¿tú o tú?
by DjPuMa13g
Summary: Cuatro hombres, una mujer,cuatro citas,una decision y al final una pareja,¡El más grande concurso de amor ha llegado! conducido por el gran comediante ¡Chocolove! entren y disfruten. Horo, Ren, Yoh,Hao. ¿Quien ganara al final?.
1. Chapter 1

Me inspire en un video The black eyed peas: dont punk my heart para ser este fic, espero que les guste para una aclaración o duda pueden hacérmela saber.

_Shaman King no es mío y jamás lo será._

* * *

Con el calor de los aplausos del público masculino en el estudio 14, la música de la banda en vivo, se oye la voz del anunciante que da paso al comienzo de este programa que va ser el más famoso de todo Tokio.

El estudio está conformado con unas gradas donde están ubicado el público enfrente de ellos tienen el escenario en lado izquierdo está ubicado la banda con sus instrumentos: bajo, guitarra eléctrica, batería, teclado, trompeta y percusiones, en el centro esta una ruleta gigante con varios números, arriba de este tienen una pantalla desplegable y al lado derecho esta dos sillones pequeños individuales también un escritorio con su silla.

De los productores y creadores

De:

¿Dónde estás amorcito corazón? Y del ¿a qué hora sales por el pan? Llegan a sus pantallas gracias a la cadena de televisión S.K. El programa:

_**¿Quién será mi pareja?**_

Después de esa introducción la banda empieza a tocar unos acorde que da aviso que esta empezado el programa, las luces empieza bajar su tono de brillo, en la esquina izquierda donde está la banda, se ubica la luz de los reflectores ahí se localiza un joven dando el inicio.

- Bienvenidos al más excitante concurso para encontrar el amor, ¡oh! ¡ no!¡ no, es una copia del crucero del amor, 12 corazones o i love new york!, aquí si encuentras tu pareja ideal a las buena o las malas y si no lo encuentras pues es que estas salado compadre, antes de comenzar voy a presentarles al conducto primero mencionare sus grandes hazañas para que se den cuenta de su talento él ha estado en varios circos tiene su propio show de comedia, se presenta en centros nocturnos , ha soportado que le tiren tomatazos y también que no se rían de sus chistes en fin ¡uf! – haciendo una pausa por falta de oxígeno un joven apuesto chico ingles de cabello verde y que se veía más apuesto por su traje negro que hace combinación con sus zapatos del mismo color, su respectiva camisa blanco y corbata color rojo sangre continuo con la presentación-¡Demos comienzo y con ustedes su anfitrión su buen amigo también gran comediante Chocolove McDonnell el morenazo del amor!

Sale corriendo directo al centro del escenario el conductor con su traje beige con camisa rosa y zapato color café claro - Muchas gracias por esa calurosa presentación Lyserg Diethel, bien aquí estamos para dar inicio a la primera transmisión de este programa como ya lo mencionaron ¡yo soy Chocolove!, y seré su anfitrión de este programa - anuncio con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con su acento típico de costeño - Vamos al grano, durante esta semana iremos seleccionando al azar por medio de esta urna -señalando con el dedo índice al escenario donde estaban dos chicas hermosas llevando a cada lado de la urna al centro – Seleccionaremos a cuatro participantes durante esta semana.-

Chocolove camino hacia una ruleta enorme que tenía números que iban del 1 al 14 se quedó parado al lado de ella empezó a decir- Esta ruleta tiene números del 1...14 estos números van a decir cómo va a ser la cita por ejemplo me salió el no.12 la cita es en un barco con cena incluida pero no se preocupe los gasto va a cargo de la producción- ve al producto Manta Oyamada con su cara de estar de acuerdo

Chocolove se acercó mucho hacia la cámara no.2 – Vamos con las reglas del concurso No. 1 ¡no sobrepasarse con ella! - da un reojo a sus tarjetones de contenidos- ¡Vaya!... ¡Esa es la única regla!... se quemaron el cerebro la producción, ¡Qué producción! ¡Qué producción, Señores!- hizo una pausa para respirar y calmarse antes de reclamar al productor dónde sacan estas idea tan locas y que le informe que se fumaron, después de ese lapso de monologo interno una pregunta del público le obligo a concentrarse otra vez

-¿Quiénes son los concursantes?

- Ustedes son, llenaron una solicitud ¿no sé, si se acuerden? antes de entrar al programa y también firmaron otra hoja - todo el público afirmaron con la cabeza- Pues entre ustedes están esos cuatros concursantes- al terminar de decir esto hubo un silencio incómodo, el anfitrión hizo ir a comerciales.

Mientras tanto afuera del estudio…

- Me lo van a pagar chicas, ¿hacerme esto a mí? - amenazaba una chica rubia muy linda pero con un carácter un poco difícil.

- ¡Vamos, Anna! será divertido, ya van cinco meses sin que tengas un novio- comento una joven china

- ¿Desde cuándo te interesa mi vida amorosa, Jun.? –respondió con un poco de enojo

- En esta ocasión apoyo a Jun , ya es hora que salgas otra vez al ruedo- esta vez fue Pilika

- ¡Así, se habla Pilika! -

- Gracias -

- ¡Me lo podían haberme dicho!, ¡pero meterme a un concurso eso es demasiado!... a ver ¿a quién se le ocurrió?- la rubia miro a sus dos amigas muy detalladamente a los ojos de cada una para ver quién era la culpable hasta que- Fue tu idea ¿verdad?

- Sí, yo fui pero lo que más quieras no me hagas daño, recuerda que soy tu mejor amiga, tenemos la misma sangre ¿eso creo? ¿Me tengo que hacer un examen de sangre? ahora que me acuerdo- rascándose la cabeza -¿Oye que tipo de sangre eres, Anna?

- ¡Basta, Pilika, a veces creo que te fatal un tornillo!

- ¿A veces? – Dijo burlona Jun - Bien, después su lapso de locura de Pilika, antes que nada discúlpanos por inscribirte sin tener tu autorización es que nos preocupabas, ya no eras la misma durante estos cincos meses.

- Nuestra intención era sacarte de ese estado que andabas—continuo Pilika

- Sí que lo consiguieron… — ya más relajada empezó hablar- Con esta semejante locura, bueno en fin, ya no tengo otro remedio que entrar al estudio me van a acompañar ¿verdad?

- Claro que si - contesto emocionada Pilika mientras le agarraba del brazo y empezaba a caminar gritando - ¡VAMOS!-

Ya dentro del back stage había mucho movimiento, todo el personal está haciendo su debida tarea unos arreglaban a Chocolove unos detalles mientras el comercial este en marcha. Las chicas se quedaron paradas junto a una mesa de comida que tenía pasteles y café , una jovencita de cabello plateado y ojos rojos que vestía una blusa blanca, unos jeans y zapatillas negra se les quedo viendo se les acerco.

-¿Tú, eres la concursante? Anna Kyōyama- seria le pregunto la asistente de producción

- Si- respondió segura

- ¡Qué bien! te estábamos esperando casi nos das un infarto ¿sabes?- se detuvo y miro a sus acompañantes le dio un cordial saludo -Bueno como verán estamos agitados aquí ¿si quieren o gusta? ahí hay una mesa de bocadillo hay café y comida, después les traigo unas silla para que tomen asiento. Por cierto me llamo Jeanne -

- Gracias- al mismo tiempo Jun y Pilika le agradecen a la joven, Jeanne se llevó a Anna a vestuario y de ahí a maquillaje no lo necesitaba ella es muy hermosa.

En el escenario…

- Chocolove, vamos bien de tiempo sigue así amigo - lo animo su amigo y productor de baja estatura y cabello castaño que portaba unos audífonos con un micrófono con eso logra comunicarse al estudio de sonido y transmisiones

-De acuerdo-le contesto mientras repasaba sus tarjetones

- Conteo- le avisaron a Manta en sus audífonos – Regresa a tu puesto Choco, estamos al aire en 5, 4, 3, 2,1-dandole la señal con la mano

- Ya regresamos mi querido televidente de estos comerciales, bien continuemos - hizo una pausa para después continuar - Ahora mencionare las condiciones del concurso solo tendrá una cita, una sola oportunidad de conocerse bien, las cámaras los seguirán, ahora vamos a la hora cuchi cuchí daremos a conocer a la elegida que en encontrará el amor entre estos baquetones, pero antes un chiste: Era se una vez Pepito se puso a vender huevos dentro de una iglesia: ¡Huevos, huevos, a 10 pesos cada uno!; Y el sacerdote muy molesto grita: ¡Saquen a ese niño de los huevos!, Y Pepito asustado le dice:¡Sacerdote, mejor de la orejita! - después del chiste exploto en risa el moreno - Jajajajajajajja - se cae en el suelo por un ataque de risa pero lo raro es que él era el único que se reía entonces interrumpió la voz de su compañero.

- Bueno pasemos a otra cosa – empezó hablar Lyserg esperando que el conductor dejara de reírse como loco demente, el productor le estaba dando un ataque de corazón por semejante chiste fuera de lugar.

- Continuemos- ya recuperado recoge sus tarjetones que se le cayeron por semejante ataque de risa mientras hacía eso refunfuñaba - Ese chites ¡es muy bueno! ¡El público apesta es la última vez que digo un chiste!-

- ¡Chocolove! -grito el productor para que reaccionara

- ¡Ah, sí! – Ya con su micrófono en mano continuo - Lyserg menciona a la bella concursante porque ¡ya me quiero irme de aquí!- esto último dijo con enojo

- Está bien Chocolove nuestra querida señorita se llama Anna Kyōyama- se apagan las luces, los reflectores da su reflejo al centro del escenario donde se encuentran unos cinco hombres musculosos con un vestimenta egipcia que deja ver sus cuerpos bien formados , cuatro de ellos cargando un especie de diván color rojo ahí estaba sentada la bella señorita rubia con un vestido rojo ceñido a su cuerpo reflejando sus curva y con un collar de oro puro que hacia conjunto con su aretes también de oro , el ultimo chico la abanicaba en forma en que lo hacían los antiguos servidores a su faraón, las luces se encienden y dejando ver como todo el público masculino se quedan como idiotizado con semejante bombón y agradeciendo a dios ¡por estar en este programa!, los hombres dejan en el suelo el sillón diván y con la ayuda del chico que le abanicaba se bajó Anna.

- Bienvenida señorita Anna- se acercó Chocolove saludándola y dándole un beso en su mano derecha haciendo ser la envidia y ser incluso insultado por su público – Ya sabes las reglas, ¿verdad?

- Si -

- Qué bueno ya no tendré que repetir todo otra vez – hablo muy aliviado - _Por qué no aguantaría a decir todo de nuevo- __pensaba el morenazo_– Te ves muy bien -

- Lo sé -

- ¡Vaya!... ok, tú te sentaras aquí durante el programa- la condujo donde estaba los sillones y el escritorio- Para que no te canses hermosa-

- ¿Sí que tiene encanto este Chocolove?, a pesar de contar pésimos chistes – le comento Jeanne a Manta.

- Cuando le conviene ser "encantador" - susurro el productor.

- Es hora de elegir al primero que saldrá con esta belleza, bien Lyserg anuncia al primero que saldrá con ella -

- Aquí vamos- revolvió la urna y al final metió su mano para sacar el primer participante- El nombre es Usui Horokeu- dicho esto un chico de cabello azul se levantó de su asiento, los reflectores le dan en su cara cegándolo por un momento y haciendo que se tropezará al bajar.

- Ven, Usui Horokeu – Chocolove lo vio llegar hasta donde él estaba lo saludo con un buen apretón de mano- ¿Qué suertudo eres Usui?

- No lo creo-le dijo el del cabello azul muy serio y con cara de fastidio

- ¿Por qué? Usui Horokeu - el moreno estaba muy intrigado con la actitud del participante pues cualquiera desearía estar en su lugar para convivir un rato con esa diosa rubia

- ¿Por qué? pero antes dime mejor Horo-horo me gusta que me digan así -mientras abrazaba a Chocolove

- De acuerdo –retirándose del abrazo del chico – Horo-horo, vamos a dirigirnos a la ruleta para comenzar con esto ¿sí?

- Bien, ¿entonces ya la giro?-poniéndose a un lado de la ruleta colocando sus manos para empezar

- Si -

Con toda la fuerza la ruleta giro, giro y giro hasta caer en el numero 8 una señorita modelo le lleva a Chocolove un sobre que contiene donde va ser su cita - Bien te toco el no.8- hizo una pausa para abrir y leer la hoja- Tu cita se llevara a cabo,¡ escucha bien, Horo-horo!, es en... queridos televidentes y amable público del estudio si quieren saber en dónde será su cita de estos dos jóvenes no se pierdan el programa de mañana pues verán lo que les paso en su cita, nos despedimos, por ahora y que tengan una buena tarde –con estas últimas palabras la banda en vivo empieza a toca y los aplausos se oyen y se corta la transmisión.

_Este programa es creado_

_Por producciones S.K._

_Por favor sigan con la_

_Programación de la televisora_

_De ante mano gracias_

_Y hasta la vista baby..._

* * *

N.A.

No sé ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les allá gustado, aunque cortito como dicen el tamaño no importa, es el primero que hago uno así espero que no me haya salido tan mal. Bueno ustedes tiene la última palabra. Nos vemos y muchas gracias por pasar por aquí.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de que terminara el programa todavía se encontraba un poco del publico moviéndose para salir del foro del programa, empezaban apagar las luce, limpiar, recoger cosa, la banda guardaban sus instrumentos pero todavía había ciertas personas en el escenario se encontraba chocolove, horo-horo y Anna por supuesto ella se encontraba todavía sentada alejada de ellos, se dispuso a ir con ellos se levanto se empezó a caminar unos pasos pero alguien la llamaba se quedo estática ahí sin moverse y la que la llamaba se dirigía hacia donde esta ella.

¡Anna!- grito Jun.

Jun.- giro su cuerpo para ver mejor a su amiga

¿Qué programa tan raro?¿ no crees?- dijo ya estando enfrente de ella

Si, ¡mira en lo que me metieron!- miro en dirección de donde salió su amiga, alguien faltaba, su amiga la loca de cabello azul- oye, y esta pilika ¿Dónde está?

¡Ah! Fue al baño se perdió la ultima parte del programa –le comento-¿creo que le hizo efecto el café? ¿Haber si no viene más alterada?

Chocolove ¡fabuloso! Estuviste excelente- alababa manta estaba junto con Jeanne- y tú también Lyserg chicos hay que celebrar ¡Jeanne, trae la sidra de manzana!-

Si, manta ahorita vuelvo-se retiro para ir por la botella

¿Sidra de manzana?-interrogo Lyserg

Y el champagne ¿Qué le paso? - Chocolove

No, nos alcanzo- explico-pues todo se fue para la realización de este escenario y para las citas

¡Ah! entonces estamos pobres- hablo el ingles

SIP- después de esa afirmación chocolove y lyserg bajaron su cabeza en forma de tristeza-¡pero chicos no se preocupen!, si al dueño de canal le gusto este primer programa nos dará más presupuesto.

Qué alegría oír eso Manta-

¡Te besaría manta!, claro si no fueras hombre-hizo una pausa brevemente para recapacitar y decidió -¡Qué importa!, ¡ven acá enano!- y empezó un correteo en todo el escenario por parte de chocolove hacia manta, el morenazo lo alcanzo en la sala y le planto un bezote en los labios.

¡Ya llegue, manta! – anunciaba Jeanne que traía una sidra de manzana y par de vasos de plásticos por poco se le caían por ver semejante escena de sus compañeros, no solamente a ella le sorprendió; si no que también a los participantes y sus acompañantes,-Manta, no creía que eras de esos-

Ni lo soy – respondió asqueado, escupía y le rebato la sidra para enjuagarse la boca, al diablo el brindis, se alejo del moreno y se topo en su andar con el chico del cabello azul que estaba un poco fastidiado- ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

-¿Qué me pasa a mí? , ¿Qué me pasa a mí? Pues te diré- ya exaltándose – ¡Que ese conductor rarito no me ha dicho NADA!, y pensándolo bien, mejor para mí, me voy de este estúpido programa-

No te puedes ir- le hablo Manta

¿Por?-

Firmaste un contrato-

¡QUE! ¿CUANDO YO FIRME ESO? ¡HABER ENSEÑAMELO!-exigía horo-horo

Con gusto, Jeanne búscame su formulario de este chico, pero rápido- la vio asentí y se fue volando por el mandato que le dio- Chocolove ven

¿Qué pasa? –acercándose junto con las edecanes en cada brazo, no perdía el tiempo ese moreno.

¿Qué número le toco?

El ocho- le contesto el conductor

Toma, Manta- llego su asistente con un par de hojas y se las entrego.

Gracias, Jeanne-le agradeció y observo a lo lejos que llegaba un hombre de traje negro con lentes también negro, con una cabellera larga y negra. Le pidió a su asistente- y hazme un último favor avisales a todo el personal de producción que hay junto ahorita, creo que jefe nos convoco.

Claro- se fue Jeanne otra vez y volvió su atención a horo-horo y chocolove, este último se despedía de sus edecanes dándoles un beso en cada una de las mejillas.

Bien, mira horo- horo aquí está tu firma- le enseño la solicitud.

Si, la veo, eso no me dice nada de que es mi obligación salir con ella- señalando achica rubia que estaba a unos pasos atrás de él.

Espera todavía, no término- empezó a busca en el contrato- ¡Ah, aquí esta! Te lo leo; clausura "1.2349 yo el participante estoy dispuesto acepta todos los términos, explotación y realizar todo lo que indique la producción y el canal, así también participar en la buena e incluso en las malas en caso de no cumplir que me lleve mi chiflada madre a la cárcel y que me quite todo mis propiedades."

Que déjame ver- se lo quito y lo leyó no tenia opción tenía que participar si no adiós libertad, ¿_Por qué? lo firme sin leer ¡que estúpido soy!, Ahora tendré que estar en esta tontería, ¡que dios me ayude!_ Se lamentaba mentalmente.

jajá, ya te chingas azulito-mientras le pasaba un brazo por sus hombres- a este manta nada se le escapa por eso es ¡el productor!

Esto es un engaño, como pudieron hacer esto a su público- grito mientras se quitaba el brazo de chocolove todavía no terminaba de hablar- ¿por qué no lo mencionaron mientras llenábamos la solicitud sobre este contrato?, esto es un golpe bajo.

Pero si lo mencionamos, es otra cosa que no pongan atención a lo que firman- se defendió Manta.

Mientras los veía a los dos hombres de la producción con el chico azul, parecía que discutían algo pues; ella veía está muy alterado a su cita, decidió ir a ver qué pasaba junto con su amiga, ya estando justo ahí escucho al chico decir:

¡Está bien! , ¡está bien!, ustedes ganan, pero dígame ¿Donde va ser la cita?-

Chocolove, diles todo- miraba el reloj del foro-pues yo ya me voy a la junta, nos vemos mañana, suerte horo-horo- vocifero con una sonrisa algo maliciosa y se fue corriendo.

Su cita va ser en ...

En algún lugar de los estudios, precisamente en un edificio se encuentra un grupo de persona esperando que hablara su jefe, en una sala de conferencia un poco nervioso pues verían si al manda más; el dueño de todo este canal y lo estudios S.K. pues les daría su opinan de su programa, le espera era una tortura algunos empezaban a sudar frio, se comían las uñas, ya no soportaban ¡ya querían que empezará hablar! ¡a decir algo!, pero no todos observaban la silla que estaba en la cabecera principal que daba su vista hacia el ventanal enorme dándoles la espalda a ellos, unos empezaban a mirarse pero el sonido de la puerta abrir y cerrar; llegaban el mismo hombre alto de traje negro de larga cabellera negra también hacia donde está el jefe le entregaba un folder con el informe de los Rankin, se podía oír como abría el folder y hojeaba mientras que el hombre se ponía a su lado viendo a las persona, la espera termino.

Nada mal, nada mal,- dijo tranquilamente- bien hecho, Manta te felicito tenemos un buen rating, ni tan bajo ni tan alto, sigue así.

Gracias, jefe-

¡Silver!-

Si, señora goldva –contesto su asistente

Dime-

Mi opinión del programa, pues le diré que conductor esta algo deschavetado de la cabeza pero tiene carisma y...

¡No!, ¡no!, dime si ya llego la comida ¡me muero de hambre Silver! –exclamo la dueña del canal mientras giraba su silla para verlos al fin-

Creo que ya llego, señora-mientras se acomodaba sus lentes negro por la impresión- voy por el

Si, si ve, anda y ve te está esperando anda y ve como dice la canción de José José-bueno goldva es la dueña del canal tenía sus años, pero eso no le impedía ser un poco infantil y tener un buen humor- bueno manta que más te digo, si vas bien, el programa va bien por ahora, sigan echándole ganas tú y tu equipo.

Claro , jefe-afirmo energéticamente-

Bueno, ya dicho eso, ¿no quieren comer algo conmigo? para celebrar-

Si, - gritaron todos, si, ella es su jefe pero no todos son tiraron. Empezaron a celebrar, unos llevaron música no sé como sacaron el estéreo, globos, confetis y bebida, se la siguieron toda la tarde.

Pasemos al estudio se encontraba los dos muchachos con el morenazo y Jun. con ellos.

Su cita consiste en ir a la opera y después les espera una cena en el más lujoso restaurante francés, que es de cinco estrellas es considerado el mejor de este país.- lo leyó de la hoja que contenía el sobre no.8 chocolove, a poner sus ojos en los participante se dio cuenta que a Horo-horo no le gusto para nada tenía una cara de enojo y decepción , pero en cambio Anna le daba igual su cita donde seria, cuando y con quien con tal que terminara por hoy este castigo, siguió su habla-parece que no les gusto-

¿Parece? , va estar aburrido que clase de estúpido, pensó en esta cita- un estornudo por parte de manta, era evidencia que hablaban de él.

¿Qué te pasa?, no empieces con eso- hablo chocolove

Sí, sí que me vas a golpear-un poco enojado.

Si hace falta-amenazo chocolove

¡Ya cálmese los dos!- exigió Anna a los chicos - si esto; es nuestra cita pues ya vámonos.

Espera , mi princesita la función empieza a las 8pm- echándole una vista rápida al reloj del estudio eran apenas 2:30 de la tarde-pero falta algo mas

¿Qué es ahora?-perdiendo la paciencia Anna

Tienes que llevarla de compras – le dijo chocolove a horo-horo, pero al ver su rostro de desagrado y la amenaza de muerte en sus ojos así el conductor. – sí, y no me mires así, más bien los dos cómprense vestuario, para su cita ; pero juntos

¿Con que dinero?, moreno, nos compramos la ropa-

Yo no traigo suficiente dinero- dijo Anna - y como para ir a mi casa está muy retirado.

No irán a sus casas, miren - muestra una tarjeta de crédito y se lo da Anna- con esto compran todo lo que quieran, como dije en el programa nosotros pagamos todo.

Bien, pero¿ ir de compras con ella?, es una mujer sabes cómo se tardan -

¡Cálmate! –advirtió está Anna

No sabes que es ir de compras con una mujer es la tortura- continuo horo-horo con sus argumentos-Se tardan horas para escoger un par de zapatos son indecisas-

Lo sé, ¿por eso es una buena prueba no crees?-

Eso sí-

Prefiero no comer por una semana- siguió Horo, en respecto Anna ya lo daba igual su opinión y chocolove le llevaba la corriente -¿por cierto y el transporte? ¿tengo que tomar un bus?, imagínate como mi ropa elegante y en el bus y diciendo súbale, súbale hay lugares...

En un auto, que te lo prestamos ¿sabes manejar, verdad?

Eh , no-

Genial, entonces pasare al plan b, los llevara la hummer limosina negra y ahí se irán

Cool -

Limosina ,nada mal, para este programa chafa- hablaba Anna

Si, si, como sea, pero van a ir acompañados de unos camarógrafos ¿de acuerdo?

Si- respondieron al mismo tiempo ya con resignación.

Bueno me retiro , ya saben por dónde irse- ya se iba pero regresa pues se olvidaba darles algo importante- tomen lo necesitaran-

Si, sin esto no podremos entrar al teatro- contesto Anna ya con los boletos, Horo-horo fue a su por su mochila y patineta que lo guardo abajo de su asiento, alguien más se acercaba a la rubia y a Jun.

¿Cómo te fue Anna?- apareció pilika

Hasta que apareciste, pilika- volteando a verla

Pensé que te había tragado el excusado-jugaba Jun.

Ya iba a llamar a la policía-le siguió Anna

-jajá, que graciosas me salieron - muy sarcástica- bien ¿con quién te toco?, ¿Como se llama tu galán?

¡Pilika!- sorprendido horo

Horo-horo, ¡hermano! ¿Qué haces aquí, tu?- lo fue abrazar y le correspondió

Es lo mismo que te iba a preguntar-terminado el abrazo

Entonces ¿tú eres el famoso hermano de pilika?-cruzando sus brazos Anna mientras los veía.

Si, se parecen, obvio en el cabello y su tono de piel.- expuso Jun.

Que chiquito es el mundo- con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro de horo

Ni lo digas, pero respóndeme ,hermano-

Pues yo, voy a salir con ella- señalando con un dedo a la rubia-

¿Cómo llegaste a este programa?- jun. le pregunto

Pues, iba caminando ayer por el parque para practicar un poco de skate, me detuve en un puesto donde hacia una competencia de comida y tu sabes cómo soy

Si, eres el glotón de la familia

Ignorare eso, gane, yo solamente competí por la comida y mi premio fue un boleto para este programa.

¡Qué aventura!-hablo Anna

Si, la verdad si.-

Entonces tu eres su cita, que emoción, podríamos ser pariente-

Un paso a la vez quieres- le contesto Anna

Y tú no lo eches a perder- le exigió a su hermano con una cara de poco amigos

Tratare, vámonos ya Anna, - la arrastro para salir del estudio a la velocidad de un rayo, se encontraron con la limosina y a los dos camarógrafos ya dentro de esta-como me da terror mi hermana

Si a ti te da terror imagínate a mi- platico Anna y le hablo al conductor -vamos de compras. Al centro de Tokio chofer- con esto se puso en marcha, bajaron la ventanilla para despedirse de sus amigas.

¡Suerte, Anna!-grito Pilika

¡Trata de no matarlo!-jun. también le grito

¡Si, por que no tengo otro hermano!-vieron como se fue rápido y desapareciendo en el camino.

Hay que irnos-

Si, ¿no quieres ir al cine?

De acuerdo pero pagas tú-

Dentro de la limosina tenían todo lujo tenia televisión, un mini bar, un teléfono y una laptop con conexión a internet inalámbrico. No hablaban entre ellos ni mucho menos con una cámaras apuntando le en la cara. Había tráfico pues todos estaban de vacaciones de verano. Ya llegando al centro de todas tiendas de ropa de marcas más prestigiadas en todo el mundo y más caras también no hay que olvidar ese detalle. El par de jóvenes empezaron su jornadas de compras entraban de tienda en tienda probándose.

Bien que tal este traje señor.- le decía un señor que le estaba ayudando

¿Señor?, señor mi papá, yo en cambio soy un chamaco- le dijo horo

Disculpe , joven-

Ve, ya nos estamos entendiendo- tomando el traje que le había traído era de corte italiano negro liso-voy a probármelo, espérame Anna.

Como digas-contestando desde el sillón de esta tienda al tiempo que veía un catalogo, pasaba pagina tras pagina aburriéndose, pensar que dijo que nosotras la mujeres se tardan pues él no se queda atrás ya llevaban 2hrs para encontrar su traje de etiqueta ideal.

Y bien como me veo.- horo-horo capto su atención, así que lo miro muy detalladamente el traje negro hacia que resaltara su tono de piel y su cabello azul y que se distinguiera su cuerpo atlético.

Te queda a la medida te ves bien- dirigió su atención al catalogo otra vez- llévatelo para seguir de compras

Tranquila mujer, señor- vio como se acercaba – me lo llevo

Muy bien señor- le contesto, horo-horo volvió al probador para quitarse el traje, saliendo de este le entrego el vestuario fueron a la caja para pagar ya hecho esto se fueron.-

Bien ya tengo todo mis zapatos, camisa y corbata, voy estar relindo-

Ahora me toca a mí- le dijo Anna los camarógrafo los acompañaba como la abeja a su miel, como el gallo sigue a la lombriz, no perdían el tiempo siempre captaban todo.

Oigan tienen que platicar entre ustedes, así que chiste que estén juntos comprando-dijo el camarógrafo Chrome

¿Es obligatorio?- habla Anna

Si,-hablo el del micrófono Hang zang-zhing

Pues he oído de ti Anna por parte de mi hermana- inicio en la plática horo la veía y veía la cámara rápido-que eres muy lista y... no puedo platicar teniéndolo a ustedes aquí tan cerca.

Has que no estamos- hablo Hang

Si que somos invisible- - continua Chrome

Yo también he oído de ti- ella si lograba ignorar a sus otros acompañantes - que te gusta el skate, que vas a la universidad y que tenemos la misma edad.

Pensé que era de la edad de mi hermana, para ser sincero no te ves de 23 años-

Gracias, por el halago- sonriendo levemente

No hay de que- respondió

Pero nunca me dijo en que estas estudiando- ya hablaba sin tener en cuenta la cámara

Pues estudio ecología y tú-

Administración de empresas- vio su reacción - ¿Qué?

Pues, tienes la cara y el carácter sin ofender claro – con una sonrisa encantadora y divertida, que contagia a cualquiera -¿Qué haces en tus ratos libres?

Leer, salgo con mis amigas, ir al cine y lo normal.

Yo en cambio como lo mencionaste anteriormente practico skate, juego x-box, salgo a fiesta con mis amigos de mi universidad.

Todo un típico universitario

Por supuesto-respondió con orgullo - buena hay que comprar lo que falta, vamos.-

Sí-

Caminaron siguieron platicando un poco más, entraron a varias tiendas para ropa para dama, ya en la quinceava tienda después de tres horas encontró su ropa, que le gusto le encanto que prácticamente era su estilo, Horo-horo lloro de alegría porque al fin termino esta búsqueda que se hacía interminable, ya saliendo de la tienda ahora a otra tienda de accesorios ahí otra vez lloro , esa rubia es muy especial para su vestimenta y todo lo que implicaba su imagen personal, era peor que su hermanita recordó la última vez que salió de compras con pilika su padre se lo encargo como su madre falleció cuando el tenia siete ,se tuvo que encargar hacer esa cosas que hacen madre e hija, una vez peleo con una mujer por una vestido que le había gustado a su hermana en ese entonces ella apenas iba a cumplir sus 15 primavera y quería ese vestido para su fiesta y como esa niña no es nada caprichosa , tuvo que pelear con uñas y dientes con la señora, al final el salió victorioso con unos rasguños, moretones por los golpes le proponía con su bolsa del mandado y el cabello despeinado pero valió la pena con tan solo ver a su hermanita con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cumpleaños luciendo ese vestido que le sentaba bien en el fondo quiere mucho a su hermana a pesar ser un poco tocada, del celebro una palabras lo saco de ese recuerdo.

¡Oye eso! son míos-una chica de cabello café largo y ojos color esmeralda le habla a Anna

Pero yo llegue antes que tu- le contesto Anna

Mejor dámelos o te pesara-la amenazo

¿Qué me vas hacer?- Anna no le tenía miedo

Esto- se los rebato de las manos

Devuélvemelos-

Porque-dijo la chica de los cabellos cafés, horo-horo llego al lado de Anna

¿Qué sucede?-

Mira me quito los aretes de mi mano- le comento Anna

Ah, ¡oye se los puedes dar!- hablo serio horo

No , y tu ni te metas-

Claro que me meto, dámelos o tendré que quitártelos- ahora amenazo él

No puedes eres un hombres te verías mal-

No me provoque chiquilla-

Así- sacándole la lengua Anna vio como se irrito Horo-horo con esa acción, se empezó una lucha horo versus chica, le agarro la mano donde tenía los pendientes que son de Anna la chica le pega con su bolsita que parecía que tenia piedras, pero horo estaba acostumbrado, lo mordió y le pego en la espinilla, aunque le dolía se aguanto y logro quitárselo.

Te gane bruja, vamos Anna a la caja – fueron corriendo pagaron y a volar a e ese lugar

Que chico más loco-

Después de correr como si el diablo los perseguía se detuvieron enfrente de una cafetería.

Horo-horo que pelea le diste a esa chica- aun tomados de la mano y jadeando por la carrera que se hicieron

¡Eh! ,ah sí -

Nunca he visto a hombre ponerse al tú por tú con una chica, peleabas como una

Mujer en oferta

Te diré que tengo experiencia para ir de compras con mujeres.-

Ya me fije en eso-

Llegaron a rastra los pobres camarógrafos.

¡Qué alegría los alcanzamos!

¡Uf! ,parece que me va a dar un infarto y esto pareció un maratón.- dijo Hang

Tranquilo respira hondo – le ayudaba a su compañero del micrófono

Si, si- hang estaba acostado en el piso y a su lado Chrome

Que dramático – indico horo-horo

Para su información corrimos uno metros de la tienda- comento Anna parándose a lado de ellos - ven la tienda todavía se ve desde aquí

Son unos insensibles – aborde de las lagrimas este hang

¿Creen que es un gusto seguirlos?-pregunto chrome -no contesten

Ya compramos la ropa – les dijo a los dos que estaban tirados en el suelo horo

¿dónde nos cambiamos?- Anna dijo mientras le enseñaban sus últimas compras que realizaron.

Tendremos que regresar al foro- ahora horo

Vaya, creo que chocolove , no se lo menciono-

De que hablas, chrome- hang volteando al recién levantado

Que hay un departamento todo amueblado en un hotel de gran prestigio

No comprendo-

No comas ansias, que el programa lo rento para que ahí convivas con ellos, señorita Anna

Con vivir con ellos que insinúan-

No, no lo malinterprete , es para cuando quieran platicar a gusto o por si no logran llegar a sus hogares ahí se puedan a quedara a dormir -

¿Juntos dormir?- todavía Anna le seguía interrogando

No tienen hay mas habitaciones creo que son como cinco cuartos y dos baños- .

Entonces es cuarto de hotel de lujo- se incorporo a la plática horo

Si, por cierto ahí encontraron ropa, que trajeron sus amigos- concluyo chrome-Pues ya que hay irnos, queda a media hora-

Se subieron a la limosina hummer el trayecto estuvo tranquilo sin tanto tráfico, al llegar a hotel era impresionante por su altura y arquitectura posmoderna, entraron y se fueron a la recepción para su llave. Adentro Anna se fue a revisar un cuarto y era cierto ahí había ropa suya la pregunta es ¿quien se la trajo? Pero luego lo resolvería

Horo-horo se metió a la ducha rápidamente y después se fue a la habitación que estaba su ropa se empezó a cambiar se con su traje negro, su camisa azul rey, corbata morada y sus zapatos negros, Anna también hizo lo propio se puso su vestido Strapless morado metálico con su zapatilla del mismo color que tenia te tacón 4cm, se puso unos pendiente de cristal, se maquillo levemente y se dejo el cabello suelto.

-por fin – dijo horo- horo parado en el centro de la sala y empezó a caminar a la puerta y la abrió –nos vamos

-si- tomo su abrigo negro –por cierto quítate la banda de tu cabeza para que te vea mejor

-buena idea- se la quito y guardo en sus bolsillos de su saco

Llegaron a tiempo a la función los acomodaron en sus asientos que estaban en el balcón, lo más gracioso es que el camarógrafo y ayudante de sonido iban también de etiqueta y lo estaban filmando cada detalle de lo que pasaba a ellos, la opera se trata de un clásico "Lady Macbeth de Mtsensk", apenas el primer acto y horo-horo empezó a aburrirse, en el segundo acto saco de sus bolsillos su celular para jugar, Anna al ver esto se lo quita.

Horo, compórtate disfruta de esta opera-

No me gusta, no es de mi estilo-

Estando en un intermedio se fue al baño como cohete a estirar la patas y ver si había comida o una salida para irse de aquí pero para su mala suerte no había, ya empezaba anunciar el inicio del tercer acto y se empezó a mover.

Pensé que escaparías-dijo Anna

¡Que ,Yo!, para nada- haciéndose el ofendido por semejante comentario

El tercer acto empieza con un cantar lento como para arrullarte le estaba haciendo efecto al Usui sus parpados se le cerraban y al final se quedo dormido empezó a roncar, babear, y hablar entre sueños, que opacaba al cantante con sus ronquidos , las personas se empezó a molestarte , el cantante paro de hacer su acto igual la orquesta, todos observaron al balcón donde ellos se ubicaban, Anna se sentía avergonzada se tapo con las manos su rostro y se enojo , que mejor que desquitarse con su acompañante con un codazo que le dio en la boca del estomago que le saco el aire y lo despertó.

-ouch ¡qué te pasa!-enojado por la interrupción de la rubia y luego sintió que lo observaba y miro abajo, al publico con una risa nerviosa- jeje buena la opera ¿no lo creen?, continúen por mí no se detengan jeje

-¡eso es lo tratamos de hacer!- replico el actor

Mejor vámonos de aquí- indico Anna

¿Segura?-

Si, vamos a cenar, creo que tienes hambre-

¿Cómo sabes?- el rugido de su estomago lo delato- a cenar se ha dicho-

En restaurante tenía un aspecto francés, olía muy bien que te abría el apetito.

A mi tráeme Quenelles De pescado blanco ¿y tú Anna?-el camarero escribió el orden de horo y espero a la señorita.

Yo quiero Ratatouille - ya con los dos órdenes pedido se lleva las cartas del menú

En seguida vuelvo con sus orden-

Bien, no me has contado cómo se conocieron tu y mi hermana-

Para ser sincera no le me acuerdo hay amistades que se dan rápido y que no te acuerdas como se conocieron- empezó a recordar y logro saber cómo se conocieron- una vez le pedí un lápiz en la clase de finanzas y de ahí en adelante nos empezábamos hablarnos-

¿Y ha hablado de nuestra familia?-

La verdad me habla poco -

Entiendo-

¿Y ella me ha mencionado?-

¡Uy! que no ha hablado de ti en buena manera- llevándose las manos atrás de su nuca

De que ha hablado-poniéndole atención

Solamente que eres hija única, que tu papá es doctor y tu mamá abogada que están divorciados, actualmente cursas el tercer año de la universidad, que eres muy sincera y directa-mirándola fijamente

Te faltan detalles- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera el mesero llego con los platillos y se retiro.

Estoy dispuesto a conocer esos detalles-le respondió con una sonrisa encantadora horo-horo empezaba a pensar que no fue mala idea salir con ella.

Con estas últimas palabras de horo-horo empezaron a degustar sus platillos recién traídos lentamente saboreando, por el excelente sabor del sazón del chef, la cena transcurrió tranquilamente; con el sonido de la música que brindaba un cuarteto de cuerdas haciendo un ambiente elegante y armonioso. Pero todo comienzo tiene un fin después de que terminar su cena se fueron a caminar un rato en las calles de la cuidad que gracias a la luz de las tiendas, edificios y claro el alumbrado de los poster de luz, se veía que dando vida en la noche, grupos de personas caminando por la vereda.

Miren chicos no quieren un helado- observando a la cámara pues vio una heladería

Pero horo, mejor irnos- contesto Anna

No sea así Anna solo un helado- se acerco a ella de frente y le tomo las manos estaban muy juntos

Tiene razón la señorita ya es tarde-observando su reloj Chrome

Solamente te estoy pidiendo un helado- suplicando ahora horo-horo

Parece ser que alguien no quiere terminar la cita- comento Hang por la posición que estaban todavía y la soltó de las mano, el estaba sonrojado.

¡Cállate! , vamos yo invito- con eso logro convencerlos todavía sonrojado

Así, pues si- dijo el camarógrafo Hang se dirigieron a la heladería, Anna pidió una de vainilla, Hang una paleta chamoy, chromo también pidió una paleta pero de tamarindo con chile y horo-horo un helado de mora-azul, los cuatros parecían niños pequeños los camarógrafos apagaron sus aparatos con la ultima toma con horo-horo peleando con el chico de la heladería por los precios tan altos por unos malditos helados, todos iban muy felices en la limosina en dirección al departamento menos horo ya no tenía dinero para la semana. Así se concluyo su cita algo rara y diferente y subrayando rara.

En el programa al día siguiente.

Buenas tardes querido público-dice chocolove llevando ahora un traje azul marino, zapatos negros, camisa blanca y corbata roja-demos una fuerte aplauso a la bella Anna y Horo-horo.

Hola- dijo Anna que trae puesto una falda blanca godet color blanca, una zapatillas blancas también una blusa morada, con su cabello suelto y con uno aretes plateados.

Que tal- horo-horo llevaba unas bermudas negras, unos tenis deportivos blanco y una playera azul-rey. Estaban sentados Anna y Horo en los sillones.

¿Cómo les fue chicos?- los saludos como se debe mientras se sentaba en una esquina del escritorio que estaba en esa sala pequeña.

Nada mal- contesto Anna seria

Podría ser haber sido peor- dijo horo-horo

Me alegra oír decir eso, vamos a ver lo que paso- con un control remoto aprieta un botón y se nota en el centro del escenario se despliega la pantalla que se ubica arriba de la ruleta, como lo menciono chocolove aparecieron imágenes de las citas cuando fueron de compras, la pela de horo-horo con la chica, la opera y cuando se peleo con el chico de la heladería.

Se lo pasaron bien, pero ahora es hora de anunciar al próximo participante-se empezó a levantar- amigo, lyserg llama al próximo-

Ok chocolove- lyserg llevaba un traje café claro, zapato de igual color y camisa blanca y corbata negro estaba ubicado adelante de la banda del programa, estaba acompañado de la urna y de dos chicas hermosa las misma de ayer con quien coqueteaba este chocolove pero eso es otra historia, metió la mano a la urna ya con el papel en la mano-el próximo en concursar es ... – la luces del foro bajo su intensidad dejando, que la luces de los reflectores se ubicara en el público- Tao Ren-

Muy bien Tao Ren ,venga para acá- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y se ve a un chico con el cabello picudo levantarse e ir a donde esta chocolove bajando con elegancia sin ningún problema- bueno mientras esperamos a ren tao que tal un chiste que dice el publico...- ya se imaginaran la reacción, hubo un silencio como de panteón – bueno ¡ no importa voy a contar mi chiste al fin y al cabo es mi programa y hago lo que se me antoja! escucha, Lyserg este chiste es para ti : En un barco viaja un español y un inglés. El inglés se cae al agua y grita:  
¡Help! ¡Help! ¡Help!  
Entonces dice el español:  
Gel no tengo, pero si quieres shampoo.- empieza a reír como desquiciado dándole otro ataque que lo deja en el suelo.

Lyserg por su parte pensaba _"ay choco, si no fueras mi amigo te golpearía como un hooligans que soy"_

_-_ya estoy, estoy bien- de nuevo de pie con la compañía de Ren tao- que te pareció mi chite-

Solo te diré eres mejor conductor , que comediante – dijo un poco serio

Jajaja, genial que gracioso eres- dijo en forma sarcástica y dándole una palmada en su espaldas fuertes que casi le saca los pulmones al pobre de ren- ve a la ruleta

Se dirigió hacia la ruleta, Anna y Horo solo observaban desde sus asientos lo que pasaba ahí, también miraban con curiosidad a Ren y su actitud, peinado, todo en pocas palabra tenía unos ojos dorados muy hermosos y su cabello negro peinado de forma extravagante.

Te toco el número 1 - como era costumbre las hermosas asistente le traían el sobre- se va a realizar en... bueno el tiempo se acabo si están ansioso por saber que va a pasar, les invito a no despegarse de este programa, ¡SU programa!, ¡hasta el próximo programa, hasta mañana Amigos!-

* * *

este capitulo dedicado a mi grupo favorito The black eyed peas.


	3. Chapter 3

En una oficina grande con muebles de primera clase y una pantalla gigante de plasma, se podía observar una anciana viendo muy cómodamente en su sillón reclinable como terminaba el dichoso programa de su productor Manta.

¡Que buen programa! ¿y tú que me dices Silver?- le dijo a su joven acompañante que se localizaba parado a lado de ella viendo la tele.

Nada mal, pero se puede mejorar- dijo seriamente

¡Ah!, que aguafiestas eres Silver, diviértete- volteando su rostro para verlo mejor- ¿Sabes? debes salir más, conocer chicas, yo que se, para que se te quite lo amargado-

Pero señora Goldva- reprocho

No me hagas decir que es una orden- levantando su dedo índice, como una madre.

De acuerdo, me relajare más-

Así se habla, Silver- sonriéndole y luego se puso seria- Silver-

Si- le contesto serio por el rápido cambio de actitud de su jefa – ¿que es lo que desea?-

Silver, Silver, necesito que me traigas…-

¿Que es lo que necesita, señora mía?- atento a lo que dictara su jefa

Una chamarra Silver, me estoy muriendo del frío, no ves-

¡QUÉ!- exclamo casi se cae por semejante petición.

Me puede dar un resfriado, anda y ve-

Si, señora- salió corriendo para ir por su encargo.

* * *

En el foro de tv se encuentra Horo acompañada de Anna en la sala, viendo como Ren le pegaba al pobre de Chocolove y se preguntaban ¿por qué? Tanta violencia al pobre morenazo, pues conto un chiste acerca de su cabello, que por cierto fue muy malo.

Ya, ya me rindo, ya no digo nada sobre tu forma de peinar- estaba tirado chocolove y arriba de el Ren haciéndole una manita de puerco.

Bien me alegra oír eso- dijo mientras se levantaba de él. Lo bueno es que ya no había publico para ver semejante acto.- ahora dime-

Me- contesto chocolove

¿qué?-

Tú me dijiste di me-

¡Tarado, deja de tú estupideces!- otra vez se iba a lanzarse contra él pero alguien lo salvo

Ya niño deja al pobre de choco- dijo horo-horo- no ves que no le pagan lo suficiente, ni siquiera tiene seguro de vida, pobrecito chocolove.

Y tú, ¿quien te dio permiso de hablar, pitufo?- mirándolo con desprecio.

¿A quien le dices pitufo, idiota?-le dijo enojado

Ni modo que a esté- señalando al pobre chocolove

Mira yo no soy debilucho como chocolove, para que me trates así- comento - yo si me defiendo niñito-

Haber- lo reto ren.

¡Ya basta!- se oyó de la chica rubia- parecen niños de secundaria, que al menor provocación se pelean, hasta de su propia sombra, ahora discúlpense entre ustedes-

Lo siento- el primero fue Horo-horo

Igual yo, lo siento-

Vaya, vaya, una chica los puso en su lugar- dijo socarronamente Manta que recién llegaba a ver esta escena.- y tu chocolove te dejo como trapo-

Muy gracioso, Manta-

La verdad es cierto, que tranquiza te dio ren-hablo Lyserg

Deja de molestar quieres- le advirtió choco al ingles

Estoy orgulloso de mí- se dijo a si ren

Ya entendí el concepto que me dejaron por los suelos, dejen de estar de fastidiosos no ven que tengo sentimientos y orgullo- dijo chocolove con lagrimas escurriendo por su rostro hermoso y terso.

Ok, dejemos a choco un momento, acompáñeme- se dirigían con Manta a los camerinos – ah se me olvida, espéreme aquí, tantito- salió corriendo hacia donde estaba chocolove - Choco, tiene el sobre-

Si- lo sacaba de su saco- toma, aquí tienes-

Gracias, chocolove – volvía a caminar a donde se localizaba sus participantes, paro su anda y se voltea para decirle a choco- ya deja de llorar choco, amigo-

Esta bien, nada mas por que tu me lo pides-

Esa es la actitud-camino unos cuantos metros los veía, ahí parados Horo-horo estaba platicando con Anna sobre la opera y Ren solo escuchaba en silencio sin participar- bueno chicos un momento de su atención-

Si, enano ¿que pasa?- dijo Anna

Je te lo paso porque eres la concursante y para que sepas no me das miedo-

que nos vas a decir- hablo Ren

Escucha Ren, te voy a decir donde va ser tu cita y cena con Anna- abría el sobre con delicadeza- vas a salir de Antro con Anna y cenar en el restaurante Italiano _De Garfield._

Que suerte tienes, Ren-comento horo-horo

¿Por que lo dices?-intrigado le pregunto al chico azul

por que tu no tienes por cita ir a la opera, acompañarla a comprar su ropa y pelear con mujeres- hizo una pausa para respirar, vio a la chica y le dijo - que por cierto fue muy divertido-

si, fue tan divertido que te dormiste el la opera inepto- le replico con eso

se oye feo inepto- le dijo

y manta sobre la ropa ¿tenemos que ir a comprarla nosotros otra vez?- pregunto Anna aludiendo a horo-horo.

no, ya no Anna ya nos subieron el presupuesto, que ya tenemos el atuendo aquí para que lo elijan-

* * *

En una cafetería se encontraba un par de chicas tomando un pequeño refrigerio, para salir de la cruda, la cruda realidad que se asoma con una fuerte dolor de cabeza y el estomago revuelto. Estaban sentadas jun enfrente de pirika en unas sillas, se podía ver desde su lugar la tele perfectamente.

es la última vez que salimos de parranda sin Anna- hablo la peli verde china

que buena idea fue ir al cine y de ahí a la fiesta de Ryu- dijo pirika - no lo crees Jun

si fue muy buena idea- con una sonrisa en su rostro

si cuando esta Anna no tomamos tanto-

es por eso que nos hizo falta Anna, ella nos evita que hagamos estupideces-

como lo de ayer, que besaste a Ryu- le recordó con burla de que tan ebria estaba.

que estúpida soy, espero que no se haga ilusiones con ese beso que le di y todo por tu culpa-

¿por mi?-

retarme hacer eso-

ya cálmate, fue muy divertido- riéndose discretamente.

para ti , para mi fue feo muy feo, tan solo recordar se me revuelve el estomago-

vaya una fiesta en Martes quien lo diría, mejor descansa, Jun-

y tu pirika estas como si nada y te vi beber, beber, como si fuera agua y no tienes replica-

Estoy acostumbrada, no me mires así , en la prepa me iba con mis amigos después de la escuela todos los viernes a tomar, ya he agarrado practica amiga para no estar así como tú ja ja-

Búrlate de mi desgracia-

Oye cambiando de tema no fuimos con Anna hoy-

Un día que no estemos no le pasara nada malo-

Ya va a pasar el programa, voy a ver si le pueden cambiar de canal, me muero por saber quien es el otro concursante, espérame-

Si , si ve con dios-

Gracias, que amable por su parte-oyó de los lejos jun a pirika y ella regreso a la mesa y comento - si le cambiaron, ya esta empezando-

Se vea muy entusiasmada Pirika y jun esta concentrada en otra cosa que no se su malestar, el tiempo transcurrió, llegaron sus ordenes de café, pirika había pedido un capuchino de vainilla y jun un café americano cargado pero muy cargado. Ya vieron el resumen de la cita de horo-horo con Anna, iban en lo último del programa en donde nombraron a Tao Ren.

En ese momento Jun estaba tomando un trago de su café pero cuando escucho el nombre del participante lo escupió en el rostro de la pobrecita de Pirika

¡QUE!, oh discúlpame pilika- al ver a su amiga empapada.

Esta bien Jun, de todos modo te iba a preguntar como esta tu café-

De verdad lo siento pilika-

Por que tanto asombro Jun, para que me escupieras tu café

Deja preguntarte algo-

Claro, pero…-

El nombre que mencionaron ¿fue Tao Ren?, Dime, dime.- le exigió jun.

Si, si, pero deja de zangolotearme jun.-

No puede ser, ¡oh dios mi santo!-exclamo

Jun que te pasa-

Como puede estar él ahí, él no es así no es su clase de cosas- seguía con su monologo

JUN¿QUÉ PASA CONTIGO?, por que tanto asombro con el chico-

Ese chico es mi hermano menor, pilika-

Ah no ma…-

Si , si- un poco agobiada

Ese es tu hermano, ese semejante bombón de ojos hermosos y extraño manera de peinarse-

Si-

Vaya , vaya, yo también estoy sorprendida no sabia que tenias un hermano-

Es que no lo había visto desde la navidad y no me gusta hablar mucho de él-

* * *

En los vestuarios se encontraban Anna y Ren preparándose para su salida primero irían a cenar y de ahí se iban al antro para bailara. Anna estaba en el vestuario con la señorita Kanna que le estaba enseñando lo último en la moda.

¿Que te parece este? –señalando ropa para ella

No, cómo que no me convence- dijo Anna

¿Que tal esté?-

No, no tampoco-volvió a rechazar

Y …-no pudo de terminara de decirle

No-

Demonios ere muy exigente en tu vestimenta, de seguro que también con los hombres-

Así es-

Pero cuéntame como te ha parecido toda esto-

Una locura-hablo sinceramente.

Mientras estas dos señoritas empezaban a platicar un poco, Ren ya empezaba a combinar su ropa el que lo ayudaba era Boris, él es un hombre elegante pero que tan elegante es que se parecía a Drácula de bram stoker.

Se ve muy bien, caballero-menciono el vestuarista, al ver como quedo ren.

Si, lo se- contesto un poco arrogante; pero quien no lo haría, el es un chico guapo

Tiene suerte la mujer que valla a salir con usted-

Opino lo mismo.- pues la verdad se veía muy bien ren con unos jeans, con tenis de color blancos y una camisa negra arremangada hasta los codos y de accesorios unos lentes negros de un armazón de oro.

En el vestuario donde se localiza Anna, ella por fin había aprobado un vestuario adecuado a la ocasión llevaba unos jeans a la cadera negro, blusa de manga corta blanca con un escote no tan llamativo, una zapatillas, con el cabello suelo con unas gafas negra y unos aretes dorados.

Me tendré que conformar, con esto- se rindió con esa ropa que se podía decir que llegaba a su gusto.

Creo que sí.- afirmaba pero en su mente.- aleluya de que …- el sonido de la puerta interrumpió el pensamiento que se estaba formulando

Hola, ya estas lista.- dijo ren

Si.-

Vámonos, nos esperan afuera.- le indico el chico.

Y yo que hare- preguntaba horo-horo

Pues vete a dar una vuelta- le comento manta

No soy perro sabes-

Parece que va a llover.- menciono el productor

A poco.- dijo de forma sarcástica, pues estaba nublado y viento un poco violento.

* * *

En el restaurante de dos pisos italiano algo rustico con muebles de madera, el tapiz de colores claros para que abriera el apetito de los clientes, se podía ver su selectos vinos, era un ambiente tan en cogedor; olía muy bien. Los dos jóvenes se encontraban en el piso de arriba; estaban comiendo silenciosamente, no habían cruzado palabra desde que salieron de los camerinos; los dos no sabían cómo empezar la platica hasta que otras personas que los acompañaban empezaban a conversar.

Esto es muy aburrido-menciono el microfonista.

tenia razón Kalim esto es muy pesados- le dio la razón Big Billy el camarógrafo.

esto parece un funeral- siguió Kalim

oye, ni en los funerales son tan silenciosos-

YA CALLENSEN USTEDES DOS ESTUPIDOS-hablo fuertemente con un poco de irritación el joven chino- NO DEJAN COMER-

No te estamos tapando la boca-respondió Kalim.

Hey tranquilo- hablo el camarógrafo a ren

Si hazle caso a mi amigo, te puede dar un infarto, jovencito-apoyando al su compañero de trabajo.

¿Por que nos acompañan?- le pregunto a está Anna

Es su trabajo, de algo tienen que vivir – le explico ella

Por fin comienzan a platicar entre ustedes- menciono el microfonista- estas cosas del amor son difíciles-

Tienes razón-lo respaldo su amigo

¿Por que no vinieron los otros que me acompañaron ayer?-pregunto Anna

Estaban cansados por no decir fastidiados- le contesto Big Billy

Bueno que quieres saber de mí- ya harta de oír estupideces por parte de la producción de ese programa

Ayer vi poco el programa de ayer-dijo ren

Que bueno por que así me ahorras saliva-hablo sinceramente Anna - entonces cuéntame de ti rápidamente.

Soy de origen chino, tengo 24 años, me vine a aquí a estudiar mi universidad, estudio la carrera de relaciones internacionales y mis padres están divorciados-

¿hermanos no tienes?-

sí es mayor que yo y es mujer- dijo sin darle importancia y en ese momento el celular de Anna sonó.

Disculpa, no te importa si contesto aquí- se dirige a ren, él respondió que adelante y contesto- si diga ,hola, por que no me acompañaron-

Es que estábamos estudiando- le dio ese argumento pirika

Si, ustedes estudiando se me hace que fueron a una fiesta-sin creer de lo que le dijo su amiga anteriormente.

Jajá no sea ridícula Anna, dime tu, que haríamos a una fiesta de ryu sin ti- se le salió sin pensarlo.

Por que fueron, ya te delataste- no obtuvo respuesta, pudo oía que alguien le quito el teléfono-

Anna-

Jun ¿que pasa? Te oigo un poco rara- en es momento que oyó ese nombre Ren se sorprendió un poco pero recapacito que puede ser otra jun, no las misma que el conoce. – se que fuiste a la casa de ryu ¿Qué te pasa por el cerebro?-

Luego platicamos sobre eso-le respondió rápida y alterada -ahora dime ese chico con quien te tocó hoy se llama Ren Tao-

Si, eso creo ¿por?-

Es mi hermano-

¿Que?-exclamo en forma de susurro para no llamar la atención de las otras mesas.

No me digas, que no lo dedujiste con el apellido-

Ahora que lo recapacito si tienen en el mismo apellido-hablo seriamente, y dijo sarcásticamente - genial otro hermano de una amiga que suerte la mía-

Anna –

¿Que pasa ahora?-

Me sorprende que no lo supieras, estas en la luna-un poco sorprendida a Anna no era despistada o algo parecido.

Yo no tengo que saber todo sobre sus hermanos, aparte no le pongo tanta atención al apellido de las personas- exhorto Anna.

De veras que clase de amiga eres- haciendo una sobreactuación en su voz como si deseara llorar.

No seas dramática- le advirtió -aparte soy yo que no sabía que tenías uno, tu eres igual que pirika nunca mencionan a sus familiares-

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, te dejo, con tu cita- dijo para terminar con la llamada -una cosa mas, mi hermano es una persona muy orgullosa, seria, y bueno con eso dicho, nos vemos-

¿Quién te llamo?-pregunto al observar como Anna colgaba y guardaba su celular.

Una amiga, aparte ¿Por qué te tengo que decir? No eres mis padres para preguntar-

Mmm que carácter tienes, me agrada eso de una mujer- le comento - esa amiga no se llama por casualidad Tao Jun-

Si, es ella y tengo entendido que es tu hermana mayor-

Exactamente-

Vaya esto esta tan bueno como una tara novela del canal X-dijo el microfonista.

Si deberíamos comprar botana para esto-sugirió Big Billy

Es la ultima vez que les digo que se CALLEN-dirigiéndose a ese par.

Que genio tienes-le respondió Kalim

Mejor cásate... con ella- dijo el camarógrafo mientras señalaba a esta Anna, ella le digo una buena bofetada

Hay que comer e irnos y que termine esta tortura-le indico la jovencita.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo-le contesto el chino

Terminaron con sus respectivos alimentos, los pobres camarógrafos no les dieron de comer, ni una migaja de pan, les rugían las tripas como si tuvieran una batalla en su estomagó, así se dirigieron al Antro "Club Patry Nigth"patrocinador del Programa claro está.

Entraron al sitio sin problema alguno, el cadenero los reconoció de inmediato se podía decir que es fan de es programa muy chafa, los chicos que hacían fila se quejaron por esa acción del encargado del pase al lugar.

En el sitio se podía oír la música a reventar el sonido de los woofer retumbando cada pared, las luces que juagan en el sitio, el bar repleto, mesas distribuidas alrededor de la pista que tenia una forma rectangular no había muchas sillas, pues quien van a sitios como esos para sentarse, el Dj mezclando gran variedad de sonidos que empezaban desde el funk hasta el electrónica, tribal, anglo, canciones de moda de grupos regionales hasta internacionales del momento. Se ubicaron en una mesa de que estaban alrededor de la pista de baile.

- Esta muy fuerte el sonido- casi gritando dijo el microfonista

-Apenas puedo oír lo que pienso- le comento su amigo

-Esto es genial- dijo el Kalim, Anna y Ren voltearon a verlo.

Que les ofrezco de bebida- se ofreció el mesero llegando a la mesa donde se situaron ellos.

Una margarita- dijo Anna

Un ron- fue turno de ren

Una cerveza- pidió Big Billy

Un mojito-ordeno Kalim.

En seguido vuelvo- les menciono el camarero.

¿Ustedes por que pidieron? - les pregunto ren

Tenemos sed- hablo con la verdad el Big Billy- aparte no se quejen la producción paga-

Es cierto – afirmo Anna- No es mi dinero-

¿quiere bailar?- invito un chico a esta Anna.

Vengo acompañada- le respondió

¿Con él?- el mismo chico señalando a ren con un poco de burla.

Si algún problema, ya vete te rechazo, resígnate, vive con eso- hablo con dureza ren al chavo.

Mira chiquillo...- empezaba amenazarlo cuando.

¿Que quieres con él?- con rudeza el chico del micrófono le dijo al joven

Nada, que tenga una buena noche- se despidió rápidamente con miedo.

¿Por que hiciste eso?-pregunto ren

Es que también somos sus guardaespaldas- respondió el que cargaba la cámara.

Les pagan por eso- fue Anna la que pregunto.

No-contestaron al mismo tiempo con tristeza.

Nos pagan la misma miseria, que vida mas triste la mía- dijo el microfonista, ya había llegado el mesero, toma su bebida y de un jalón se lo toma- tráeme otra-

Si-se volvió al bar para traer la orden

Espero que no te emborraches-le suplico su compañero

Claro que no, ¿piensas que lo hare?, me crees de esa personas que abusan cuando todo es gratis dime- le dijo

No, calma –con una sonrisa nerviosa

¿Por que no van a bailar?- les indico a los chicos.

¿Quieres?-la invito ren

Si, aprovechemos aquí, no se si pueda volver a entrar a este sitio- hablo Anna, porque este antro es el más exclusivo de Todo Japón, solo famosos, cantantes, hijos de ricos o de políticos nada mas entraban, los mortales se quedaban afuera.

La canción que empezaba era el hit mundial del momento, que hacia vibrar al antro.

**"I got a feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good night**

**that tonight's gonna be a good good night wooh hoo**

**Tonight's the night night**

**Let's live it up**

**I got my money**

**Let's spend it up**

**go out and smash it**

**let go o' my guard**

**Jump off that sofa**

**Let's get get up"**

Empezaban a bailar con esa canción, mientras bailaban platicaban se acercaban para oír bien lo que se decían, los de la producción estaban a su alrededor el microfonista le había dicho al mesero que le trajera un bebida cada ves que se empezaba una canción y que no lo dejara de servir, con un favor que se lo llevara a la pista. Ya habían pasado como diez canciones.

¿Por qué entraste al este concurso?- dijo Anna

Unos compañeros me inscribieron , no creía que pudiera participar-

A mi también me registraron mis amigas- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos - en eso tenemos en común-

Si, hasta ahora, ¿ que te gusta hacer?- lanzo la pregunta mientras bailaban tranquilamente-

Me dijiste que habías visto el programa anterior-

Si, dije eso, pero no lo vi completo- le explica y de nuevo pregunto - ¿haces deportes?-

No me gusta, pero eso no significa que me no me ponga en forma, ¿a ti?-

Si me gustan pero soy más del tipo para ir al gym- confesó el chino con una leve sonrisa que le encanto a ella.

Te puedo decir algo-

Si-

Sobre la relación que llevas con tu hermana-

ah eso, no he tenido mucho contacto con ella, la veo en navidad, en resumen una relación de larga distancia-

Que mal-

Lo sé, después del divorcio de nuestros padres tratamos de vernos pero a veces no podemos vernos por nuestros estudios, tratamos de hablarnos por teléfono-

En ese justo momento se escuchaba una canción lenta y romántica, que provoco un ambiente tranquilo y hermoso para las parejas, que empezaban a bailara juntitos. Ren hizo un movimiento para jalar a su acompañante para poder abrazarla, se miraban detenidamente, él se armo de valor para acercar sus labios a los de ella, Anna no sabía que hacer, como reaccionar, decidió cerrar los ojos espero sus labios-

¡auch!-

¿Qué pasa?- un sonido la hizo abrir los ojos.

Me pegaron con el micrófono- le comento mientras retiraba el dichoso aparato de su hombro.

Hip... hip lo siento compa... hip yo no quería...hip- hablo Kalim

Genial ya emborracho este- dijo Big Billy

Amigo, sabes que te quiero hip... eres como el hermano que siempre quise y mi mamá no me lo dio hip hip MALDITOS YO QUERIA UN HERMANO NO UNA BICICLETA hip-

Ya amigo me avergüenza- dijo

TE QUIERO BROTHER, HASTA TE AMO-

Oye van a pensar que soy del otro bando-

NO ME IMPORTA, ME VALE UN P...-

¡HEY! no ves que estoy grabando, esa palabra no se dice en tv-

AY, LO SIENTO – y empezó a llorar- DJ PON UNA DE JOSÉ JOSÉ PARA LOS DOLIDOS DE CORAZÓN-

Bájale al escándalo- dijo ren

TÚ-

Yo que-

ESPERO QUE SEAN FELICES, LO MERECEN TIENEN EL MISMO CARÁCTER, ESTAN DESTINADOS PARA ESTAR JUNTOS-

Gracias, ¿eso creo?- agradeció Ren

TU ERES MUY HERMOSA SI TUVIERA TU MISMA EDAD YA TE HUBIERA PEDIDO MATRIMONIO-

Esta bien pero ya deja de gritar-

ESTA... – corrigió y hablo lo mas bajo posible para acatar las ordenes de Anna - esta bien-

Vámonos ya-dijo ren al camarógrafo y con la ayuda de ren se llevaron al microfonista que no podía caminara por muy pero muy borracho que se encontraba, casi así un strippers a las personas del lugar, Anna ayudo se llevo el micrófono ambienta largo y pago con la tarjeta, mientras los tres iban la limosina.

Dentro del auto se encontró con el borracho dormido hasta roncaba.

Discúlpenos por esto- dijo Big

Si, por que arruinaron esto – le dio la razón y pensó- Fue una lastima que terminara así esta cita-

Fue un buen rato lo que duro- le comentaba Anna al estar ya dentro todos en el auto.

Anna , voy a ser directo- le dijo ren

que cosa- no había escuchado bien

Me gustas mucho, hasta me atrevería decir que me enamoraría de ti- viéndola a los ojos le dijo.

¡Que! ¿pero por que?, si nos conocimos apenas hoy, no te puedes enamorar rápido- explico ella

Me gusto tu carácter, no fuiste falsa en ningún momento y hablabas lo que pensabas, dime ¿Por qué no me enamoraría de ti? Eres todo lo que busco en una mujer- la contraataco con ese argumento.

Pero...-

Voy a pelara por conquistarte, juro por mí orgullo que es lo mas valioso que es para mí, por ahora-

* * *

Al otro día en el estudio como siempre viendo lo más relevante de la cita, todo, cuando al fin termino, las luces se volvieron a prender, en sala se veían a los concursante con el morenazo de chocolate y adorable chocolove que lucia muy bien un pantalón casual café claro y camisa rosa.

Que buena cita tuvieron ustedes- volteando a ver a la chica rubia y los que competían por su amor.-Vaya ren casi llegas a primera base, canijo, lo dije o lo pensé, en fin-

Si casi, por no ser que se emborrachara tus empleados-

Si que lastima- hablo horo-horo

Bueno aunque sea yo estuve a milímetro de sus labios, no como cierta persona-

Que estas tratando de insinuar- horo-horo

Ya, ya, si chicos- hablo Anna – yo soy la que decido-

Tiene razón la señorita, ella decide caballeros, bueno en fin Lyserg da el nombre del próximo concursante please -

Ok, Chocolove, precisamente aquí tengo el nombre- enseñando el papel que contenía el nombre,- el próximo es Asakura Yoh, baja por favor.

Los reflectores buscaban al chico, se quedo las luces iluminando a un chico que tenia puestos unos audífonos y que tenía cerrados sus ojos, no tenía ni idea lo que pasaba, hasta que un chico del público le dio un codazo que lo despertó.

-¡auch! ¿que te pasa?- fue lo primero que dijo Yoh en tv abierta, que se transmitía en todo el país y el mundo, hasta que comprendió al ver las pantallas su nombre-¿Que yo participare?-

-Baja chico, sabes que estar en la televisión cuesta, ya ven- grito chovcolove.

Fue yoh rápidamente, saludo a todos,

- ok yoh gira la ruleta-

La ruleta se detuvo en el número 5,

Te toco el numero cinco, el sobre por favor- una modelo se lo llevo el sobre, Chocolove, lo abrió- bien yoh tu cita va a ser en un partido de futbol, ¿en serio Manta que clase de cita es esta?- le pregunto Chocolove a su productor, no obtuvo respuesta.

Pero Chocolove, en el siguiente programa vamos a mencionar que se ganan, aparte de conquistar semejante belleza de esta señorita- hablo Lyserg para continuar con el programa y salvar al pobre Manta.

A poco Lyserg - se sorprendió mas el que el publico

Lo hablamos en la junta- le indico el ingles – es que nunca pones atención-

Eh, si ya lo sabía, bueno ya lo saben como yo en el próximo programa diremos que regalos se llevaran la pareja de tórtolos al terminar este concurso de amor, hasta mañana-

**Shaman King Producciones presentaron este programa...**

**continuen con la programación de nuestra televisora.**

* * *

La estrofa de que estaba allá arriba en ingles es de la canción de** "I gotta feeling"- **letter, sound, song and owned The Black Eyed Peas.

Amazing concert on October 2, au with emcion and view them.

Aun con la emoción de verlos termine este capitulo, espero que les guste. Ellos me inspiraron para ser este fic.

Nos vemos "viva las fiestas y los conciertos"


	4. Chapter 4

¡Bien chicos, excelente programa!- proclamaba Jeanne la asistente del productor

¿Cómo es posible que hicieran semejante barbaridad?- hablo duramente Manta a sus dos empleados-

Es que la carne es débil- se justificaba Kalim.

¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?- los cuestionó su jefe.

Es que cuando es gratis, ¿Quién no haría algo así?-respondió el famoso borracho.

¡Basta kalim!-le pidió el productor y siguió el regaño -. Me sorprende de ti Big Billy, ¿Por qué no lo detuviste?-

Por que tenia sed y hambre, esos codos de los concursantes no nos dieron algo de comer- se defendió él.

Bien- dijo solamente por que lo interrumpió su teléfono celular que sonaba- ¿aló?, ¡Señora Golvad!, ¿Cómo esta?, Y ese milagro que me habla…, No… No… Señora, sobre lo que pasó en la cita… fue un accidente; ¿Qué? ¿Qué los quiere ver a ellos?, ¿Que no solamente a ellos, que también al director de cámaras, de sonidos y a mí en su oficina? Sí señora, ahí estaremos en unos 15 minutos, ¿Y que le lleve unos tacos que vende Peyote? Sí se lo compro y se lo llevo, nos vemos bye-

¿Nos llamo a su oficina Manta?- pregunto Big Billy para verificar lo que tanto temía.

Ya escucharon, nos quiere allá en 15 minutos, voy a llamar a Tamao y Matilda- le comento a la vez que se encaminaba y marcaba a los celulares de sus compañeras.

¡Oh, No!, no llames a nuestras jefas- suplico Kalim a la ves que se hincaba en forma dramática y que hizo que se detuviera Manta.

¡NOS HARÁN PICADILLO!-grito Big Billy.

¡Pues aguántese como hombres que son!, ven por lo que hiciste Kalim, nos van a regañar nuestra jefaza de nuestra vivaza-le reprocho Manta con enojo - reza que no nos baje el presupuesto-

¡Manta!- lo llamaba una joven de cabello plateado y ojos rojos.

¿Que sucede Jeanne?-le pregunto en forma irritante a su asistente.

Es sobre la cita, te están esperando - dijo Jeanne.

¡Ah! Cierto, cierto- recordó, pero tenia que hacer otra cosa así que le dijo- mira ocúpate de ello, me llamo la jefa mayor-

¡Ok!, Yo me ocupo- afirmo felizmente la decisión de su jefe.

Dile Chocolove que te ayude- le empezó a decirle las instrucciones a su joven y amiga Jeanne.

Sí- contesto y vio que Manta ya se iba con los otros dos empleados casi arrastrándolos, pero recordó algo la chica y fue alcanzarlo- ¡Ah! por cierto Manta, la limosina ya no funciona-

¡QUE!, no pude ser mm…- empezó a pensar como solucionarlo, después unos minutos encontró la respuesta - proporciónale un auto-

¿El que no quería horo-horo?-pregunto ella.

Si ese mero –le contesto

Pero si esté no sabe conducir como sucedió con horo-horo-

Pues dale efectivo para el bus-le soltó simplemente Manta

¡Manta!-lo regaño por semejante burrada que dijo.

¡Es una Broma!-dijo sonrientemente el enano.

Se te esta pegando lo de Chocolove-

No me lo digas, por que me da unos escalofríos-hizo una cara de repulsión por ese comentario de ella- si no sabe pues… llévalos tú-

Debe estar Zafado de la cabeza tengo cosas mejor que hacer, tarado-

¡Oye más respeto soy tu jefe y amigo!, pero tu jefe al final de cuentas-le rectifico cual era el puesto de él.

¿Si, ya que?-

¡No te pongas así mujer!-le advirtió el joven productor, estos dos era como hermanos siempre se pelaban y se fastidiaban el uno con él otro, ellos se conocían desde el kínder por eso se hablaba con tanta confianza y discutían como nadie en este mundo.

Como digas, mejor Yo lo resuelvo, tú ve a tu sentencia de MUERTE, ¡ah perdón a tu llamado con la jefa!-

Jajá muy graciosa, nos vemos-se despidió rápidamente Manta antes de querer ahorcar a su amiga de la infancia.

_Nos falta el microfonista, este Blocken Meyer no vino ¿Qué hare?-_ pensaba la joven asistente mientras caminaba hasta donde se localizaban los concursantes.

Hola me llamo Yoh Asakura- se presento el chico nuevo que concursaba, en la sala del escenario de tv, es donde se encontraban los otros dos rivales de Yoh y la chica.

Si lo sabemos, soy Ren Tao- a la vez que se levantaba del asiento y estrechaba la mano del castaño.

Yo Usui Horokeu, pero mis compadres me llaman de cariño horo-horo- él también se levanto y lo saludo con un fuerte abrazo de oso al joven.

Mucho gusto en conocerlos-dijo Yoh después del tremendo saludo del guapo Horo-horo.

Hola Anna- saludo Yoh a su cita.

Hola-contesto esta desde su lugar.

Así que te toco una cita en un partido de futbol, ¡que suerte tiene chico!-iniciaba la platica el chico azul.

Si verdad, me pregunto ¿Qué partido será?- expuso Yoh.

* * *

En la ofician de la señora Golvad, se encontraban presente Manta, Kalim, Big Billy y Silver que estaban parados en espera de que regresara la señora jefa del algunos asuntos íntimos por no decir ir al baño, la tensión se sentía por la mirada de Silver que daba en forma de regaño a esos tres hombres enfrente de él.

¡Manta!- lo nombro silver seriamente.

Si señor Silver-contesto un poco nervioso y con miedo a ese hombre alto, en ese traje negro que le daba un aspecto terrorífico y guapo.

¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso?-comenzó el asistente de Goldva - y en tele nacional e internacional-

Lo sentimos señor Silver-se disculpo Big Billy agachando la cabeza para mirar el piso como un niño arrepentido.

Con sentirlo no arregla nada, solo rueguen que la señora Goldva no los despida, si por mí fuera ya los hubiera corrido y se irían a las faldas de su madre a llorar.- sentencio Silver.

Con mi madre no se meta, porque con la suya nadie se mete- le grito Big Billy con la vista ya levantada para ver mejor a Silver.

Bueno yo si me meto con ella- dijo Kalim

Jajaja-se rio Big Billy por la ocurrencia de su compañero.

¡Kalim!-Silver grito irritado

¿Qué?, yo tengo antigüedad en conocerla—comento él y dirigió sus ojos hacia Silver- ¡Oh, Silver! nos conocemos desde morros, cuando íbamos a la primaria, cuando te robaba su almuerzo y te asustaba en el Día de Muertos, con mi mascara de viernes 13 ¿o no te acuerdas?-

Idiota- lo insulto su amigo de la infancia.

Es broma Silver, de veras ¡ya cásate! –sugirió Kalim con una rosita en su rostro.

¡Ten una novia!, ¡señor amargado!-vociferó Big Billy siguiendo el juego iniciado de este Kalim para molestar al asistente.

¡No vengan con eso!-grito exaltado Silver, y pensaba_- ¿por que todos me dicen eso?-_

Ya se tardo la Señora Goldva- hablo Manta después de semejante dialogo.

Y nuestras jefas- comento Kalim.

Cierto- confirmo Silver.

* * *

En el pasillo caminaba la chica Jeanne, se detuvo para pensar en la solución de su dilema y justamente se parado donde se localizan los músicos.

¿Qué hare? ¿A quien pongo como microfonista?, ¿a quien?, ¿a quien? – se preguntaba la joven asistente Jeanne. Pero la voz de alguien la saco de su pensamiento.

¡Nos vemos mañana compadres!, ¡cuiden sus instrumentos!- gritaba el músico.

¡Peyote!-grito ella.

Sí, ¿Qué se te ofrece Jeanne?- dijo el mexicano.

Peyote, Peyote, Peyotito hermoso ¿sabes que eres el mejor músico y mi amigo?-le decía a la vez que lo abrazaba amorosamente a un costado del cuerpo del músico.

¡Eh! ¿Qué es lo que quieres Jeanne? Y ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?- preguntaba nerviosamente Peyote, podía notar en los ojos de la chica que tenia una idea loca y lo involucraba.

Peyote necesito un favor- esas palabras le dio un escalofrió en todo su hermoso cuerpo, lo dejo de abrazar para ponerse al frente de él.

* * *

En un pasillo se veía a tres mujeres dos de ellas jóvenes y la otra una anciana, pero no cualquier anciana, es una señora con dinero y dueña del canal, iban caminando en dirección a la oficina de la anciana rica.

Señora Goldva se ve tan bien, ¿Cómo le hace? Para estar así de conservada-comentaba una joven mujer de cabello naranja oscuro.

¡Basta Matilda!, me vas hacer ruborizarme-dijo la señora.

Pero señora Goldva los años no pasa por usted la verdad quisiera llegar a si a su edad- halago Tamao a la jefa.

¡Chicas ya basta!-

¿Tiene un secreto?-pregunto Tamao.

¿No los puede decir?- ahora fue Matilda

Bueno esta bien, escuchen es un té que me ayuda anoten va así la receta…-la señora les dio las indicaciones, se quedaron enfrente de su oficina las chicas anotaban los consejos que le daba su jefa, la Señora Goldva puso su mano en la manija de su puerta para abrirla y entraron-… con dos gotas de limón y listo ¿de acuerdo? y se lo toman en las mañanas, ¡chicos ya están aquí!-

Si, señora-gritaron los tres hombres citados ahí.

Bien, bien, ¿y que hacen aquí?- pregunto a la vez que se sentaba en su silla, para estar mas cómoda- ¿y bien? Dudo que vengan para saber como ando ¿o es eso? –

Si , ¿Cómo esta?-pregunto Kalim

Muy bien, nada mal, aquí platicando ¿y tu?- le contesto la dueña de la televisora.

Con problemas- respondió sin tapujos.

¡Que mal! , ¿Qué clase de problemas?-

Con el jefe-

¡Uyy! ¿quieres que te ayude?-le ofreció ayuda la jefa.

No, no quiero molestar-

No es molestia, al contrario quiero ayudar a mis amigos-le hablo sinceramente.

Gracias-

¡BASTA!-

¿Qué te ocurre silver? ¿Por qué gritaste?-pregunto Goldva.

Señora Goldva, el motivo de su "visita", es por lo sucedido en el programa-le recordó Silver - ¿se acuerda?-

Si, claro –

Señora Goldva discúlpenos, ellos no sabían lo que hacían-defendió Manta a su equipo.

Es cierto no sabíamos- también dijo Big Billy.

Somos unos tontos-comento Kalim.

Chicos muy mal-regaño la señora.

Discúlpenos- hablaron al mismo tiempo Big Billy y Kalim.

De veras ustedes, deberíamos despedirlos-comento por fin la joven Matilda la jefa de dirección de sonido.

Ó bajar su salario- opino Tamao.

NO, por favor-se arrodillo Kalim y agarro la pierna de su jefa Matilda.

-¡Basta Kalim!, me arrugas mi pantalón levántate- hablo con dureza ella.

No hasta que me perdones-le replica con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos.

Señorita Tamao discúlpeme-le hablo el Big Billy

No hay problema Big Billy, todos cometemos errores-le dijo cariñosamente a su empleado.

Usted es un ángel-la abraza fuertemente en forma de agradecimiento.

¿que hará jefa?-pregunto Manta por fin después de la suplicas de eso hombres a sus respectivas jefas.

No tengo idea-le respondió

Yo si… despídalos-

¡Silver!, no es para tanto, que ¿tú no te has emborrachado y cometidos errores como ellos?-le pregunto para que reflexionara y entendiera mejor la esta situación.

* * *

En una Pensión en Funbari se podía ver a un señor corriendo como loco en los pasillos de esa casa llamando desesperadamente a su amada y bella esposa.

¡Mujer, mujer!-gritaba el señor de larga cabellera castaña que esta peinado en forma de cola de caballo.

¿Que pasa Miki?-pregunto desde la cocina la esposa.

¡Vi a, yoh!-dijo al entrar a la cocina donde veía a su mujer preparando la comida para la tarde.

¿Qué? ¿En donde?-sin entender lo antedicho su esposo, si voltear a verlo.

En la tele- le respondió.

Deja de fumarla de verdad, si no la controlas no la fumes- le comento simplemente todavía sin verlo.

No hablo en serio- le platicaba- mira mientras recorría los canales, me detuve en uno por curiosidad, ya sabes como soy-

¿por curiosidad? O es mejor decir que estabas viendo ese programa que conduce ese como se llama… algo con chocolate- le decía, pero estaba vez ya volteándose para ver a su guapo esposo.

Es Chocolove-le informo rápidamente.

Ves, ¿curiosidad? te encanta ese programa desde su primera transmisión-

¡Ya Basta mujer!, si me gusta, mejor me voy- dijo sintiéndose ofendido.

No me ibas a contar donde viste a yoh- le recordó.

¡Ah cierto!, esta en ese programa-se regreso como un rayo.

Hablas enserio, ¿no, no bromeas?, porque no estoy para tus juegos-le advirtió ella.

Si, si esta ahí-

Con razón no nos vino a visitar como es su costumbre-

Si, íbamos a ver el partido-le explicaba - en cambio va a salir con una chica-

¿una chica?, ya era hora que tuviera una nueva novia-

Y yo compre la botana, dulce y una chelas para el juego, mi convivencia con mi hijo no podrá ser, que injusta es la vida ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué?-hablo tristemente, él podría ser actor con esa semejante escena que realizo.

Exageras, aparte tienes otro hijo, no te olvides de Hao, el va a venir a ver el partido contigo-

¡Oh que alegría mi otro hijo!, ¡sangre de mi sangre, me viene a visitar!-expresa alegremente y regreso a la sala, dejando sola en los labores de su esposa Keiko.

¡Ay! Bien me decía mi madre no te cases con él, y yo de necia,-se regañaba a ella misma por no seguir con los consejos de su santa madre - bueno, esta algo tocado pero lo amo, lo amo-

* * *

Esta Jeanne estaba convenciendo a Peyote para que le ayudara pero él todavía no daba su brazo a torcer.

Vamos hazlo por mi ¿quieres?-decía ella.

No, manda alguien mas-

El que iba a mandar esta enfermo-le informo

Yo soy músico-vio como su amiga le daba la espalda.

Bueno tendré que busca a otro que quiera ir, en fin, a alguien que le guste el futbol, ¡mala suerte la mía!-hablaba en voz alta con la intención que peyote le oyera su lamento.

¿Futbol dijiste?-

Sí- le contesto con una ingenuidad falsa ya volteando a verlo otra ves- qué, ¿te interesa?-

No-respondió, cuando se cruzaba de brazo y mirando hacia otro lado - pero por curiosidad, ¿quienes juegan?-

Un tal Tsubasa Osora y un Kojiro Hyuga-le comento sin darle importancia hacia eso nombres mencionados.

¡Ah! sabes Jeanne pensándolo bien te ayudare por esta ves-correspondió a la ayuda que le pedía su amiga, no lo hacia por un partido de futbol, claro que no, lo hacia por la amistad que tenia y profesaba, bueno, bueno si lo hacia por el partido que por ella.

¿Pero tu cita que pasara? –preguntaba ella con una actitud serena.

¡Ah!, puedo pedirle matrimonio otro día, total sabe que la amo, como amo el futbol-le dijo ya voltean a verla y acercándose a ella.

Bien, acompáñame con los participante- le dijo a la ves que lo agarraba de un brazo, ella conocía muy bien a Peyote como buen mexicano que es era obvio que le gustaba el futbol, y mas si es gratis la invitación.

¿Quién va ir de camarógrafo?- pregunto por fin Peyote.

Tu amigo-

Calvin-

No, Turbine-

¡Oh que bien!-ya estaban llegando donde estaban platicando eso cuatros chicos.

¡Que suerte! tienes vas a ir a un partido futbol-todavía decía Horo-Horo a este Yoh.

Si-

No tendrás que ir a una opera o un antro-le explicaba con emocionó en los ojos y cada gesto que hacía - estamos hablando de ¡futbol!-

Ya cállate horo-horo-le advirtió Ren harto de tanto oír a chico azul.

¡Claro te hare caso!, ni en tus sueños-le escupió ácidamente esa palabras haciendo enojar al chino.

Hola chicos- saludo Jeanne al llegar junto con Peyote.

Hola -le correspondió esta Anna desde su asiento, quien hace un rato estaba de espectadora con la plática de los tres chicos que pretendía ser su nuevo amor.

¿Y Manta?-pregunto Ren, desviando la mirada de odio que le dirigía a Horo-Horo hacia ella.

Tuvo una urgencia-se puso nerviosa al ver como ese chico la miraba.

¿Fue al baño?-pregunto inocentemente Horo.

Claro que no, ¿Por qué piensas eso?-le cuestiono Jeanne.

Siempre van al baño cuando dicen que tienen una urgencia-le respondió con lógica de su parte.

Es verdad-

Ves Yoh me apoya-comento de nuevo Horo.

Entre tontos se entienden-susurro Ren

¿Qué dijiste?-le hablo Horo al chico chino.

Nada, nada-

Bueno en que iba, ¡ah ya!, tu cita es en un partido de futbol un clásico de Japón que empezara a las 8pm, en el estadio, comerán comida china en el restaurante "chino mandarín"-le indicaba la joven asistente.

¡Oh me toco ir a ver el partido de Nakatsu v.s. Meiwa F.C.! , genial-hablo muy emocionado el castaño

He, escuchado que este año van muy bien este Nakatsu-hablo de nuevo el azul.

También el otro equipo y que además son lo mas goleadores de esta temporada-dijo Ren ya con menor enojo.

Que es el evento del año en el terreno deportivo-hablo Yoh y le pregunto Horo-¿y tu a quien le vas en este partido?-

Al Nakatsu a quien mas-le contesto con orgullo.

¿y tu?- le realizo la pregunta pero dirigiéndose a Ren

Meiwa F.C.-declaro con felicidad, alguien se acercaba a ellos.

Turbine que bien que llegas, Peyote te acompañara-le aclaro Jeanne al recién llegado.

¡Que bien!, Peyote amigo-

¿Qué pasa amigo?-pregunto el mexicano.

¿quieres hacer una apuesta?-le propuso Turbine.

Hoy no tengo humor para eso-

¿Que tu mujer no te deja? ¿necesitas su permiso? Cobarde-

No soy cobarde y ella no me manda-

Mandilón-

No me importa lo que digas-empezaban a discutir ese par de amigos.

El mejor equipo es Shutetsu – hablo ahora Horo-Horo de otro equipo de futbol de sus favoritos.

El mejor es Changchun Yatai – comento Ren.

¿Donde juegan?-pregunto por curiosidad Yoh.

En china-

Con razón no los conozco-dice el niño Usui.

De Futbol están hablando, el mejor futbol es el ingles-dijo Lyzerg y explico el porque - por Chelsea, Manchester United, Arsenal y a parte es la cuna del futbol-

Bájate de tu nube -dijo Chocolove interrumpiendo también en esa platica que había.- el mejor es el de Brasil por Pelé el rey del futbol y por el equipo de São Paulo Brasil-

No, no están equivocado los mejores equipos de futbol están en México, por… -

Estas loco, Peyote-Turbine no lo dejo terminar al su amigo, y dijo.-El mejor futbol es en argentina-

No es cierto, todos están equivocados-se levanto del sillón donde estaba para hablar severamente la hermosa rubia.

Haber dinos tu opinión Anna-la invito Yoh para que hablara.

Sí, Anna- y otra voces pero femeninas apoyaron que digiera su opinión.

Pilika, Jun ¿a que hora llegaron?-les pregunto a sus amigas.

Continua lo que ibas a decir- le sugirió Jun con una sonrisa.

¡Ah, así! el mejor futbol es en España por el club Barcelona y el real Madrid, por...-comenzaba a decir pero su amiga pilika se interpuso en la explicación.

Lionel Messi y Cristiano Ronaldo; esos dos son tan guapos, sus cuerpo y sus piernas, ¡oh dios mío santo!-comentaba embobada mente.

Jun tráele una cubeta-le pidió Anna.

Una cubeta ¿para que?-extrañada por lo que dijo.

Por la saliva de pilika- dijo burlonamente.

Sí-también se reía al ver como se ponía pilika.

¿Por Messi y Cristiano?, ¡por favor, Pilika! ¡Y deja de babear el piso!- regaño Horo a su hermana, por su explicación.

¡Ya callasen!- grito harta Jeanne por esa conversación si se podía decir- ¡solo es un deporte! –

¿Un deporte? –cuestiono Lyzerg un poco enojado, como podía decir eso esa mujer.

No es solo un deporte-replico Ren ahora.

Es el rey de los deportes-siguió el joven ingles - para su información señorita Jeanne-

De acuerdo-se rindió porque ya sentía una energía amenazadora por parte del joven ingles - chicos pueden ir a cambiarse de ropa y salir a su cita. –

Bueno nos vemos afuera en la limosina- le indico Anna al castaño.

Si-

Por cierto sobre la limosina…-hablo Jeanne para explicar la situación.

¿Que pasa?-la interrogo Anna.

No funciona-

¿Y como nos iremos? a pie.-le dice Anna.

No, claro que no en bus-siguió ella.

¡QUE!-exclamo la joven concursante.

ES UN CHISTE, relájate-se defendió ella.

Creo que se pega lo de Chocolove- murmuro el chico de cabello verde.

Si, es una enfermedad-apoyo Peyote lo que dijo él ingles.

Les prestaremos un auto, ¿sabes conducir verdad?-esta pregunta se lo dirigió hacia Yoh.

Claro, ¿dime quien no?-contesto orgulloso, por que hace unos días le dieron su permiso.

Eso fue una indirecta para ti-le dijo con veneno Ren a Horo.

¿Que tipo de auto? –pregunto Yoh

Un camaro 2010-dijo ella sin darle importancia a la marca del auto.

¡OH POR DIOS!-empezó a gritar Horo, haciendo que se asustaran los presente -¡POR QUE NO SE MANEJAR, DIOS!-

¿Es bueno el carro?-pregunta Yoh a Ren.

Bueno, es el mejor-pero le contesta Jeanne.

¿De que color? –siguió Anna

Plateado, bueno vayan a los vestidores y ustedes vayan por el equipo –le indico a cada quien lo que tenia que hacer.

Si Jeanne-contesto feliz Turbine.

Se aprovecha que no esta el enano-murmuro Peyote

Si-le contesto su amigote de la vida.

¡Los oí tarados!, ¡vayan rápido!-les dice molesta.

Si- contestaron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Señora Goldva, ya decidió –pregunto Silver por la tardanza en su decisión de la jefa.

Si pero antes mis tacos que te encargue Manta-

Ya no tenia este Peyote, se les acabo- le contesto.

¡Oh demonios! ¡que mala suerte la mía!, eso tacos son muy sabrosos-dijo lamentándose por esa perdida, esa perdida de sus tacos favorito y se dirigió a sus empleados, aun con un nudo en la garganta por no tener su comida -bueno por el motivo por emborracharte Kalim y tú Big Billy por no detenerlo, no les daré domingo y no les comprare dulces por que lo resta del día-

¿Que clase de castigo es ese?-le susurro Matilda a Silver.

Entendido-contesto triste Big Billy, le dolía ese castigo por que la señora Goldva siempre le invitaba a todo el equipo comer dulce, pero dulce de los bueno.

Si-dijo Kalim con un ánimo por el suelo.

¿Por qué Kalim? Tu y yo... siempre nos vamos de parranda eres mi compañero-se lo dice con lagrimas en los ojos y con indignación - me decepcionas Kalim, estoy enojada contigo, córtalas para siempre, ya no me llames-

Señora Goldva lo siento no volveré a salir sin usted, ¡DISCULPEME SE LO RUEGO!-se volvió a hincar en forma de que estaba arrepentido por esa acción.

¿Que salen juntos?-pregunto Tamao a Billy.

Si jefa -

¿Son novios?-ahora fue Manta.

No, se acuerda de la fiesta de navidad del año pasado que realiza el canal-Dijo Big.

¡Ah! en el que te comiste todos los camarones-exhorta Manta

Si, no es mi culpa que estuvieran exquisitos-se excuso él

Prosigue con la historia-indico la peri rosa

Si jefa Tamao, ahí se emborracho Kalim y la jefa Goldva concursaron quien aguantaba mas quedaron empatados y …-dijo el

¿A donde quieres llegar? ¡me estas desesperando Billy!-decía Manta.

Ahí voy, la jefa vio que tenían el soporte a la hora de beber que decidió que él fuera su compañero para fiestas, reuniones, bautizos, quince años, etc.… y desde entonces siempre van a tomar -

Para que vea que estoy arrepentido la siguiente ronda yo invito con botana y todo, cuando usted diga- se ofreció Kalim

Entonces tomare tu palabra hoy va haber un partido de futbol, el clásico de Tokio, vamos todos a un bar para verlo-sentencio Goldva

Me parece perfecto, como he dicho invito todo-repitió lo dicho antes.

Jefa en un bar, no seria mejor en una casa-comento Manta

¿Qué? vas a poner tú casa Manta, muy bien- felicito la jefa al enano.

No señora-le negó.

Entonces, ¡todos a la casa de manta, para ver el fut!-vocifero Kalim.

¡No!-grito para que lo escucharan.

¿Que algún problema?-

No señora usted siempre es bienvenida-

O.K- dijo ella.

¿Nosotras también estamos invitadas?-pregunto Matilda.

¡Que parte de todos no entendieron chicas!, y dicen que soy yo la de no comprende, bueno vamos a comprar las botanas y …-

Todavía falta señora, déjeme recordarle que es su hora de comer-le menciono Silver.

Eso cambia las cosas, entonces todos y todas al restaurante a comer y de ahí a comprar la botanas y después a la casa de Manta, ¿así esta bien Silver en ese orden?-

Si mi señora-

* * *

Cómo quisiera ir a ver ese partido-dijo como berrinche Horo, que caminaba dirección para salir al foro, en compañía de Ren.

Si-contesto Ren.

¡Todos a la casa de manta para ver el clásico Nakatsu v.s. Meiwa F.C. de Saitama!-grito Billy a los del foro, quien llego tan rápido al lugar.

¡Oye! ¿podemos ir nosotros también?-pregunto Ren para la sorpresa de Horo.

Claro con más personas es mucho mejor- le responde el grandote.

¡Que suerte tenemos!- exalto Horo.

En el vestuario femenino estaban Jun, Pilika, Anna y Kanna eligiendo la ropa, la última mencionada salió de esa habitación para dejar a esas tres chicas solas.

¿Que les parece esto chicas?-pregunto Anna.

No me gusta- dijo Jun

Algo mas provocativo-sugirió Pilika

¿Cómo crees?-le replico la chica

¿Por que no esto?-le mostro una hermosa blusa manga corta y color azul rey.

Me parece genial Jun tu si me comprendes-

Y te sorprendo a veces –le contesto la chica de pelo verde.

¿Y como es eso que besaste a Ryu?-inicio un tema que saco de balance a su amiga, a al vez que se colocaba atrás de una vitrina negra

Te conto pilika-dijo convencida que fue de chismosa - me las vas a pagar pilika-

Ya deja de amenazar ¿te gusto besarlo?- le dijo mientras se ponía la blusa,

No, claro que no, fue un beso corto rápido como se dice de piquito-le explico

Si de piquito que tardo tres minutos-se incorporo Pilika después de poner un poco de maquillaje.

¡Ay, ya deja de molestar!-

Te estamos fastidiando por esa semejante estupidez tuya, para que no lo vuelvas hacer-le explico Anna

Sabes que me reto pilika para hacerlo-

Lo se y tu por tonta lo haces-la regaño y se siguió cambiándose rápido.

En el Estacionamiento estaban los tres hombres a esta Anna, para iniciar la cita. Yoh se vistió con unos jeans deslavado, con tenis negros, con una playera blanca que tiene estampado una leyenda en ingles que dice: "you make my heart beat".

Hola –saludo Yoh a al chica que llegaba, vio que se puso unos vaquero, con unos tenis azul marino y una blusa azul rey de manga corta, con su cabello suelto, el color rubio de esa chica parecía oro puro.- Bien son las 3 en punto faltan cinco horas para ir al partido ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

Por que no vamos al comer y luego al cine-sugirió ella.

Me parece buena idea- se fueron directo al auto.

Toma Yoh-llego rápido Jeanne a tráele las llaves y la tarjeta de crédito para luego ir se como llego.

Si-las tomo y le abrió la puerta a Anna para que entrara. - ¿Dónde esta peyote y turbine?-

No lo se-contesto Jeanne extrañada que todavía no estaban eso dos zopencos.

¡Aquí vamos!-gritaron y vieron como llegaron como ráfagas de viento.

Bien, no olviden grabar todo y por favor no se metan en problemas-le suplico.

Si, Jeanne-contesto Turbine.

No somos como Kalim y Big Billy- hablo Peyote.

Confió en ustedes-le aviso y se retiro rápido para ir a comer con la Señora Goldva y toda la banda de producción.

¿A donde vamos?-pregunto Turbina al cerrar la puerta.

A comer-le contesto, ya todos en el auto y puso en marcha.

¡Que bien no he comido! ¿ estamos invitados también?- comento Peyote

-Si- los invito el chico.

¡Gracias joven yoh!-agradecieron los dos y empezaron a grabar.

En el restaurante "el Chino Mandarín" les toco a la joven pareja, ya estaban en la mesa que le eligieron los cuatros se sentaron, bueno el microfonista o sea Peyote y el camarógrafo Turbine se quedaron en una mesa atrás de ellos grabando y comiendo ¿Por qué no? El primero en empezar hablar fue Yoh.

Que te contare de mi, mi nombre completo es Asakura Yoh eso ya lo sabes, estudio la carrera de instrumentista o sea música, me especializo en la guitarra y piano, trabajo en la noche en un antro, voy a cursar otra carrera en filosofía, naci en Izumo actualmente vivo en Funbari-le dijo en corrido que le falto aire en sus pulmones.

¿tienes hermanos?-pregunto rápido Anna, para saber de una buena vez, ya con la experiencia de las anteriores citas.

Si, se llama Hao-

Espera Hao… Hao… no conozco ningún Hao ¡que bien!-hablo feliz por fin alguien que no tenia conexión con ella. Era un alivio.

¿Por que te alegra?-

Porque mis anteriores citas han sido de hermanos de mis amigas, ya no soportaría salir con un hermano de alguien quien conozco-le explico su motivo de su felicidad.

Jajaja-

¿Tu hermano es mayor o menor que tu?-

tenemos la misma edad-le dijo antes de probar bocado.

no entiendo- le comento después de tomar un poco de su naranjada.

Es mi hermano gemelo-

Ya entiendo ahora-solamente dijo eso ella, los dos terminaron con su platillo fuerte y siguieron con su postre; al finalizar de comer.

¡Que rica comida! ¿que les pareció a ustedes?-les pregunto a sus otros compañeros ellos solamente alzaron el pulgar en forma afirmativa que les gusto - ¿y a ti Anna?-

Muy rica- mientras se pasaba la servilleta por su boca para limpiar los residuos de comida.

Si no estuvo nada mal-confirmo lo que dijo ella- Bueno pago y nos vamos al cine-pidió al mesero la cuenta y se lo trajo rápidamente; todos se retiraron y se fueron al auto.

¿Que tipo de película quieres ver-le comento dirigiéndose al cine del centro de Tokio - una de terror, una romántica, acción o comedia-

Una de terror-

Eres una chica valiente-le expreso el chico

Si-le afirmo con una sonrisa.

1hora de trayecto para llegar al cine de una gran plaza de ese distrito.

¿Cual quieres ver Anna?-volvió a cuestionar película, observo la cartelera él.

Hay que ver "Jasón v.s. el ataque de los zombis" -sugirió Peyote.

Buena idea, Peyote- apoyo Turbine.

Que bueno que me preguntaron a mi-declara Anna

¿Si la quieres ver?-

Si- Anna le contesto a Yoh.

Voy a comprar los tickets-se fue Yoh para realizar la compra de esos boletos.

Buenas tardes bienvenidos al cine-dio el saludo un empleado del lugar.

Cuatro a la sala 13 –pide yoh

Bien son en total 4.000 yenes-

Aquí tiene-le dio los boletos.

Pero Yoh usa la tarjeta de crédito que nos dio el programa- la oyó decir.

Gracias por la sugerencia, pero yo invito-le explica - no seria cita para mi si no pagara yo, aparte será un placer -

¡Oh ya entiendo!- murmuro Peyote

Yo no Peyote explícamelo-

Luego Turbine, vamos por las palomitas- se fue corriendo como un niño pequeño ese hombre de nacionalidad mexicana.

¡Gorrones!- les grita Anna

No importa Annita-

¿Cómo me dijiste?-sin creerse como le dijo ese chico.

¡Ah! Annita, ¿te molesta?-

Leve, nadie me ha dicho de eso modo ni mis padres-

Pues vete acostumbrando, por que…-se empezó a acerca lentamente a ella, quedaron cara a cara.

¿Por qué?-lo dijo casi en un susurro ella.

De aquí adelante te llamare así, de ese modo tan cariñoso-le hablo lentamente en voz baja, como que no quisiera que se enteraran las demás personas y noto algo en ella - y no te sonrojes-

No me sonrojo-volteo el rosto en dirección donde se encontraba los de producción.

Si como no, ¿nadie te ha llamado de esa forma cariñosa?, ni tus novios-

¿Que parte de Nadie comprendes?-se sorprendió al oír eso, que nadie le llamaba de esa forma cariñosa.

Pues que tontos novios has tenidos, si me dejas decirte-considero Yoh a los ex novios de ellas.

¡Ya basta!-le dijo.

¡Que! , te pongo incomoda o te hago sentir cosas-le comunica a la chica en forma de broma.

Mejor vamos con ellos-sugirió ella.

¡Espera!-le grito antes que diera un paso.

¿Ahora que?-volvito a verlo

Te voy a preguntar algo-

Si-

¿Cuando me viste en el foro que pensaste de mi?-le pregunto viéndola fijamente - no importa si es algo negativo, dime-

Que eras un vago y un tonto bueno para nada-le dijo sinceramente.

¡Oh cielo!-él pensó que iba ser peor.

¿Y tú?-

Pensé solamente ¡oh my god!-empezó a decirle - y que eres muy bella también, que de seguro eres una buena persona a pesar que tengas un carácter de mil demonios-

¿Como sabes que tengo un carácter de mil demonios?, si apenas hemos hablado-

En el momento que te escuche hablar en el estudio como hablabas y tu porte, se nota que eres muy segura de ti, casi siempre las chicas que tiene lo que te mencione anteriormente tiene un carácter indomable y mandona, chicas así no son de mi gusto para serte sincero-

Entonces ¿Por qué sales conmigo?, podías decir que no querías salir conmigo-

Pero hay un contrato-le recordó este Yoh.

Cierto el contrato, entonces sales conmigo para que no te demanden-

Una parte, pero esa no es mi razón-

¿Y cual es tu razón?-

A pesar que me alejo de chicas como de tu tipo-le informaba y con una hermosa sonrisa -me cautivaste, Anna no se que haces, pero hechizas a los hombres con tanta facilidad -

¡CHICO, YA VEN ACÁ PARA QUE PAGUES LAS PALOMITAS!-grito Peyote.

¡Ya voy!-le volteo a verlo y le contesto; después dirigió la mirada de nuevo a ella. - luego seguimos platicando-

Si- solo pudo decir eso.

¿Dónde nos sentamos?-hablo Yoh a los chicos ya adentro de las sala

¿Que les parece en medio?-

Excelente lugar Annita- felicito Yoh a su acompañante.

Empezaba la película los chicos de la producción cargaban micrófono y la cámara se sentaron unas tres filas atrás de Yoh y Anna para grabar, ah y también para ver mejor la películas, ya habían trascurrido los primero 30 minutos de la película, en una escena de terror.

No quiero ver, me tapare-

No sea gallina Peyote-lo dijo como reproche - no eres macho-

Si lo soy-le contesto a la vez que se tapaba el rostro.

Pues aguántese, aparte mira a la pareja- Peyote hizo lo que Turbine le dijo, se podía notar que Yoh esta muerto de miedo en cambio de Anna parecía que la película le aburría, pasaron 15 minutos más en otra escena de terror se oyó un grito pero no era de la película si no era de la sala.

¿De donde fue el grito?-se preguntaba la chica...

De allá, donde están…- contesto Yoh a la pregunta de Anna

¡Ah mamá que feo!-

¡Ay Peyote! por que gritaste como niña-ya enojado dijo Turbine por semejante actitud de gallina tenia su amigo y del grito que soltó cerca de su oído.

¿Que no viste lo que yo?-

Sí lo vi, mira lo que hiciste todos nos ven-

¡YA CALLATE! NADA MAS ME ASUSTE, ¿TIENE ESO ALGO DE MALO?- se excuso Peyote.- NO SOY DE ACERO-

Lo se pero no me grites.-

¡TU NO ME MANDAS,TARADO!, NO ERES MI JEFA O MIS PADRES-

YA BAJA LA VOZ , NO VES QUE ESTA INTERRUMPIENDO CON TUS GRITOS LA ATMOSFERA TERRORIFICA-

NO ME IMPORTA-

YA CALLENSE CHICOS- gritaban las personas de la sala.

Creo que hay que calmarnos o si no nos echaran de aquí-le comentaba Anna a su pareja. Y se fueron acercando a ellos.

Pueden bajar su tono de voz, molestan a los demás personas o se retiraran-hablo un trabajador del cine.

NO ME PUEDE SACAR, ¡YO PAGUE POR MI BOLETO!, BUENO EL PAGO, NO ME PUEDE EXCLUIR, SI ME SACA ME LLEVO A MIS AMIGOS- y señalo a Yoh, Anna y Turbine.

Por que a nosotros, que te saquen a ti- le dijo Turbine que comía gustosamente sus palomitas y sosteniendo su cámara grabando la escena.

Ya basta lárguense los cuatro-grito harto el joven empleado.

¡Que!, pero…-protestaba Yoh.

Esta bien Aparte su cine es muy caro y ya había visto la película termina en que…-dijo Peyote

Ayúdame chiquilín-llamo ese empleado a un monigote de semejante tamaño con un cara de pocos amigos, agarro y cargo a Peyote en su hombro.

¡TERMINA EN QUE MUERE LA CHICA!-le conto el final a las personas.

Vamos –indico Anna resignada a salir del cine, iban de tras de ella Yoh y Turbine que cargaba también el micrófono que tenia que llevarse otro

¡Genial Peyote! conseguiste que nos sacaran a los cuatro-le le dice su amigo con enojo el auto.

¡Ya!-contesto de mala gana ese músico.

Debes de controlar tu carácter, compadre-le aconseja su compa.

Me han dicho que soy muy apasionado- recordó como siempre le decían de peque.

Te pareces mucho a Laura en…, no me acuerdo, esa señora si es gritona-le explico para que le entendiera.

Si-le respondió que si había captado lo quería decir.

¿Quieren tomar un café?, todavía falta como 2hrs-llama la atención de los tres este Yo.

¡Vamos!-gritaron los hombres.

* * *

Casa de Manta era hermosa de dos pisos, con piscina incluida con dos patios, estaban reunidos todos los de producción, alguno fueron a comprar mas botana.

¿Esta es tu casa manta?-expreso embelesado Big Billy=Ganas bien-

No es para tanto-comento Manta.-Bien voy a la cocina se pueden sentar-

Te acompaño-dijo luna chica.

Has remodelado- hablo otra chica que iba con ellos

Si, tenia que hacerlo Tamao, destrozaron y ensuciaron todo aquí-

Nueva sala también- Jeanne se refería a que la anterior era blanca

Si la otra ya no servía-le contesto el dueño del hogar.

¿Por qué?-pregunto inocentemente

No te hagas la inocente Jeanne estabas tan borracha que quería sentarte en la piscina-

Y eso ¿que tiene que ver con la sala?-manifestó la peri rosa.

Ah pues se quería sentar cómodamente, así que ordeno a Kalim y Peyote que lanzaran MÍ sala a la piscina-

Jajaja ya me acuerdo que buena fiesta de cumpleaños, nunca lo olvidare-

Ni yo, me debes una sala-le recordó.

Anotara en mi lista, al fi que no me interesa- eludió esa responsabilidad.

Que malvada eres Jeanne-

Gracias por el cumplido Tamao-agradeció la de cabello plateado.

¡Ya llegaron las cervezas y botanas!-grito Kalim a toda la banda; le fue ayudar Manta, kalim quien le pidió a este - mi propina-

Pídesela ha a pepito el que el que te pica el….-

Ya, ya que agresivo eres a veces Manta-fue Matilda a calmar al enano.

¡Que rica comida! la que nos invito señora Goldva-expreso Horo que se había sentado a lado se la señora en esa sala.

Si verdad-le contesto esta.

Gracias por invitarnos a nosotras también-hablo Jun con cordialidad.

Si-apoyo Pilika.

¡Ya chicos!, basta de agradecer –dice la señora Goldva- ¡Oh dejen de ser tan agradecidos!-

Usted es una señora muy rica verdad, por tener una cadena de Televisión-comento Horo-horo.

¡No tan rica! ¡eh!-vocifero feliz la señora al chico de a lado.

Si no se cuida hasta me podría enamorar de usted jajajajaj- contesto horo-horo en forma juguetona.

Si jajaja-se acomodo en el respaldo para decirle murmurar algo a su asistente - Silver no te separes de mi-

Estaré aquí señora-

Chocolove , quien piensas que va a ganar el partido-le pregunto Kanna

Es obvio que el Nakatsu-sonriente el morenazo.

No lo creo va a ganar el Meiwa- ella lo corrigió.

¡Vaya Kanna! tu piensas eso, lastima que estas equivocada-

Por que dices eso, Jeanne-

Pues va a ganar como dijo Chocolove el Nakatsu-

Y por que crees eso- pregunto la de vestuario.

Pues tiene al medio campista Tsubasa Ozora –explico la chica

Y no te olvides del portero Genzo Wakabayashi-agrego otro amigo.

Cierto Big Billy-acepta el apoyo de su amigo el camarógrafo.

¡Haber chicos!, Escuchen nos vamos a dividir quienes le van al equipo de Nakatsu a la derecha y a los que les van al Meiwa a la izquierda- como dijo Manta se dividieron para así saber quien le iba a quien.

Los que les iba a los Nakatsu eran: Horo-horo, Pilika, Big Billy, Boris, la señora Goldva, Matilda, Jeanne, Manta y Tamao.

Los que les iban al Meiwa son: Ren, Jun, Kalim, Silver, Hang Zang-Zing, Chrome, Lyzerg y Kanna.

Así estaban algunos ya llevaban su camisa de su equipo ya puesta, algunos optaron en pintarse la cara, el ambiente ya estaba, cada quien animaban desde la sala de la casa de Manta, empezaban las porras que se sabían de sus respectivos equipos, y eso que todavía falta una hora y media para que empezara.

En otro sitio se encontraban platicando gustosamente nuestra querida pareja.

¿Qué artista musical te gusta Anna?-

Pues te diré Yoh, que me gusta como canta Awayaringo,¿y a ti?-

El gran Bob Love-

Por favor- con una sonrisa al saber que a Yoh le gustaba ese tipo y dejando a un lado ese tema- Yoh-

¿Que pasa Annita?-

No me has dicho como…-

Como llegue a saber sobre este concurso-

Si-

Bueno iba caminando en mi facultad y me resbale-

Te resbalaste ¿y eso que tiene que ver lo que pregunte?-

Ahí voy, me resbale con una propaganda del programa-

¡Ah!-

Creo que fue el destino o una señal de dios-

¿Por qué lo dices?-

Es que hace una semana termine… mas bien ella termino conmigo, no se por que motivo y desde ese día en que tronamos decidí ya no creer en el amor y luego rete a dios diciendo que me diera una señal para que volviera a creer en el Amor de una buena mujer y ahí…-

Resbalaste con la propaganda-

Correcto-

Anna ¿crees en el destino?-

No, creo en la casualidad-

Yo creo que el destino quiso que nos conociéramos mi querida y hermosa Anna-le hablaba serio y sin perder detalle de las facciones de Anna, después de 15 minutos en un silencio agradable y que no se dejaban de ver detenidamente entre ellos- Me da la cuenta- indico yoh

Aquí tiene joven-

Toma usa la tarjeta-le ofreció ella.

Otra vez con eso Anna, yo invite y pago con mi dinero-

¿Por qué haces eso?, mira usa la tarjeta que …-

¡No Anna!, no seria correcto para mi yo te invite la tomar un café y el cine-le informo - aparte yo quiero demostrarte como te trataría si fueras mi novia-

comprendo-

¡Vaya chico, eso fue hermoso!-dice Peyote

Yo votaría por ti para…- dice el camarógrafo

Presidente-termino la frase el buen mexicano.

Si-gritaron estos amigotes de parrandas.

¡Locos! , Creo que el café se le subió al cerebro-le comento Anna a su cita.

Ya vamos al estadio-sugirió Turbine, se fueron rápido al auto para ir rumbo al estadio de Tokio que curiosamente estaba muy retirado, se hacia un trafico por tanto autos y autobuses donde llevaban a las porras, algunos llegaban por medio de otros transportes públicos.

En el auto donde van nuestro cuatro amigos se sentía un ambiente de adrenalina, bueno por parte del Peyote que se veía como un niño cuando lo llevan al parque de diversiones por primera vez, parecía como un burro sin mecate, estaba inventando porras este hombres como estas:

¡Vamos a ganar!, como dice la porra ¡chiqui ti bum bombita chiqui ti bum bombita! ¡Arriba, Arriba, la guerrita!- grito Peyote.

Jajaja buena esa Peyote-lo felicita Yoh por esa porra tan ingeniosa.

¡Guerrita tú abuela!-le grito con irritación la chica, que se volteo a verlo para luego golpearlo la chamarra café que se trajo para cubrirse del frio.

No, no, ella no era guerrita, como tú-le dijo él autor de esa porra en medio de los guamazos que le daba esa chica.

¡Otra porra, otra porra!-aclamaba su amigo el camarógrafo, para grabarlos todas la ocurrencias.

Por que el publico lo pido aquí va, ¡a la víbora, víbora de la mar de la mar…!-empezaba él.

Espera Peyote ese no es porra-le dijo el chico de cabello castaño.

¡Ah! se me cruzaron los cables, una ahí va ¡mole, chile y pozole!, ¡mole, chile y pozole!, ¡miren, miren que rico pozole!-

Ya llegamos- aviso Yoh, después de esa porra algo rara.

¡Que bonita porra!-solo pudo decir cortésmente Turbine.

Que rápido eres yoh-dije Anna, por lo eficiente en traerlos rápidos y como pudo entrar tan fácilmente evitando el trafico.

Haber si así eres de rápido en otras cosas como…-insinuó Peyote, y todos lo observaron detenidamente- cocinar, trapear o barrer, ¡que mal pensados son!-

Bien me decía mi mamá, no te metas con los mexicanos son de doble sentido y albureros-susurro Turbine, pero lo oyó su amigo.

¡Oh!, pero como te encanta ¿no?-le murmuro coquetamente

¡Ya cállate, peyote!-le grito su amigo por hablarle de esa manera.

Otra porra mientras caminamos, alguna objeción – les advirtió a ellos mientras caminaban en dirección a la entrada del estadio - aquí va ¡Arriba, Abajo, Arriba, Abajo!, ¡Miren, Miren así trabajo! jajaja ¿que no les gusto?-les pregunto, por que vio su cara de disgusto por esa porra que invento.

No, la verdad que no-le respondió la chica. Dieron una vuelta por las tiendas oficiales de los equipos de futbol, para ver que comprarse después del partido o antes si se podía, a Anna le echado un ojo a una playera original del su equipo Meiwa, ese detalle Yoh no se lo perdió.

Hartos de ver las atracciones de las compañías de publicidad que apoyaban a los equipos de futbol; se decidieron ya entrar al mero estadio para buscar el sitio adecuado para ver el partido.

Aquí nos sentamos-les dijo Yoh a los otros.

Sí- contesto Peyote- para tu información Turbine aquí son los palomares-

Si, si peyote, hay que trabajar como se debe- le comento el camarógrafo se sentaron atrás de ellos. Y sugeriría -Hay que hacer una apuesta, como Peyote e Yoh le va Nakatsu,- paro un poco la explicación para ver su reacción y siguió- La señorita Anna y claro yo le vamos Meiwa ¿quieren hacerla?-

Apostar esta mal, compadre-le recordó el microfonista.

¡Ya cállate!-

Eso es un mal habito, compadre-le siguió regañando ese mexicano.

Sigue con eso Peyote, y veras, ¿que opinan?-dirigiéndose a la pareja.

De acuerdo-acepto Anna

igual-también le entro Yoh

Si yo gano, Peyote tu me cargaras mi cámara por un año-

Va pero si yo gano me cargas mis instrumentos y les dará mantenimiento- le dijo Peyote a su amigo y luego estrecharon sus manos para sellar ese contrato.-Les toca-

Si gana mi equipo, que claro va a ganar, me compras lo que quiera-hablo con seguridad la chica como sabiendo de antemano que el resultado seria a su favor.

Esta bien, pero si gana mi equipo que son los mejores por cierto, me dejaras darte un beso donde yo quiera- le toco decir lo que quería Yoh de ella.

¡Que!-exclamo la rubia.

No te parece ¿eres cobarde?, no estas segura de ganar-la estaba provocando el chico con esa palabra que lo acompañaba con una sonrisa al final.

acepto –sentencio, porque ninguna persona le dice gallina Kyoyama Anna, estrecharon sus manos para sellar el contrato, se miraron detenidamente y luego soltaron sus manos y sentaron.

Este chico nos salió inteligente-le comento Peyote a su amigo

Y yo pensaba que era lento, con esto, mis respeto al chavo.-

¡No fallo maldita sea!- grito lamentándose Peyote, con un ataque por parte de su equipo.

¡Vamos llévatela!- exclamaba Anna, viendo como el jugador seguía por la banda derecha y burlarse de sus contrincante.

Quítasela-al contrario de Anna, Yoh quería que los jugadores despertaran y que le robaran el balón. Y se lo robaron, el mediocampista estrella del Nakatsu se lo llevo hasta llegar a la portería del rival, ni la defensa pudo con Tsubasa Osore.

¡NO!- gritaron Anna y Turbine al ver el gol del capitán del Nakatsu, el estadio estallo por esa jugada de ese jugador, que anoto en gol en el minuto 65 del segundo tiempo.

¡Vamos a ganar, vamos a ganar!-gritaba eufórico Peyote hasta que sintió que lo estaban mojando con un liquido y se voltio para ver quien fue.- ¡Oye no me mojes con tu cerveza!-

no te moje-le dijo un chico de cabello negro y una playera de los Nakatsu; que por cierto era integrante de una porra.

Claro que si-seguía Peyote

¡No me importa!-le respondió el chico

Hasta salpicaste mi micrófono-le comento.

Para que lo traes-

¡Estoy trabajando!-dijo y volteo para ver el partido, ya se estaba empanzándose a enojar, en su mente empezaba a contar hasta 10 para relajarse como le sugirió su terapeuta. Quien le ayudaba a controlar su ira.

¡Que!, ¿me quieres golpear?-le hablaba el chico quien lo empujo por la espalda.

Si, mas bien toma- se voltio y le lanzo un golpe en la cara - y otro de regalo, te presento al señor y señora nudillos- les enseño sus dos manos cerrados en puño.

¡¿Que pasa aquí señores?-grito el policía quien vino como cohete, los separo rápidamente.

Es que…-empezaba Peyote

Ustedes vienen conmigo-dijo el pitufo digo el policía.

¡No!, ¡Turbine ayúdame me lleva la tira!-le grito por ayuda a su amigo quien estaba más entretenido viendo el partido e ignorándolo, y se lo llevaron rastrando – ¡Auxilio, Auxilio!, ¡eres un mal amigo! ¡no hablare sin mi abogado!-

¿No vas ayudarlo?-le pregunto Anna al camarógrafo.

No, por su culpa nos sacaron del cine, no dejare que esta vez nos interrumpa –dijo sin dejar de ver el partido de futbol - lo ayudare cuando termine el partido, total va estar en la jefatura no se va a mover de ahí, así aprenderá a controlar mejor su carácter-

¡Que cruel!-comentaba Yoh por la actitud que tenia el camarógrafo hacia su amigo.

¡Que brillante eres!- dijo con una sonrisa de aprobación por parte de Anna.

Gracias, ¡oh no maldito portero!- grito al ver que detenía un tiro a gol- Ve y rechifla a tu mami.-

¡Que mal!-solo pudo decir Anna, después de ese intento de gol, pudieron emparejar el marcador el equipo de Meiwa, el que anoto ese gol fue nada mas y nada menos que su delantero Kojiro Hyuga en el minuto 80.

¡Ah que partido!-vocifero satisfecho Yoh

Quedaron 1-1, fue un partido muy cerrado –le comentaba Anna-¿Y sobre la apuesta?-

Se cumplirán, haremos lo dijimos, somos personas de palabras- hablo el camarógrafo que estaba caminando delante de ellos grabándolos y maniobrando con el micrófono de ambiente que dejo Peyote cuando se lo llevaron.-Siento que falta alguien-

Si- estaba de acuerdo Yoh con él.

Peyote, hay que ir por él-dijo Anna.

¡Ahí vamos, Peyote, solo aguanta!-gritaba Turbine.- pero antes…-

Antes ¿que?- pregunto Anna al camarógrafo.

A comprar unos recuerditos del partido-

Buena idea, así cumplo mi parte de la apueste- hablo Yoh, se fueron a realizar sus compras antes de ir a sacar de la cárcel a Peyote.

Ya con las compras realizadas fueron a la cárcel cercana en donde se llevan a los revoltoso de los estadios, estaba a unos quince minutos, pero los desviaban del lugar, el que sabia donde estaría Peyote era su a compadre, cuantas veces no lo ha sacado de sitio como ese; ya tenia experiencia.

No te quiero ver aquí-le exclamaba un policía al Peyote.

Ni yo- le contesto de mala manera.

Peyote, vámonos- le grito su Amigo que lo saco de ese sitio de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos.

Si— les contesto sin mirarlo, por que miraba al policía amenazadoramente- si lo veo en la calle sin tu uniforme ya vera quien es Ramiro Díaz conocido como ¡PEYOTE!-

¡Que miedo!-dijo con burla el policía.

Vamos peyote, si no quiere que te arresten otra vez- fue por el Turbine agarrándolo por los hombros para que dejara de ver ese policía parecían perros de pelea, Turbine fue acompañado de Anna y Yoh quienes tenían la cámara y el micrófono grabando lo que pasaba.

Ya que salieron de la estación policiaca, Peyote tomo el micrófono que cargaba la chica y Turbine hizo lo propio con Yoh que tenia su bella cámara; se fueron al estacionamiento donde se localizaba el auto y emprendieron su camino como testigo la noche.

En unos minutos de andar en el auto, este se detuvo sin razón alguna.

genial-dijo Yoh al ver el tablero de medidor de gasolina.

¿ algún problema?-pregunto Anna

Si, Se quedo sin gasolina- respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

Que haremos -suspiro la chica al decir eso-

¿Y ahorra? –pregunto Turbine

Alguien traen cel.- pregunto Yoh a sus tres acompañantes.

Si, pero… no tiene crédito-dijo uno

Genial, el mío no tiene batería-exclamo el microfonista.

No me miren, el mío se me olvido- menciono Anna quien decía la verdad.

También se me olvido- el último fue Yoh.

¿Que hacemos?- pregunto de nuevo el camarógrafo, que echaba una ojo en el sitio donde se quedaron parados, no era un lugar muy bonito, era un barrio que parecía muy peligroso de día y de noche; desolado el sitio estaba sin un alma.

Hay que…-empezaba Anna

Cantar-sugerido Peyote felizmente.

¿Cantar?- cuestionaron los tres chicos.

No gracias-dijo la chica.

Quieres salir un momento –pregunto Yoh a la chica

Si-le afirmo

Voy a sacar mi guitarra- quien emocionado también salía del auto.

¿Cómo es posible que tengas tu guitarra?- le hablo su amigo.

No has odio eso de la magia de la televisión-

Si, pero esto es absurdo-

Voy a darles una serenata-le indico su idea y cerró la puerta para ir a la parte trasera del auto, para sacar de la cajuela su guitarra quien metió sin que lo vieran.

Esto no me lo pierdo-se dijo y bajo también; pensó -_Voy a grabarlo para eso me pagan_-

Peyote saco la guitarra como le dijo a su amigo, empezó a finar su instrumento vio que la pareja se recargaron a un lado del auto se veían pensativos en buscar como irse, ya era tarde y no pasaba ningún transporte a la vista.

Estaban tan concentrados que el ruido de las cuerdas del instrumento los saco de sus pensamientos. Y empezó a cantar con la compañía de su fiel guitarra

Corazón de roca, yo transformare

Tu dureza en el tierno romance

Que unirá nuestras vidas por la

Romántica blandura de tus besos

Como saber comprender tu querer

Como lograr que te fijes en mí,

Si ni siquiera has querido mirarme,

Tampoco escucharme mujer caprichosa

Es por que te hicieron de piedra o de roca,

Ese corazón.

Basta, no es el momento para esa canción-interrumpió Anna el cantar de ese músico.

¿quiere otra? ¿más actual? Aquí tiene- otra vez Peyote se dispuso a cantar pero el ruido de una llantas rechinando lo detuvo en seco, vieron un Autobús que se paro a unos metros de ellos; el camión se regreso hasta donde ellos estaban, el sonido de las puerta se oyó y salió un chico.

Hola, ¿que tienen algún problema con su auto?- lo particular de este hombre es que llevaba una jersey del equipo de Nakatsu.

Se quedo sin gasolina- respondió Anna

¿Nos pueden ayudar? O ¿llevarnos hasta el centro?-le pregunto Yoh.

Si, claro, los llevaremos al centro de Tokio-contesto el chico, lo curioso que era el mismo hombre que provoco al pobre de Peyote.

¡Que bien!- soltó sarcásticamente el mexicano y los cuatros se dispusieron a subir a ese bus con esa porra que eran una bola de locos.

Tomaron asiento y arranco el transporte, dejaron el auto ultimo modelo y con un esperanza que no le pasara nada malo en ese sitio. Un chavo se dirigió a ellos.

Hola me llamo Ritchie, los he visto en otra parte ¿pero en donde?- saludo este chico rubio, vio que un par de ellos llevaban una cámara y un micrófono- en ese programa donde sale esta tal Chocolove, he visto ese programa el conducto esta orate- dijo el chico a los cuatros recién levantados de la calle.

Si, me hace tanta gracia sus chiste- comento otro chico pero de cabello pelirrojo.

¿Gracia?, no tiene sentido de humor-indico extrañada Anna al ver que el conductor si tenía fans.

Yo quisiera su autógrafo-sentencio el chico pelirrojo.

Comparto tu idea, Shigeru.-apoyo la idea de Su amigo.

Gracias por el apoyo Ritche-

Entonces- le empezó hablar Yoh a esta Anna que por cierto se sentaron juntos.

Entonces… ¿de que?-

Mi beso-le recordó

¡Que!, pero no gano nadie- le dio ese argumento.

Dijimos que cumpliríamos nuestra apuesta, yo te compre la playera original, te toca-

Esta... bien-acepto resignada ella y sin oponer resistencia, Yoh fue acercando su rostro; como reacción por parte de Anna cerro los ojos, el chico tomo con delicadeza el rostro de ella, con sus manos acaricio con gentileza las mejillas femeninas y al final fue en búsqueda de su objetivo final los labios de ella, poso su labios con delicadeza y al final se besaron lentamente.

¡Vaya, yoh! ¡eres un pillo muy inteligente y tierno!-le comento el conductor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al ver esa escena que grabaron Peyote y Turbine, en el estudio todos el publico masculino se quedo sin hablar al ver eso, Chocolove en cambio pensó contento – ¡_vaya si tengo mis fans! -_

¡Gracias choco!-agradeció apenado y sonrojado por ver ese beso en T.V. que le dio a la hermosa rubia, quien estaba sentada a lado suyo.

De veras lograste lo que alguien llamado Ren no pudo- siguió Chocolove después de cinco minutos de shock reaccionaron todos se podía oír maldiciones para Yoh cargada de envidia por parte del publico.

Y…, Ren eso fue un golpe bajo-le dijo Horo- horo; al chino que estaba a su lado izquierdo de esa sala del foro.

¡Cállate hijo de papa pitufo!-le grito enojado, no por lo que le digiera este Chocolove o horo-horo, sino por lo que vio, que él beso a Anna se sentía celoso.

¿Y tu Anna que nos puedes decir?- el sonrió con picardía- ¿Qué tal besa yoh?-

Eso que te importa- le grito irritada y sonrojada.

¡Ah! ¿y tu?, Yoh, mi muchachote, eres único, ¿que nos dices?-

Jiji, ¡fue maravilloso tener una cita con esta bella mujer!- exclamo él muy sonriente, y se atrevió agarrar la mano de la linda rubia.

Bien, bien, ya basta de tanta cursilería de parte de ellos- comento Chocolove al señalar a los protagonista de esa escena de beso y se levanto de su sillón y se dirigió al centro del escenario- ¡vamos contigo Lyzerg!-

Gracias Chocolove, el siguiente en participar- empezó a decir el ingles que vestía con un traje y zapatos negros, camisa blanca con una corbata verde como su cabello, quien revolvía la urna con su mano y saco el papel donde esta escrita el nombre del siguiente concursante hasta que…

¡ALTO!- grito un chico de cabello café castaño.

¿Quién eres para…?- pregunto Lyzerg al chico.

¡Soy un hombre!, eso basta, ¿o no?-le contesto con una sonrisa socarrona.

Eso, ya lo se, tarado- esto ultimo lo susurro el ingles.

¡No interrumpas el programa!-grito Chocolove quien hoy se veía tan guapo mi negro de chocolate, con un pantalón, camisa y corbata blanco, acompañado un saco azul oscuro, zapatos negros y con su peinado afro tipo de los años 70´s.

¡Cállate comediante de cuarta!-le respondió el chico tranquilo, bajando hasta llegar al escenario.

¡¿Que me dijiste? ¡ahora si te cargo la que te trajo!- salió corriendo para darle uno golpes por osar ofenderlo.

¡Oh no!, ¡Lyzerg manda a comerciales!-pidió un preocupado Manta al ver como peleaban y como todas las cámaras para enfocarlos.

¡No puedo, estoy ayudando a mi amigo!-le grito cuando estaba intentando alejar a Chocolove de ese pobre chico.

¡Que alguien los detenga!-grito Jeanne.

¡Mejor que alguien mande a comerciales!-sugirió histérico Manta, y vio una silueta de una mujer posarse enfrente de las cámaras bloqueando que siguieran viendo la pela que se ponían interesante.

Nos vamos a unos comerciales, no le muevan de canal hermoso público conocedor- dijo Pilika que entro para mandar a comerciales y aprovechando salir en la tele nada tonta la señorita, y como lo menciono anteriormente se fueron a publicidad.

Bien disculpen mis querida audiencia pero hay ciertas personas que interrumpen programas-hablo un Chocolove todo desarreglado por lo sucedido, con un poco de sangre en su linda nariz.

¡Que es eso una indirecta para mí!-le grito el hombre que estaba agarrado de ambos lados por Peyote y Kalim, para que no saltara a matar al moreno.

¡Si te queda el saco!-le respondió con enojo Chocolove para provocarlo - ¡ay que miedo me das…!-

¡Ahora si, chico de chocolate!- le grito el hombre misterioso, quien peleaba para zafarse de estos dos grandotes monigotes de encima.

¡Basta!-grito irritado por esa pelea de provocación este Lyzerg que se acomodaba su corbata y se arreglaba su cabello como podía.

¡Quiero participar!- exigió el chico.

Lo siento, pero no puedes, si eres tan suertudo, ¿que lo dudo?, tu nombre aparecería en esa pequeña hoja que saco Lyzerg antes de golpearnos como saco de arena-

¡Tienes suerte que me detengas estos emplea duchos tuyos!-le reprocho el chico

Pero lero, lero, no me puedes tocar- todavía provocando Chocolove, sin importar el programa o que lo estuvieran grabando.

Mencionare el nombre es …- interrumpió Lygzer a su compañero para continuar el programa- Asakura Hao.-

¡Soy yo, que suerte!-le indico el chico

¡QUE MALDITA SUERTE LA MIA!, ¡TENDRE QUE SOPORTAR HA ESTE INDIVIDUO!, PERO ANTES MUESTRAME UNA IDENTIFICACIÓN SI ERES TU ESE TAL HAO- fue con el Chocolove, ya suelto él saco su cartera y saco su credencial de la escuela y exploto de nuevo el conductor-¡MALDITA SE A, MALDITA SEA MI SUERTE!, ¡¿POR QUE DIOS? ¡¿POR QUE NO ME QUIERES?-

Chocolove, la cámara-le indico Jeanne al lamentado moreno.

Si, si, nos vemos-se despidió sin ganas, quien caminaba hasta quedar en el centro del escenario.

¡No!-

¡Ah cierto!,¡tu Hao!, ¡VEN ÁCA!-le ordeno, por que casi se olvidaba de cierto detalle, cual seria la cita del chico.

Tampoco me tienes que hablar así-le exigió hao quien caminaba hasta donde estaba el conductor, que se había ido hasta la ruleta.

Es mi PROGRAMA Y TE LLAMO COMO SE ME DE LA GANA-le recodo - bien gira la ruleta-

Si- el guapo hao y gira la ruleta se detiene en el numero 13.

Te toco el sobre numero 13 para tu cita- la joven edecán le deja el sobre y lo abre, lo lee rápido - ¡uff! te toco ir de paseo en un viñedo a las afuera de Tokio, tendrán ahí una cena romántica con los mas selectos vinos del mundo y podrán pasear en caballo; ¡CARAY! esta es una buena cita al fin Manta se te prendió el foco, amigos y publico hay que darle un fuerte aplauso al productor por una buena salida para esta pareja-.

Hicieron esa acción por cinco minutos por esa cita decente,

¡anuncia el premio!-le dice Manta interrumpiendo su ovación por parte de las personas en el foro.

¡Ah si!, al hombre que escoja Anna como su pareja, nosotros la producción los llevaremos a Ibiza para que visiten cada antro, restaurante o centro de entretenimiento de ese tan afamado sitio turístico ubicado en una isla, podrán oír a los mejores dj y después de eso iran a un concierto de cierto grupo californiano en Los Ángeles, luego se irán en un crucero de dos años- recito rápidamente sin dar importancia al premio, con una cara de poco amigos pero tenia sus motivo, siguió- ¿Felices? por que yo no , me bajaron el salario de nuevo para pagarles ese regalo, ni agradecen groseros, me voy- esto ultimo se lo dirigió a los concursantes primero y después a las cámara.

¡CHOCOLOVE!-lo regaño Manta

nos vemos mañana en el ya casi último programa de este concurso para encontrar el amor, hasta la vista Baby- se despidió nuestro conductor con una forzada sonrisa. Y antes que cortaran la transmisión se podía oír de él- me voy del programa, aquí nadie me respeta, me voy, me voy mas bien ¡RENUNCIO!-

Continuara…

* * *

Nota.

¿Cómo les va? Ojala que bien, bueno que tal el premio para Anna y su futura pareja se irán a Ibiza el sueño de todo DJ´S del mundo y claro incluyéndome.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, en este capitulo me inspire cuando fui a un partido de futbol, lo que sucede en esos estadios.

En el otro capitulo va hacer un Hao*Anna, va estar muy divertida su cita.

La canción que canta Peyote es corazón de roca y prácticamente esa canción la tocan rondallas y estudiantinas.

El equipo Nakatsu, Meiwa F.C. y los jugadores Tsubasa Osara, Genzo Wakabayashi y Kojiro Hyga les pertenece a Yōichi Takahashi creador de Capitán Tsubasa conocido aquí en México como Los Super Campeones.

Los otros equipos que mencione si existen, los que menciona Ren y Horo-horo también existen.

_**Una dedicación especial a los que siguen esta humilde historia.**_

Y quiero celebrar que The Black Eyed Peas sacaran nuevo disco y su nueva canción ya suena en la radio.


	5. Chapter 5

En un departamento donde se encontraba dos persona de género masculino, el primer era un chico que tiene el cabello café peinado con una trenza y que estaba ocupando platicando muy intensamente por su celular, el ultimo veía la tele el la sala que estaba muy emocionado, porque por fin después de unos días tan atareados por la escuela ha tenido el tiempo suficiente para ver el dichoso nuevo programa que conduce su gran comediante y conductor favorito Chocolove.

¡Oye, Nichrome! esa no es Anna-preguntaba el chico de cabello extravagante, que estaba señalando a la chica en la televisión.

Anna ¿Quién Anna?-

Tu ex, tarado-

¡Ah si ya me acuerdo!, haber deja ver- el chico de la trenza se acerca hasta donde se ubicaba su amigo Ryu-¿Qué hace ella en la tele?-

De seguro ya es famosa la señorita Anna-Ryu tenia la costumbre de nombrarla así con mucho respeto.

¿Por qué dices que es famosa?-lo cuestionó Nichrome.

Hasta ya tiene su club de fans- le informo y pensando se dijo - _yo deseo ser su media naranja como dice la canción de Fey_- Ryu empezó a tararear la canción moviendo la cabeza hasta el punto de hacer la coreografía; bailaba el chico con gracia.

¿Y tú como sabes eso?-le hablo Nichrome para que su amigo detuviera esa ridiculez que hacia y lo peor haciéndolo enfrente de él.

me informo-le contesto serio.

Te uniste a ese club verdad, te conozco amigo-

Si, hace cinco minutos me acabo de inscribirme por internet- con una sonrisita se lo confeso a su compañero.

* * *

En el foro se encontraban Manta con su amigo y conductor Chocolove,

¡Vamos, Chocolove deja de ser berrinches!-gritaba el productor a su presentador estelar y único, bueno sin tener en cuenta a Lyzerg Diethel.

¡No son berrinches!, me tratan como basura, no, no corrijo hasta a la basura la tratan mejor que a mí-grito indignado mi pobre morenazo.

No digas eso-

Y aparten reducen mi salario- todavía exaltado-yo no merezco eso-

Lo se, lo sé-dijo Manta tratando de tranquilizarlo

Pero así es el trabajo-escucharon la voz varonil y con acento ingles, pues claro el que les hablaba era Lyzerg.

¿Con quien estas amigo, conmigo o en mi contra?-le pregunto a su compañero con unos ojos fulminantes para poder intimidarlo.

Ya Choco, sabes que tu cuentas con mi apoyo…- noto Lyzerg, que con eso no lo convenció, siguió hablando- siempre, te amo amigo-

¡Eso dices!, ¡eso dice! ¿donde esta ese amor que me profesas tanto?-vocifero dramáticamente a su amigo, parecía una escena de telenovela barata esas que salen a las 10 de la noche.

No renuncies Chocolove, sin ti el programa no funciona –le hablo Manta.

¡No me importa!, ¡te odio!ó con rabia el morenazo hermoso

Esto va a tardar-le dijo Diethel a Manta.

Si-le afirmo - ¿por que eres tan pero tan sensible Choco?-

Te diere por que –hizo una breve pausa para respirar y prosiguió- numero uno no me dejan decir mis chistes tan bueno que me salen, numero dos los concursantes me agarran como saco de boxeo y te diré que esta carita no esta para eso.-

Fue nada mas esta vez-soltó Manta

Y Ren, no se te olvides que él me hizo manita de puerco-se lo recordó Chocolove a su productor, vio que logro acordarse hasta sonrió levemente Manta, eso no le gusto al comediante - nadie me respeta, nadie-

¡Vamos Choco!, ¿que quieres que haga por ti?-trataba de animar Lyzerg a su brother del alma, pero lo ignoro y se fue a toda prisa Chocolove a encerrarse a su camerino al estilo de todo un adolescente encaprichado.

Que dramático y payaso se ha vuelto Chocolove- escucharon ese comentario y reconocían esa dulce voz de su amada y adorada jefaza.

Señora Goldva, ¿que hace usted aquí?-pregunto el pequeño Productor.

Vine haber si me tocaba una cita-hablo la dueña del canal.

No sabia que tenia esa mañas- murmuro el ingles

Ni yo-miro fijamente a su jefa suprema, que tenia el rostro serio.

Es broma jajá-se carcajeo la señora como hacia bromas.

Jajá claro que bromista es usted señora-le comentaba cortésmente Manta y a la vez codeaba a su amigo Lyzerg para que afirmara lo dicho.

¿Donde esta Kalim?-ya parando de reír. Pregunto la señora por su amigote.

Esta platicando con Peyote señora-indico él ingles mientras señalaba el lugar donde estaba ese hombre.

Estaban cerca de la mesa de almuerzo de la producción, Peyote preparaba su café y Kalim comía de su dona, platicaban de cosas como la interrupción de Hao al programa que con eso ganarían ranking y como estuvo esa reunión en la casa de Manta cosas así.

¿Qué te pareció el partido, Kalim?-se dirigió a su amigo, ya con su café preparado.

Un poco flojo al principio-explicaba lo que se acordaba, se rasco la cabeza-pero los goles muy buenos-

¡Cálmate mi critico deportivo!-bromeaba el mexicano

Y a ti, ¿que te pareció?-pregunto el norteamericano.

Muy bueno- hablo después de beber un poco de su delicioso café.

Para ti todo el futbol es bueno-

¡Oh, no todo!-empezaban a discutir hasta el punto en darse manotazos y pellizcos.

RAMIRO DÍAZ –se oyó el llamado por parte de una mujer por todo el foro que llamaban al mexicano, en un tono de ira contenida.

Bueno ese es mi señal de retirarme, yo me voy Peyote, fue un gusto conocerte y trabajar contigo compadre-Kalim le dio un gran abrazo de oso a ese músico, porque sentía que su amigo ya estaba muerto - te veo mañana, claro si sobrevives a los regaños y golpes de tu mujer-

¡Dios mío santo!, ¡ayúdame!-le pidió su ayuda y a cambio lo vio correr rápidamente cruzando con una mujer que se dirigía a Peyote a un paso rápido y tortuoso para el hombre hasta que llego enfrente de él poniéndolo nervioso y sudando frío - mi amor ¿cómo estas?-

Que como estoy, estoy enojada contigo Peyote- le hablo severamente.

¿Pero, Por qué?-pregunto inocentemente.

Y aun te atreves a preguntar, por la cancelación de nuestra cita de ayer- estaba anonadada por la actitud de su novio.

Pero… te dije que tenía que ayudar a Jeanne-empezó a defenderse.

Eso lo se, pero tenias otros motivos -

¿Como cual?-cruzándose de brazos y viendo a su novia.

Ir al partido el clásico del futbol japonés-le recordaba Kanna a su Peyote y le seguía diciendo- te conozco como mi palma de mi mano, eres un fanático del futbol-

Yo… yo…-trataba de decir algo pero Kanna lo interrumpió.

No digas nada, YO que te prepare tu pozole favorito como te lo hacia tu santa madre …-

Kanna yo…-

Todo el esfuerzo de hacer y claro tus tortillas que conseguí con esfuerzos, que por cierto no es fácil encontrarlo por estos lugares ¿sabes?-

Amor lo siento- con arrepentimiento absoluto hablaba Peyote.

Olvídalo, me heriste, ¿sabes que hice ayer?- le preguntaba con un nudo en la garganta Kanna a su novio - ni siquiera te lo preguntaste de cómo estaría yo sin ti-empezando a llorar como magdalena

La verdad…-se rasco la cabeza en forma de nerviosismo.

Estuve con toda la producción en la casa de Manta viendo el partido- ya parando su llanto y cambiando de actitud a una mujer chismosa- y que por cierto, ¡uy! va a tener que comprar otra sala Manta, se la arruinaron de nuevo-

De veras-

Si, destrozaron ventanas y jarras de cerámicas muy caras, al enojarse porque quedaron empatados- le secreteo su novia –y tendrá que diseñar su sala de estar, ¡y la tele amor!-exclamo esto ultimo.

¿Qué le paso a la tele?-

Era de plasma, si te das cuenta dije era-se acerco a su novio para quedar cerca de su odio para murmurar todo el chisme de ayer - por el enojo del empate la aventaron a la piscina-

¡Pobre del jefe!-volteo su rostro para ver a su novia de nuevo y preguntarle- ¿quien hizo semejante barbaridad?-

Matilda y Jeanne-

Ellas dos-

Si, pero fue por orden de la jefa Goldva- alejándose de Peyote, e irse a preparase un té.

¡Uy!, lo que me perdí-se regañaba - y todo por estar trabajando, mejor renuncio como este Chocolove-

¡No, amor!-

Si para pasar más tiempo contigo mi vida-la abrazo sin importar que ella traía su té entre sus manos.

Que tierno eres-ya estaba olvidando su enojo pero rápidamente recordó cual era el asunto que la llevo para platicar con Peyote, se aparto de él bruscamente - ¡no creas que se me olvido que estoy enojada contigo!, ¡¿enojada? ¡NO! , ¡furiosa!, nos vemos señor Ramiro Díaz- antes de irse lo refresco con el té.

¡Ah!- no se creía la reacción de su preciosa Kanna le acababa de arrojar ese té que lo hizo caerse, que por cierto estaba muy caliente ese té pero eso era lo de menos.

Ssss…-decía mientras se acercaba Turbine para ayudar a su amigo para que se parara del piso, ya a su nivel lo interrogaba - ¿que harás para que te perdone tu novia?-

No lo se, pero se que algo se me ocurrirá, y cuando eso pase tu me ayudaras- dijo Peyote mientras se arreglaba su ropa que estaba húmeda.

¿Por que yo?-cuestionaba con fastidio Turbine

Por que eres mi amigo-recapacito- que digo mi amigo mi hermano del alma-

¿Hermano?- empezaron a platicar como poder recuperar a Kanna.

En esa especie de sala de ese foro de tv, se encontraban los concursantes examinando detalladamente al último contendiente que lucharía para lograr obtener el corazón de la bella Anna.

¡Que tal, Yoh!- saludaba Hao a su gemelo que estaba sentado a lado de Anna.

¡¿Que mosco te pico para entrar al concurso?-grito Yoh verdaderamente sorprendido al ver a su hermano aquí y de como golpeo al pobre conductor en televisión.

No entiendo de lo que me hablas.-le contesto simplemente.

Mmm…-aclarándose la garganta y levantándose de su asiento, se presento el chico - hola soy Tao Ren-

Como ya oíste soy Asakura Hao-dijo con gran porte el chico Asakura que saco de onda a Ren que lo hizo irritarlo, -¿y como te llamas azulito, que tiene parentesco al hombre de las nieves?-

Soy Usui Horokeu, mejor conocido Horo-horo-hablo seriamente, raro en él.

Si , si- ya olvidándose de él, mejor poso su mirada y atención a la hermosa rubia - hola tu preciosa tu te llama Anna, verdad-

Hola cretino-lo saludo de esa forma tan "amable" nuestra querida Anna.

¡Vaya tienes carácter!-expuso Hao

Claro que lo tengo- afirmo lo anterior la chica.

Tú serás un gran desafío –poso su manos a sus bolsillos delantero de sus jeans - y para tu información me encanta los desafíos-

Hermano-le hablo Yoh, para que dejara a la chica en paz, para que por fin le explicara como logro hasta aquí y sus motivos.

¡Yoh!, te estaba buscando- Hao agarro a Yoh de un brazo, para que se levantara de su sillón y lo siguiera, claro le pidió permiso a la jovencita- me lo permites-ella solamente hizo un gesto con la mano en forma que le valía, él lo tomo como un sí.

¿Qué pasa, Hao?- un poco retirados de los demás chicos.

Vine a decirte que te vi en la tele- le platicaba su gemelo

Nada mas a eso, ¡eso!-no comprendía.

Si, papá te grabo, bueno ha grabado todos los episodios de este concurso, que raro es…-seguía hao, hizo análisis que su padre esta algo tocado como podía grabar estos tipos de programas todo mal hecho y de pésimo calidad - a veces pienso ¿Por qué motivo se caso mamá con él?-

Pensé que era el único que pensaba eso, yo pienso que se caso por nosotros lo que me saca de onda porque motivos graba -

Son cosas de nuestro papá, nunca lo entenderemos-caminaban de regreso con los demás chicos después de ese especie de reunión familiar.

Sabes vi tu besote - sentándose hao en el lugar donde antes estaba Yoh - mi hermano es un galán, me siento orgulloso de ti-

No es para tanto-se cohibió Yoh.

¡Oye tu, Anna!, ¿Cómo te pareció la cita con mi hermano?-giro su cuerpo para ver a chico para poder captar su reacción.

Eso que te importa-calmada contesto ella

Debería decirme… para saber que armas tomar ante ti- insistía Hao

¿ soy tu enemigo para que tengas armas?-pregunto Anna

No tú, ellos-señalando a los tres chicos que estaban parados enfrente de ellos-quiero divertirme contigo-

Sabes que pues consíguete un juguete –sugirió ella

Pues ya te tengo a ti, porque eres todo una muñeca con la quiero jugar-

Por mi puedes jugar con otra muñeca-

Lo se, pero yo quiero jugar contigo-se decían insistentemente Hao, los tres hombres restante solamente veían como dialogaban entre ellos.

¡Ay ese!, Chocolove como se ponen cuando le dicen comediante de cuarta- comentaba el productor.

Si, se encerró en el cuarto como todo un adolescente enojado con sus padres-

Tú también lo haces Manta – mencionaba Lyzerg a su jefe.

Fue solamente una vez-

Lloraste y lloraste cuando destrozamos tu casa de nuevo ¿te acuerdas?-el ingles le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda al enano.

Si , si me acuerdo Lyzerg … fue ayer-

¡Ah cierto! no se por que sentí que fue hace meses-sin dejar de estar asombrado por el tiempo.

Te diré yo… porque te sientes así, ayer tomaste como si no hubiera mañana-indio calmadamente, pues ya se había acostumbrado que sus amigos hicieran de las suyas - pero me sorprende que estés como si nada hoy-

Ya sabes la experiencias en Londres después de cada partido me iba a un bar a beber-

No se si felicitarte –

Hazlo-

Felicidades Lyzerg-

Gracias-dándole la mano a Manta y siguieron caminando - lo bueno es que abrió la puerta de su camerino para darnos de buena manera el sobre-

Dices buena manera, que te aviente el sobre a tu rostro- Manta recordó como de tanta insistencia que abriera para que les diera el dichoso sobre; lograron que abriera la puerta y se lo dieran, después volvió a cerrar la puerta en forma de protesta para obtener mas respeto para el.

No lo has visto de verdad enojado, mi querido productor-caminaron hasta donde estaban los concursante, vieron que estaban conversando los chicos, que lindo es la juventud se decían.

Creo que no tengo tanta competencia-murmuraba Hao, pero Ren pudo oír perfectamente.

¿Por que lo dices?-le habló el chino a Hao para que le explicara la razón de ese comentario.

Son ustedes tres será pan comido-se levanto de su asiento para estar enfrente del ese chino - no son rivales para mi, el único que podría considerar mi adversario es mi hermano-

Eso crees- se quedo quieto Ren mirándolo peligrosamente a Hao - que no somos rivales para ti-se sentía insultado el chino.

Hao tranquilízate- le aviso Yoh

Ren tu también-le hablo Horo-horo.

Estas celoso que mi hermano logro besar primero a esta Anna-señalando a la bella chica - ¿pensé que eras tímido?-esta vez dirigiéndose a su hermano

No lo soy, tanto-

Oye ¿que haces?-se lograron oír la voz de Horo-horo a ver como Hao se atrevió a acercarse a esta Anna al punto de lograr besarla, Hao se apoyo de los descasa brazos de ese sillón para juntar sus labios con la de la chica; la agarro desprevenida a esta Anna no tuvo ni tiempo de ver esa jugada y de reaccionar, nada mas sintió los deliciosos labios de Asakura Hao -¿Por qué?-exclamo el peli azul.

Dime, quien besa mejor mi hermano o yo- pregunto todavía cerca del rostro de la chica, muy cerca estaba; podía sentir la respiración de Hao.

Como te atreviste eres un… patán-ya saliendo del trance en que estaba esta Anna, le proporciono una cachetada del siglo en la mejilla derecha que tuvo como reacción que en todo el foro, que dijo foro de toda la cuidad, no, no de todo el mundo retumbara el sonido de ese impacto.

¡Auch!-solo pudo decir eso Hao quien quedo en el piso por semejante cacheta por parte de esa mujer.

Hasta me dolió a mí-comento Horo-horo a Ren este veía a Anna con un poco de admiración, por esa demostración de fuerza.

¡Hermano!, reacciona, reacciona-fue a auxiliar a su gemelo este Yoh, al verlo en el piso con los ojos cerrados y la marca de la mano de Anna, y él pensó que ella era una delicada mujer, ¿Cuál delicada mujer? Si casi mato a su hermano, haciendo a un lado sus pensamiento vio que su hermano ya estaba abriendo los ojos - ¿estas bien?, ¿Qué día es hoy?, ¿Cuántos hermanos tiene?, ¿de que color es el caballo blanco de napoleón?-

Que tontas preguntas, ¡suéltame!- ordeno Hao a su hermano, se puso de pie, los cuatros pudieron notar que Hao tenia una enorme sonrisa, Anna pensaba que estaría furioso por ese golpe pero no, al contrario estaba feliz, y hablo Hao-Creo… arg… me duele, sabes valió la pena ese golpe-poso su mano en el lugar del impacto.

¡Yo te matare!-amenazo el chino quien se remango su camisa.

No, Ren lo hare yo-con enojo dijo Horo-horo, se podía decir que a él no se le hacia indiferente esta Anna, al punto de ir a golpear a este Hao, claro también pensaba darle una paliza Yoh por haber besado a Anna; pero eso sería después primero sería a su gemelo.

No ninguno de ustedes lo hará-

¡Que! ¿estas defendiendo a tu hermano, Yoh?-grito horo-horo al ver como Yoh se interpusiera en el camino de ellos dos.

Claro… que no, yo por ser su hermano tengo más derecho a golpearlo como me plazca, por algo soporte eso zapes, pellizcos y luchas estilo grecorromano por parte de él- volteándose a ver a su hermano.

En resumen tu deseas dale de patadas-

Si, mi querida Anna-sonriéndole como él sabia hacerlo.

Bueno ¿Qué esperas?-lo incito Ren a que empezara la masacre familiar.

Atrévete y veras en la casa- lo amenazo si se atreviera a tocarlo, se empezaba a alejar de Yoh, pero Hao recordó el punto débil de su hermano - despídete de tus cd´s de colección de este Bob love, tu mp3 y tu laptop, que después que me pegues te tiro tus cosas a la basura o peor aun las vendo-

No haría eso-incrédulo ante la amenaza de Hao

Yoh, me conoces muy bien, haría eso o más-con una sonrisa maléfica que daba a entender que logro intimidar a su hermano y siguió haciéndolo - ¿no te acuerdas?, que arranque la cabeza de tu oso de peluche que te regalo nuestros abuelos-

Fuiste… tú-tartamudeo al saber una verdad de su pasado, de lo ocurrido con su juguete favorito - pensé que… fue el coco tu me dijiste eso-

Te lo creíste, que buena broma te hice-sintiéndose orgulloso de esa broma

En momentos como estos me alegra no tener hermanos- vociferaba Anna.

Yo me alegro de ser el hermano mayor- le comento Horo-horo.

Yo de tener una hermana mayor que no es tan cruel-recordando a su hermosa hermana Jun.

Pues déjame andar con ella-dijo el chico azul en un gesto de que él estaba interesado en conocerla muy bien.

No te metas con ella, es mi hermana-

Pues no la exhibas, quisiera conocerla muy bien tu ya sabes a lo me refiero- eso hizo que toda la furia que tenia hace rato contra Hao fuera dirigida al Horo-horo-

Decidido voy te matare- Ren se lanzo contra de él para defender a su hermana de esos pensamiento no muy buenos de Horo-horo.

Hay que pensar como en contentar al Choco-hablo Lyzerg a su jefe, quienes no veían la escena de golpes que se daban los concursantes. Estaban tan metidos de cómo recuperar a su amigo Chocolove.

Si- ya posando su mirada de nuevo a donde se anteriormente veía como platicaban los chicos, pero en fin vio como se golpeaba Ren a Horo, Hao e Yoh se veía como discutían, hasta que grito les Manta - ¡¿que esta pasando? Hace un rato estaban tranquilo, de un momento al otro se están peleando-

Pero nadie lo escuchaba cada quien estaba entretenido en sus asuntos

¡Maldito Hao!, ¿entonces también fuiste el que le quito los frenos de mi bicicleta?-le hacia una series de preguntas Yoh a Hao.

Si-

¿Por eso querías que fuera en picada por esa colina?-

Si-sin culpabilidad contestaba Hao.

Por tu culpa me estrelle con los autos y me raspe todo mi hermoso cuerpo-

Si, como llorabas en la casa cuando mi mamá te limpiaba las heridas, jajá fue muy gracioso-

¿Qué pasa aquí?- se acerco Manta a esta Anna.

¡Hola Manta!, Yoh esta interrogando a este Hao y descubriendo todas las bromas que le ha hecho durante su infancia -le estaba dando la información resumida de cada conflicto esta Anna al productor.

¿Ren y Horo-Horo?-pregunto Lyzerg.

Horo-horo dijo algo como que quería conocer más a esta Jun.-dijo relajadamente.

¡Oigan chicos se pueden calmar!-les sugirió Manta a ellos pero no le hacían caso entonces pidió ayuda-.¡Hey chicos!, me ayudan Peyote , Kalim, Turbine y Big Billy-

¿se tranquilizan o los tranquilamos?-con una voz amenazante, que hasta el propio asesino mas sanguinario se morirá de miedo al oír al Big Billy.

Esta bien-contestaron los cuatros chicos juntos al ver las caras de sus tranquilizadores, tenían un aspecto que hasta la misma muerte lo espantaría, Peyote sujetaba al tierno de Yoh, Kalim a intrépido Horo-horo, Turbine al lindo de Hao y Big al guapo de Ren.

Esto esta muy bueno, bien que lo grabe todo –decía un chico chaparro que tenia aspecto de un lego, cargaba un cámara, ese chico se llamaba Blocken Meyer era muy conocido en la producción por ser un gran fanático de grabar cada cosa, el generalmente trabajaba de microfonista pero en esta cita seria el encargado de la cámara.

Uff… ¿Blocken grabaste esto?-pregunto Manta a su mejor hombre.

Si-

Me alegra que hagas tu trabajo pero esto no es parte de la cita-le indico su jefe.

Yo amo mi trabajo, ¿quien los entiende? cuando hago mi trabajo se enojan y cuando no también-argumento Meyer a su jefe haciéndolo sudar.

¡Vayan al vestuario!, cuando terminen de vestirse los veo en el estacionamiento-ordeno específicamente a esta Anna y a Hao, soltaron a los chicos cuando vieron que estaban calmados.

Yoh llévame al vestidor-le pidió amablemente, al ver su disgusto le suplico -¡vamos hermano!, no seas así-

Te guio-convencido lo llevo.

Yo me largo- ya harta de todo esto, pero lo que la confortaba es que esta es su última cita y por fin se libraría de todo esta locura.

Tengo que decirles algo chicos-les hablo Manta a Horo y Ren quienes ya estaban sueltos por sus respectivos hombres.

¿De que se trata, Manta?-preguntaba ya un poco arreglado de su ropa Ren.

Que los van a grabar de ahora en adelante-explico él

¡Que!, porque ahora-se vio un poco incomodo por la idea este Horo.

La verdad por su fans lo piden, tienen su fans para su informacion-les comentaba el productor.

No te creo-sin creerse Ren a lo que escuchaba.

Si, es cierto, ustedes tienen fans también Yoh, Anna, y hasta mis propios camarógrafo tienen-

Es increíble- expreso el chico Usui.

Si increíble, que tú tengas admiradoras-comentaba Ren para molestar al chico.

¡Espera! aunque veas a mi hermano con cara de tonto loco, bueno para nada, tragón y que no vale un centavo, él tiene su pegue-les hablaba Pilika, quien venia acompañada de Jun., quienes volvían después de dar un paseo para conocer mas el estudio.

Gracias Pilika, eso creo- agradeció sus palabras de su hermana.

Pilika, he de admitir que me sorprendió que mandaras a comerciales; quien te viera nada mas tienes la cara-le comentaba Manta.

¿Que cara? de loca que se escapo de un psiquiátrico -

Si-afirmo Manta.

Siempre me han dicho eso, y no se por que jajaja-empezó a reír tan fuerte que los incomodaban, aprovecho Manta para retirarse e irse a ver a Chocolove nadie se dio cuenta de su escapada.

Peyote eres un cretino bueno para nada, ¡ah porque me fije en ti!- Kanna caminaba a su cuarto de vestuario - como te odio y amo a la vez-

Eso si es amor-al entrar a la habitación escucho ese comentario.

¡Hola, Anna!, ¿que te gustaría ponerte?, acaban de traer ropa de ultima en moda –

Quiero algo sencillo, como vamos a ir a un viñedo y pasear en caballos-

Que tal una bota hasta la rodilla, una blusa y unos jeans, para que estés cómoda-

Eso suena bien-

Afuera del esa habitación se encontraba el músico atento por si salía su novia, pero alguien se acercaba a él sin hacer ruido.

¡Peyote!-le hablaba su amiga Jeanne después de ese susto le dio a su músico-¿Qué te pasa?-

No, no ves que tengo problemas con mi corazoncito- ya un poco mas relajado por la broma de su amiga.

¿Que te va a dar un ataque al corazón?-pregunto asustada por esa idea y que por culpa de su broma su amigo le diera ese ataque, se sabe que se pueden morir de un susto pero no era para tanto.

No, hablo de mi amada que esta hecho una fiera-

Y en que estas pensando para reconciliarte con ella-al ver que no obtenía respuesta clara, se hizo un silencio hasta se podía oír pasos que se detuvieron hasta donde estaban ellos.

¿Por que no le das una serenata?-

Buena idea Tamao- Jeanne felicito a su amiga por ese aporte de idea.

Si, que buena estas mi Tamao-le dijo Peyote en una forma picara y encantadora

¿Eh?- expreso Tamao, sin lograr entender esa forma tan radicar de cambiar su actitud hacia ella. Por parte de ese mexicano.

¡Que buena idea Tamao, te felicito!-como el músico vio que no funciono su forma de hablar, opto por felicitarla.

Deja de coquetear-comentaba Jeanne a su amigo.

Esta en mi sangre, no puedo contenerme cuando veo a una mujer bella, se me sale mi Pedro Infante interno-recordó que en Japón no sabían quien era ese guapo, galán y varonil actor del cine mexicano- o sea, ser un don Juan-

¡Ay, hombres!, y por que no me coqueteas a mi-reprocho la asistente del productor.

Dije mujeres hermosas, que parte de hermosas no entiendes Jeanne-

Grr-lo tomo del cuello de su camisa.

Espera aguanta, era broma eres hermosa, bella, exquisita como los vinos-

¿Por viejo?-pregunto dudosa Tamao.

No, por caros- contesto Peyote eso mereció un gran azote por parte de su amiga Jeanne.

Una duda Peyote, si le coqueteas a todas las mujeres hermosas, ¿por que no le coqueteaste a la concursante esta Anna?- Tamao le pidió una explicación antes que Jeanne acabara con él.

no es mi tipo-

¿cómo que no es tu tipo?-hablo Jeanne ya pasando su enojo y su tentativa de hacerlo polvo, liberando su cuello para hablara mejor su amigo.

Es mandona, yo no soporto que me mande, bueno me voy a hablar con mis amigos para arreglar esa serenata-se escapo antes que volvieran hacer polvo con semejante sacudida por parte de Jeanne - ¡gracias Tamao te debo una!-le grito.

Crees que funcione mi idea- le hablo Tamao a Jeanne

no sé, pero eso no me lo pierdo— Jeanne le explicaba el porque - por que una de dos tal vez llame a la policía esta Kanna; ya sabes como es su carácter o que lo mande al diablo-

eso si-

¡vamos, Chocolove, ya sal de una maldita vez!- gritaba desesperada la chica peli roja a su compañero.

¡que no!, ¡y déjame solo Matilda!-respondió de la misma manera el chico

¡pareces un bebe!-eso pasaba en el por el pasillo por los camerinos.

En el otro camerino donde estaban esos hermanos y un señor que les ayudaba en mostrar el guardarropa.

Bueno aquí esta toda la ropa, puedes seleccionar la que tu quieres-decía Boris.

Que bien, gracias mi vampirito de cuarta, y si no es mucha la molestia quisiera estar con mi hermano, ¡largo!-ordeno Hao.

que genio te cargas- susurro Boris antes de salir de ese vestuario para dejarlos y así irse a fumar algo para sus nervios.

Hermano-le hablo Yoh

¿Qué? -

ya deja de molestarlos-exigió su gemelo

Yoh son bromas inocentes-

Los fastidias, de no ser por mi si te hubieran dado una tunda-

Hasta crees, son mas debiluchos que tu- Hao, se estaba poniendo una playera que le gusto una azul rey muy acorde a la moda

Que suerte tienes Hao-

¿Por qué lo dices?-ya se estaba poniendo unos vaqueros negros que le quedaba a la perfección.

Lo digo porque salió tu nombre para participar en ese preciso momento-

Eso, no fue suerte verás-se sentó a su lado en ese sillón negro que contenía ese camerino. - metí varios papeles con mi nombre-

¿Que hiciste, qué?-

Tranquilo, cambie la urna donde tiene todos los nombres de los concursantes con mi nombre soy un genio ¿o que?-

Eres un estafador, pero he de admitir muy inteligente de tu parte Hao- felicito a su hermano por su astuto plan, hay que admitirlo fue un genio-¿Cómo pudiste cambiarlo, si esta bien vigilado.-

Si vigilado, pero por las hermosas edecanes-le recordó.

¿Cómo fue ese asunto?-ya entrando a la conversación que se daba ahorita.

Ya sabes, el encanto de los Asakuras que poseemos, les dije unas palabras hermosas que derretiría a cualquier mujer, las invite a salir-Hao lo decía orgulloso de su acción de hoy - no me crees mira-fue a recoger de su pantalón que tenia puesto anteriormente para extraer unas hojas, se sentó de nuevo con Yoh, le enseño y que contenía un par números - son los números telefónicos de las jóvenes edecanes, creo que tan solo decirle si me hicieran ese favor creo que me hubieran hecho gratis-

Si tan solo en mirarte te ayudarían hasta te pediría que te casaras o les hicieras un hijo-muy divertido comento Yoh.

Aunque lo digas en broma Yoh, si me lo han pedido, y creo que a ti también no te hagas el tonto-

Pero Hao y si descubren tu engaño, por los papeles ¿Qué harás?-

¡Oh! deja de preocuparte, lo planeé todo, le dijes que cuando ya sacaran la hoja y me anunciara que ellas rápidamente cambiaran los papeles con los nombres de los demás participantes-

Se nota que si te quemaste el cerebro, ¿Por qué no usas esa capacidad en la escuela Hao?-

Ay, sonaste como nuestra madre-

Afuera del camerino de Anna, estaba de regreso el joven enamorado y arrepentido de Peyote esperando a su amada.

Kanna, ábreme ahora-empezó a tocar levemente y exigir.

¿Que quieres Ramiro?-le contesto su amada del otro lado de la puerta.

dime Peyote como solías decirme de cariño-

Ya no siento cariño por ti-

no seas cruel, conmigo-

Eres un desgraciado-

Ten corazón, Kanna-

Tu tuviste corazón cuando cancelaste la cita a ultimo momento-

¡Oups!, soy un tarado un tarado pero de amor-

Que escandaloso ¿Cómo es posible que te fijaras en él?-pregunto Anna a su vestuarista.

¿Sabes?, es la misma pregunta que me he repetido varias veces-

Pero creo que sabes la respuesta ¿verdad?-intuía la joven rubia

Si, es chistoso, ingenioso, escandaloso como dices, romántico cuando la ocasión lo requiere y muy dedicado a conseguir sus meta, en eso me fije en él-menciono cada aspecto en forma amorosa - y me encanta estar a su lado, con él cada día es una aventura -

¿Y por que no lo perdonas?-preguntaba Anna.

Por que quiero que sufra mucho-

Así se habla, hay que hacer sufrir a los hombres algunas veces con castigos de este tipo-apoyo Anna la idea de Kanna de hacer sufrir al músico que tiene problemas con el control de la ira.

Te oí Anna, no le des ideas a mi guapa Kanna- le advirtió Peyote a la señorita - por lo visto no vas abrir, me LARGO, NOS VEMOS LUEGO SEÑORITA, SEÑORITA QUE HA DESTROZADO MI POBRE Y DELICADO CORAZÓN- escucharon que se iba pero no se lo creyó Anna esa falsa ida.

Espera Kanna, ese dramático no se ha ido-

¿Cómo sabes?-le pregunto Kanna

Mira debajo de la puerta se puede ver una sombra y unos zapatos-observo y era cierto todavía estaba.

VETE DE AQUÍ PEYOTE-grito su novia.

¡Oh maldición!-susurro y se fue con sus amigos de nuevo, para ver si ya estaban listo.

* * *

En una casa de la colonia funbari había una reunión familiar por parte de los Askura, en la entrada estaban recibiendo aun par de vejestorios, digo ancianos que eran como los patriarcas de esa familia.

- mamá que bueno que por fin llegas- saludo con un abrazo la señora Keiko a su santa y sagrada madre, que los paso rápidamente en la sala de estar para platicar a gusto, le preparo un té de tila para los nervios.

-hija ¿cómo has estado?-pregunto la señora Kino

- Bien –

-¿donde están mis nietos?-pregunto Yohmei, al sentir que todo estaba tranquilo y sin ruido.

-¡Keiko!-

-¡¿que, Mikihisa?-grito Keiko

-adivina que… -se detuvo su hablar al ver a su honorables y tan apreciados suegros - ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?-

-vaya recibimiento por parte tuyo-hablo Yohmei, haciendo a un lado la pregunta.

- Primero se saluda, ¿no tienes educación?, hay hija cuanta veces te dije que no te casaras con este mentecato de hombre-regaño Kino a su amada hija.

- Si mamá, lo sé-

-Ya, ya, mis nietos-exigió la abuela.

-Mikihisa, ¿donde esta Yoh y Hao?-le hablo su esposa.

-este Hao fue a ese programa-le comentaba Mikihisa-dijo que acompañaría a su hermanito-

- ¡que solidario es mi hijo!- dijo Keiko contenta al ver como se comportaban su Hao

-¿Que programa?- pero esto no terminaba porque la señora Kino aun seguía con las preguntas.

-El que se llama ¿Quién quiere ser mi pareja?-respondió el esposo de su hija ya estando sentado a lado de Keiko.

-Que están haciendo ellos ahí, son solo unos niños-hablo alterada la abuela de los Asakuras.

-Ya están grandecitos he anciana- contesto sin tapujo Mikihisa.

-que grosero eres, ya se de donde saco eso Hao, que bueno que Yoh saco un poco de tu personalidad amor-sinceramente decía su madre.

-Hay que ver el lado amable Kino, podremos descansar de ese ruido infernal que nuestros nietos llaman música-por fin hablaba de nuevo el abuelo después de tomarse su té.

-Cierto, Yohmei, que bueno que no estén-esa tarde la familia Asakura contemplo la tranquilidad y el silencio de la casa.

Ya estaba listo para su cita, caminaba rápidamente, a lado suyo su hermano gemelo lo seguía, Hao vestía con unos vaqueros negros, camisa azul-rey, unos tenis negro y una chamarra tipo sudadera café oscuro.

Bien Yoh no se te olvide entregar estos- le dio unos volante de publicidad - lo que falta es donde hacemos el after party-

No te preocupes de eso Hao de eso yo me encargo-

Así se habla, cuando lo encuentres me llamas o me mandas un mensaje O.K.- ya parando en seco en el estacionamiento donde ya estaba la hermosa rubia que vestía muy bien, llevaba unos vaqueros tipos deslavados, una blusa verde esmeralda, una chamarra negra y unas botas negra que le llegaba cubrir hasta la rodilla, también estaban el camarógrafo Blocken y el microfonista Marco.

Anna, cuídate de él –aconsejaba su amiga peli verde que la alcanzo para desearle suerte antes de su partida.

¿Por que lo dices Jun.?-

Por su porte y esa mirada me pone muy inquieta -

Tengo experiencia con tipos de su clase-Anna había salido con chicos de la clase de Hao.- ¿Y Pilika?-

Esta con Horo-horo y mi hermano-

Por fin llegue- exclamo Lyzerg, al estar por fin en el estacionamiento con los concursantes.

¿Y este Manta?-pregunto Anna al ingles.

Esta en el camerino platicando con Chocolove-

¿Qué todavía esta dolido?-

Si, y por tu culpa quiere dejar el programa debes de estar contento-contesto duramente el ingles a Hao.

La verdad si-Lyzerg iba a golpear a Hao por esa contestación, pero se detuvo, le dijo las indicaciones, la membrecía para su excursión, su paseo en caballos y la tarjeta de crédito, ya todo listo también le dijo que el helicóptero los esperaba en el techo, y se fue el ingles para ayudar a Manta a convencer a Chocolove que no renunciara.

Cuidado con mi hermano, Anna-advirtió el menor gemelo.

Si Yoh lo tendré en cuenta-

Hey ¿Por qué le dices eso, Yoh?-quien alcanzo a oír a su gemelo

Porque te conozco Hao eres un…-empezaba, pero antes que terminara lo interrumpió Hao.

Esta bien, vámonos al helicóptero- tomo del brazo a esta Anna, para dirigirse a la azotea, se subieron al transporte, ya empezaba la marcha, y los dos ya recuperados por la carrera, sintieron que habían otras personas aparte de el camarógrafo Meyer y el microfonista Marcos -¿y ustedes que hacen aquí?-pregunto el Asakura

En la entrada-salida de esa empresa televisiva estaban los dos chicos mas guapos del programa y cotizados, esperando a sus hermanas, ellos curiosamente estaban platicando mientras esperaban, Jun. recientemente ya se encontraba con ellos.

-hermano, ¿y Pilika?pense que estaba con ustedes -le hablo la peli verde a su hermano menor.

-Fue al baño-

¿Y esas cámaras?-dijo al notar a dos camarógrafos de tras de ella; no sentía incomoda por ellos porque ya los conocía eran Big Billy y este Chrome, claro sin olvidar al gran microfonista y paisano de los hermanos Tao estamos hablando de Hang Zang-Zhing.

Es que este Manta antes de ir a rogarle a Chocolove que no renuncie, nos dio la noticia que nos van a grabar-explico Horo-horo a Jun.

¡Uy! ¿Por qué? No se ofendan pero quien quiere verlos en televisión-

Dice el productor que por peticiones de nuestras fans-sin darle importancia a lo que dijo su hermana.

¿tienen fans? Que loco-expreso Jun., ya había regresado del baño esta pilika para irse a ver el departamento que esta a disponible para concursante hasta cuando termine el programa.

¡Vaya, por fin llegas!-en tono de broma dijo Horo-horo

Yo también te quiero joto-joto-ignorando al comentario anterior de su hermano.

¡Que extraños!-hablo Hang al ver la muestra de cariño que se daban eso hermanos de cabello azul.

Bueno vámonos, hasta el paradero para tomar el autobús-indico Horo, para iniciar el regreso al departamento y comer algo, porque ya le rugía la tripa a él.

¡Oigan! –grito el camarógrafo. Chrome a todos.

¡Que!-escuchando la respuesta de ellos.

Si yo fuera ustedes me iría en la camioneta que les prestaron-recomendó de nuevo Chrome.

Que bueno… que no eres nosotros-replico con ese comentario algo acido de parte de Ren, ya iban los cuatro jóvenes dejando a las tres de producción del programa, al llegar al portón de salida, al abrir; los ojos de eso jóvenes se les abrieron a todo lo que podía no podían creer lo que veían, pura muchachitas con carteles, fotos de Horo-horo, Ren, Yoh y lo mas raro que tenían también fotos de Hao el mas reciente competidor, pero como ya saben las fanáticas se las ingenias.

Las caras de Pilika y Jun. era de que no se creían que esas niñas estaban locas por sus hermanos se preguntaba a ellas misma ¿cómo se pueden fijar en sus hermanos?, un grito fuerte por partes de ese club de fan de los chicos; volvieron en si a esos cuatros amigos.

Ahhhhhh Horo-Horo, ¡que lindo eres!-gritaba un chica de cabello café, quien tenia una foto del chico mencionado.

Ren, Ren ¡te amo!-vociferaba otra muchacha de cabello negro, que tenia su celular a la mano que no paraba de sacar fotos de ese chino.

Y esas locas ¿Qué quieren?-pregunto Horo a este Ren.

Hay que irnos-presentía el chino, al ver como esa chicas entraban en forma de estampida en dirección hacia ellos, así que Ren agarro del hombro a Horo-horo para decirle-¡Corre idiota!- empezó a correr Ren a dirección a los estudios de grabación.

Si, voy atrás de ti- siguió a al Tao, dejando así a sus hermanas, ellas solo veían como empezaba esa persecución, y vieron que el camarógrafo Big para grabar esa graciosa escena.

¡Chicos!, ¿Ahora que Jun?,- preguntaba Pilika a su amiga.

Hay que ayudarles, o sino ya no tenemos hermanos-empezó a planea una solución-tu- llamo a Chrome-¿donde esta la camioneta que dices?- le dio la ubicación el camarógrafo a la señorita Tao, ya con la información dada llamo a su amiga- tu Pilika llama a tu hermano darles estas instrucciones-

Claro mi general-antes de marcar esta Pilika, Jun le dio las dichosas instrucciones, empezó a llamarlo.

_Espero que mi hermano no se sobrepase con Anna, o la enamore_,- se quedo estático por lo ultimo que pensó, y en voz alta se dijo-¡ ahhh !-Yoh caminaba tranquilamente hasta llegar al portón, absorbido por sus pensamientos, hasta que vio a un chico azul pararse enfrente de él.

¡Hola, Yoh!-saludo Horo, a la vez que respiraba hondo para recuperar el aliento.

¡Hola Horo-Horo!-

Yoh-oyó al chino que también se quedaba parado a su lado se veía agitado.

¡Hey Ren! ¿Por qué están tan agotados?-

Por eso-señalo Ren, aun grupo de chicas atrás de ellas que ya estaban muy cercas de ellos.

Que-sin entender ese tipo de respuesta.

¡Ahhhh, Yoh!, ¡cásate conmigo!-grito una chica de cabello corto de color castaño, Yoh vio como se acercaban muy rápido.

¡Corre; Yoh! ¡no te quedes ahí te van a matar!-empezó a jalarlo Ren, para que moviera esas piernas para su sobrevivencia.

¿A matar?-con miedo repitió las ultimas palabras que dijo Ren.

De besos, abrazos asfixiantes y esas tipos de cosas-ayudo a explicar Horo-horo, quien ya estaba empezando a correr.

¡Cierto, niño azul!-apoyo esa explicación, Ren.

Grr, ¡cuando salgamos de esto yo te mato a golpes!-con irritabilidad que se notaba en la voz de Horo amenazo al chino.

¡Espérenme!-rogo Yoh, al ver que lo dejaban.

¡Apúrate, Yoh!-exigió Horo a su amigo, sintió que su celular vibraba y lo saco, tuvo la sorpresa que se trataba de su hermana- ¿sí?, Pilika que, que, claro dime aja, aja, ahí nos vemos, ¿por donde vamos?, vamos a pasar por el estacionamiento 8,que sigamos corriendo hasta el numero 5 y ustedes van a estar en una camioneta blanca, pero… ¿para que?, ¡uy esta bien mujer no me regañes!, ¡que carácter ahí nos vemos!-colgó rápidamente.

¿Que quería tu hermana?-ya alcanzando a Horo, le pregunto Ren.

Nos van a salvar el pellejo, hay que correr hasta el estacionamiento no. 5 y ahí nos esperan con la camioneta-

Ya estaban por llegar al dichoso estacionamiento numero 5, ahí estaba la camioneta blanca estaba encendida, Jun sería la conductora; Los chicos se sentía aliviados ya se sentía salvados, lograron dejar muy atrás a la jóvenes, así los podían entrar a la camioneta sin problema alguno, las puertas estaban abiertas para que entraran rápidamente.

Entraron lo chicos, se sentía aliviados, estaban acomodados Chrome, Hang, Pilika, Ren, Jun y Horo, pero sentía que faltaban dos personas hicieron a un lado ese sentir; Jun se ponía en marcha hasta que un grito lo hizo ver por las ventanas a este Yoh.

¡Ahhh!-corría a todo vapor

Pobre Yoh-decía Jun,

Ahí vienen, ¿lista Jun?-le pregunto Pilika que la acompañaba como copiloto, vio como su amiga movía la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

Abre la puerta Pilika-indico Jun, para que entrara Yoh y se sentara junto a con ella, lo logro el chico Asakura.

¡lo logre!-se felicitaba Yoh, aumento la velocidad Jun, para salir

¡Ayuda!-pedía el camarógrafo quien obtuvo lo que esperaba en esa carrera, lo grabo todo, ahora si se gano su quincena de ese mes.

¡Es Big Billy!-anuncio Hang a los además

Es que fue a grabar su carrera que tuvieron- explicaba la razón de porque Big estaba ahí entre la chamacada. - para el programa, no se enojen es parte de nuestro trabajo-abrieron la cajuela de la camioneta para que ahí se subiera Billy; pudo subirse y cerrar la puerta.

Ya llegue, gracias-agradeció que lo ayudaran.

¡Ahora al departamento!-anuncio

Amigos, podíamos ir antes a compras unas cosas que me encargo Hao-les pidió ese favor el chico Asukara todos aceptaron.

En el transporte donde estaba ahora la pareja se encontraron a otra pareja algo dispareja en la edad.

¿Que hacen aquí?-pregunto Hao a ellos.

Es que la señora Goldva, tenia ganas de ir a ese viñedo -contesto Kalim al chico.

Colados, espero que no arruinen mi cita con esta preciosura-

¡Oye!-le dio un codazo Anna a este Hao.

¡Que! te estoy alagando, debería ser mas considerada conmigo como fuiste con mi hermano-se estaba sobando en la área donde recibió el codazo.

Tu hermano es diferente-hablaba ella.

Siempre dicen eso, pero no somos tan diferentes-se defendía Hao.

Que bueno esta esto-comentaba el microfonista a su querido camarógrafo.

Si Marco, que bueno que me acompañas-

Me alegro que te guste mi compañía-

Estoy emocionado de ir allá señora Goldva-se expresaba muy feliz Kalim.

Jefa ¿Qué hace usted aquí?-llamo Meyer que hacia enfoque a su jefecita hermosa para que saludara a la cámara.

Qué, tengo derecho, aparte es mi helicóptero privado, y debería de estar agradecidos que se los preste-este argumento se dirigía a Hao.

Gracias señora-agradecía en forma respetuosa Anna.

Gracias dueña del canal-decía Marco para no quedar nada mal con ella.

¡Gracias anciana!-grito Hao.

Chiquillo insolente te voy a dar una tunda para que me respetes…pero como me da flojera te lo dejo pasar, en fin si soy anciana, no me molesta ese hecho-

¿Y Silver?, señora siempre lo acompaña-preguntaba Meyer sin dejar de grabarla.

Ah… Silver mi buen Silver, le di el día ¿Verdad Kalim?-espero a su amigote que afirmara.

Si, sí le dio "el día "jajaja-con una sonrisa, pero la señora le dio un zape por esa actitud. -¡auch!-

Estaban llegando a la hacienda donde sería su cita, vieron como era de grande los viñedos, y también un pequeño restaurante que seguramente incluía bar donde probaban el vino que se realizaban ahí; observaron que estaba pero un poco mas retirado la fabrica donde embotellaban el liquido de las uvas.

Al bajar del helicóptero los recibo un señor con un bigote estilo Zapata largo y bien conservado, tenia una vestimenta de vaquero y el tono de su piel era morena.

¡Hola bienvenido a la hacienda San Cho!, yo soy su guía Takashi-

Hola- todos correspondieron al saludo.

¿Ya podemos disgustar un vino?-hablo Kalim que logro sacarlo de onda al guía por ese comentario.

Eh, ¿cómo?- dijo un poco fuera de lugar Takashi.

¿Donde esta el bar?-pregunto Goldva.

Adentro del restaurante pero visitaremos al terminar el recorrido-

No importa, ya nos alcanzan, ¡vamos Kalim!-la señora llamo a su compañero.

Jajaja, mi jefa es la mejor-corrió a su lado, para irse a probar eso vino tan famoso de todo Japón.

Empecemos con el recorrido-les hablo Takashi, que vio que los cuatro restante veían como se iban esos dos.

Fueron al viñedo, el guía les explico la historia de cómo llegaron esa plantas a Japón, como se cosecha y se elaboran el vino; el recorrido fue rápido y terminaron en el bar, en el restaurante se encontraron con esos dos que ya estaban hasta el copete de tanta bebida, el guía los dejo en el restaurante a los chicos para que probarán o compraran un vino de su gusto.

Eh por fin hip…llegaron los extrañamos…hip, Blocken no grabes esto…hip-hablo Kalim a los chicos.

Ya están felices-les dijo Hao a ellos que estaban sentado con sus vinos en esa mesa que tenían.

Sip,…hip hasta ya…hip… veo elefantes…rosas…que hermosos se ven…-seguía Kalim hablando.

¿Me das?- pidió Hao al americano

Toma-le sirvió en un vaso que tenían por ahí.

¡Que rico!-lo disfruto Hao.

Si…hip… ¿Qué quiere los enfermos? Hip…hip…hip ¡SALUD!-grito Kalim

¡SALUD!-exclamaron Hao y Goldva.

Esto no se ve muy bien, vámonos, Hao-dijo Anna a su cita.

Claro Anna, ¿A dónde?-pregunto.

A pasear en los caballos-

Sí, Vamos-los dejaron a eso dos, para continuar con su cita.

Nos vemos hip…hip, no hagan cosa indebidas…hip jajaja…hip… estoy borracho-Kalim se dijo eso ultimo.

¡Si no me dices no me doy cuenta!-le respondió Hao.

Después de 10 minutos de caminata para dirigirse a los establos donde se encontraría con su instructor para su paseo en caballo.

¡Que hermosa!-decía Hao que no paraba de mirar el rostro de Anna.

Si, es hermosa-Anna estaba observando al hermoso caballo, al voltear a ver a Hao que la seguía viendo detenidamente, le dijo.-Yo estoy hablando de la yegua-

Yo…yo también, a quien más- Hao dirijo su mirada al animal.

Bueno chicos, hola yo les enseñare como montar y manejar a estos animales, me llamo Rudy-se presento un chico de la misma edad de ellos, de cabello rubios y ojos azules - ¡vaya lo hace muy señorita!-le dijo al ver como Anna podía subir al caballo sin ningún problema.

Gracias, tengo un poco de experiencia tratando con los animales de este tipo y de otro ¿verdad Hao?-le hablo al chico en forma burlona para que entendiera la indirecta y lo entendió.

Jajá, muy graciosa- fingiendo una risa.

Muy bien señorita entonces si tiene algún problema me habla estaré a su servicio-se ofrecía el chico muy encantadoramente.

¡Oye!, ¿y yo que?-le pregunto Hao, que se peleaba en subir al caballo, trato y trato pero el caballo lo hizo que se cayera brutalmente al piso.

¿esta bien?-se acerco a él este Rudy.

Sí, si nada mas me caí y me rompí el brazo-hablo en forma sarcástica, al ver que no obtuvo risas por ese comentario.- ¡Es broma!, no tienen sentido de humor, pero que buena vista tengo-se dijo al ver como Anna se adelantaba para salir de granero ya montada en su caballo, Hao no pedía detalle de parte de atrás de la chica - ¡vaya Anna este perfil tuyo es precioso!

Eres un pervertido-voltio al verlo, que estaba ya parado y observando su parte baja de su espalda.

Gracias caballo -agradeció Hao al animal por tirarlo, tanto le agradecía que le dio un abrazo tierno.

Vamos Hao-ordeno la chica.

Ahí voy-alcanzo a la chica afuera del granero, después de lograr montar su caballo, - ¿Qué tal te las has pasado?-

Bien no me quejo-

¿bien?, eso me suena que estas aburrida-

Claro que no-

Claro que sí, también yo estoy aburrido-admitió él – conozco a las mujeres cuando están aburridas-

¿Con cuantas mujeres has salido?-

Como unas…por año quieres o por mes o de toda mi vida-

Eres un don Juan-le comento Anna, al ver que el paisaje amplio y hermoso con un atardecer muy bello, se le ocurrió algo -una carrera-

De acuerdo-acepto Él- ¿hasta donde?

de regreso al granero-voltearon sus caballos en dirección al granero.

Empezó la carrera, iban a toda velocidad, Anna estaba ganando hasta que Hao la rebaso.

si te gane, lero lero- al ver como Anna quedaba atrás muy atrás, al sentir que el caballo iba incrementando la velocidad se preocupo- ¿como se detiene esto?, no encuentro los frenos-

Chico dile alto, jálale las riendas-le indico Rudy quien vio como pasaba a su lado el caballo a todo galope.

Esto-enseño las cuerdas y tiro de ellas -bien oh… caballo oh, ah…ah-logro que se detuviera pero el pobre Hao salió volando, que gracias a los grandes espíritus cayo en el heno para amortiguar la caída.

¡Felicidades ganaste!-oyó los aplausos de Anna y su burla hacia él.

Sí gane-

Después de comprar lo encargado de Hao, Yoh y compañía subieron esas cajas de cervezas y una botana.

Y esa cervezas, ¿Para que son?-pregunto Horo-horo

Dinos-insistió Pilika.

es una sorpresa-solo dijo eso Yoh.

A mi no me gusta las sorpresa-hablo Ren

A mi dame todas las sorpresas que quieras-coquetamente la hermana menor de Horo-horo se insinuó a Yoh.

¡Hey Pilika!-

Yo te daría mil sorpresas sin tan solo fueras mío-

Jun-regaño Ren a su hermana

¡Que Ren!-replico Jun

No te quiero verte coquetear con Yoh-ordeno el chino

¡Por dios hermano!, con esa ayuda que me das, me vas a volver monja- refunfuño Jun.

déjame hacer la lucha con Yoh, Horo-horo por si Anna no lo quiere -suplicaba Pilika.

No Pilika tu tienes que llegar pura y virgen al matrimonio-

¿Que?-se sorprendió ella lo que dijo su Horo.

Jajaja- se rio Jun por ese comentario de Horo.

¿Bueno me ayudan a subir los cartones?-pregunto Yoh a lo chicos, empezaron a cargar, las chicas la botana y claro la producción grabando todo.

Creo que les gustas a nuestras hermanas-en las escalera menciono eso Ren.

Creo que ya te empezaremos llamar cuñado-en tono de broma de dijo Horo.

¡Hey no!, me caen muy bien sus hermanas pero yo quiero estar con Anna y tener una relación seria con ella-les aviso a sus adversarios.

Anna -susurro el chino al recordar su cita con esa mujer que le mueve el tapete.

esta Anna, como decirlo… me atrae tiene algo que me hace suspirar, no se como explicarlo-hablo lo que sentía por ella, este Yoh

Lo entiendo, siento lo mismo-

Tu Horo-horo-se sorprendieron los dos chicos.

Que, por que me miran así-Horo al verlos vio que tenían la boca abierta.

No te creo vi tu cita no parecías interesado-dijo Ren.

¡Ah! para que vean que si me interesa, es la chica que me recomendó el loquero… digo mi doctor-

¿loquero?, bueno, va llegar la hora en que ella elija a uno de nosotros-les recordó a los chicos este Yoh.

Es verdad-se quedo pensando en eso Horo.

La pregunta aquí ¿a quien elegirá?-soltó Ren causando que los tres se miraran de reojo.

Bueno ese es el problema de ella, así no hay que pensar en eso en buen rato ¿o no chicos?-trato de apaciguar este Big el ambiente que se había formado hace rato entre estos tres chicos.

Tiene razón-apoyo la idea Chrome.

lo apoyo-también dijo Hang haciendo a un lado su cámara y mostrando su pulgar en forma afirmativa.

Por que tienen que hablar-le dirigió la palabra Ren a ese equipo de producción.

Ya vámonos-volviendo a cargar la caja de que hace un rato bajo para descansar este Yoh.

¿Quien sabe cocinar?-pregunto Horo- horo, a ellos.

Yo- contesto Jun, quien estaba en el otro piso junto con Pilika quienes se habían adelantado.

Bien por que me muero de hambre, para que me hagas de comer-grito Horo a esa chinita hermosa.

¡Muy gracioso!-oyó el azulito como respuesta por parte de ella.

En una camioneta negra iban saliendo unos músicos muy conocidos y los acompañaban otros dos chicos, se habían estacionado en una colonia muy bonita, había casas grandes, medianas y chicas pintadas de diferentes colores.

¡Vamos Jeanne me la debes! –le recordó Peyote a su amiga de cabello plateado.

Esta bien, ¿por que trajiste a Turbine?-

Es mi compadre-

No me sorprende- quedando a un lado de la camioneta, que los trajo aquí, se recargo en ella Jeanne.

Me vas a ayudar con la serenata-vio la cara de su amiga que no le gusto para nada la idea.

¿Que les vas a cantar, Peyote?-pregunto Turbine.

Pues la verdad no sé-

Traes al mariachi-Turbine como respuesta obtuvo a Peyote señalando a los hombres que sacaban sus instrumentos.

¡Eh si!, vengan- Peyote los llamo, ya reunidos les explico de nuevo el plan-ya entendieron-

Nosotros que haremos-le hablo Jeanne.

Harán, me harán compañía y apoyo moral para eso están-

Y si te rechaza vil mente-comento malvadamente la chica

No le eches la sal, Jeanne-regaño Turbine a esta.

Hay que ser realista-siguió ella – le cancelaste la cita, por un partido de futbol-

Corrección por un buen partido de futbol –compuso Peyote

O.k. por un buen partido de futbol-

Que descarado eres Peyote- moviendo la cabeza negativamente Turbine indicando el mal comportamiento de Peyote.

¡Ya Turbine! no te comportes como una mamá, ya tengo suficiente con una, ok, ha cantar se ha dicho: "Amorcito corazón yo tengo tentación de un beso, que se pierda en el calor de nuestro gran amor, mi amor […]- se dirigieron a una casa color roja para empezar la serenata, canto a todo pulmón y el mariachi acompañándolo en los coros, Turbine se animo a cantar, Jeanne solo observaba y se avergonzaba de los aullidos que disque llamaban canto.

La Puerta se abrió, Peyote se sintió que lo había logrado ablandar el corazón de su novia, espero con los brazos abiertos para recibirla, pero ¡oh sorpresa!, salió una señora mayor con tres perros pitbull muy grande, con unos dientes filosos y se notaba que no habían comido.

¡Upps! nos equivocamos de casa- Peyote les aviso a los chicos y haciendo señas para que recogieran sus instrumentos rápidamente para irse. Hasta que oyó por parte de esa señáquenlos mis bebes- y soltó a los perros.

Todos empezaron a correr por toda la calle larga y angosta, no sabían que hacer para sobrevivir.

Pensé que sabías donde vivía Kanna-corriendo a toda velocidad comentaba Jeanne.

Claro que sí, es solo que ella me llevo a su casa cuando yo estaba borracho-explico Peyote, quien no dejaba de observar los movimiento de esos animales.

¡Que clase de novio eres!-le gritaron todos sus amigos.

La música se detuvo-aviso Matilda a su amiga.-Le llevaron serenata a tu vecina de enfrente-

Ah esa anciana de mal genio, de veras ¿que estúpido haría eso?-decía Kanna que tomaba su taza de café.-Creo que soltó a sus perros guardianes-al oír como ladraban.

Haber si sobreviven, ese valiente que le trajo serenata-se acerco a la ventana para ver las victimas de la vecina –oye, ella no es Jeanne, Kanna-apuntando a la chica que corría.

Déjame ver, si es ella- Kanna reconoció a otro - ese es Turbine y la banda de Peyote, ¿Qué estarán haciendo ellos aquí?-

Y hablando del rey de roma ese es Peyote- le aviso Matilda a esta Kanna, quien vio a su novio y amigos como corrían de un lado al otro de la calle cerrada,

Hay que ayudarlos-abrieron la puerta de esa casa color café claro y los llamaron - ¡CHICOS VENGAN!-

ES KANNA AYUDANOS-vio como le daba señales con sus brazos para que entraran a la casa, les aviso a sus amigos, siguieron a Peyote.

¡Malditos perros del infierno! Turbine a esos animales ya adentro de la casa

Me va a dar un infarto –dijo agotado Peyote

Que mal estado de salud-comento Turbine, sentado en el piso.

YA CALLATE DR. DE PACOTILLA-Peyote se sentó en la sala de esa casa.

Tu carácter, Peyote cuídalo- seguía su amigo fastidiándolo.

¡NO, ME VENGAS CON ESO!-

Es tu culpa Peyote, por no saber con exactitud la casa de tu novia y casi futura esposa-le recrimino furiosamente Turbine.

Muy bien Peyote-felicito en forma sarcástica Jeanne al músico.

YA DEJEN DE MOLESTAR-parándose en seguida de su asiento para intimidar a sus amigos.

Aquí esta tu novio o diré ex novio-dijo en forma burlona la peli roja.

Jajá, buena broma Matilda-

Ya lo sé-

Amor perdóname, fue un error- se fue con su Kanna, que estaba sirviendo al grupo de músico un poco de ese pozole que le hizo a su novio.

¿de que hablas?, ah por haberme cancelado la cita a ultima hora -poso sus manos esta Kanna en su cadera

Lo se, lo siento-se arrodillado en forma humillante.

Vaya esta Kanna es mala- deducía Jeanne al ver el carácter que poseía Kanna.

Si es dura como la roca-afirmo Matilda.

En el departamento se encontraban jugando todos y cuando me refiero todos son también a los camarógrafos y el microfonista, ya habían comidos gracias al gran platillo que hizo Jun que le quedo delicioso, ahora estaban jugando King of fighters.

Te gane, Yoh-se levanto en forma de victoria.

No es justo Horo-horo, me distrajiste-le dio el control de x-box a Ren

No seas mal perdedor-indico el azulito al castaño

Nos toca-anuncia Pilika, que le quitaba el control de las manos de su hermano para enfrentar a Ren; el celular de Yoh sonó y se fue a contestarlo en la habitación que le toca para dormir.

Si hola Marion, que sucede, ya esta todo listo claro, a que hora nos vemos, si no te preocupes ahí estaremos, claro llevaremos a muchas personas-notifico Yoh a su amiga - yo también te quiero, si eres mi mejor amiga, que sí te llevare a mi hermano para tu fiesta, te lo aparto descuida, nos vemos, adiós-

oigan que opinan en ir a una tocada-expuso Yoh esa idea a todos al regresar a la sala.

Una tocada-se quedo analizando esa propuesta Jun.

¿Es gratis?-interroga Pilika por si acaso para sacar un poco de dinero de sus ahorros.

Si, después vamos a una fiesta -revela Yoh.

¿Donde será la fiesta?-hablo el camarógrafo Hang.

Será aquí-

Bueno me parece buena idea-aceptando la idea de ir, no era nada de malo divertirse, pensaba Ren

¿A que hora empieza?-grito el microfonista.

Como a las 11pm pero nosotros debemos estar antes-le contesto Yoh a Chrome.- y es hasta el amanecer-

Suena divertido- le comenta Pilika a Jun., todo aclarado Yoh se retiro para ver que se ponía para la noche.

Voy a avisar a los demás-revela Horo-horo.

¿A quienes?-pregunto Jun al chico.

A toda la producción-respondió como si fuera lo más obvio la respuesta; empezó a mandar mensajes, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Adentro de una casa donde se veían un grupo de personas sentados en el comedor que estaban disgustando un pozole con sus tostadas, sus rábanos y sus … tan deliciosa estaba que se me antojo; acompañando la comida, claro querido lector con una cerveza bien fría ¡ah que rico!, pero volvamos a la historia.

Ya no estés enojada conmigo Kanna-suplicaba Peyote a su amada novia quien gustosamente atendía a sus invitados de ultimo minuto.

Tomen-le sirvió una cerveza a los amigos del músico.

Gracias Kanna-agradecieron todos.

La comida esta deliciosa-exclamó Peyote.

Peyote eres un… cobarde- empezaba ella a indicar.

Tu eres una gruñona y…-

¡Cuida tu ira Peyote!-le recordó su hermosa Kanna.

¡Hay mujer, es que me sacas de mis cabales!-

¿Quién ganara?-codeaba esta Jeanne a Matilda para saber su opinión.

Yo creo que Kanna-

Te apuesto un vino a que Peyote le gana-con una sonrisa que demostraba la

confianza que el ganador sería su amigo, dijo confiada Jeanne.

Trato hecho-estrecharon las manos, por otro lado sus amigos seguían discutiendo; ellas empezaba aburrirse de ese espectáculo que comenzaron a platicar de otro asuntos - por cierto, ¿cómo te fue con el Camaro?, Jeanne-

Fui a recogerlo, Matilda, antes de llegar aquí-

Se encuentra bien-

Si, si tu llamas "bien" que solamente me dejaron el esqueleto-

¿El esqueleto?-

Si, el auto no tiene radio, asientos, el espejo retrovisor, el parachoques, las llantas, el motor, las ventanas, y lo pintaron con aerosol hasta le hicieron grafitis-

Ah, ¿ya sabe este Manta?-

No,-vio el rostro de preocupación de la pelirroja, entonces Jeanne le puso una mano en el hombro para que se tranquilizara y le hablo - Matilda, no te preocupes lo bueno es que estaba asegurado contra robos-

Aja, - el sonido del celulares retumbo en toda la casa cada persona de ahí saco sus aparatos.

Ah es mi cel.-alzando su mano comentaba Jeanne.

También el mío-dijo Peyote, vio que era un mensaje de texto.

Es Pilika y me ha enviado un twitter, hay tocada y que estamos invitadas Matilda y Kanna-avisaba Jeanne.

¡Que bueno! ¡esa comadre, esta loca!-dijo Kanna refiriéndose a esa Pilika.

¿Que dice el tuyo Peyote?-se acerco Turbine con curiosidad.

A mi también me invitaron-

¡¿Fiesta?- gritaron las camaradas de Peyote.

Si, pero ustedes no irán, porque sus mujeres me matan y luego a ustedes, tu si esta invitado Turbine-les explico Peyote a sus músicos, esas esposas de ellos las conocía él muy bien se volvían locas cuando salían juntos después de una serenata o del trabajo.

La ultima vez casi lo matan al pobre de Peyote por llevarse a sus compas a Acapulco sin avisar a las mujeres de sus compadres, se quedaron por un mes en ese puerto, la golpiza que le dieron esa viejas locas al regresar que tuvo como consecuencia que lo llevaron al hospital y por eso ya los manda a sus casa, no porque esa mujeres lo amenazaron de muerte si volvía a salir con ellos, claro que no.

En el restaurante después de su paseo en caballos, se cambiaron de ropa por una limpia para estar mejor presentables en su cena, la pareja comió tranquilamente disfrutando de la compañía del uno del otro, lo novedoso de esa cita es que estos camarógrafo y microfonistas no eran metiches como los anteriores que les toco a esta Anna.

Que cena tan deliciosa-le hacia platica Hao, que ahora vestía una playera blanca, con una chamarra de cuero negro, jeans azul claro y unos tenis negro.

Si estuvo muy buena-limpiándose la boca, el mesero retiro sus platillos solo les dejo el vino que todavía no se acababa.

Ya recobre mi energía-el chico le sirvió a esta Anna un poco de vino, ella le agradeció este acto por parte de Hao-Si, ¿y bien?-

Bien que-Anna sin entender esa palabras- tu ya sabes sobre mi, por lo programas anteriores-esta Kyouyama trae puesto unos jeans, una blusa amarrilla y unos zapatilla muy cómodas.

Si lo se mi papá me hizo ver esas grabaciones- murmuro Hao, vio la expresión de Anna que no comprendía lo que decía - olvida lo ultimo Anna, bueno yo tengo 24 años soy mayor por unos minutos de este Yoh, estudio Publicidad, mi pasatiempo es estar de vago, fastidiando a mi hermano y salir con muchas mujeres, trabajo en un antro como un barman, mi familia esta loca, que mas que mas, creo que es todo-

Que lindo resumen-sarcásticamente dijo Anna, el camarógrafo volteo por un escándalo de un tipo no solamente el voltio si no que todo el personal de ese restaurante.

Que aburrido hip…hip-se levanto un tipo grande de su asiento con una copa en su mano derramándolo.

¡Ya cállate! molestas a las persona hip…hip-hablo la anciana a su acompañante que hacia una escena nuevamente.

Nada mas por usted Goldva mi amiga que digo mi amiga mi hermana-

Quiero otro vino hip… cantinero…hip…CAMARERO-ignorando las palabras de amor de su empleado Kalim.

Si señora que lo que quiere-saludo el camarero.

Quiero otra ronda …hip…hip… quiero mi vino…y camarones… y a ti guapo-

Sobre lo ultimo lo dudo-hablo el pobre chico que sudaba frío por esa forma de coquetear.

Que…hip… sabes quien es ella, es una famosa productora y dueña de una cadena televisora…hip… y la mejor jefa de todo el maldito y hermoso mundo…hip- le informo Kalim mientras empujaba al pobre camarero.

Cálmate, Kalim-ordeno la señora.

ellos alegraron el ambiente en este restaurante y en la cita- decía el chico Asakura que miraba el espectáculo de ese tal Kalim, ese bato estaba desquiciado ya estaba bailando arriba de la mesa.

Pensé que seguiría aburrida aquí-la joven Kyōyama también no perdía tiempo porque ese ridículo que estaba pasando, ella lo estaba grabando en su cel. para subirlo en youtube, al ver que se tranquilizo Kalim y lo bajaron de la mesa dejo de grabarlo.

Anna-

Si- guardaba su teléfono en su bolsillo de su jeans.

Estos camarógrafos no son como los anteriores que vi en los programas pasados- susurro Hao.

Si, es verdad con razón la cita ha ido tranquila y si interrupciones tontas e incomodas, hasta podría decir que extraños a los otros camarógrafos eran mas divertido…- una música empezaba a sonar que interrumpió su platica.-ese sonido es tu cel.-le indico a este Hao.

Cierto voy a contestar, permiso- saco su cel., vio la pantalla reconoció el teléfono en seguida- si, Yoh, ¿que paso?, aja , ajá a las 10pm tenemos que estar ahí si, claro que iremos, no me lo perdería por nada en el mundo si, Anna esta bien, no le he hecho nada malo, no me he propasado con ella, ¡dios, no soy un pervertido!, si te veo allá, la llevare, si ya, ya adiós, te veo mas tarde-

¿Yoh, que quería?-

¿te gustaría irte de aquí?-ignoro la pregunta anterior de Anna.

¿A done iríamos?-se cruzo de brazos

Confía en mi, será muy divertido –

Si será muy divertido Hao, ok vamos-

bueno hay que pagar e irnos-llamo a su camarero rápidamente, pagaron se fueron hacia el helicóptero.

En los estudios todavía en los camerinos después de 4 horas de estar rogando al conductor y contando aun, trataban de convencerlo que lo querían y que era todo para ellos, pero ese moreno no daba su brazo a torcer.

¡Vamos, Chocolove, ya sal!-con lagrimas de desesperación le hablo su amigo Lyzerg que se apoyaba en la puerta.

Estamos aquí desde que termino el programa-vocifero Manta a su conductor estelar.

Son ya van hacer casi cinco horas -exclamo fastidiado Lyzerg.

Tomen chicos-ofreció unas bolas de arroz y una taza de té, esta la linda peli rosa.

Gracias Tamao-

¿Que es? –cuestiono Chocolove desde la habitación.

¡La comida!, idiota-esto ultimo lo murmuro Lyzerg

Si sales Chocolove te daré tu postre favorito, que se que son los chongos zamoranos-hablo cariñosamente Manta.

Si, que bien ahí estaremos-colgó su cel. la chica.

¿Quien te llamo Tamao?-pregunto intrigado Oyamada de esa llamada que la dejo entusiasmada a su compañera.

Va haber un evento de música, nos invito Jun-

A mi me invito Ren-el ingles quien estaba enseñando un mensaje de texto que recientemente le recibió.-terminemos de comer, y nos largamos de aquí –planteo su idea a sus amigos este Lyzerg.

Si-gritaron

Pero como tiene tú numero telefónico–tenia esa duda el joven productor.

Se los dimos-respondió el ingles

No solamente eso, si no que también le di mi twitter, mi facebook y my space, yo tengo los suyos, fue durante la fiesta Manta-explico detalladamente Tamao.

Si, tu estabas tan estresado en cuidar tu casa- terminando de comer su bola de arroz le hablo el peli verde.

Ellos me siguen-muy feliz hablo Tamao.

Yo sigo a Chocolove-comento Manta

Como se llama su cuenta-pregunto la chica

Se llama "el love sabe a Chocolove".

Yo también voy al reventón.-abriendo la puerta espontáneamente como película de suspenso esas típicas de Hollywood.

Vaya hasta que sales-Manta lo dijo en forma de agradecimiento por su salida de ese camerino

si me hago de rogar-

En el helicóptero Hao le estaba exigiendo al piloto que ya hiciera volar esa maquina, pero se negaba ya se estaba enojando Hao de la necedad de ese tipo.

¡Ya arranca!-grito Hao

¡No, chamaco!-le contesto el piloto.

¿Porque no?- ya estaban todos que eran Anna, Blocken, Marco y claro el, por que el piloto no alzaba el vuelo.

Falta la señora Goldva-

¡Que!-

Sin ella no nos iremos-le indico.

¡ESTA BIEN!, ¡NOS VAMOS POR QUERERMOS NO POR QUE NOS HECHAN!-escucharon los gritos de Kalim que era cargado por un grupo de chicos, que lo dejaron en el suelo enfrente del helicóptero, atrás venia la señora del canal.- ¡SUS VINOS SON DE POCA CALIDAD!-

SI- apoyo la Señora Goldva, se subieron al transporte eso dos; se abrocharon su cinturón-Hey Jimmy-

Hola señora Goldva-prendió el motor del helicóptero.

Llévame al estudio, tengo una tocada que me invitaron-

A la orden-se elevo rápidamente para ponerse en marcha.

¿tocada?-hablo intrigada Anna

¿Cual tocada?-siguió Hao

Este Horo-horo, nos invito a una tocada, verdad Kalim-espero que su acompañante afirmaba lo anterior expuesto.

Si, ese buen chico, me cae tan bien, cuando me case quiero un hijo así-aun se podía notar el estado alterado de Kalim producto del alcohol.

Si, espero que no sea un emboscada para robarme mi dinero-

Señora Goldva como cree el es un buen chico, ¿eso creo?-después de dirigirse a su jefa, fue directo a los chicos -¿ustedes ya termino su cita?-

Pensé que se quedaría ahí para dormir, pago mi empresa o sea yo-

Decidimos mejor que no-contesto Anna. -Sobre la tocada ¿sabes donde es?-

Dicen que en la universidad de Tokio- destapo una botella pequeña que contenía agua para bajarse un poco la borrachera que tuvo junto a su jefa.

¿Hao?-llamo la linda rubia a su cita.

Nosotros también vamos a esa-acomodándose en su asiento le respondió.

¿Cómo sabes que vamos a la misma tocada donde van ellos?-

Conozco a Yoh, Anna, de seguro invito a eso chicos y ellos invitaron a ellos-señalando a esa pareja dispareja.

Ya iban llegando al pequeño aeropuerto del canal, podían ver como era de grande ese casa televisiva. Se bajan todos se estiraban de lo incomodo que fue el vuelo de regreso.

Bien ya te puedes ir a tu casa Jimmy gracias por tu servicios-este se despidió rápidamente de la señora Goldva -¡Kalim!-

Si-quedo enfrente de la anciana.

ve a mi oficina y libera a Silver –ordeno ella.

¿Liberarlo? pensé que tenia el día libre-hablo Marco.

Jajaja… te lo creíste Marco, Silver el adicto al trabajo, que cuida a la señora Goldva como si fuera su niñera-

¿Por que?-se atrevió a preguntar Blocken.

¿Por que lo amarramos? no quería dejarme ir al viñero-haciendo un puchero dijo la jefa.-Ve por él, dile que llame a mi limosina privada y que me traiga un café negro con de dos azúcar y con crema, para bajar la tomada que tuve-

¡Nos alcanzan en el estacionamiento, numero 3!-le grito Hao a Kalim que iban todo encarrilado para la oficina.

Vamos –dijo la señora, iban todos caminando hasta que vieron a otro grupo de chicos saliendo de un set de televisión.

¿Es Manta?-hablo Marco, todos dirigieron la vista hasta el nombrado.

¡Hey enano!- saludo socarronamente Hao, vio que se detuvo ese grupo.

El enano productor-también saludo Anna ya estando a su lado.

¿Si?-fastidiado hablo Manta por semejante forma de referirse de él por parte de esos dos.

¿A donde van?- pregunto Hao, que se recargaba en la cabeza de Manta era realmente cómoda.

vamos a ver a Jun y a Ren, nos invito a un sitio-contesto Tamao.

Ha nosotros vamos a ver a Horo-horo-dijo Marco.

¡Que coincidencia!-en tono sarcástico hablo Hao, siguió con el mismo tono- Van a una toca a la universidad de Tokio-

Si, ¿como supiste?, ¿eres adivino?-pregunto el morenazo de Chocolove.

_Mi hermano, voy a Matarlo, como pudo haberlos invitados a todos- _pensó Hao, se llevo las manos a su cabeza como si tuvieron un dolor de cabeza.

Señora Goldva aquí tiene-le ofreció el café que le pidió, Silver llego todo desaliñado en su ropa, todo despeinado.

Que eficiente eres mi querido Silver-tomó de su café bien cargado.

Ahí viene ya la limosina-anuncio Kalim al ver que el transporto no tardo en llegar, todos se subieron, era suficientemente gran para llevar a este grupo de personas.

Bien vamos a esta dirección-le dio las instrucciones Hao al conductor, se pusieron en marcha, todos platicaba, Manta comentaban como "convenció" a Chocolove que saliera del camerino, Goldva a Silver de los buenos vinos que se hecho junto con Kalim y de lo que se perdió, Lyzerg platicaba con Tamao sobra las novedades del futbol ingles, ella no comprendía muy de lo que decía así que se dedico escucharlo durante el trayecto.

Graben todo chicos-se escucho la orden del productor.

Si Manta-afirmaron Blocken y Marco a su jefe.

¡Que emoción!-exclamo de emoción Hao

Y bien Hao, dime- Anna le hablo cerca de su oído al Asakura.

Que-en un susurro contesto Hao, se sentía derretido por la forma de que el aliento de la rubia le hizo una suave caricia a su oído.

¿Quienes se presentan?-esa pregunto lo volvió en su cinco sentido.

Yoh y otros-le contesto rápidamente, se sentía extrañado él no era de esos tipos que se derretían por una mujer y menos con solo por oír su voz.

Yoh, vaya quiero verlo ya-expreso su deseo la joven Kyouyama, Hao sintió un poco celoso.

Si, va ser la primera vez que se va a presentar enfrente de tanta gente-explico él, ya dejando aun lado ese sentimiento de celos - es su oportunidad, su primera-

Se nota que te hace feliz esto-noto Anna al ver la expresión facial de Hao tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Pues claro, hice todo para que pudiera presentarse en ese evento-

Eres su especie de manager-

Si, Como te he dicho anteriormente estudio publicidad así que se me hizo fácil-tranquilamente hablaba - últimamente he estado ayudando a mi hermano para que alcance su sueño de ser un gran dj, claro así me vuelvo rico junto con el jajá-

Que lindo, ¿creo?-

Mi hermano, mi hermano querido-en tono de burla dijo Kalim.

¡Ya, Basta!- Hao le aventó una revista que estaba en esa limosina que le dio en la cara de este Kalim.

Tu lo hiciste todo- Anna tratando de seguir con la conversación

Tuve ayuda de mi amiga Marión que estudia Mercadotecnia-

Que buena amiga tienes, Hao-

Si, esta un poco loca, la conocemos Yoh y yo desde la preparatoria, es muy graciosa-recordando las aventuras que tuvieron en la preparatoria junto con Marión, los castigos y las fiesta; repentinamente cambio su actitud divertida - ¿y tu Anna te divertiste con mi hermano?-

¿Y esa pregunta?-la saco de de balance.

Quiero saber, es mi hermano- se justifico Hao ante la mirada de sorpresiva de Anna.- se que vieron una película, ¿que tipo de películas te gusta?-cambiando de tema rápidamente para no saber la respuesta.

Me gustan las de terror y de suspenso- le regreso la pregunta- ¿y a ti?-

Te diré que son las de acción y las de artes marciales como las de Bruce lee- con una sonrisa soñadora.

Te he de confesar que a mi también me gustan de artes marciales-sintiéndose en confianza con Hao.

Yo te diré un secreto a mi me gustan las comedias románticas-en forma de susurro le dijo.

¿Si?, no te creo- Anna le dio un leve golpecito en el brazo.

De verdad-sobándose- he visto películas como… –iba a continuar pero una frase lo saco de onda a este Hao.

Lo grabaste Blocken-hablo el de Lentes a su pequeño amigo.

Si, Marco-

¡Oh se me olvido que nos están grabando!- se levanto del asiento hasta golpearse en el techo de la limosina y se volvió a sentar- espero que lo editen-

Si claro cuando los cerdos vuelen-le contesto irónicamente Marco

En pequeño estacionamiento se veía a Yoh platicando con Marion y presentándole a sus amigos, sus amigos se fueron a admirar el escenario donde se va situar Yoh y fueron al backstage para conocer a las otras bandas que se presentaran; dejando solo a ese par de amigos.

Mira Marion, mi hermano vendrá acompañado de tres persona, una mujer rubia y dos hombre que traen cámaras y micrófonos- le informo Yoh

Esta bien Yoh-contesto ella.

No te olvides de Jeanne la invite como también a Kanna y Matilda-hablo Pilika que regresaba con los otros de la expedición del backstage.

Yo les avise a Tamao que seguramente invito a Chocolove, y manta de paso, lo siento Yoh-aviso Jun.

Yo invite a Lyzerg-dijo Ren

Esperen yo le avise a mi carnal o sea a Kalim a la señora Goldva y al pobre Silver-grito Horo-horo como loco desde el escenario para que lo escucharan.

¡que! ¡más gente!, yo invite a Peyote y Turbine- expreso Yoh a sus amigos - ya sabes les das…-

Les daré gafetes de accesos-Marion enseño que los tenia en las mano esos dichos gafetes de accesos VIP.

Eres un amor Marion-la abrazo efusivamente, la quería como una hermana que siempre quiso de en vez de este Hao.

Lo sé-correspondió al afectivo abrazo de Yoh, ella sabia que cuando se ponía así es que estaba nervioso y ansioso.

Después de esta demostración de amistad las personas empezaban a llegar, entonces Yoh se fue a prepararse dejo sus amigos en lugar que quedara casi enfrente del escenario.

Ya había llegado después de un trafico infernal que los mantuvo casi dos horas de agonía logran llegar al sitio, bajaron como manada para poder respirar y estirar sus músculos entumecidos de tanto tiempo sentados.

Hao se dirigió rápidamente con una chica que tenia su cabello rubio peinado en dos coletas.

Ya llegamos, hola Marion, disculpa la tardanza-el saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Por fin llegas, estas retrasado por dos hrs., Yoh ya va a tocar, necesita tu apoyo-le aviso del nerviosismo de Yoh.

Deja de regañarme quieres-

toma esto antes y para tus amigos-le dio a Hao los gafetes de color azul, después de darles los gafetes se fue corriendo hasta donde estaba su hermano dejando solo a sus acompañante.

Hola soy Marion tu debes ser Anna encantada en conocerte-le dio la mano.

Igual-le correspondió el saludo.

He visto el programa pobrecita de ti, cada tipo que te toca-platicaba Marion, era seguida de todos para entrar al evento que se estaba localizado en un terreno baldío de esa universidad.

tu puedes eres el numero uno… mejor me voy-se decía enfrente de un espejo este Yoh, en esa pequeña tienda campal, ya se iba cuando abrió se encontró con una sorpresa.

¿A dónde?-exclamo Hao a su hermano.

Hao,-

tu puedes, es tu oportunidad no lo eches a la borda todo lo que hemos luchado hermano-

lo sé, me alegro que estés aquí Hao-llorando de felicidad dijo Yoh y abrazándolo, Hao se sintió incomodo por ese acto afectuoso, así que decidió darle un golpe en el estomago para animarlo.

¿Todavía estas alegre que este aquí?-con una sonrisa malévola le pregunto a su hermano que estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor por el golpe, contesto Yoh afirmando con la cabeza.

vaya es mi imaginación o esta toda la producción – vocifero Horo-horo que no paraba de ver a todas partes.

no es tu imaginación, están todos-le contesto agresivamente Ren.

Ya estaba toda la banda de la producción estaba Peyote junto con Jeanne, Turbine, Kalim y Silver; La señora Goldva platicando con Manta, Tamao, Matilda, estaba compartiendo sus secretos de belleza y de cómo volverse ricos estaba siendo vigilada por parte de Silver, Horo-horo tratando de hacerle platica a Jun, pero la mirada de Ren lo intimidaban; Pilika estaba con Big Billy, Chrome, Hang Zing- Zang que no dejaban de grabar lo que sucedían; Kanna por su parte conversando con Boris de moda.

Hao con Anna sacando fotos con sus celulares respectivamente los seguían grabando este Blocken acompañado de Marco, Chocolove trayendo bebidas que compraron para la banda le ayudaba Lyzerg a traerlas.

Todos esperaban a que empezara la tocada que iba a ver, entonces salió Yoh con su habitual sonrisa, entonces no tardo en saludar a todo el público, después se coloco enfrente de su torna mesa y se puso sus audífonos; empezó a mezclar todos tipo de música con diferente tipos de sonidos desde el house hasta el techno, del techno al dance.

Mientras Yoh hacia su gran presentación su hermano Hao empezó a bailar junto con Anna y la producción.

¿te gusta mi hermano?, ¿estas enamorada de él?-Hao interrumpió el baile con esa pregunta haciendo detener a Anna.

¿por que me dices eso?, me has estado haciendo esas tipos de pregunta durante todo el día-

quiero saber, para hacerme a un lado-le informo - por la felicidad de Yoh y claro tuya , mira quiero que triunfe Yoh en todo y eso incluye en el terreno del amor-

¿estas bien Hao?-pregunto Anna, ella percibió que Hao estaba algo sentimental, ella dedujo que era por su hermano.

Lo siento Anna es que todo este día estuve todo emocionado por ver a Yoh tocar por fin en un escenario, y al verlo ahí- señalando a este Yoh – me hizo recordar la promesa que le hizo desde pequeños en que lo ayudaría en todo para que lograra su sueño-

se ve quieres a tu hermano-mirándolo fijamente

claro, se que lo fastidio siempre, que le hago bromas pesadas y que me burlo de él pero es mi forma de decir que lo quiero-dijo cohibido Hao.

ay otro momento tan conmovedor que grabamos-grito triunfal Marco.

¡MALDICION! esto si lo tienen que editar, no quiero que lo vea mi hermano-intento quitarle la cámara Hao a Marco pero sintió una mano delicada en su hombro que era de esta Anna

¿por que entraste al concurso?-voltio a verla para darle toda la atención otra vez

primera por…- empezó a contar con sus dedos este Hao.

molestar a Yoh-a completo Anna la frase.

sip, la segunda para conocerte en persona- con una sonrisa y mirada seductora, que hizo ruborizar a esta Anna- y ultimo quiero cambiar la idea que tienen las mujeres sobre mi-estas palabras lo dijo enforna de capricho.

Que , tus aires de un don Juan seductor-

exacto, quiero que me conozcan como soy-

¿Cómo eres?-

Un chico juguetón, chistoso, que puede ser romántico, enamoradizo y sobre todo una persona protectora, que olviden un poco de mi imagen de galán seductor, rebelde, peleonero y fastidioso, quiero que me conozcan mi yo real, el único que me conoce realmente es Yoh –Hablo enserio Hao desde su corazón, Anna noto que hablaba con toda sinceridad lo podía notar en los ojos de él.

parece que no se están divirtiendo- se acerco un chico raro -¿quieren un poco de esto?- les enseño un cigarro que olía raro, trato de abrazar a esta Anna mas que Hao la jalo para abrazarla y alejarla de este tipo.

no estamos bien así-le contesto Hao

vamos te comparto-insistía el tipo con ellos.

creo que ellos quieren- señalo a este Peyote que estaba platicando con Turbine y

Kalim, se fue con ellos ese tipo ellos si aceptaron.

Dame-dijo Kalim al tipo- ¡uy me siento que vuelo carnal!-

mi mano la siento raro-decía Turbine que no dejaba de mirar su mano.- ¡yeahhh!-

¿era marihuana?- cuestionó Anna

si, y de la buena cada tipo que nos encontramos-sin dejar de abrazarla por la cintura

La toca ya había terminado fue un viaje de distinto géneros de música electrónica; después de 5hrs de buena música por parte de quienes se presentaron. Todos se iban retirando, en el

backstage se encontraba toda la producción y concursantes celebrando un poco por Yoh y su debut.

lo hiciste muy Yoh, estoy orgulloso, esto ha sido un gran paso para tu carrera-felicito Hao.

Si, viste como bailaban, esto también es tu logro, no habría sido sin tu ayuda-empezó a lloriquear.

Ya Yoh, no sea tan sentimental-le dio un zape para que parara ese llanto.

¡Hermano!-grito Yoh.

Ven acá tardo-jalo a Yoh y le dio un fuerte abrazo fraternal.

Hermanos-exclamo tiernamente Manta.

te quiero Pili-vocifero el peli azul.

y yo a ti mi Horito-se abrazaron ellos también.

¿por que no nos llevamos así Turbine?-recrimino Peyote.

en primer lugar somos amigos-le recordó su compa al músico.

pero yo te siento como mi hermano de otra madre pero hermano al fin al cabo, canijo-y trato de abrazarlo pero el se echo a correr.

Manta-exclamo ella con una sonrisa tierna y conmovedora que se lo dirigía a su amigo de la infancia.

Si Jeanne-él en un susurro contesto.

Yo…-

Yo también te quiero amiga-

¡Ah eso ya lo sabia!- moviendo la mano- yo estoy tratando de hablar del auto se robaron todos el contenido de este-vio que se quedo estático, -Manta, vaya te lo tomaste muy bien -pero vio que se él se llevaba su mano derecha a su pecho y luego se desmayo Manta.- ¿Manta?, ¡MANTA!, reacciona Manta ayuda creo que le dio un infarto-

¡Manta!- gritaron todos al ver al enano en el suelo y no por una borrachera si no por la impresión de la noticia.

Hay que seguir la after party en el departamento –comento Hao, y todos lo vieron extraño, pensaron esta loco, pero…

Si, vamos- aceptaron la idea de Hao y se fueron de ahí, claro sin olvidar a Manta el también iba.

¿en que departamento es Yoh?-pregunto Hao.

El que nos proporciona el programa-

Si-muy felices iban, se dividieron algunos iban en la limosina otros en la camioneta, otros a pie, otros en un taxi.

En el departamento Hao examino todo el sitio, ya esta el volumen de la música a todo, había bebidas, empezaban a bailar todos.

Encontraste un buen lugar -felicito Hao a su hermano-Vamos Anna-la saco a bailara en medio de la sala.

Todos amanecieron en el departamento, algunos durmieron arriba de la mesa, otros en la sala, en el piso, las chicas fueron mas listas se fueron a los dormitorios de los chicos, otros despertaron en el baño.

Vaya que fiesta , y que cruda… pero cruda … que me traigo-hablo quedamente Chocolove

Lyzerg, Lyzerg-

Que- enojado le hablo.

¿Que te pareció?-pregunto Chocolove a su compañero vio que levanto su pulgar afirmativamente.

En otra habitación donde se encuentra las chicas.

Anna, Anna , ANNA-llamaba Pilika

Bájele a tu tono-hizo el ademan con su mano.

¿Qué?, ¿te molesta?-le dijo - ¿tienes resaca?-

Claro que no, solo estoy jugando-dijo sarcásticamente Anna por semejante tontería.

En el estudio después claro del gran resumen de la cita que incluyo, la tocada y la fiesta que no pudieron editar

Anna sabes que hora es-le hablo Chocolove que traía unos lentes oscuros para que no vieran sus ojos rojos.

La hora en que termine el programa-pregunto ella, también llevaba lentes oscuros de armazón de oro, para evitar la intensidad de las luces que molestaban.

No es hora de elegir con quien te quedas-

Podría ser otro día-sugirió ella.

Déjamelo me lo pienso mmmm no, decide con quien te quedas-le exigió Chocolove que estaba a un tanto de perder la paciencia.

Pero antes, amigos, en una sola palabra como definirían a esta Anna, Horo-horo, ¡HORO-HORO!-le grito el conductor que aturdió al pobre nombrado no solamente a el si no que los otros participante.

Presente- lazo la mano, pero se dio cuenta después de examinara el lugar- ah ¿donde estoy?, no es la escuela-

No azulito estas en el foro del gran prestigiado programa-le recordó Chocolove

¡Ah que pesadilla!-exclamo él

Dime horo-horo, define en una sola palabra a esta Anna, ya la conoces así que no tendrás mucho problema-

4-

¿4, que?-

Es la solución,-aviso Horo-horo.

Estas dormido y distraído- le lanzo el micrófono que tenia en la mano este Chocolove - ya contéstame-

Sofisticada-

¿Por que esa reacción Ren?- Chocolove vio el sobre salto del chino

Me sorprende que este animal, sepa palabras de esa calidad-

Para que aprendas mi querido chinito, que la escuela me ha ayudado-informo el azul.

¿Y Tu Ren?-le hablo Chocolove.

Encantadora-

Yoh, te toca- Yoh se levanto del sillón y vio detenidamente a esta Anna.

No me bastaría con una sola palabra, para poder describir a Anna-soltó él con una sonrisa y se sentó de nuevo.

Hao-

No lo se, es difícil-

Di algo-exigió Choco a este Hao.

Un sueño hecho realidad.-

Bien chicos, es la hora, Anna ya decidiste, creo que no-le indico Chocolove.-Bien Anna te toca describir en una sola palabra a estos caballeros-

Horo-horo explosivo, Ren elegante, Yoh soñador, Hao decidido-dijo pausadamente a cada uno.

¿Explosivo?, ¿que acaso soy dinamita?-le replico Horo-horo a la chica.

Cambien de parecer Horo-horo es un ignorante, tarado, bueno para nada y…y…-no pudo continuar por que alguien del publico la llamo.

¡Anna!-bajaba rápidamente un chico de cabello café trenzado, fue hasta donde estaba sentada Anna y se arrodillo ante ella.

¡Ahora que!, que se cree el publico para interrumpir el programa y mas importante a mi- Chocolove le dirigió una mirada asesina al chico- ¿quien demonios eres?-

Todo por la culpa de Hao-expreso con mucho veneno este Ren

Yo no tuve nada que ver- Hao poso sus manos como escudo enfrente de el.

Pero por tu culpa ya todos piensan que ya pueden interrumpirme-comento Chocolove a este Hao.

Nichrome, ¿que haces aquí?-pregunto Anna por fin.

Viene a recuperarte-

Ya olvídalo ya es tarde- le contesto Anna a su ex novio.

Pero …-

ya la escuchaste largo-le grito Horo-horo a ese tipo extraño; todo el publico masculino apoyaron a Horo, empezaron a chiflar, dos tipo que conocemos que son Big Billy y Turbine lo sacaron a arrastra de ahí.

Bien continuemos-hablo Lyzerg-Ahora, ¿que pasa? –dijo al ver que la luces se ponían opaca y la pantalla gigante bajara.

La pantalla se prendió… que dice-hablo Chocolove- Kanna perdóname y cásate conmigo atte. Ramiro Díaz alias Peyote-

Es una propuesta de matrimonio- reconoció Anna

¿aceptas Kanna?-con un micrófono en mano hablo en músico y se dirigía a ella.

Ramiro-murmuro Kanna, ya estaba un poco recuperada de la fiesta.

Fui un estúpido a la hora de cancelarte, pero la verdad es que tenia miedo a la hora de proponértelo y claro de tu respuesta- hizo una breve pausa, siguió caminando hasta estar con Kanna, las cámaras lo seguían- por eso acepte ayudar a Jeanne al reemplazar a Blocken, he de admitir que si quería ir al partido, en el momento en que fui encarcelado pensé como extraño a mi Kanna y descubrí que no quiero estar separado de ti -se arrodillo con estas ultimas palabras y enseñando el anillo de un oro con un pequeño diamante.

¿Que vio a los delincuentes y pensó en ella?, ¡que amor!-Yoh le comentaba a su hermano y el movía la cabeza como dando a entender a lo que se refería.

Te amo Kanna, Quieres ser mi compañera de toda mi vida, y ser esa persona que me soporte con y sin mis desplantes de ira-seguía arrodillado, se quito el sombrero.

Si acepto, Ramiro-con lagrimas en los ojos acepto.

Ayayay-se levanto de un brinco, abrazo a su futura mujer, dándole giros y dándole tiernos besos en toda la cara; demostraba la alegría de esa respuesta.

Que lindo-exclamo Ren.

Esto si subió la audiencia-hablo Chocolove.

Si,-afirmo Manta con lagrimas en los ojos, él adoraba las propuestas de matrimonio.

Chocolove- Lyzerg llamo a su amigo.

Después de esta propuesta de matrimonio, Anna ya sabes a quien elegir-insistía el morenazo.

La verdad no- le contesto sinceramente- quiero mas tiempo-

Anna, Anna, Anna, si tanto te cuesta elegir entre estos galanes, no te preocupes te ayudaremos digo todos te ayudaremos…-Anna no entendía lo que decía Chocolove, él se fue directamente al centro del escenario para decir - el público conocedor decidirá por ti-la señalo, Anna no se lo creía - si Anna no me mires así, ellos votaron por la cita que mas le gusto, las líneas telefónicas ya están abiertas, llamen 01 800 44 68 para Horo-horo es en terminación 01- mostrando a Horo durmiendo y saliéndole la baba- para Ren en terminación 02- la cámara poso en el chino que tenia una cara de fastidio- el de Yoh 03- con una sonrisa nerviosa- y claro este tipejo que me golpeo mejor conocido como Hao 04- Hao tenia una cara de pocos amigos y estaba golpeando su mano con su puño en una forma ruda e intimidante dirigida al conductor, Chocolove ignoro ese gesto y siguió-, el ganador será el novio de esta hermosura- fue rápidamente con Anna la tomo de la mano para que se levantara, la hizo girar sobre su propio eje, para que pudieran admirar la belleza de la mujer y la volvió a sentar; se dirigió a la cámara 1 para hablar- este domingo será el programa especial y se anunciara al ganador, llamen, llamen ahora, apoyen a su favorito aquí, aquí si gana el que usted quiere, nuestras telefonistas los están esperando-con una sonrisa que le dedico a su público televisivo.

Esto no me lo esperaba-murmuro Anna todavía en shock.

Ni yo-siguió Ren

¿Que?-dijo Horo que despertaba de su pequeña

Sigue durmiendo Horo-horo-le sugirió Yoh.

Eh si-es gustosamente se volvió a dormir.

¡QUE TONTERÍA!- grito Hao.

Hasta el próximo programa y gran final, no se lo pierdan-se despidió Chocolove – Lyzerg.

Si Choco hasta la próxima, televidente-con esas palabras el ingles se despidió termino el programa.

Continuara-

* * *

Después de dos meses exactamente logre subir este capitulo.

Disculpen la tardanza pero no me fue fácil realizar la cita de este Hao tenia como objetivo superar la cita de Yoh haber si lo pude lograr ahí me avisa. Y disculpen también si tienes faltas de ortografías.

Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo algo loco, me inspire en diferentes canciones por eso así me salió este episodio algo raro y loco.

Mi querido Chocolove como lo quiero, es mi favorito como me hacer reír ese condenado moreno, ¿quien ganara? Se preguntaran ustedes, yo también me pregunto con quien se quedara Anna, se quedara con Yoh o con Hao pero esta Ren y no se olviden de Horo-horo o Peyote es broma el ya tiene dueña y domadora llamada Kanna.

No se si terminarla con el siguiente capitulo con un fin digno, pero también tengo la inquietud de continuarla, lo estoy pensando detenidamente, me pueden dar sus opiniones para saber lo que piensa, pero al final tendré que decidir yo es lo malo ¡ay mi cerebro!, pero digame sus comentarios buenos o malos, aunque sea digan hola o adios.

Ahí viene los Reyes Vagos digo Magos, ¡MAGOS!, ¿que les pediré?, voy hacer mi cartita para ellos, ¡ya se que pedirles! quiero muchas fiestas no solamente para mí si no para todos ¡sí! Y que este año ganen mi equipo de futbol favorito ¡sí! Y claro mucha inspiración ¿Es mucho pedir?.

Nos vemos por aquí.

Feliz Año

Pdo. Music y love a todos, music is my medicine I prescribed by your doctor. to continue living

.


	6. Chapter 6

En el estudio no.14 de tv en esa sala en donde se localizaban nuestros queridos y amados participantes, se podía ver que estaban en shock al saber que votarían por ellos, los chicos no se lo podían creer, bueno si, se trataba de este programa, iban a votar por ellos ¡dios mío, santo! se decían mentalmente, hasta parecían elecciones para nuevo presidente. ¿En que estaban pensando esa producción en jugar así con ellos?, con su imagen y claro sus corazoncitos ellos se sentían utilizados por el ambiente sucio de la televisión.

¿Ahora que? –pregunto un poco sonsacada de lo que paso hace unos minutos, Anna se sentía entre indignada e impactada, por la razón de la votación telefónica; lo bueno que estaba sentada al oír eso de Chocolove, si no hubiera estado, se hubiera caído de espalda.

Hay que esperar …-le contesto Manta, al momento que dejaba su audífonos y se acercaba a los muchachos-…los resultados del público-

¡Estas loco!- Anna noto la presencia del productor y exploto encontrar de él - no voy aceptar la decisión del público estas mal del cerebro.-

Anna, Anna, Anna mi querida y hermosa Anna ¿Por qué no me escogiste?- escucho la voz de un apenas audible Horo-horo desde su asiento-ahora estuviéramos felices, tu y yo agarrados de la mano viendo el atardecer-contaba e imaginaba esa escena con alegría.

Por que crees que te elegiría a ti…- le dijo directamente con una mirada de desprecio- creo que todavía no te recuperas de la fiesta Horo-horo, porque estas alucinando-

¿Esperar la decisión del público? es muy cruel y torturante- hablo duramente Ren.

Tiene razón el chino, -se levanto de su asiento Hao hasta quedar enfrente de la dichosa chica.- ¿Anna, de verdad no sabes a quien elegir?

He dicho que no se a quien todos son tan…-empezaba a decir hasta que los chicos la interrumpieron.

Simpáticos-con una sonrisa dijo Yoh

Encantadores-hablo el chico azul.

Guapos-con orgullo que lo caracterizaba a este Ren.

Inteligente-y concluyo Hao.

No, iba a decir diferentes y raros, claro esta, pero me alegra que tengan el autoestimas muy alto chicos.-les aplaudió Anna, se levanto del sillón donde estaba durante todo el programa.

¡ANNA!, ¡ANNA! ¡ANNA!-gritaba la Usui de larga melena que iba corriendo como rayo.

¿Quien grita como desesperada?-se quejo Horo-horo.

Pilika ¿que quieres?-le cuestionó Anna a su recién llegada amiga.

Sólo te traía esto para tu migraña-le ensañaba un frasco que contenía las píldoras para el dolor de cabeza y otros malestares.

Gracias pero… tenias que hacer tanto escándalo para eso- enseñando el envase que le trajo.- hazme un favor y deja de gritar-

¡HEY, JUN VEN ACÁ!-ignorando lo que le dijo su amiga la rubia llamo a su otra amiga la china que caminaba lentamente hasta llegar con ellas.

¡No grites Pilika!- se tapo su oídos con sus manos en forma de molestia por el escándalo que hacia su amiga- te encanta molestarnos cuando estamos en este estado, ¿verdad?-

Claro, porque son las única veces que me puedo aprovechar de ustedes-abrazo a sus amigas por lo hombros, ella estaba feliz demostrando lo cariñosa que podría ser y se sentía fresca como una lechuga, como si nunca hubo asistido a una fiesta, en cambio sus amigas se sentía fatal por la cruda que se cargaban.

Que amiga-susurro discretamente Hao a su gemelo.

Pero tómense estas pastillas que les aliviara el dolor de cabeza y las demás molestias que tengan-les indico Pilika a sus queridas amigas y les entrego una botella de agua que trajo de la mesa de almuerzo que estaba todos los días para la producción.

Pero hay que admitir que nos cuida bien- murmuro Anna al momento que vio que Pilika intentaba abrir la botella de agua para sus amigas, no quería que escuchara los halagos que eran para ella.

Eso si-afirmo con una linda sonrisa de cómplice esta Jun., ellas se tomaron una pastilla cada quien y le regresaron el frasco a Pilika.

¿Me das una Pilika?-pregunto su hermano.

Toma-le aventó el recipiente a este Horo para que lo atrapara y lo hizo. Les invito a los chicos para que vieran que no era codo y un inconsciente por la salud de sus nuevos amigos.

Ya todos sin los malestares, se sentía tan bien, que decidieron que era mejor ya irse de la locación. Se aproximaban a la salida del estudio.

¡Que fiesta!, ¡hay que hacerlo a menudo!-planteaba Hao.

No creo que resistir tanto a la próxima -confeso Ren con un poco de desinterés por hacer otra fiesta.

Hey, Ren si que eres debilucho a la hora de beber-hablo Horo que caminaba junto a él.

¡Discúlpeme mi majestad!- en forma sarcástica y haciendo una inclinación en forma "respetuosa" y le continuo diciendo- yo no tengo el mismo aguante como tú lo tienes, de seguro te la vives solamente en fiestas de en vez de estudiar-

¿Como lo supiste?-se sorprendió Horo que supiera esa cruda verdad este Ren.

Lo deducía-solo atino a decir el chino.

Yoh te veo muy callado-le hablo el Usui al castaño - ¿que tienes mi hermoso Askura?-le hablo cariñosamente y estrechándolo como una mamá lo haría con su bebé.

Nada no tengo nada, solo estoy pensando en la situación en que estamos-dijo seriamente sacando de onda a todos los chicos que detuvieron su andar, a unos metros de la salida del foro se quedaron pensando a lo que se refería Yoh.

En las gradas en donde se colocan al público esta Chocolove descansando después de este día de trabajo, estaba oyendo música por su teléfono a todo volumen en sus audífonos, por eso no alcanzaba a oír a cierta personita llamándolo con desesperación.

Chocolove, Chocolove ¿Dónde estas?-desvió su mirada de escenario hasta donde estaban las gradas- ahí estas Chocolove, Chocolove- fue rápidamente a su lado y le quito agresivamente los audífono haciendo enfadar a si al conductor.

¿Que quieres, Jeanne?-vocifero enfadado desde su asiento.

¿has escuchado los espectáculos últimamente?-les respondió con otra pregunta la asistente del productor.

No me agrada muchos los chismes, pero dime –le dio el premiso que siguiera.

Han anunciados la lista de los mejores conductores del año-se lo dijo lentamente marcando cada palabra para que lo entendiera.

Eso que tiene que ver conmigo-sin darle importancia a lo anterior.

Estas nominado-anuncio con una sonrisa Jeanne a su amigo, vio la reacción de Chocolove se levanto de un salto y para quedar enfrente de ella, el morenazo le agarro de lo hombro y la sacudió fuertemente.

¡QUE!, ¿NO ME MIENTES, JEANNE?-le pregunto incrédulo a lo que refería anteriormente, sin dejar de zangolotearla.

Claro que no te miento-

¡Vaya!, ¡eso es genial!- la soltó y empezó a bajar las escaleras hasta quedar en el centro del escenario, con las manos en la cabeza sin poder creérselo, dirigió la mirada hasta su amiga Jeanne que ya estaba atrás de él, pues lo estuvo siguiendo- ¡ven y dame un abrazo!-abrió su brazos para recibir esa felicitación por parte de su amiga.

¡Felicidades choco! ¡AH!-grito la chica a la ves que le dio el abrazo, Chocolove giro en su propio eje con ella abrazándolo, quedaron mareados al terminar de girar, esperando recuperándose de esa vuelta Jeanne hablo con voz chillona- FELICIDADES AMIGO, LA CEREMONIA SERA DENTRO DE TRES SEMANAS.-

¡Hasta lloro de felicidad!-era cierto empezó a llorar como niñita cuando sabe que Santa Claus no le trajo nada en la mañana de navidad, como un niño perdido en un parque, así de llorón estaba.

Pero…-trato decir algo Jeanne pero, también estaba llorando por la felicidad de su amigo.

Pero que-intento ayudarla a que prosiguiera a lo que le iba a decir.

También esta nominado Lyzerg- hablo al fin, saco un pañuelo de su bolsa ya saben como son las chicas siempre preparadas para cualquier evento; se limpio la lagrimas y se sonó la nariz.

¡ah eso no es problema, le ganare!-ya sin lagrimas y con una sonrisa de triunfador dijo Chocolove.

¡Vaya que modesto!, pero también esta ese chico llamado Opacho-con voz normal, ya recuperada del lloriqueo.

¡QUE, Opacho! ¡mi archí recontra ultra mega y a la ultima potencia Rival!- se canso al decir eso- ¡que lo odio con odio jarocho!, ¡que mala suerte!-pateo el piso como signo de inconformidad por la noticia.

Tú ganaras Choco, tienes tus fans-animo a su amigo la chica.

Eso si-recordó esa vez en la cita de Yoh que tiene su público que lo apoyaba en las malas y buenas, se debe a ellos.

Y estas en el programa del momento-le recordó Jeanne,

Eso también-afirmo Chocolove a la vez hizo memoria que últimamente los programas de escándalos y hasta noticieros han hablado de este programa, en pocas palabras están en boca de todos.

El trofeo lo tienes al alcance de tus manos-seguía alentándolo Jeanne a su compadre.

Si, gracias por lo ánimos- agradeció Chocolove.

Para que están los amigos, aparte si ganas me darás las gracias por tu carrera y vas decir que yo te ayude aunque sea mentira, me vas anuncias en tu discurso de ganador-anuncio ella mientras se veía su uñas recién pintadas.

¿Eh? – no entendía lo que decía pero recordó algo que le dijo una vez Peyote que Jeanne no era una persona cariñosa, que daba ánimos a sus amigos y cuando lo hacia era por algo, así que era una convenenciera, entendió todo y le dijo- sabía que esos halagos y ánimos no eran gratis-

¿Me invitas a la ceremonia?-pregunto confiada Jeanne.

¡¿hasta quieres que te lleve?¡-exaltado por el cambio de actitud de su amiga.

Si-

¿No basta que te mencione?-vio que movía su cabeza negativamente-Vas a ir de todos modos-dijo resignado a tenerla como su acompañante.

No, invítame formalmente-le exigía la peli plateado -no soy como tus amigas edecanes que las traes babeando por ti, a mi háblame bonito-

Jeanne mi querida y hermosa Jeanne me harías el gran de honor en acompañarme a la ceremonia-hablo en forma tierna pero forzada por la situación que se genero.

No lo sé, déjame ver si no tengo nada que hacer ese día, voy a ver mi agenda-saco su agenda de su bolsa, hojeo la libreta con una actitud de persona importante y sumamente ocupada.

¡QUE!-no se explicaba, de verdad, se decía siempre que nunca entendería a las mujeres y más a Jeanne que es todo un enigma.

¡ah! que curioso, no tenga nada que hacer ese día que suerte tienes-le hablo un vez cerrando su agenda.

Si, suerte-con sarcasmo dijo.

¡¿Verdad que tienes suerte de llevarme, Chocolove McDonnell? -entendió el sarcasmo de su amigo y como respuesta a esa actitud le dedico una mirada asesina que gracias a dios que las miradas no matan porque si es así el pobre de Chocolove ya estuviera a tres metros bajo tierra.

¡tengo la mejor suerte!- expreso con nerviosismo al ver esa mirada que le daba, le dio tanto miedo, que se cubrió con sus manos el rostro para evitar ese mirar - pero no me hagas daño-

Dejando un poco de lado a esos amigos, nuestros concursantes todavía estaban en la salida si mover ningún musculo, se observaban detenidamente, pero una voz los saco de ese ambiente, las pisadas contundentes de esa persona dueña de esa voz.

Chicos parecen que ya se llevan muy bien-expreso Manta al ver el silencio que tenían el pensaba que era mejor el silencio que verlos pelear como perro.

Si tú lo dices-le contesto Ren.

Pues a mi ya me vieron borra chote- hablaba Horo, sintió que todos se voltearon a ver por ese comentario raro, ya estaban acostumbrado a esos cometario fuera de lugar por parte de Horo, así que el azulito continuo lo que quería decir en realidad- así que creo que nos llevamos bien-

Eso sí-respondió Hao, para apoyar a Horo-Horo, se acerco al chico para abrazarlo por los hombros-Siempre te llevare a mis parrandas, Horo-horo-esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Y yo encantado de ir contigo Hao-el también lo abrazo, se quedaron viendo, todos lo miraron extrañados por ese modo de hablar que se daban.

Eso sonó muy gay-oyeron los chicos por parte de Anna.

Ja, ja, ja-se rio sonoramente Yoh.

¡Yoh!-reprendió Hao a su hermano y rápidamente rompió con el abrazo, se alejo de Horo-horo

Es que si sonó muy gay, haber cuando presentas a tu nuevo novio Hao a nuestros padres- se aprovechaba de la situación este Yoh para burlase de su hermano.

Un día de estos, seré hijo único- amenazo Hao a su hermano.

Hablando de padres, ojala que mi papá no me halla visto en televisión- decía preocupado Horo.

Eso es como decir que chocolove cuenta buenos chistes, o sea que es imposible lo que pides, Horito-daba entender Ren al chico.

¡Oh demonios!- exclamo la chica, se llevo una mano a su cabeza.

¿Qué pasa Anna?-pregunto intrigada Jun al ver la reacción de su amiga.

No he ido a mi casa desde toda esta semana, de seguro están preocupados, me tengo que ir-aviso Anna a los chicos.

Tengo que ir a la universidad, esta semana tenia exámenes-con una mano en su mentón hablo Horo-horo sobre su situación escolar.

Yo tenia que entregar un trabajo para mi clase de derecho internacional, ayer- explicaba Ren un poco preocupado- espero que me lo acepte hoy-

¡ANNA!-

¡QUE PILIKA! ¡TE HE DICHO QUE DEJARAS DE GRITAR!-le grito enojada

Deja mejor tu de hacerlo, Anna-le recrimino Hao a la rubia

Lo siento es que esta chamaca me saca de quicio-se disculpaba por su actitud.

Anna, nosotras teníamos que dar nuestra investigación sobre "el impacto que tiene la publicidad en las personas y como consume todo lo que ven", hasta me canse en decir el tema-le aviso Pilika.

Lo bueno es que yo ya voy en mi ultimo año de la universidad- vocifero feliz Jun.

¿te felicitamos?-pregunto sarcásticamente Ren a su hermana.

Si porque no, me lo merezco por haber entregado todos mis trabajos-lo dijo un deje de orgullo, creo que ese defecto lo tiene la familia Tao.

¡DEMONIOS! ¡se me olvido hacer mi análisis literario!- recordó histéricamente Yoh.

Te ayudare, Yoh-se ofreció Hao.

Que era para el miércoles, el mismo día en que fue mi cita-seguía con su monologo ignorando la ayuda de su hermano - no aceptara mi trabajo fuera de tiempo esa maestra-Hao harto de ser ignorado agarro a su hermano y le dio un par de bofetadas.

Ya me prestas atención- vio como Yoh movía la cabeza afirmativamente y se ponía las dos manos en sus cachetes que le ardía como el mismo infierno-¿Quien es tu maestra?-

Para que te lo digo, tu no vas en mi facultad, ¿y en que me vas ayudar?-

Vamos dime su nombre y hare algo para que reciba tu trabajo-le rogaba Hao para que le diera el nombre de la maestra.

Claro que no, le vas a ir a coquetear como esa ultima vez en la preparatoria con mi maestra de historia-le recordó Yoh a su hermano.

Pero te recibió el trabajo ¿o no?-con una sonrisa de superioridad porque sabia que las mujeres mayores caían como mosca cuando el les hablaba.

Claro que si, hasta me dio una buena calificación, pero…- hizo una pausa- … como nota de observación me puso su numero telefónico para que te lo diera y que le llamaras después que terminaras la preparatoria-

¡ah te dio eso!, ¿por que no me lo diste?, ¿aun lo tienes verdad? ¿verdad? –le pregunto con mucha curiosidad, le echo un vistazo a la rubia que lo veía con un poco de ¿enojo o celos? Nunca lo sabría esa mujer era todo un misterio, así que cambio de postura Hao y le dijo a su hermano- olvídalo ya no lo quiero, tengo algo mejor-esto ultimo refiriéndose a la bella Anna.

¡Oye Hao! yo si quiero que me ayudes con mi profesora-le hablaba Horo-Horo.

Bueno hay que irnos mejor-sugirió Anna para terminar con esa conversación que la ponía algo incomoda, los chicos ofreciendo a sus profesora a este Hao, Anna hablo.- Pilika ve por tus apuntes, mientras yo voy a mi casa por mis cosas, nos encontramos en la biblioteca de Tokio- le indico Anna a su amiga ella acepto la idea, pero la voz de Oyamada le llamo la atención.

No se pueden ir-hablo por fin Manta después de ver como todos ellos se acordaban de sus trabajos escolares y claro de su familia.

¡Que! –exclamaron todos los muchachos.

Bueno ustedes si chicas-les indico a Pilika y a Jun.

¡Que bueno! Ya no aguantaba estar mas aquí-empezaba a caminar y a dar de saltitos Pilika como libre en el campo, pero Jun detuvo su andar para que la acompañara para saber ahora que le iba a tocaba hacer a su amiga.

Ustedes luego arreglaran sus asuntos-les hablo severamente Manta a sus concursante, hasta los sorprendió por esa forma tan autoritaria y firme en que les hablaba -ahora tienen una sesión de fotos para la publicidad que necesitaremos para el último programa.-le explico Manta ya un poco relajado.

No nos pueden obligar hacer eso-debatió Hao

No me hagan recordarles sobre…-empezaba Manta.

¡El contrato!, eso ya me lo se-decía Horo-horo un poco fastidiado al recordar ese maldito contrato que lo obligo a salir con la chica, pero recapacito que no fue malo pasar tiempo con Anna, salió a comer gratis, ir a la opera gratis que no es de su agrado, ropa nueva gratis, es famoso gratis, y todo en compañía de esa chica mandona, gruñona, que se cree que el mundo no la merece, que lo trata tan mal y que lo trae muy pero muy enamorado y loco por tenerla como su futura novia, esa era la verdad y eso lo descubrió después de cada cita que tenia la chica, se sentía celoso cuando los chicos se les acercaba pero el trataba de disimular esos celos, esta Anna se podía decir que lo trae cacheteando las banquetas por ese cuerpo, por tener su amor pero cada vez que quería decirle algo lindo decía un estupidez, por eso debería agradecer que existiera el contrato y el programa porque sin ellos no hubiera salido con Anna a pesar que Pilika la conoce, así que -¡GRACIAS CONTRATO!-esto último lo grito haciendo que todo lo vieran.

¿Que dijiste?-pregunto Manta.

¿gracias contrato?-Anna se acerco a Horo-horo para posarle una mano en la frente para tomarle la temperatura-¿te encuentras bien horo?- le pregunto la rubia al chavo- no tienes fiebre-

Estoy bien-respondió rápidamente, retiro la mano de Anna de su frente y volteo a ver a esta brevemente y se sonrojo por la cercanía de la chica.

¿De verdad hermano?, porque estas rojo-en tono preocupado le dijo Pilika.

Es tu imaginación Pilika- le indico Horo-horo.

Miren hay muchas ofertas para ustedes por parte de diferentes marcas de ropas-

Manta les explica la razón de la sesión de fotos para ellos, vio cara de fastidio en cada uno.

¿De verdad?-pregunto la chica rubia sin creer lo que decía Manta

Si Anna, a ti en especial Dolce & Gabbana y Zara te quieren como la nueva imagen-menciono la oferta de esas prestigiadas marcas de ropa.

Ah- reacciono en esa forma Anna.

Si, ustedes chicos no se quedan atrás Giorgio Armani los quieren como sus modelos-no los vio muy convencidos a los chicos, a esta Anna vio que si le intereso - además les regalan nueva guardarropa a cada uno de ustedes-

Eso es genial-exclamo feliz Yoh.-por que necesito ropa nueva.-

Es hora de irnos –mirando su reloj dijo Manta.- donde están mi camarógrafo y mi microfonista, ¡de veras, me van a sacar canas verdes a temprana edad esos tipos!- saco de su bolsillo el pantalón un radio transmisión para comunicarse con ellos- Big Billy y Chrome vengan acá ahora, los necesito. –

Y menos de un minuto estaban ahí preparados para el trabajo.

¿Qué pasa Jefe?-pregunto un Chrome que cargaba su micrófono.

Si, ¿que es lo que desea?-Big Billy sacaba del estuche la cámara.

Chicos ya saben que deben de grabar todo lo que hacen ellos, así que no se despeguen de ellos, sean como su sombra, quiero un excelente trabajo-ordeno el joven Oyamada.

Pero nada mas nosotros-comentaba Big con tristeza.

No te preocupes Billy, luego les mandare a los otros, para que los apoyen- le explico a su grandote camarógrafo, para que no se ponga así.- bueno vámonos, chicos vengan-

Caminaron hasta llegar a un edificio grande donde se imparten información, donde también se localizan la sala de junta, varios departamentos como de producción, de mercadotecnia, publicidad y entre otros, ahí en ese ultimo mencionado iban los concursantes para la tomarse esa fotos.

Al entrar a ese edificación vieron que tiene mucho espacio, había una sala de estar, una cafetería, dos escaleras automáticas, tres ascensores, esta todo muy bien iluminado en medio de las escaleras automáticas estaba la recepción; arriba de la recepción se encontraba una imagen grande imponente de nada mas y nada menos que su jefaza, la dueña de toda la televisora y querida por todos sus empelado, claro que sí, estoy hablando de la gran señora Goldva.

Los chicos estaban asombrado por la arquitectura moderna pero vanguardista que tiene, las paredes pintada de color crema, las ventanas grandes y limpias, había personas de seguridad, veían como entraba personas y salían, trabajaban mucha gente en ese sitio.

Chicos no se distraigan, es por aquí- le hablo Manta, se dirigieron al ascensor.

Se bajaron en el piso numero 14 de 25 pisos que hay, ahí se realizaría la sesión de fotos, el que tomaría las fotos sería la gran fotógrafa Chole pero conocida mejor como Morphine tiene un gran prestigio en el ambiente del espectáculo por haber sacado fotos a grandes artistas en el ámbito musical, para desfiles de moda, actores del momento, ha trabajado con numerosas revistas de moda alrededor del mundo, en pocas palabras es un artista en la fotografía y la mas cotizada.

Ya todo estaba puesto, la iluminación, el espacio para el maquillaje, la ropa ya estaba seleccionada gracias a la ayuda de Kanna y Boris; la cámara fotográfica ya estaba preparada, solo faltaba los chicos.

La sala era mediana con unos ventanales, había sillas, espejos para cuerpo completo y para el rostro, y un estéreo para la música que pidió la fotógrafa.

Los participantes estaban acompañados de Manta, el camarógrafo Big Billy muy atento en su trabajo junto con el microfonista Chrome, las coladas de Jun y Pilika para ver como vestirían a esta Anna.

Hola Morphine, es bueno que hayas aceptado trabajar con nosotros-le hablaba Manta.

Sí, no me lo agradezcas a mí si no a Lyzerg que me lo pidió-

Cierto- Manta se le había olvidado que Diethel es muy amigo de Morphine.-

Hay que comenzar, o si no terminaremos hoy-aviso la fotógrafo- chicos vayan a cambiarse de ropa y yo los llamare-

Los chicos obedecieron a la joven, Boris les daba trajes formales a los chicos a Horo-horo le toco uno de color negro con rayas verticales que se notaban ligeramente, una camisa blanca, zapatos negros, una corbata plateada combinada con el color rojo, le quitaron su banda de la cabeza para peinarlo como se debía, y lo maquillaron.

¡Vaya que si estoy de rechupete!, ¡mama mía! Como dirían en Italia- se vio en el espejo de cuerpo entero, se mando besos a su imagen.- ¡que guapo estoy!- se fue a tomar las fotos individuales pues lo estaba llamando Morphine, posaba, le tomaron todo un rollo de fotografía y así haría con los demás.

Ves mi hermano es muy guapo-comentaba Pilika-

Eso si- le contesto Anna, debía admitir que Horo-horo tiene su encanto y que se ve muy atractivo con ese traje.

estamos ansiosas de verte- le indico Jun-

¡Anna ven aquí!, ¡hay que cambiarte!-la llamaba Kanna-

bueno chicas nos vemos al terminar esto- se despedía por el momento Anna.

El siguiente- grito Morphine, el que seguía era Tao Ren que vestía un saco blanco, una camisa negra , no llevaba corbata, llevaba en su bolsillo de su saco un pañuelo negro muy bien acomodado en forma triangular, un pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color del pantalón; su peinado de siempre.

Ahí voy- fue caminando lentamente el chico, para no arrugar el pantalón que llevaba, se paro frente de la cámara, con una actitud sería, orgullosa de su galantería y sonría levemente, igual que a Horo-horo, se acabo otro rollo con Ren.

Muy bien chico, no has pensado en ser modelo-le hacia platica Morphine al chino.

No me interesa en realidad-

De vería, porque tu perfil es igual a todos los mejores modelos que les he tomado fotos, ganaría muy bien- le explicaba la fotógrafa,-bien es todo por ahora-Ren se fue a sentar en las sillas que estaban por ahí, ahora era turno de Yoh, el chico estaba nervioso a el nunca les gustaba tomarse fotos era un renegado en esa cuestión.

¿Quien sigue?-

Yoh- le decía Manta a Morphine- ¡te toca! – le grito el productor al chavo, vio como caminaba el chico como un robot y con una cara de lamento.

Yoh portaba un traje de color gris claro, con una camisa blanca, corbata roja, unos zapatos negro, con el cabello suelto y debidamente cepillado, se veía muy elegante.

Poso nervioso en la cámara, sonreía sutilmente, la fotógrafa le daba consejos como posar o moverse, ella indico a una persona que pusiera música para así aliviar el nerviosismo de este Yoh, ya más relajado el joven Asakura posaba y se divertía, termino Morphine de sacarles las fotos y lo felicito por su gran esfuerzo. La pobre fotógrafa iba indicar el siguiente pero alguien se adelanto y ya estaba enfrente de ella.

Me toca a mí-decía orgulloso Hao, mientras observaba fijamente a la cámara con su mejor sonrisa que tenía. -¡Este es mi mejor pose!- decía este Hao se veía sumamente apuesto con ese saco negro, ese pantalón blanco, con el cabello recogido en un chongo que lo ocultaba en un sombrero estilo panamá que combinaba en perfección con su vestimenta, con esa bufanda de seda negra que se hacia pasar como una corbata, su camisa blanca y su zapatos negros.

Jajá claro-como se divertía Morphine con esos chicos, le saco varía fotos en sus mejores poses que él decía, al terminar con Hao- ¡ustedes tres vengan con su compañero, quiero sacarles unas fotos a los cuatros!-los muchachos se acercaron, hicieron poses juntos, Yoh a lado de Hao espalda con espalda, luego le seguía Horo- Horo haciendo la señal de amor y paz, muy sonriente, Ren cruzados de brazos muy autoritario y con una mirada intimidante.

Muy bien chicos, todavía no se cambien, ahora te toca Anna -indico Morphine, Anna ya estaba arreglada, maquillada y peinada.

Llevaba un lindo vestido elegante de strapples de color vino, con unos aretes largos de plata, el cabello alaciado, ligeramente pintada, llevaba unos zapatos plateados de tacón sutilmente altos y una gargantilla que decía Anna en manuscrita que tenia diamantes incrustados.

Los hombres al verla se quedaron callados, algunos no podían dejar de verla, otros babeaban hasta el piso que se mojo por eso; los concursantes se quedaron impactados por la belleza y lo exquisita se veía Anna, se decían mentalmente "de aquí soy, claro que sí" y así se quedaron estáticos.

Bueno, traigan el sillón que les pedí hace una hora- le indicaba la fotógrafa, vio como los hombre corrían a traerle el mueble donde se sentaría Anna para las fotos.

Se ve muy bien Anna-dijo Pilika-

Si, mira los dejo idiotizados a todos-hizo un ademan con la mano esta Jun.- mira a los mocoso-dijo burlonamente y señalando a este Yoh, Hao, Ren y Horo que estaban localizados en un rincón, sin dejar de ver cada movimiento de Anna.

En las fotos de esta Anna se gastaron como tres rollos, por que ella es la más solicitada y la más importante para la publicidad, Anna posaba como elegancia, sentada en ese sillón moviéndose con mucha libertad, con una mirada penetrante y una sonrisa linda que ¡ay dios mío! Así dirían los hombres si ella los viera de ese modo y le sonriera de esa forma en la calle o en donde sea. La sesión de la rubia fue muy rápida decía los hombre.

Gracias Anna, ahora quiero unas fotos con tus galanes-anunciaba Morphine, los chicos corrieron al lado de la chica, corrieron tan rápido que ni el mismo flash les hubiera ganado.- ¡chicos, diviértanse!- comenzó a tomara las fotos, Anna estaba sentada en el centro de ellos, Horo-horo estaba a su lado izquierdo y a lado de él estaba Yoh que los abrazaba, Hao estaba en su lado derecho tomo la mano de Anna y Ren vio eso, así que lo abrazo para que dejara de tocarla.

Luego cambiaron de posición, ahora Ren se sentaba junto con Anna y en el otro lado este Yoh; Horo y Hao se coordinaron para señalar a la cámara con el dedo índice hacia enfrente, Horo con el brazo izquierdo y Hao con el derecho, los chicos se entretenían posando.

Voy a tomarte fotos con tus diferente pretendientes-indicaba Morphine a esta Anna, quitaron el sillón para esas fotos el primero fue Horo-Horo que abrazo por la espalda a esta Anna y luego tomados de las manos.

Fue el turno de Ren, que abrazándola de un costado, los dos fijando su mirada al frente, sonriendo, la otra foto donde él estaba hincado como pidiéndole matrimonio y ella extendiendo su mano.

Ahora le tocaba a Yoh le rodeo sus brazos en la cintura de Anna, se quedaron frente a frente viéndose entre ellos, con una sonrisa de cómplice, otra foto en donde acercaron sus frente quedando muy pegados.

El ultimo pero no menos importante este Hao, el cargo a esta Anna con facilidad como si fuera su bebé y ella agarrándose del cuello de él, otra foto este Hao inclinándose ante ella haciendo una reverencia a la chica como lo hacían en la época del renacimiento como para invitarla a bailar.

Muy bien ya casi terminamos, vayan a cambiarse chicos por una ropa mas casual- todos se cambiaron gustosamente, Horo se puso una banda de color negro, lentes negros, chamara negro, pantalón negro, playera blanca y tenis igual color de la playera. Muy rockero se veía.-quiero que muestren su cara de galán, chicos, ¿sí?-les mencionaba Morphine a los chicos ya reunidos enfrente de la cámara fotográfica, solo faltaba Anna.

Eso es fácil para mí-hablo socarronamente Hao, este chico se había cambiado traía unos jeans azul marino, unas tenis negro tipo botas, lentes negros, una camiseta gris de manga corta y chaleco negro, con el cabello recogido en chongo para se pueda ver a la perfección su rostros.

para Horito es difícil, ¿no es cierto Horo-horo?-Ren le hablo con burla a su rival. El chino se veía sumamente apuesto había escogido portar unos jeans, una camisa negra que se arremango hasta la altura del codo y tenis bicolor de azul-negro.

Ya basta- decía Yoh defendiendo al pobre chico azul, el gemelo de Hao traía una sudadera blanca, una playera roja, un pantalón blanco, tenis color rojo, unos lentes de color negros, con el cabello suelto.

Bien terminemos con esto- comentaba la exquisita mujer de cabello rubio, Anna traía puesto un pantalón negro a la cadera, una blusa blanca, lentes negros, el cabello suelto, unos arete pequeños y unos zapatos de color gris plateados de tacón mediano.

Ya con Anna empezaron las fotos, se gasto tres rollos fotográficos, los chicos ya estaban cansados, con hambre y desesperados para realizar sus trabajos escolares.

Bien ya es todo, se pueden ir-exclamo Morphine.

¡Que bien!-salto de emoción Horo-horo.

La ropa que utilizaron es suya, si quieren se lo pueden llevar desde ahora puesta, para que no se cambien-les mencionaba Morphine.

Eso es bueno oírlo-dijo Hao.

Anna-le llamo el chino.

¿Qué pasa Ren?-se acerco al chico.

Estaba analizando nuestra cita en todo este tiempo, y he llegado a la conclusión que fui demasiado lento-le platicaba Ren, mientras lo otros chicos se sentaban, dejándolos solos a ellos, que todavía estaban enfrente de la cámara.

¿lento?, ¿Como es eso?-preguntaba divertida.

Si hubiera sido mas rápido-ignorando un poco el comentario de la chica - espero que no me abofetees como a este Hao-

¿Abofetearte? ¿Por qué haría eso yo?-se cruzo de brazo viéndolo de frente.

Por esto-Ren con un movimiento ágil rodeo sus brazos a la cintura de la chica, para poderla acercarla a su cuerpo, ya cerca, recargo su labios a la de ella y empezó a besarla gustosamente, lo que le sorprendió es que ella le correspondió, los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta, las amigas de esta Anna con el ojo cuadrado, el camarógrafo grabando, hasta se acerco para tener una buena toma, rompió con el beso Ren para poder respira- lo siento, pero no me podía aguantar las ganas de besarte, espero que no te enojes-comentaba el chino en un tono tranquilo y bellamente encantador, que aturdió a esta Anna.

¿Eh?-solo dijo eso Anna un poco sorprendida por la actitud del chico y de ella, ahora estaba mas que confundida para elegir a uno de ellos, gracias a ese beso.

Mi hermano beso a mi amiga, todavía esta en la contienda-comentaba Jun que se sentía feliz por su hermano menor, la joven Tao ya daba por hecho que entre Yoh y Hao su amiga iba a elegir a uno de ellos, pero esa acción de su hermano le daba seguridad que tal vez se quede con él, estaba muy contenta por su hermano.

¡Ay que suerte la mía!-exclamaba indignada Pilika, la joven usui tenia la esperanza que se quedaría con su hermano, volteo a ver a Horo y le grito - ¡vez porque no eres así!-

¿Por que me regañas?- estaba furioso Horo- voy a matar a Ren- susurro él.

Espera Horo-lo detuvo el chico Asakura al ver que pretendía hacer.

¿No estas celoso Yoh?-pregunto el chico azul.

Si pero es leve-respondió Yoh, Horo vio que también estaba Hao.

¿Y tu Hao?-volteando a ver al hermano mayor de Yoh.

Es normal ella todavía no es novia de ninguno de nosotros, era solo de esperar eso de Ren-explicaba Hao - pero eso no significa que no este celoso y no tenga ganas de golpearlo-vieron como Ren y Anna se dirigía hacia a ellos, Hao los saludo -¡hey Ren, Anna!-

Ren eres un hijo de…-empezaba a decir Horo-horo.

¡Oye no digas groserías!-lo detuvo Chrome que había llegado junto a este Ren. -no ves que nos pueden dar una multa por eso-

Esta bien-tratando de calmarse dijo Horo.

¿Ahora que van hacer?-pregunto Big.

Yo ya me voy, tengo asuntos escolares y creo que no soy la única-dijo Anna, ella tenía razón, los chicos la apoyaron; las amigas de Anna se acercaron a ella.

¿Y nosotros?-pregunto Chrome

¿Y ustedes, qué?-les hablaba severamente Ren

Debemos seguirlos-indico Big.

No se como lo harán, pues cada unos de nosotros tienen diferente asuntos y es lógico que nos vamos a separar para realizarlos-explico Hao.

Pero tenemos que grabarlos-le replico con eso Chrome.

Por que no graban a uno de nosotros-les informo Horo a los de producción.

¿Como decidimos eso?-cuestionó Big.

Y porque no se lo pregunta a este Manta-respondió Anna.

El jefe se fue cuando les estaban tomando las ultimas fotos, se fue sin decirnos nada-les hablo Chrome.

Que les parece un disparejo para decidir-expuso su idea Horo a los chicos - pero se aguanta con el resultado-todo afirmaron con la cabeza, ahí estaban Yoh, Anna, Hao, Ren y Horo, jugando al disparejo el ultimo en quedarse los seguirían las cámaras, el primero que salió fue Anna, después Hao, le siguió Horo, esta entre Ren e Yoh aun solo movimiento en saber quien se desgraciaba al tener a las cámaras con ellos.

¡Que mala suerte!-exploto Yoh al ser el perdedor, Hao se acerco para darles las condolencia por su suerte, todos se despidieron por ahora; Hao no sabia que hacer hoy así que acompaño a este Yoh todo ese día para ver como la producción son tan entrometidos, el no tuvo la suerte de tener a eso tipos que hablaban y eran gorrones , a este Hao les toco la mala fortuna de tener un microfonista serio y un chaparro adicto a grabar, que no se entrometieron en su cita aburrida.

Después de esa sesión de fotos y con la ropa puesta que le reglaron, llego a su casa donde la esperaban su mamá eso pensaba ella. Su casa es de tamaño mediano de color blanca, tenía una cerca negra, un pequeño patio para las plantas y un caminito de piedras que terminaba hasta la puerta café, sacó sus llaves para abrir.

¡Por fin en casa!, ¡como la extrañe! –vociferaba alegremente esta Anna, dejo las llaves en la pequeña mesa que estaba cerca de la entrada, se decidió a explorar la casa – hola, ¿hay alguien aquí?- preguntaba la chica, se fue a la cocina, paso por la sala de estar, el comedor hasta llegar, ahí estaba lo que menos se esperaba.

Anna Kyouyama, ¿donde has estado?, ¿y que son estas horas y días para llegar?-regañaba un señor de cabello rubios, que traía un traje negro, parado enfrente del refrigerador.

Papá, ¿que haces tu aquí?-pedía un explicación a su papá, bueno era normal que a veces vinera a visitarla a la casa siempre era bien recibido en este hogar aun después del divorcio.

Estaba acompañando a tu madre, ella esta muy preocupada por ti-le replico el señor Fausto.- ¡casi le da una taquicardia por tu culpa!, ¡hay mi azúcar se me va abajar!, si me muero te voy a jalar las patas cada noche de tu vida-con demasiado dramatizo, Anna solamente rodo su ojos como reacción de fastidio.

¡Hola, mi pequeña y el amor de mis amores, Anna!-daba la bienvenida su madre quien se llamaba Eliza, traía su traje que utilizaba para ir a un juicio, la señora abrazo a su amada hija.

Hola mamá-correspondió al abrazo.

Tu padre exagera, era el que no sabía donde estabas y el preocupado, aparte yo le había mencionado donde estabas, tus amigas me comentaban sobre el plan que tenían-le giño el ojo como una sonrisa de cómplice.-

¿Sobre el programa?-pregunto Anna

Si, hasta me pidieron mi opinión y claro el permiso-le explicaba- vamos a la sala a platicar mejor- los invito, ya sentados en la sala.

¡Y las dejaste hacer esa calamidad!-vocifero algo exaltada esta Anna, vio como respuesta como su mamá afirmaba coma la cabeza.

Estas en una encrucijada, ¿verdad hija?-cambio de tema Eliza conocía a su hija por algo no la cargo por nueve meses en su vientre.

Si, no se a quien elegir-le decía su sentir a su madre su mejor consejera.

¡ay Anna!, mi pobre hija con su problemas de amores-decía en forma tierna y algo de burla para que ya se relajara en esa situación.

¡ok! solamente venia a verte y como estabas-dijo enojada, por esa forma de hablar por parte de su madre.

Si claro, te conozco Anna, de seguro apenas te acordaste que tienes mamá-

¡eh!- se hizo la que no comprendía, pero que astuta era su mamá- como me conoces mamá, si esa es la verdad, bueno me tengo que irme, tengo que entregar un trabajo junto con Pilika- se fue a su cuarto para ir por sus cosas, al abrir la puerta se encontraba todo vacío, bueno le dejaron su ropero y su espejo.

se llevaron todas tus cosas-le recordó a su hija ya estando a su lado.-vino la producción se lo llevaron - explico con una sonrisa su madre.

veo que si se llevaron todas mi cosas hasta mi computadora, me voy al departamento.-

te veo mañana-se empezaba a despedirse su mamá ya en la sala.

si, adiós papá-le dijo a su padre que estaba sentado en la sala leyendo el periódico.

¿ya te vas?-se levanto y doblo el periódico.

si-tomando sus llaves de la mesa

te llevo, tengo que ir al consultorio a dejar un expediente-tomo de la mesa del comedor su portafolio.- vamos.-

está bien-afirmo estar de acuerdo a la idea que su padre la llevara.

nos vemos Eliza-se despido Fauto de su ex esposa, salió y abrió el garaje para sacar el auto convertible.

Comes bien, no te mal pases y le recuerda la solución a ese conflicto que tienes esta en tu corazón- le aconsejaba Eliza a su hija.

nos vemos mamá- se acerco a su mamá le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazo

En ese edificio monumental se realizaba una junta de producción para acordar algunas cosas para la gran final, se encontraba Manta, Lyzerg, Tamao, Jeanne, Matilda, Boris, Kanna, Peyote, Turbine, Hang Zang-Zing, Blocken, Marcos y claro sin olvidar mi negrito sandia Chocolove. Todos estaban alrededor de la mesa rectangular.

Bien chicos, ¿que ideas tienen?-empezaba la junta Manta.

No se me ocurren nada-decía Jeanne.

Ni a mí-anunciaba Tamao.

Me gusta tener junta, para verlos chicos-vociferaba Peyote muy feliz.

hay que lindo eres-recalcaba eso Kanna de su prometido, se podía notar el anillo que le dio Peyote.

Piensen chicos, donde realizaremos el programa final-insistía Manta a sus compañeros.

¿Que les parece en Osaka?-preguntaba Hang.

No-todo vociferaban al mismo tiempo.

En parís, Francia-proponía Jeanne a su país natal.

Muy trillado-decía. Turbine.

Italia-proponía Matilda el país de la pizza.

No, no-negaba locamente Manta.

¡En México!-grito emocionado Peyote.

No, no porque van a comprar sus tequilas como esa vez que te mande a ti Peyote, Kalim, Turbine y Jeanne para que realizaran el reportaje sobre como se procesa el tequila y lo que me entregaron fue una fuerte deuda –explico su negativa a ese país este Manta.

Cierto-afirmaba al mismo tiempo que se acordaba Peyote.

Mejor a un sitio paradisiaco-proponía Lyzerg.

Si con playa-decía Blocken

A eso nos referimos, tarado-le respondía Marco.

¿Que tal a Okinawa?-decía Boris.

Si me agrada la idea-apoyaba Manta esa propuesta.

La tierra donde nació el karate do-dijo Turbine.

Pero no tenemos fondos suficientes-les recordó Jeanne a sus amigos.

¿Como es eso?-incrédulo pregunto Manta al comentario de su amiga de la infancia.

Pues tuvimos que pagar muchas cosas-explicaba la joven francesa de los ojos rojos.

¿Como cuales?-exigía una explicación Manta

Los restaurantes, la ropa, el carro que destrozaron jajá, me da tanta risa como quedo ah…- se limpiaba su pequeña lágrima que le salió la momento de reírse, pero vio que a su amigo no le daba nada de gracia. -… mal humorado, la gasolina, los boletos, la cuenta de Manta por el servicio del hospital al saber sobre el auto, etc., etc.-

¿Que haremos para tener mas dinero?-se llevo una mano a su pequeño mentón este Manta -piensen equipo-les sugería a todos su compañeros, todos se esforzaban en pensar en una solución, todo estaba en silencio hasta que oyeron que alguien estaba

Cantando muy efusivamente hasta hacia como micrófono su bolígrafo.

No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart…-muy alegre Chocolove cantaba

¡Chocolove!-lo llamaba Manta a su mejor conductor.

I wonder if I take you home,Would you still be in love, baby…-Choco estaba entretenido en la canción empezaba a saltar en su silla como nunca en su vida le encantaba la canción y la letra.

¡Chocolove!-desesperado le gritaba Manta.

No te escucha Manta-le informaba Jeanne por que ella tuvo el mismo problema con él.

Ya me di cuenta-dijo sarcásticamente el enano, se acerco ágilmente hasta quedar al lado de ese Moreno, le quito lo audífonos, se podía escuchar la música estaba tan alto y pensó que algún día este moreno se quedara sordo.

¡Hey!¿ por que hiciste eso, Manta?-pregunto enfadado, ¿pues quien no? cuando estas oyendo tu canción favorita y alguien te interrumpe ¿quien no se enfadaría por eso?, este era la segunda vez que alguien le quitaba los audífonos de esa forma en ese día, ya iba en la mejor parte de la canción.

Eres un descarado mientras nosotros estamos trabajando tu estas oyendo música-le reprendía Manta.

¡Ah!, estoy también trabajando, mira mi libreta- Chocolovee le enseño Manta su cuaderno, este lo tomo y vio.

Chiste para la final-leyendo el titulo de esa hoja, siguió leyendo todo lo que tenia escribiendo.

Lo ves estoy escribiendo mis chistes, ahora si será mi hora de brillar y así obtener este galardón al mejor anfitrión en tv. del año-explicaba el moreno sus amigos notaron un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Que, ¿estas nominado?.-pregunto Matilda.

Si-contesto el moreno

Si el esta nominado y también yo-decía el ingles.

Claro tu también Lyzerg-se acordó Chocolove

¡Que chido!-vocifero orgulloso Manta y rápidamente dijo - eso indica que también el programa esta nominado-

Creo que si… no me interesa-indico Chocolove.

Si , estamos nominados como mejor reality show de amor-anunciaba Jeanne.

Entonces hay que planear como será la ultima emisión del show para así ganar-anunciaba el productor a sus amigotes

Si- grito histérico Chocolove por la felicidad de ser nominado-estoy a un paso para ganarlo-

¿Y que se te interpone para ganarlo?, ¡eres el mejor Choco!-halagaba Jeanne a su amigo.

Jeanne ya no me tienes que estar halagando te voy a llevar en vez que a mi madre-le hablo con fastidio Chocolove.

Pensé que había muerto-susurro Peyote.

Claro que esta muerta-dijo Chocolove - llevare su cenizas al evento-

Eso es algo descabellado-decía Matilda.

Y loco también-hablo Tamao.

Y si gano el galardón se lo restregare en la cara de ese tal Opacho-informaba Choclove a sus amigos.

Opacho esta también nominado-muy asombrado dijo Hang - será una dura contienda-

De seguro lo nominaron por el bien desempeño que realizo al dirigir lo premios Oscares-indico Tamao tranquilamente.

Es verdad, se veía muy lindo con esos ojos y esa forma de hablar a diferencia de otros…- explicaba Matilda - que solo cuenta chistes baratos y sin gracias, va a ganar Opacho-

Que apoyo me dan amigas-hablo Chocolove herido por los comentarios de ellas.

Si, para que veas- le respondió ácidamente Matilda.

¡Ah cierto! también esta Lyzerg, casi se me olvida ojala que ganes-decía Tamao.

¿Y yo que?, ¿por que no me dicen algo así?-con lagrimas en los ojos decía Chocolove.

Choco…mi querido Choco-empezaba Matilda y luego se desvió a mirar al ingles - en fin Lyzerg te deseo mucha suerte-

¡Que amigas tan malas! ¡también se los echare en cara mi premio cuando gane!-enojado hablo Chocolove.

Bien olvídense de eso, regresemos a nuestro asunto que nos urge-hablo Manta como el jefe que es, todos se miraban entre ellos se habían olvidado del asunto del viaje así que Manta les recordó- sobre el dinero para podernos irnos a Okinawa-y todos hicieron un gesto de "ah ese asunto" - ¿o que quieren irse nadando?-

No-gritaron todos.

Entonces le sugiero que piensen-siguieron pensando todos.

Correo- anunciaba un chico de cabello café corto y un traje azul y con un short café.

Hola, Albert-saludo Manta al recién llegado.

Hola Manta, te traje más carta-le informaba el hombre de mediana edad.

¿De quien son?-pregunto un poco interesado Manta.

Son de esa fans que tienen los concursantes de tu programa-

Déjalas por allá quieres-le indico en la esquina de esa sala para que no estorbara el paso.

Ganaría dinero fácil, si les diera esta foto a las fans de Hao que le tome mientras dormía en la mesa-platicaba Peyote a su amigo Turbine, Manta oía esa platica - imagínate cuanto pagarían esto las admiradoras de Hao, me darían hasta su alma por tener esta imagen-Peyote le enseño la foto que tenia en su celular a Turbine

Es cierto, esa chicas están locas y claro no hay que olvidar los admiradores de esta Anna, harían cualquier cosa para poderse tomarse una foto junto a ella, cualquier cosa-decía Turbine.

Cualquier cosa, fotos, dinero, fans, Okinawa-decía divagando Manta, como tratando de relacionarlo y se le prendió el foco - tengo una idea-

¿Que se te ocurrió?-pregunto Jeanne a su jefe.

Jajajaja-se reía histéricamente el joven productor.

No me gusta cuando Manta se ríe tan tétricamente-decía Jeanne a Kanna.

¿Por?- cuestionó Kanna a su amiga.

Lo conozco como mi palma de mi mano, tiene un plan muy loco-le respondió simplemente, veían atentamente como Manta se reía y como empezaba a disminuir su carcajada.

Bueno, antes de decir mi idea les daré indicaciones- anunciaba Manta- Peyote quiero que tu banda realicen nuevas canciones, muchas canciones, hasta pueden hacer covers si quieren, pero las quiero para el programa del domingo ¿si?-

Cuenta con eso Manta- respondió el mexicano.

Tamao y Matilda, quiero que llamen a las compañías de sonidos y cámaras que hay en Okinawa, que les digan los presupuesto por la renta de los equipos- Manta vio como afirmaba con la cabeza- Kanna y Boris empaque el vestuario que tenemos en los camerinos y los envíen a la zona en donde nos hospedaremos, yo luego les daré la dirección ha donde enviarlas luego, también quiero que llamen a las boutiques de esa zona para buscar y tener mas variedad en el vestuario para los concursante.-

Si, Manta- contesto Kanna, mientras Boris anotaba las indicaciones.

Turbine, Hang, Marcos y Blocken quiero que sigan todos los movimientos de los concursantes cuando estemos en Okinawa y les avisan a los demás camarógrafos que son Chrome y Big Billy- explicaba el productor.- y quiero que vayan ahora ayudarles a Chrome y Billy, pues ellos no pueden estar con todos, escuche que Anna se vería con Pilika en la biblioteca de Tokio, vayan con ella ahora-

¿Y sobre este Kalim?- pregunto Marco sobre su compañero.

Yo le llamare a su casa, todavía no se recupera de lo de ayer-le respondió Manta-Chocolove y Lyzerg quiero que pasen tiempo con los participante durante nuestra visita a Okinawa, y estén practicando para la conducción del ultimo programa-

OK, Manta-respondió Lyzerg.

Si, Manta-también estuvo de acuerdo Chocolove.

Ahora Jeanne, esto es lo más importante de nuestras vidas-decía Manta.

Pensé que era pasar el examen para la universidad ¿Te acuerdas, Manta?-

Claro, Jeanne no dormí todo el día por lo nervioso que estaba pero…olvidando eso, quiero que vayas a realizar un par de llamada para localizar un terrenos donde podamos realizar el programa, ahí necesito todo tu desempeño-le ordenaba Manta.

Confía en mí Manta-decía Jeanne- y sobre la idea que se te ocurrió-

Primero hagan lo que les indique, y en dentro de tres horas los veo en el foro tv.-avisaba Manta- ¿que hacen aquí todavía?, ¡muévanse!-les trono los dedos a su compañeros.

¡Vaya! hasta que por fin vi a este Manta con un actitud de jefe-decía Peyote

Sí-le contesto Tamao-

Poco bla…bla…bla y más trabajo amigos-les hablo Manta.

Después que su padre la dejo en el departamento esta Anna tomo su tarea, su USB y su Laptop, llamo a esta Pilika para avisarle que ya iba rumbo para verla en la biblioteca de Tokio, se fue rápidamente en un bus, lo mas raro fue que la reconocían las personas, le pedían autógrafo, en el autobús le dieron el asiento, tuvo suerte que no eran ese tipo de fanáticos que te quieren hasta tu ropa; había llegado a la biblioteca.

En la entrada se encontraba sentada en las escaleras la joven Pilika esperando a su amiga, Anna se acerco a ella, las dos ya juntas decidieron entrara a la biblioteca, se sentaron en una de las mesa vacías, Anna deposito su pequeña laptop, saco su informe que tenia en cambio Pilika puso su mochila pequeña saco su USB y su libreta que tenia algunas anotaciones de la clase.

¡ah estudiar se ha dicho!-exclamo Pilka sentada y abriendo su libreta.

Haber… mira tenemos todos, solo hay que traspasar la información en las diapositivas, darle efecto, estudiarla y explicarlo en clase-empezaron a trabajar Pilika anotaba lo que Anna le dictaba ya habían acabado de pasar la información decidieron descansar un poco, la rubia se levanto de su asiento para estirarse, vio entre los libreros a alguien que conocía era uno de sus pretendiente no estaba segura así que le murmuro a su amiga y señalo a la dirección en donde se encontraba ese chico - ¿ese no es Ren?-

Si –le contesto en un susurro y luego lo llamo fuertemente -¡Ren!-el chico volteo a buscar esa persona que lo llamaba y ahí las vio a las chicas.

¡Eh Anna , Pilka! ¿que hacen ustedes aquí?-se acerco a ellas con un libro grueso y una libreta que tenia entres sus manos. -que estúpida pregunta dije ¿verdad?-

Estamos preparando una presentación y un informe para entregárselo a nuestro profesor-informa Anna sin mirarle directamente a los ojos, se sentía rara después de ese beso con este Ren, se sentía cohibida.

Ya veo-en un suspiro dijo Ren, el también se sentía un poco sonrojado al recordar lo que se atrevió hacer hace unas horas atrás, había una tensión algo incomoda por parte de eso chicos.

¿Y tu Ren?-pregunto Pilika para aliviar la tensión que se ejercía.

Vengo por un libro para mi trabajo, no pensé encontrarte aquí-hablo Ren nerviosamente - que chiquito es el mundo y mi hermana ¿Dónde esta?-Jun les aviso a las chicas que decidido hablar con Ryu sobre lo sucedido con Nichrome y su intervención al programa, aparte también de decirle que le deje de mandar mensajes amorosos y aclarare que ese beso no significo nada, que la deje de molestar, no le importaba romperle el corazón, es que ese chico era realmente fastidioso.

Fue a arreglar un asunto-contesto Anna ya armándose de valor para verlo.

¡Vaya! ¿miren quien esta aquí también?-hablo Pilika al momento que señalo aun chico que estaba sentado en otra mesa hasta la esquina de esa habitación, ese chavo tenia una patineta en su mochila se podía ver porque lo tenia arriba de la mesa.

Escucho esa exclamación de asombro por parte de Pilika, volteo donde era su origen y los vio a esos tres, decidió ir con ellos se llevo su tres libro y su mochila con su Skate.

Hola, ¿que onda con su vida? –saludo Horo a los chicos se sentaron juntos en esa mesa que alcanza como para ocho personas para estudiar

¿tu que haces aquí?- le pregunto Anna.

viene a estudiar para mi examen, pensé que ustedes estarían en el departamento - explicaba el usui.

¿Estas estudiando, hermano?-pregunto asombrada y divertidamente esta Pilika.

Cállate Pilika- exigió Horo-horo, ya se le había pasado el enojo por ver ese beso que se le dio Ren a esta Anna.

Esto es como una película de ciencia ficción-decía divertida Anna

¿Cómo eso?-siguiendo con el juego a esta Anna le pregunto Pilika.

Pues Horo-horo estudiando, eso parece de otro mundo-se burlaba Anna de este Horo.-Solo falta que lleguen Yoh y Hao, y esto seria un reunión algo incomoda en esta biblioteca-

¿Eres adivina?-escucharon atrás de ellos era la voz de Yoh junto con su hermano que lo estaba acompañando.

¡Chicos!-exclamo Pilika asombrada.

Nos extrañaron, porque nosotros un poco-dijo Hao sentándose sobre la mesa.

Esto es una casualidad-comentaba Yoh.

Si-apoyaba Anna

¡Quien iba a pensar que nos veríamos en la biblioteca central de Tokio todos nosotros!-decía Horo-horo con algo de asombro.

Oigan donde dejaron a Chrome y Big Billy, tengo entendido que ellos los estarían siguiendo.-comentaba Anna

Ahí vienen-indico Hao señalando la puerta donde se encontraba los de producción discutiendo con la empleada de la biblioteca.

¡Que tal chicos!-saludo Chrome después de esa discusión con esa señora.

Bien-contestaron todos.

Pensé que estaría librada de esa cámara.- replico con enojo Anna.

Bueno, di que nada mas son ellos, imagínate si viniera los camarógrafos y los otros microfonista que te siguieron en los anteriores días - decía Pilka- sería un tumulto aquí, solo falta que lleguen las cámaras eso seria muy gracioso-en ese momento entraron otras cámaras y micrófonos a ese edificio, haciendo escándalo.

¡Oh porque tenias que abrir tu bocata!-regañaba Horo a su hermana.

¡YA LLEGAMOS BANDA!-anunciaba a estilo muy mexicano Peyote con mucha felicidad.

Te puedes callar, ¿no ves que estamos en un biblioteca?-les recordaba Ren a eso tipos, que llegaron haciendo mucho ruido.

Si lo veo-contesto Peyote, fue ayudar a sus amigos por que se lo ordeno este Manta y así suplir a este Kalim que no se había reportado el día de hoy en el trabajo- _lo que hay que hacer para tragar_ – pensó en ese momento Ramiro.

Hay muchos libros-decía Blocken.

Por eso es una biblioteca-decía en tono sarcástico este Hao.

No pueden entrar con las cámaras aquí-dijo la empelada de la biblioteca.

Claro que podemos mire-decía Peyote. Que empezaba a correr en pasillo como loco.

Así se habla Peyote-apoyo este Big.

¿Como supieron que estamos aquí?-pregunto Yoh

Lo supo Manta, a el nada se le escapa-explicaba Marco -oyó que pretendían realizar unos trabajos-

Es muy inteligente Manta, por eso él manda - comentaba Chrome.

Claro por eso es mi jefe-decía con orgullo Hang -por cierto escucho que irías a la biblioteca, Anna, aparte teníamos el presentimiento que estarían todos aquí.-

Aleja esa cosa de mi rostro- dijo Anna al ver como Blocken empezaba a acercarse a la cara de la chica.

¡Vamos señorita, es su mejor perfil!-decía Blocken.

Es hora Anna-anunciaba Pilika para irse a su clase de la seis de la tarde, se fueron pero los camarógrafos liderados por Turbine les indico que se dividieran así, Chrome con Big que seguirían a Anna, Blocken y Marco seguirían a este Horo-Horo, Hang y seguiría a Ren le indicaron que utilizara el micrófono integrado en la cámara, al ultimo Peyote y Turbine seguirían a Hao a su gemelo.

Todos hicieron la indicaciones, Horo-horo pudo hacer su examen le rogo a su profesora hasta llorar y la convenció yo creo que se harto de su lloriqueo, grabaron como hacia su examen, Horo a veces le pedía ayuda al equipo de producción para el examen pero ellos no le ayudaron, entrego su examen confiado que pasaría, este Maro le indico que se tenia que ir al foro porque Manta lo necesitaba y se dirigieron hacia allá.

Ren termino su trabajo rápidamente el profesor accedió aceptar su trabajo, solamente porque es un buen alumno, el mejor que tiene en esa materia, Hanga también le dijo a Ren que tenia que ir al estudio, con protestas e insulto que el chico decía se resigno y decidió ir.

Anna y Pilika realizaron su presentación, el profesor las felicito por el buen trabajo, los chicos de producción grabaron la presentación, antes de retirarse Anna e ir a ver que demonios quería ese enano, el profesor le deseo suerte en ese programa y que eligiera bien, la rubia le agradeció ese gesto, y se fue al estudio.

En el caso de Yoh la profesora lo estaba regañando por su falta de puntualidad al entregar su informe literario, Yoh estaba solo en ese salón con la maestra, los chicos de producción y Hao veía desde afuera, grababan todos, Hao les indico que deberían entran y lo hicieron.

Al ver las cámaras la profesora se peino y se arreglo y le dijo a Yoh.

Esta bien aceptare su trabajo joven Yoh, pero será la última vez-

Gracias profesora-agradecía Yoh feliz por esa decisión.

Sonría, señorita esta en la tele-decía Peyote. Turbine puso el zoom para captar la belleza de señorita profesora, y ella feliz modelando.

Creo que nada mas acepto tu trabajo por que va a salir en la tele-comentaba Hao al momento de ver como posaba esa mujer enfrente de las cámaras.

Si, pero ¿y que?-dijo sonriendo por que esta vez no tendría bajas calificaciones.

Tenemos que irnos-afuera del salón dijo Peyote a los chicos.

¿A donde?-pregunto Hao al mexicano.

Ustedes confíen en nosotros-dijo Turbine.

Ok-contesto Yoh.

Al llegar al sitio que este Peyote decía, era el estudio donde se realizaba el programa, algo había diferente era el hecho que hay muchas personas, gritando, saltando algunos comprando cosas como, camisetas, posters, llavero, bufandas y etc., los hermanos Asakura.

No entendían lo que sucedían, también había un pequeño escenario con una mesa rectangular larga, cinco sillas, fotos de ellos en grande, estaba loco el asunto en ese sitio.

Turbine les indico el camino secreto para llegar a esa tienda que vendía esos artículos, al llegar vieron a sus amigos, también pudieron observar como Manta y Jeanne atendía ese comercio, se acercaron a ellos.

¿Que sucede aquí, Manta? ¿y todo esta gente?-pedía una explicación Yoh, pero escuchaba pudo gritos desesperada, no podía oír ni a sus propios pensamientos.

¡Fotos 2x1!, ¡FOTOS 2x1!-decía Chocolove, quien ayudaba a Manta y a Jeanne.

¡Fotos de Ren borracho!-exclamaba Lyzerg. Hao pudo notar que las cámaras graban todo ese evento, no perdían detalle, parecían como leones acechando a su presa.

¡Fotos Horo-horo bailando la macarena!-anunciaba Matilda -¡el oso favorito de Yoh sin cabeza! ¡¿cuanto dan?-enseñaba al pobre oso de peluche moviendo de un lado al otro.

¡Ah mi osito teddy!-gritaba preocupado Yoh.

Jajá su oso-se burlaba Hao, noto que Yoh le mandaba una mirada asesina que lo logro intimidar- disculpa Yoh-

¡Agenda telefónica de Hao, aquí tiene los numero telefónico de todas sus aventura!, ¡LLEVESELO, LLEVESELO!, ¡COMPREN! ¡NO SEAN TIMIDOS!-gritaba Chocolove.

Mi libreta-hablo Hao, se acerco hasta Chocolove para quitarle su agenda- dámela-

¿a cuanto me lo vendes?-oyó a su lado Hao, se sorprendió que era el azulito.

para ti Horo-horo, 2,550 yens-informaba Chocolove.

¿ah ver?-empezaba a buscar su dinero en sus bolsillo este Horo -no puede ser se me olvido mi cartera-

¿que esta pasando aquí?-pregunto Hao al moreno.

estamos vendiendo cosas suyas para ganar dinero-le dijo Chocolove.-

eso veo- hablo Hao.

Fue idea de Manta- indicaba el moreno

¡vestidos que utilizo Anna en el primer programa!-gritaba Jeanne.

¡esto es enfermo!-exclamo la chica rubia, a sus amigas Pilika y Jun, que precisamente llamo a esta última después de llegar a este lugar para tener un poco de apoyo.

Deja de criticar, Anna, y vengan por acá chicos-hablo Manta.

¿A dónde?-pregunto Ren.

Allá- enseño Manta el escenario grande que estaba localizado ahí. Seguían a este Oyamada a subir a ese escenario, se sentaron alrededor de esa mesa.

¿Que vamos hacer aquí, enano?-preguntaba agresivamente Hao.

Se van a tomar fotos y dar autógrafos-indico el productor a los chicos, las cámaras los habían seguido a los chicos.

¿Con que propósito?-fue el turno de cuestionar Horo-horo.

Para reunir fondos para el viaje-respondió Manta.

¿Cual viaje?-hablo curiosamente Yoh.

El que realizaremos para ir Okinawa-explicaba el enano.

¡Eh!-dijo Horo.

Y no solamente eso-todavía no terminaba de decir Manta - también para podernos hospedarnos en un hotel digno pero barato pero digno, y para rentar equipos para el programa-

¡De vedad, estas loco!-exclamo efusivamente Hao.

Contribuyan un poco-Manta le indico a todos.-Aparte ustedes también irán-

Obvio, sin nosotros no hay programa-comentaba Anna.

Anden a trabajar… digo a convivir con sus fans- hablo Manta, se bajo del escenario para dejarlos solo, les explico a los camarógrafo que hicieran como su guardaespaldas, que los cuidaran de los fanáticos locos, ellos aceptaron las instrucciones de su jefe. Manta se reunió con Tamao que lo esperaba.- hola Tamao, vámonos mientras ellos hacen eso, hay que ir con la señora Goldva, a suplicar un poco mas de dinero-

Fueron a la oficina de la señora, todavía no se iba a su casa para irse a tomar su vaso de leche tibia para irse a la cama, ya pasaban de las ocho de la noche. En la oficina se encontraba en su silla reclinable la señora y acompañada de su fiel Silver.

¿yo que gano?-pregunto la señora después de saber el motivo de la visita de

Manta y Tamao.

Nuestra gratitud-dijo Manta.

No me convence-le respondió la señor Goldva

La invitamos al viaje- hablo con firmeza Tamao.

¿No me iban a invitar?-pregunto con un nudo en la garganta la jefa del canal.

Claro que si-hablo nerviosamente Manta, se le había olvidado invitar a la jefa, en ese momento se quería dar unos coscorrones por su falta de memoria.

Por favor, ¿si nos ayuda?- con ternura dijo Tamao para poder convencer a Goldva, por algo la llevo este Manta, el sabia muy bien lo tierna que es Tamao, con ella lograría obtener lo que solicitaba.

Ok,- exclamo vencida la señora, desde el momento que Tamao le pido con ojos de cordero su ayuda la convenció, esa niña tenia un encanto que derretía a los corazones frío y viejos- escuchen como jefa y propietaria de todo esto, y lo buena onda que soy…-hizo una pausa - los alojare en mi casa allá en Okinawa, para que no paguen hotel y le pagare sus boletos de avión-

¡Gracias jefecita!-agradeció Manta, se inclino en forma de reverencia.

Gracias-hablo Tamao con una leve sonrisa.

Ya había terminado el calvario de la firma de autógrafo, las fans de este Hao, le regalaron una chamarra de piel, a Yoh le reglaron muchos osos de felpa, Horo le dieron muchos besos y ruedas para su patineta, Ren les regalaron muchas cartas de amor, y a esta Anna le regalaron anillo, collares, aretes de oro y entre otras cosas.

Se habían ido todos sus fanáticos, los chicos se encontraban descansando dentro de ese set de tv.

Bueno esto es todo ya se pueden ir a…-indico Manta al ver como todos estaban agotados.- hacer sus maletas porque… nos iremos a Okinawa-expreso con alegría.

¡Si!-exclamo sin ánimos su equipo.

Me voy ir a despedirme de mis papás-dijo Anna.

No hay tiempo ve a empacar tus cosas al departamento, porque nuestro avión sale dentro de una dos horas- explicaba Manta- compramos ya los boletos, mientras ustedes seguían dando autógrafos -

Envíales un mensaje de texto despidiéndote-indico Jeanne.

No como crees, no es la forma correcta-comentaba Anna.

Yo lo hice con mi papá-hablo sin preocupación Horo.

Todos los chicos hicieron lo que les dijo Manta, pero primero se despido este Horo-Horo de su hermana igual Ren de esta Jun, las chicas se despidieron de su amiga Anna y de los hermanos Asakura, lo participantes se fueron al departamento con sus cámaras siguiéndolos, hicieron sus maletas.

De ahí se dirigieron al aeropuerto de Tokio para tomar su avión, en la sala de espera estaba toda la producción esperando el anuncio de su avión. Horo-horo estaba leyendo una revista sobre el skate, Yoh platicaba con Ren gustosamente, Hao estaba con los ojos cerrado descansando, Anna oyendo música en su Ipod.

¡Vamos de viaje!-exclamo una chica con una voz bastante familiar para Horo-horo, volteo a ver el origen de eso y reconoció a esa chica, se acerco a ella.

¿Pilika, tu que haces aquí?- pregunto Horo.

Voy de viaje a Okinawa-explico- junto con esta Jun- señalo a la nombrada que estaba sentada por ahí.

¿Como compraste tu boleto?-pregunto intrigado el chico.

vendí tu patineta y tu chamarra favorita a buen precio-dijo sin remordimiento en cada palabra, noto como se ponía blanco su hermano y siguió hablando - con eso pude comprar el boleto, hasta me alcanza para mi boleto de regreso-

¡Hermana!- hablo enojado el azul.

¡Hey Jun!-saludo Ren a su familiar, se acerco a preguntar algo que era obvio para él, su hermana era igual o peor de Pilika así que se ahorro la pregunta-No me digas-

Si, vendí tu lanza dorada que me regalaste-confeso Jun.

Lo sabía- dijo Ren.

No es cierto, lo deje empeñado para el viaje-relato lo que hizo con ese objeto.

¿Para que van ustedes?-se incorporo de nuevo a la conversación después de esa cruda verdad por parte de su hermana Jun.

Para apoyarlos a ti hermano y claro a mi amiga Anna, a quien le importa la playa, las discotecas, las plazas comerciales, el clima, la comida, los chicos en traje de baño enseñando sus cuerpos bien bronceados, a mi no-decía Jun, prosiguió con lagrimas por la emoción de apoyar a su hermano menor - ¡vamos por ustedes!-se lanzo a abrazarlo tiernamente.

Que lindas palabras-dijo Pilika igual o mas emocionada que su amiga.

Si, si y yo me chupo el dedo-comentaba ácidamente Horo.

Hao-llamo a su gemelo.

¿Qué, Yoh?-abriendo lo ojos lentamente.

Vendieron mis disco de Bob love-comentaba Yoh.

¡Ah apoco!-dijo sin interés en lo que decía su hermano.

Si, que poca madr…-iba a decir algo insultante pero se acordó de que lo están

grabando- …abuela- a completo Yoh al final

¡Ah, cierto, cierto!-Hao abrió los ojos para decirle algo a su hermano -bueno la vida sigue Yoh, oye ¿traes tu torna mesa portátil y tu laptop?-

Si-contesto sin ánimos.

Me siento como turista primerizo-hablaba Turbine.

Yo también-concordaba Peyote y luego comento-Espero que tengamos buenos asientos-

¿ iremos en los asientos de lujos?-lanzo esa pregunta al aire este Turbine.

confórmate que tienes boleto-le contesto Matilda.

¿No veo a Kanna?-decía Peyote

Ahí viene-le avisaba su compadre Turbine, y en forma de burla le dijo - sientes que tu corazón palpita rápidamente cada vez que la ves-

Si, no, no sé-se sentía tímido por ese comentario de su amigo.

hola amor o mejor digo prometido-mencionaba con una sonrisa, se sentó a su lado en esa sala de espera.

¿Que traes ahí?-pregunto Matilda a su amiga.

Revistas de boda-contesto Kanna.

Ah eso- dijo la peli roja.

También presupuestos y todas esas cosas para el bodorrio-comentaba la joven vestuarista.

_En que me metí-_pensaba Peyote

Te va salir un ojo de la cara-lo que le dijo Turbine lo saco de sus pensamiento.

Si-aceptaba esa idea el pobre mexicano, se quedaría endeudado de por vida.

¡Chocolove!- Jeanne anunciaban al ultimo en llegar.

Llegue, pensé que no llegaba-se encontraba descansando en el piso por el maratón que se hizo para poder encontrar la sala de espera.

Será un viaje de pura aventura-decía Lyzerg feliz.

Si-le contesto esta Tamo divertida por esa idea de su compañero.

En el aeropuerto ya empezaban a llamar a los viajeros a destino Okinawa en el avión no.130214, ese vuelo era de nuestro jóvenes amigos, todos con boleto manos, la chicas con su bolsa de mano. Manta se quedo al último para ver si todos estaban para abordar el avión, al ver que todos entraron, entonces el joven productor decidió que era ya hora en abordar el avión.

En el avión todos ya habían localizado sus asientos, algunos les toco en los asientos de lujos y a otros iban en la sección de turista. Los que iban en esta ultima sección los mencionare como van sentado y a su compañero. En los asientos laterales se encontraban localizados este Hao que estaba sentado junto a Yoh y Horo-Horo, Ren estaba en frente de ellos estaba en medio de las chicas Jun y Pilika, a lado o sea en los asiento de en medio del aeroplano que tienen cinco asientos para acomodar a los pasajeros estaban Peyote con su Kanna, Matilda, Turbine y Big; delante de ellos estaban sentados Chrome, Marco, Hang, Boris y Blocken, todos estos estaban a la altura y a poca distancia de los concursantes para poder grabar.

En la sala de lujo se encontraba Anna y de su acompañante era este Chocolove que le toco el pasillo, Manta con su amiga Jeanne, Tamao junto con Lyzerg.

Tengo miedo a volar -susurraba Yoh,-por eso prefiero el tren-con nerviosismo, lo bueno que tenia a su hermano a su lado para darle un tranquilizante que es claro un buen zape.

Me trae mas cacahuate hermosa azafata-pedía Horo, que ya se había tragado su botan y tenia las sobras de la comida en su boca, la señorita les trajo su pedido.

Yo quiero un refresco-ordenaba Ren amablemente a la azafata, que fue por la bebida del chico, todavía no alzaba vuelo el avión y ellos ya pedían cosas.

Si-respondió la mujer- tome- se retiraba para dar el anuncio la bienvenida, la hora del vuelo, el destino, las indicaciones. Mientras hacia eso mi hermoso moreno se dirigía hacia los concursantes.

¡Oigan chicos!-les hablaba Chocolove que estaba en el pasillo junto a ellos, estorbando, pero ahí estaba.

¿Que quieres Chocolove?-pregunto Yoh en un poco sobre exaltado por el vuelo.

Nos vienes a presumir que estas en la sección de lujo- hablo Horo.

No, eso luego, les vine a contar una idea que se me ocurrió ¿quieren saberla?-informaba Choco.

Sobre que se trata-interesado decía Hao.

Porque no siguen intentando pasar tiempo con la chica- explicaba Choco, los chicos escuchaban atentos.

¿Con Anna?-cuestionaba Horo.

No con mi Mamá, claro que con Anna, tarado- decía el guapo conductor.-Pasen mas tiempo con ella-vio las caras que todavía no comprendía la idea – si pasan mas tiempo con ella, la chica así sabrá con quien quedarse-

¡Oh buena idea chocolatito!-confeso Hao, se llevo su mano a su mentón el Asakura como analizando esa propuesta.

Los dejos para que lo piensen-anunciaba su retiro a su asiento-Por cierto la competencia todavía sigue-

¿Pero los votos?-cuestionaba Ren.

Ciertos los votos, eso va a segundo plano –explicaba Chocolove- recuerden ella tiene la ultima palabra-

Nos estas diciendo que Anna al final tiene que decidir de todos modos, sin importar el resultado de la votación- decía sorprendido Yoh.

Si, el chico que gane por la votación claro que tendrá los premios junto con esta Anna, pero eso no significa que Anna acepte ese resultado y que a la fuerza sea su amor nuevo-hablo Chocolove con certeza.

Al señor que esta en el pasillo parado, se le indica que se vaya a su asiento, por que por usted no podemos despegar-oyó Chocolove el regaño por el alta voz, y decidió irse rápido a su asiento.

Me gusta la idea de Chocolove- decía Hao, ya con el avión estabilizado en las alturas del cielo.

Y a mí- concordaba con su hermano, Yoh tenia los ojos cerrados y haciendo ejercicios respiratorios para aliviar su ansiedad por el vuelo.

Miren, cada quien pasara un tiempo con Anna, por decir dos horas cada uno-explicaba su propuesta este Hao.

Eso me agrada y ¿como lo decidiremos el orden en que vamos estar con ella?-cuestionó Horo- ¿otra vez disparejo?-

No seas infantil- lo regañaba Ren.

Fácil, por orden de nuestras citas-mencionaba Hao a sus rivales.

Bien-afirmaba Yoh.

Cuente conmigo-dijo Ren

Pero no traigo dinero suficiente-expreso Horo su angustia.

Deja a lado eso- comentaba Hao- aparte le puedes pedir dinero a tu hermana- indicaba el Asakura, la chica dormía plácidamente sin entender en cuenta esa conversación-

_Eso me agrada_- pensaba Horo.

En la sección de lujo se encontraban durmiendo Manta, Jeanne, Tamao y Lyzerg por que estaban exhaustos y aparte seria un largo fin de semana.

Anna al contrarios de esos chicos no podía dormir, estaba aburrida, la película no le llamaba la atención, no tenia ganas ni de pedir champagne. Volteo a ver a Chocolove que oía música, todavía estaba despierto, así decidió fastidiarlo y le quito sus audífonos.

¿Que pasa Anna?-preguntaba enojado, este era la tercera vez que lo interrumpían oyendo música, su música favorita, si no podía oírla su música favorito este moreno estaría de muy mal humor.- ¿Por qué siempre interrumpen cuando estoy oyendo música?- murmuraba.

¿Que oyes?- pregunto Anna, al ver que no le dio respuesta ese moreno, opto por ponerse un rato su audífonos. Escucho el estribillo que empezaba la canción.

What you gon' do with all that junk?

All that junk inside your trunk?

I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,

Get you love drunk off my hump.

My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,

My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps.

(Check it out)[…]

Esa canción me gusta-decía Anna con una sonrisa.

Déjame oír cual es-tomo un audífono se lo coloco empezó a oír la tonada de esa dichosa canción que le gusta a esa chica - ¡ah esa es mi favorita!, como me encanta y lo que dice es fabuloso-

A mi también me gusta la letra, lo que hacen los chicos por… tu ya sabes por my humps - platicaba Anna.

¡Ah, no te lo niego!, pero ustedes las mujer saben como utilizar ese atractivo para manejarnos a su antojo- decía divertido Chocolove.

Empezaron a conversar sobre la canción, sus opiniones; Anna defendía la postura de las mujeres y Choco obvio de los hombres se estaba armando un debate, la chica ya no estaba aburrida, platicaron hasta quedar en una tregua por ahora, pues ya se sentían cansados y decidieron seguir esa platica para otro día; se quedaron dormido después de cinco minutos al termino de la charla.

Continuara…

* * *

Antes que nada disculpen si encontraron errores ortográficos o incoherencias.

Bueno aquí tiene un adelanto me falta otros dos capítulos para el final, en este no hubo mucho humor como quisiera, será por que ya se va acabar este fic debe ser eso, la canción que tararea Chocolove en la junta es la de Don´t phunk my heart y la otra canción que estaban escuchando pues claro My Humps otra canción de mis favoritas, me gusta lo que dice en la letra de my humps es muy gracioso y me encanta como la cantan, estas canciones les pertenecen a The Black Eyed Peas yo no gano nada promocionándolas, ya con el asunto aclarado.

Este capitulo como definirlo como una entrada a lo que se avecina o como una pequeña pausa, un respiro algo así.

Para los que no saben que es una torna mesa, ahí empiezas a pincharle, puedes conectar una canción con otra y manejarlo a tu antojo, su aspecto tiene parecido a un toca disco de los que utilizaban nuestros abuelos, este aparato es esencial si quieres aprender a tocar.

En la sesión de fotos me imagine a los chicos con un look fresco, elegante, diferente y de moda, las marcas que mencione les pertenecen a sus creadores correspondiente, no me pertenecen y no gano nada al mencionarlas.

¿Por que elegí Okinawa como sede para el último programa? Se preguntaran, me gusta esa isla, aparte que ahí nació el Karate-do, ¿y como lo sé ahí nació el Karate-do? pues practique ese deporte y por obvias razones me hacían estudiar la historia de este maravilloso arte marcial.

Bueno para los que le gusta la pareja de Ren x Anna un regalito, ven que nada esta decidido ni yo se en que va acabar. Ay ese mi moreno de Chocolove como me encanta ¡lo adoro al condenado!, es mi personaje favorito de Shaman King después le sigue Horo-Horo y claro Peyote.

Como dije anteriormente ¡nada esta decidido!, todavia hay esperanzas para cada uno de nuestros guapos concursantes.

Les aviso que dentro de una o dos semanas subo otro capitulo para que no se despeguen, tengo tiempo suficiente todavía no entro a la escuela.

Quiero aprovechar para dedicárselo a los que se atreven a leer esta locura de Fic. ¡Muchas gracias!y a otra persona que es muy importante para mi, solo le puedo decir a esa persona aunque dudo que lo lea pero sabe esto:_**my heart beats wildly every time I hear you talking like that baby, you know I mean you, do not hesitate to have me crazy with your feet.**_

Bueno después de este arrebato, me despido, me avisan como les pareció este capitulo, les gusto, les aburrió o lo que sea. Opinen, comenten por que se acerca el end o sea el final y quiero todo sus opiniones, Nos vemos.

Music is my medicine I prescribed by your doctor to live. It is!


	7. Chapter 7

En los pasillos del aeropuerto se puedo ver a un grupo de personas llegando, pero no son cualquier tipos de personas esta gente son los trabajadores y los concursantes del famoso programa de amor llamado ¿Quién será mi pareja? Que es conducido por el guapo y talentoso Chocolove.

Toda la producción iba a recoger sus maletas, algunos se quedaron sentados en la sala de espera durmiendo otros platicando, el joven productor el estaba buscando a cierta persona pero no lograba encontrar.

El conductor Chocolove estaba platicando con la joven concursante sobre dicho tema que dejaron pendiente en el avión, estaban sentados en esa sala de espera para los recién llegados.

Te digo que ustedes las mujeres nos manejan como idiotas-decía Chocolove seguro de sus palabras.

¡Por dios!, eres un imbécil Chocolove si crees eso, nosotras las mujeres no los controlamos-defendía Anna esa postura.

¡Aja si tu!-hablo con un deje de no creer lo que escuchaba Chocolove de esta chica.- ¿y de que quieres tu nieve?-exclamo sarcásticamente el morenazo.

¿Que pasa?, ¿de que hablan?-se acerco a ellos el joven productor.

De nada, Manta- respondió Chocolove y le hablo a su jefe- ¿ahora a donde nos vamos jefe?, ¿a quien esperamos?-

Se supone que alguien vendría por nosotros…- interrumpió sus palabras Manta al ver una silueta que reconocía muy bien- ¡Silver!- el nombrado voltio a ver quien lo llamaba y se dirigió a él en un caminar lento.

Manta, ¡que bueno que llegan!-exclamo de alivio Silver.

Si, ¿y la señora Goldva?-pregunto Oyamada.

Descansando en su mansión-le respondió sencillamente como si fuera obvio esa respuesta.

¡Que!- se extraño que su jefa ya estuviera en su casa y se atrevió a preguntar- ¿a que hora llegaron ustedes?-

Luego hablamos de eso en la residencia-le indico Silver a ese chico.- mejor hay que irnos a la mansión-

Así como dijo este Silver, se fueron toda la producción se fueron en dos autobús grande de lujo donde se acomodaron toda la producción, estos autobuses lo rento Silver bajo la orden de la señora Goldva, para poder transportar toda la producción principal y a los concursantes.

El camino era largo, la casa de la dueña de todo canal estaba a la orilla de la playa, tenia que pasar por el centro de Okinawa, los chicos estaban asombrado por la pequeña isla era tan bella y mística, ya estaban por llegar a recinto donde se hospedarían, la casa era muy grande hasta parecía un castillo, tenia un muro grande, una reja de entrada muy bien trabajada, una extenso patio delantero con arboles y palmas; tenia una fuente de agua con dos grandes figuras que era de un dragón y un tigre.

El autobús se detuvo en la entrada principal en esa puerta grande de madera de roble; todos bajaron del autobús, buscaron sus maletas vieron como los dos autobuses se iban retirando de esa residencia. Silver se adelanto para abrir la puerta, fue el primero en entrar y los demás lo siguieron.

Al entrar vieron las escaleras en forma de caracol, el piso de mármol igual que las paredes, una pequeña mesa en el recibidor que tenia un adorno florar. Los chicos estaban impactados de la decoración que tenia; había un silencio sepulcral por parte de los recién llegados, hasta que alguien se animo a hablar.

¡Que hermosa casa!-exclamo Yoh muy asombrado de la belleza arquitectónica que tenia esa residencia.

¿Es de nuestra jefa?-no se lo creía este Peyote.

Claro-afirmo este Manta. Todos estaban viendo cada detalle de la casa, estaban tan asombrado que no vieron que alguien bajaba de las escaleras.

¡Bienvenidos!- anuncio una chica de cabello negro y corto con una banda en su cabello, era una lindura de chica, todos los hombres estaban embobado, bueno menos nuestros queridos concursantes, hasta Peyote se le salían los ojos por la lindura de mujer pero fue golpeado por su amada domadora o sea Kanna, y siguió hablando la jovencita- ustedes deben ser los empleados que me hablaba mi abuela-

¿abuela?, ¿Quién es tu abuela?-se atrevió a preguntar Horo-horo.

La señora Goldva- le respondió al joven chico- pasen por aquí-los invito a pasar a la sala, esa habitación tenia unos muebles negro de piel, habían silla y pequeñas mesas, todos pensaron que aquí siempre se armaría un fiesta por todo el espacio disponible, tenia chinea esa habitación, en donde estaba la chimenea había una foto de la señor Goldva con sus tres únicas nietas, por parte de sus dos hijos.

¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Anna a la joven.

Damuko -

Y es mi heredera, o sea la próxima dueña de todo mi dinero, mi residencia y mi canal-hablo fuerte y claramente la señora Goldva al entrar a la sala, se fue a colocar enfrente de la chimenea para así poder captar la atención de todos – claro cuando yo ya me vaya-esto dijo con un poco de dramatizo en el asunto, todos entendieron esa palabras, sabían que su jefecita del alma no les duraría para siempre que triste era el hecho, se pusieron melancólicos, todos menos alguien.

¿A donde se va a ir?-pregunto Horo-horo, mientras se rascaba la cabeza, todos lo vieron, el joven usui no entendió las palabras de esa señora.

Al más allá-hablo serenamente la señora.

¿A estados unidos?-interrogo de nueva cuenta el chico.

¡No tarado!-ya saliendo de su cabales le grito la señora.

¡Entonces a donde!-ya un poco irritado por esa conversación este Horo-horo, todo estaban de que no se lo creía lo tan tonto que podía ser este azulito, hasta su hermana le dio vergüenza ajena por el hecho de la falta de comprensión de su hermano.

¡A México!-en modo de juego dijo Peyote para ser el ambiente un poco mas relajado.

Y tu dale con tu México, si tanto quieres ir a allá te mandare por paquetería-le vocifero Manta a su músico estelar.

Cuando yo me muera, a eso me refería.-contesto ya un poco calmada la señora Goldva , haciendo a un lado ese tema empezó a describir su casa a sus huéspedes.-Como verán mi casa de verano, tiene dos pisos, cocina integral si quieren cocinar, mis empelados están a su servicio, como verán mi casa es pequeña y tiene pocas habitaciones como 50 nada mas y claro sin contar los baños-

50 habitaciones, ¿son pocas?-murmuro Anna a esta Pilika.

Eso dice ella-la joven usui le contesto en la misma forma a su amiga.

Bueno, se dividirán así diles Silver-le ordeno Goldva a su asistente, que rápidamente se coloco a lado de su jefa.

¡Escuchen! sus habitaciones se encuentran al subir las escaleras, las chicas dormirás en la habitaciones del lado derecho y los hombres en lado izquierdo-explico Silver.- sus habitaciones ya tienen sus nombres colocados en su puerta así lo localizaran fácilmente, en el caso de los hombre tendrán que compartir dormitorio y ya esta indicado con quien les toca-

No vamos a dormir junto a ella-hablo Hao al oír todo esa información.

No-contesto cortantemente Silver.

¡ah que mal!, yo quería dormir con Anna-susurro Horo-horo para que no lo oyeran.

Te oí horo-horo, ¡eres un pervertido!-le hablo Anna que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros cerca de él.

¡Vayan a descansar un rato y luego los llamaremos para que desayunen!-aviso Damuko. Todos se fueron a sus respectivos habitaciones, Jun y pilika se quedaron cerca del cuarto de Anna, las amigas de la concursantes fueron muy lista a la hora de pedir asilo a la señor Goldva. Ellas no estaban contempladas en los registros de este Silver solamente eran para los empleados y concursantes esas habitaciones, pero como hay pocas mujeres decidieron darles hospedaje a las chicas.

Descansaron unas cuatro horas todavía era de madrugada cuando recién llegaron hasta la mansión, oyeron que los hablaban para el desayuno ya eran las 9 am, así que todos decidieron bajar algunos se rehusaban por quedarse un rato mas en la cama pero Silver los bajo a la fuerza.

En el comedor era grande con una mesa rectangular tenia sillas elegantes, era un salón grande ahí podría caber como 80 persona, el desayuno paso tranquilamente, platicando haciéndose broma algunos conociéndose mutuamente.

¡Que rico desayuno!-exclamo Horo, en forma de satisfacción por la comida que se acaba de comer.

Yo lo cocine, con la ayuda de la servidumbre- comento Damuko a Horo-horo.

Eres una buena cocinera Damuko-alago Horo a la chica haciéndola sonrojar.

Gracias Horo-horo-contesto como pudo dejando un lado su sonrojo.

No es para tanto-murmuro Anna al oír como este Horo le hablaba a la chica.

Bueno hay piscina en la casa-comento la nieta de la dueña del canal.

La regadera o jacuzzi-bromeo Horo-horo.

Nada de eso, hay piscina de verdad, eres muy gracioso horo-le dijo Damuko al chico - también hay gym, sala de estar, sala de entretenimiento.-

¡Que linda eres!-le dijo cariñosamente Horo-horo a la chica, esos dos chicos se veían relindos hasta parecía que harían una buena pareja si este Horo-Horo se quedara con esta Damuko, eso pensaban los concursantes porque eso significaba uno menos en que esta Anna va a elegir, hablando de ella se sentía incomoda de cómo eso dos se hablaba y le daba asco, se sentía ignorada por parte de este Horo-horo, y a esta Anna no le gustaba sentirse así. La tensión se estaba formulando en esas tres personas, mas por la concursante, parecería que iba a iniciar algo, pero alguien llego conocido por toda la producción.

¡Llegaron amigos!-grito de felicidad el norteamericano y mejor amigo de Silver.

¡Kalim!-exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

¿Como llegaste? –pregunto Chrome.

Pues me dio un aventón la jefa-les informaba al mismo tiempo que se sentaba alrededor de la mesa -me llamo para traerme-

¡Que suerte tienes!, no tuviste que sufrir como nosotros por estar en clase turista que déjame que te cuento, que la comida mala, ¡no la pruebes nunca!, los asientos incómodos, tus acompañantes fatales, ¡NO ME PUSIERON UNA PELICULA PARA ENTRENERME!,- esta empezando alterarse este Peyote lo bueno es que ya controlaba mejor su ira, pero bajo de intensidad para decir- pero único bueno digo bueno, buenísimas que estaban eran las aeromozas que están de rechupete, hasta me atrevería a decir a esa mujeres "termíneme de criar" cosas así, ¡auch!-sintió el tenedor clavándose en su pierna y volteo al ver quien le hizo eso - ¡Kanna estabas aquí!-exclamo sorprendió al olvidarse quien estaba a su lado

¿te parecieron tan hermosas esas tipas?-le pregunto con celos a su prometido.

Si…digo… NO, TU ERES MUY HERMOSA, SEXY Y ENCANTADORA QUE CUALQUIER HOMBRE DECIARIA TENER-hablo histéricamente por el dolor del tenedor, pudo sentir que la convención pues su futura esposa le retiro el tenedor.

Recuerda Peyote ya tienes domadora jajá- se burlaba su compadre con mucha cizaña.

¡Cállate, Turbine!-le grito enojado, se sobo su pierna lo bueno que no le lastimo mucho.

Hay que irnos, chicos-hablo Manta después de terminar su desayuno.

¿Quiénes irán?-pregunto la peli rosa.

Los concursantes, los conductores, los camarógrafos, Jeanne y yo- les contesto a este Tamao.

¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Yoh al enano.

A la conferencia de prensa que organizo Jeanne-aviso este joven productor.-Vamos-ordeno, se levantaron los que iban a ir.

Me llevo esto para el camino-dijo Horo, que tomaba una manzana.

Ustedes chicos vayan por las cámaras, para que empiecen a grabar-le dijo Manta a sus empleados.

Afuera de la casa, el productor esperaba a los concursantes y a su amiga, pero un joven hombre se le estaba acercando, el sonido de su voz le saco un susto.

Pero yo ya no hago de microfonista, ya esta Kalim, ya no quiero hacer esto de seguir a eso chicos me tienen ¡harto!-hablo Peyote aclarando su situación, tenia cargando el micrófono que le dio este Turbine.

Eso es cierto, dáselo a este Kalim-un poco recuperado del susto por parte de ese músico, Manta le indico a Peyote que le diera el micrófono ambiental.

¿Por qué?-escucho una reclamación por parte de Kalim que ya estaba saliendo de la casa.

Por que te pago para trabajar-le replico su jefe con autoridad.

¡Ah!, así sí.-fue a tomar el micrófono que sostenía este Peyote.

Peyote-lo llamo su compadre Turbine, quien ya cargaba su cámara en su hombro derecho.

¿Qué es lo que deseas?-respondió el mexicano a su jefe.

No crees que es mejor que sigas trabajando como microfonista-le decía su amigo.

Porque… me vas a extrañara canijo-decía divertido Peyote mientras le pellizcaba sus mejillas.

No es eso…bueno si- Turbine retiro las manos de su amigo de sus cachetes y continuo explicando su motivo.- …pero yo lo digo para que tengas dinero suficiente para tu boda-

Cierto-se quedo pensativo, era cierto necesita mucho dinero para la boda que deseaba esta Kanna era demasiado costosa, el con mucho gusto le gustaría regalarle esa boda de ensueño que cualquier mujer desearía.-Manta, mejor voy con ustedes-le hablaba a su jefe-como su microfonista-

¿Por?-pregunto intrigado por esa forma de cambiar de opinión.

Necesito ese dinero para mi bodorrio-le explico.

Ya veo, mira ya no necesitamos tus ayuda Peyote como tu me dijiste que ya no quieres- vio como la cara de peyote se desfiguraba por perder su oportunidad de tener mas dinero para la boda, intento animarlo con esta palabras- te pagare por tu ayuda que nos has brindado anteriormente-

¡No me ibas a pagar!-se exalto el mexicano por ese comentario.

No, no me pongas esa cara- Manta lo miro severamente para aclararle ese asunto-¿Por qué? te dirás seguramente, pues te pagamos tu fianza para que salieras de la cárcel, no fue nada barata por tus antecedente-

Cierto-se sentía avergonzado por ese asunto de la fianza.

Ya no necesito otro microfonista, yo te aviso si quiero tus servicios-le aviso amablemente Manta a su mexicano.

¿Pero porque?-pregunto dramáticamente.

No eres tu soy yo-le dijo este Oyamada.

Chale, entonces que… terminamos con todo esto… que… teníamos- decía como novia indignada a romper.

Hay que darnos un descanso entre nosotros-le explicaba Manta, le agarro las manos y viendo a los ojos le dijo - aun te quiero Peyote, ¿tu aun me quieres Peyote?-

Si, jefe…snf- murmuro tristemente Peyote.-aun nos seguiremos viendo-

Claro, Peyotito, ven dame un abrazo- se dieron un abrazo tiernamente, con esto daba como oficial el rompimiento pero en este caso su trabajo como microfonista, esto fue grabado por parte de Blocken que no perdía el detalle en este escena tan rara, Horo-horo, Ren, Hao, Yoh y Anna ya estaban ahí viendo esa escena se quedaron con la boca abierta, los otros camarógrafo grabaron esas expresiones de los concursantes, los conductores estelares de ese programa no paraba de reír y Jeanne estaba junto a ellos.

Bueno nos vamos ¡ya!- dijo una Jeanne un tanto irritada por encontrar siempre escenas tan excéntricas por parte de toda la producción, se decía siempre que no se iba a costumbre a esos desplantes, le incomodaba mas que su amigo Manta hiciera esa cosa, vio que todavía no se separaba y le grito-¡Manta, por favor ya defínete si eres o no!-

¿Por dices?-le pregunto exaltado por ese comentario por parte de su amiga, soltó agresivamente a su empleado, este Manta estimaba a sus trabajadores y ese sentimiento era reciproco todos son muy amigos que les gusta bromear de esa forma, así podían incomodar a su amiga Jeanne eso siempre le alegraba el día.

Por la forma que hablaste con Peyote, con esas frases típicas de rompimiento de noviazgo-le explico un poco más calmada esa chica.

¿Cual frase?-pregunto indignado por la actitud de su amiga.

"no eres tu soy yo" –imito a su amigo al decir eso -esa frase-empezaban a discutir.

Es que trata de decirle algo a este Peyote, como por ejemplo ya no te necesito ¡lárgate!- Manta reto a Jeanne, para saber si ella podía, vio un poco de duda en sus ojos, así que continuo hablando Manta- no es fácil decirle eso a este Peyote esa palabras-

Tienes razón tiene un magnetismo-apoyaba Jeanne a lo que se refería, era difícil decirle algo malo a este Peyote, era un encanto de hombre.

Por eso le dije eso-se cruzo de brazo este Manta y anuncio - a mi me gustan las viejas, para tu información-

¿Ancianas?-hablo Hao.

¡No, mujeres!-le contesto con desdén a ese Asakura.

¡Ah!, ya me habías asustado, ya te veía asaltando panteones, escarbando en la tierra con tu pala en la noche, jajaja- decía muy divertida esta Jeanne.

Si- decía este Hao- y tener como novia una momia jajá-

¡Ya basta!-exigía Manta.

Ya te iba a decir cuando te lanzas a conquistar a la señor Goldva jajajaja-hablo de nuevamente la hermosa joven asistente.

jajaja, buena Jeanne-la felicitaban

Gracias, Ren-le agradeció la peli plateada a joven chino.

Después de ver como ardía del coraje este Manta, Anna fue la que paro ese momento divertido y dijo que era mejor irse a esa dichosa conferencia, hicieron caso a la joven chica, se fueron en dos camionetas que gracias a la cortesía de la señora Goldva les rento a los chicos, llegaron un hotel lujoso donde ahí llegaban los artistas internacionales, celebridades como ellos, y deportista, fueron donde estaba la prensa.

Habían un motón de fotógrafos, y periodista, se colocaron en unas sillas que estaba con su respectiva mesa, ahí tenia una botella de agua, sus micrófonos, algunos periodistas llevaban cámaras de tv, ahí también estaban los camarógrafos de este Manta grabando lo que realizaban los participante; y la rueda de prensa empezó.

¿Chicos como se siente por ser nominados al programa del año?-pregunto un señor calvo con un traje café.

Estamos felices y orgullosos, que todo nuestro esfuerzo valió la pena para realizar este programa-hablo este Lyzerg.

Chocolove dicen por ahí que el que ganara es Opacho ¿Qué opinas sobre eso?-le preguntaba una hermosa chica pelirroja.

Si él gana, me daría a entender que se lo compro ese premio, ¡ese hijo de maní!, eso opino- hablo con dureza este morenazo y siguió hablando-y que se lo robare si me gana-

¡que buen chiste!-oyeron por ahí a un fotógrafo, todos se rieron por ese ultimo comentario por parte de Chocolove.

¿cual chiste? digo la verdad-aclaro este morenazo, y como respuesta aumento la risa de esos periodistas.

Anna eres la chica mas cotizada del momento ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso?-ya volviendo al asunto que los trajo aquí a estos periodistas, así que esta pregunto se la lanzo un joven reportero a esta Anna.

Bien solamente puedo decir eso-respondió sencillamente, sin dar tanto auge a ese asunto.

¿Ren muchas chicas quisiera saber como haces para tener un peinado como ese?-le dijo una señora al chico.

Mucho gel, aerosol y mucha paciencia-le respondió sin tanto animo de estar en ese sitio y enfrente de ellos.

¿Horo-horo se dice que nunca has tenido una novia eso es cierto?-pregunto el señor reportero.

No responderé a eso-Horo-horo respondió indignado a esa clase de pregunta.

Yoh muchos piensan que tu ganaras, ¿tu crees eso?-otra pregunta de la misma pelirroja.

No lo creo, cualquier de nosotros pueden ganar, la única que sabe eso es Anna y la que decidiera al final- explico con mucha tranquilidad que lo caracteriza.

Hao, tienes muchos fans gay y te adoran, ¿Qué opinas de eso?-

Pues me alegra que me apoyen, yo también ¡los adoro!-con una sonrisa encantadora respondió este Hao, se sentía alagado de saber que tenia admiradores gay.

¿Chocolove en el programas dirás tus chiste de mal de gusto?-pregunto un joven periodista.

¡No!, ¡ claro que no son de mal gusto solo que no los entienden!-explico efusivamente este Chocolove – y sí contare MIS chistes-vio como reaccionaron los periodistas, y no solamente ellos si no también sus amigos que se veía con una cara de fastidio al saber que si contaría sus chiste, el morenazo se puso triste.

¿Te han vinculado con la joven participante?-esa pregunta saco de balance a esta Anna, tanto a este Chocolove que ya no tenia es melancolía de hace unos segundos.

¿porque dices eso?-pregunto esta Anna a ese reportero.

Tenemos fotos de ustedes en el avión, platicando anímicamente-le contesto y con las pruebas en mano, ese joven reportero.

¡Ah eso!, estábamos discutiendo-dijo Chocolove restándole importancia.

No tenemos nada-hablo seriamente la chica disque involucrada con este Chocolove, todo la analizaba con la mirada, noto eso Anna y dijo amenazadoramente – NO TENEMOS NADA-

¿Pero sienten algo entre ustedes?-volvió a preguntar ese reportero.

Indiferencia sólo siento por el-dijo de tajo Anna

Si eso, lo que dijo la chica, no tenemos nada en común-estaba de acuerdo Chocolove con la chica.

Si son todas esa sus preguntas pueden tomarles las ultimas fotos, para podernos retirar.-hablo este Manta, el coordinaba esa conferencia con la ayuda de su amiga Jeanne.

Les tomaron fotos para sus publicaciones, se retiraron de ese hotel, llegaron a la mansión para descansar eran medio día, había buen sol y una brisa ligera. En la sala estaban las amigas de Anna, que platicaban con la que recién llego de esa conferencia de prensa.

tengo ganas de ir a la playa-comentaba Pilika a sus amigas -¿vamos?-

Pues vamos-concordaron sus dos amigas, se prepararon para ir a ese sitio, nunca falta los colados que son los cuatro hombres que querían el amor de esa bella mujer.

Se colocarlo en esa sillones de playa de plástico, colocaron su toallas para luego sentarse las chica, para tomar el sol, también para platicar, y para tener un poco de paz.

Que hermosa playa- decía Anna que se recostaba en la toalla, tenia sus lentes de sol, su traje de bajo color negro que resaltaba su color de piel y su hermosura, todos los hombre que pasaban no dejaban de verla, los chicos notaron eso y se fueron a sentar alrededor de Anna como dicen por ahí marcando su territorio.

¡pero que calor hace aquí!-exclamo este Horo-horo que estaba a lado de Anna cuidándola mientras los otros chicos se metían a la playa, traía su traje de baño tipo short cortos de color azul, que dejaba ver su pierna bien trabajadas gracias a su practica de skate, no lleva playera así se podía disfrutar su torso, Anna examino el cuerpo de este de forma discreta, le gusto lo que vio; Horo-horo no noto esa inspección por parte de ella.

Ni me lo digas horo, me estoy asando-la voz de Pilika, la hizo desviar su vista a la recién llegada, que tenia una sonrisa de cómplice, se dio cuenta que Pilika observo como ella se quedaba mirando a su hermano.

¡Quiero mi bloqueador y nieve!-Horo-Horo, hablo de forma irritado por el calor que hace en ese momento.

Cierto ustedes son de tierras muy fría-hablo al fin Anna.

En china hace el doble de calor que aquí en Okinawa-comentaba Ren que era acompañado de los hermanos Asakura, este chino llevaba un short a la cintura de color negro y verde, su cuerpo era de infarto se notaba que si le echaba ganas al gym, su cuerpo no era tosco era de acuerdo a su edad y a su proporción, tenia un abdomen trabajado, brazos bien labrados y piernas que le hacia competencia al de este Horo-horo.

Si lo que diga, chinito-le daba el avión este Hao, este chico llevaba su short de cuadros rojos y azules, llevaba unos lentes negros, esto parecía concurso de cuerpos este Hao tenia su cuerpo bien proporcionado, su espalda bien trabajada, los cuadros de su abdomen se resaltaba por las gotas de agua que indicaba que salió de la playa.

¿Anna te queríamos preguntar algo?-le hablaba Yoh, para captar su atención para que dejara de ver a su hermano ¡por dios!, Yoh no se quedaba atrás, aunque se haya puesto su camisa, se podía ver su torso lo bueno es que no se cerro sus botones de esa camisa, así poda ver como estas u cuerpo era diferente, estaba levemente marcado pero se notaba su abdomen de lavadero, sus manos muy masculinas, su cara con una sonrisa, su cabello despenado y goteando por el agua de la playa, tenia un colla de tipo garra hacia resaltar su masculino cuello de forma magistral, llevaba unos short tipos bermudas de color rojo, resaltaba su tono de piel.-¿Anna me escuchas?-

Si, que quieres Yoh- hablo después de su ensoñación. Pero vio como los otros chicos se lo llevaban lejos de ahí, hasta noto como Horo-horo se levantaba para ir con ellos, sospecho algo pero no le dio importancia.

¿Que haces Yoh?-pregunto Hao, después que vio de cuan lejos estaban, las cámaras los siguieron y grabaron sus conversación los que los siguieron eran Turbine, Chrome y Kalim. Dejaron a los otro a este Marco, Blocken, Big Billy y Hang, encargados de grabar a esta Anna, los camarógrafos se llevaron sus trajes de baño también algunos tomaban el sol.

Le voy a decir que queremos pasar mas tiempo con ella- Yoh le explico lo que quería hablar con Anna.

No se lo digas, que no sepa eso para que actué con mas natural-le replico con eso Hao a su hermano.

¿Con que objetivo?-pregunto este.

Para no sienta presión por parte de nosotros y por parte del programa- le correspondió responder Ren.

¡Ah ya entiendo!-decía Yoh, regresaron con la chica, con los camarógrafos atrás de ellos, las mujeres que estaban ahí observando eso, no perdían detalle de esos chicos y su cuerpos.

¿Que me ibas a decir Yoh?-le pregunto Anna a ese chico que rápidamente se tenso con esas palabras.

Que…pues…que lindo sol ¿no te parece?, que mas, que… me voy ir… a comprar un helado-dijo con nerviosismo este Yoh, lo único que le fallaba era saber como mentir, Anna vio como salía a dirección a donde vendía helados.

Horo ve con ella-le susurro al oído este Hao, para dar paso al plan que se ideo en el avión.

¿Por que yo?-pregunto nervioso el.

Tú fuiste el primero en salir con ella-le respondió agresivamente el hermano mayor de este Yoh.

Ok, ahí voy-murmuro Horo-Horo a tiempo en se encaminaba para sentarse donde hace rato se levando, pero se regreso con sus amigos - mejor no-

¡No seas gallina!-le dice Ren algo desesperado.

Pero no me grites no ves que soy muy sensible-le replico en tono dolido por ese comentario de ese chino.

¡Agr, tarado!-lo insulto Hao el también ya se desesperaba.

Bueno no se alteren- vio como ellos se acercaba a él y este automáticamente se retiraba de ellos, fue alcanzado, y lo levantaron, venia como lo arrastraron y lo aventaron en el sitio donde estaba sentado-¡no eran necesario esa "ayuda"! les grito a sus atacantes, ellos se retiraron y fueron con Yoh a igual que el a comprarse un helado por ese calor infernal, Horo-horo se volteo -¡hola Anna!-

¿Que quieres Horokeu?-dijo ella agresivamente todavía se sentía un poco enojada por la forma de actuar de este chico enfrente de esta Damuko, estaba leyendo entretenidamente una revista que le presto esta Pilika, así que se dedico a solo leer ese articulo que le llamo la atención para ignorar a este Horo-horo.

¡Ay! por que me dice por mi nombre se oye feo, siento que me regañas- decía Horo-horo, se sentía ignorado por la forma que esta Anna no lo veía a los ojos.- ¡¿que somos desconocidos?-esto ultimo lo grito a todo pulmón.

¡No sea tan sensible!-le decía Anna ya sin enojo. Horo-horo vio por todas partes que su hermana no estaba así se animo hacerle platica a esta Anna, bueno ya se sentía en confianza en hablar con esa cámaras molestas, todos ya estaban acostumbrados así que ¡que diablos! Se atrevió a preguntarle algo.

¿Qué?, ¿no te agrado?-hablo lentamente y con una voz muy diferente a la que esta acostumbrada esta Anna, con eso logro que la chica lo viera, y le gritara.

¡Ya cállate!—Anna no creí que ese tonto creyera eso la hizo enojar, en todo su corta vida que esta llevado, nadie la ha hecho salirse de sus casilla, pensó que Hao lo había logrado pero Horo-horo era mas fastidioso e irritante que ese Asakura, pero no sabia por que se sentía tan dolida por esa palabras por parte de él, ese chico no es de sus gusto, es todo lo contrario que quiere en un hombre. Se miraron fijamente entre ellos.

¡Hermano!-exclamo Pilika al ver esa situación.

Pilika tapate no ves que te pueden ver así-dijo al ver como iba vestida con es bikini de color azul turquesa, su banda característica, sus lentes, este Horo-horo ya sabia que su hermana ya era una mujer y que captaba los ojos de todo hombre, no le gustaba como eso tipos se devoraban con la mirada a su hermana, si era un hermano celoso el lo había admitido y no se siente mal por ser así, todo hermano entendería eso.

Lo se, para eso lo hago- comento entre risa Pilika al ver como su hermano hacia para taparla con la toalla que tomo del sillón playero –lo hago, para atrapar un cuñado para ti-

Si nuestra santa madre te viera se muere de nuevo…-comento sin decir y noto su falta de tacto- ¡Oups!

¡Yo la mate!-decía Pilika, Anna veía ese espectáculo de esos hermanos.

No, bueno… si, bueno… no fue tu culpa, ¡carajo!-trataba de arreglar ese embrollo, pero vio como el rostro de su hermana empezaba alojarse pequeñas lagrimas, ahí se empezó a preocupar. -no llores hermanita, ¿Qué quieres te compre algo?, ¿que quieres?, hago lo que tu quiera-

Bueno…sinf … si ese es el caso…sinf, quiero-intentaba decir Pilika, esa palabra que decía Horo-horo sabia que lo tenia en las manos, ella ya había superado sobre la muerte de su mamá, siempre podía manipular a su hermano con su llorar sobre actuado, se preguntaran ¿por que lo hace? un día oyó como su padre regañaba a su hermano y que si la hacia llorar no seguiría viviendo, eso era lo bueno de ser la única mujer de la familia, la niña de papi, así podía conseguir lo que quería de este Horo-horo.

Si-estaba atento a la petición de su hermana, Anna no se creí lo que veía como era manipulado por su hermana, es algo lindo que este Horo-Horo haga cualquier cosa para en contentarla pensó, pero no estaba de acuerdo que Pilika abusara así de su hermano.

Quiero…sinf… que… te cases… con ella…-dijo al final dejando con la boca abierta a su hermano y a su amiga.

¡QUE!-gritaron al unisonó esta Anna y Horo-horo.

No lo vas a hacer, me quieres hacer sufrir… mas…sinf…te voy a acusar con papá-lo amenazo.

¡NO CON PAPÁ!- grito con miedo el joven Usui- el me mata si te hago llorar lo sabes bien- paso sus manos a la cabeza en forma de frustración con la idea de su hermana al delatarlo con su progenitor - eres su princesa- desvió su mirada hacia lasa cámara y corrió a ella - ¡no lo graben si lo ve, me cuelga de ya saben donde y ya no tendría hijos!-

Pobre de tu situación Horo, pero debemos de grabar, lo siento-decía Big Billy.

Haber que planeas hacer Peyote para ganar dinero-le decía Turbine que se disgustaba su helado que se compro, Peyote los acompaño para relajarse y pensar en una solución de su problema - este Manta ya no te necesita como microfonista-

Estuve pensando detenidamente, y decidir poner un puesto para vender pura vitamina T-decía Peyote que no perdía detalle de los chicos.

¿Vitamina T? esa no existe-le hablo Turbine intrigado sobre esa vitamina que mencionaba su amigo.

Aquí no-decía el mexicano.

¿Y en donde sí existe?-pregunto con mucha curiosidad Turbine.

Pues en México-contesto con una sonrisita.

Haber dime los que contengan es vitamina T que tanto dices- lo reto ese hombre de origen árabe.

Bien escuchen, porque no lo volveré a repetir,…mejor grábeme-les decía a sus compañero para que dejaran de grabar a eso tres chicos que fueron a compra sus paletas de hielo, las cámaras voltearon a verlo y lo enfocaron, el mexicano no tardo para saludar a alguien -¡hola mamá estoy en la tele!-lo codeo a Turbine para que dejara de hacerse el payaso enfrente de la cámara, este Yoh, Hao y Ren voltearon para ver que decía ese músico-bueno la vitamina T son por los tacos, tortas, tortillas y tamales-

¿Eso vas a vender?-preguntaba Chrome.

Si, hasta ya deje encargada de vigilar los tamales a esta hermosa y encantadora Damuko- decía con mucha ilusión en su puesto-pero no se lo digan a Kanna, ahora los dejos pues mientras voy en busca de un puestecito-

¿Y crees que se vendan todo eso?-cuestiono Kalim que ya se había terminado el helado.

Si, estoy seguro-contestado con mucha seguridad.

Pero eso no te alcanzara para pagar todo-replicaba Chocolove que logro localizar a los concursantes, pues sabrán que Manta le ordeno pasar tiempo con los participante y la bella chica.

Lo se Chocolove, por eso también trabajare como mariachi aquí en Okinawa-les indica lo que planeaba - solamente espero a mis compadres para que lleguen-

Cierto, ¿Cómo se van a venir? Si Manta no les pago para su boleto-decía Lyzerg que también había llegado ha ese local de helado.

¡Ah! con mi inteligencia e ingenio, me los mande por paquetería junto con la ropa de producción-explicaba el músico, todos no creían esa barbaridad de idea tan estúpida enviar a seres humanos en paquetería.

Pobrecitos de seguro tienen calor-decía la joven Tao que había llegado ahí después de dar una caminata en la playa ella sola, se detuvo para cobrar unos helados para sus amigas.

No te preocupes señorita Jun…¡uf!- decía Peyote pero se impacto por la belleza de la hermana mayor de Ren, ese cuerpo si le daba pela a la de esta Anna, tenia un traje de baño de dos pieza de color verde oscuro, esa curva lo hizo atragantarse, sintió una mirada llena de amenaza por parte de Ren que vio como este Peyote se comía viva a su hermana y continuo lo que decía-… ellos ya están mas que acostumbrados, así lo hicimos cuando nos regresamos de Acapulco, pero esa vez nos enviamos en barco hasta acá-

Tu y tu locuras- decía Turbine e hizo una pausa- ¿de verdad Kanna se casa contigo?-

Si-afirmo este músico

Esa mujer debe de amarte o estar desesperada-se atrevió hablar este Hao - pero lo mas seguro es que te ama-

Pero esto no era el único empleo en que piensas ¿verdad Peyote?- decía Turbine.

¿En cual mas pensaste?-cuestionaba Jun ya mas animada en la platica que se hacia ahí.

En trabajar como allá en Acapulco le muevo la panza por un peso, pero aquí seria por 550yens-decia Peyote, alzo un poco su playera blanca que portaba para mover su panza -o tal ves vender mangos hasta me sale la voz de vendedor ¡Mangos con chile, jícamas, pepinos!-

¡Ah vaya Peyote!-decía este Ren -que bueno que optaste por ser mariachi, cantar en el programa y vender tu vitamina T-

Si, pero sabes tenia deseo de vender mi cuerpo-hablaba este Peyote en forma de berrinche.

¿Cómo?-decía Turbine al no poder creer lo que escuchaba, todas las personas de es local oyeron ese comentario y casi se caen.

Si, pensaba en ser gigoló-comentaba con un sonrojo este Peyote -imagínate mi cuerpazo ante tantas mujeres-

Diré algo que aprendí de tu país compadre, ¡NO MANCHES, PEYOTE!-grito Turbine por esa idea tan loca de su amigo.

Pero di que recapacite a tiempo-se defendía Peyote por esa reacción de su mejor amigo -mas bien algo me hizo recapacitar-

¿Que fue ese algo?-pregunto Yoh ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Fue Kanna, ella estaría hecho furia y con unos celos de que otras mujeres vieran este cuerpazo, que es solamente es para ella-explicaba Peyote –imagínate su furia-

Si, me lo imagino porque no creo que alguna mujer quisiera verte sin ropa si algunas no aguanta verte con ropa o ver tu cara-comentaba de forma de broma este Kalim -lo bueno es que no estas tan desesperado por tener dinero y las mujeres no están tan desesperadas para ver cuerpos como el tuyo-

¡¿Que esta insinuando?- interrogaba este Peyote.

Nada peyote, que bueno que recapacitaste carnal-decía Kalim lo abrazo.

Si verdad- muy feliz por su decisión Peyote. después de esas palabras el mexicano se fue a ver donde tener un puestecito dejo a todos su amigos. Los chicos regresaron a estar al lado de esta Anna.

Que hombre tan loco-comentaba Ren a los chicos.

Si trabajar como gigoló-decía Hao sin cree en esas palabras de ese hombre.

Yo pagaría por estar con él- hablo Jun mas para si que para ellos, Ren se paro frente a su hermana.

JUN , ni lo piense-le dijo su hermano

Eh, claro no yo ni en mis más locas fantasías, nunca he estado con un mexicano…-decía este ultimo como tratando de recordar sus antiguos romances. Ren trataba hacer recapacitar a su hermana de esa loca fantasía los gemelos se reían como este chino se ponía.

.

Hola-reintento hablarle de nuevo ya después del chantaje de su hermana Pilika protagonizo.

Hola-decía mientras debajo de esos lentes de sol trataba de cerrar sus ojos para descansar -que quieres de nuevo horo-horo-

Escucha… sabes… eh…como te lo podría decir…mmmm-estaba nervioso no podía articular una palabra, se sentó en la orilla de esa silla playeras donde estaba esta Anna.

Horo-horo vas a decir algo o que-le hablo Anna ya estaba desesperada por su hablar.

Esta bien no me grites, ¡que carácter!, te iba a invitar para salir un rato, para ver la exhibición de skate que hay hoy en la tarde-decía Horo calmado

¿Me ibas a invitar?-le pregunto consternada Anna, se sentó y se arrimo a este Horo hasta estar a su altura.

Hasta te iba a comprar unas cosa, ir a comer algo y hasta te iba a enseñarte a patinar y…-este Horo-horo estaba en su monologo no le ponía atención a esta Anna ni a su pregunta.

Horo-horo sal de tu monologo-le ordeno, lo agarro de la cabeza para que la viera –haber, ¿me invitas o ya no me invitas?-

Te invito… pero…-se puso rojo por la aproximación del rostro de la chica y no solo por eso sino por otro detalle que le dijo- retírate un poco tu cuerpo, me pones algo nervioso, al verte con tu traje de baño-

¿Y a que hora empieza ese evento?-ignoro lo que le dijo ese chico.

¿Eh?, ¡ah! esta todo el día -le sugirió este Horo ya un poco olvidándose de la cercanía de sus cuerpos- De veras eres rara, deberías ser un poca mas tolerante de veras.

Horo, basta dime a que hora nos vamos-bajo las manos de la cabeza de Horo-horo.

- nos podríamos irnos ahorita, bueno… -informaba Horo -claro si ya no te interesa estar aquí-

Será mejor irnos, ya me canse de estar bajo el sol y porque…-empezaba Anna

¿Por qué…?-

ya estamos llamando la atención aquí, horo-horo-le comentaba la chica - ¿creo que son fans?-señalo una manada de chicos que se aproximaban rápidamente a donde ellos estaban.

Chicos retirada alocada a las tres-gritaba Hao.

¡Todos y todas a la camioneta!-vociferaba Kalim

después de pasar un tiempo en la playa, los chicos regresaron a la mansión que los hospedaban ese fin de semana, Horo-horo se fue darse una ducha y cambiarse para ir a la convención junto a esta Anna, la rubia fue la primera en terminar en arreglarse; esperaba al chico al pie de la escalera estaba acompañada de este Pilika.

¡¿Ya estas listo Horo-horo?-vocifero este Anna a su acompañante, la chica llevaba puesto unos short de mezclilla que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla y le quedaba a la cadera, dejaba ver a simple vista sus torneadas pierna, llevaba también un blusón blanca que tenia unos bordados dorados, tenia como accesorio un collar, sus típicos lentes de sol de armazón dorado, sus típicas pulseras, sus sandalias de color café claro; su cabello lo traía suelto pero cepillado todavía esta un poco húmedo su melena por su ducha al traerlo así le daba un toque fresco.

-¡Ya voy!, espérame un poco más-le respondió el chico desde el piso de arriba.

¿Por qué siempre se tarda tu hermano?-le preguntaba a esta Pilika

No lo se, siempre ha sido así- le contesto con la verdad la chica azul a su amiga y murmuro para sí- haber si hace un buen huso con el dinero que le preste-

¿Que dices, Pilika?-

Nada, Anna-le mintió, entonces empezó a recordar como su hermano le pidió dinero para la salida.

_Flash Back._

_El asunto fue así en la habitación de Pilika estaba este Horo-horo disque haciendo una platica con su hermana sobre ciertos asuntos sin importancia, el chico aprovecho ese momento para pedirle algo a su hermana._

_Pilika, hermanita-empezaba a decir este Horo-horo._

_¿Que quieres Horo-horo?-pregunto con cautela, ella sabia que esa forma de llamarle siempre lo utilizaba para pedirle un favor o un préstamo de dinero._

_Mi querida y apreciada hermana,- decía Horo hizo una pausa para continuar- sabes que yo te quiero y que eres mi luz de mi vida…-_

_Ya dime- lo interrumpió drásticamente, se dio cuenta a donde iba ese discurso de Horo-horo, con esa introducción de lo que iba a decir, ya sabia que quería así que se adelanto en decir-¿Cuánto dinero quieres?-_

_Por que piensas eso, que… quiero… dinero-se hizo el desentendido a esas palabras por parte de su hermana, se sorprendió que su hermana fuera tan lista y viera su intenciones, por algo es muy lista es están inteligente que entro a la universidad a una edad corta, horo-horo le lleva por dos años a su hermana, por eso su padre tiene el orgullo muy alto; nadie le puede creer que esta chica loca, desatrampada, exagerada, manipuladora, a veces mandona y tétrica, fuera tan inteligente, la voz lo saco de sus pensamientos._

_¿Entonces no?-vio que decía eso su hermana con el dinero en su mano, lo iba a guardar Pilika pero un momento al otro desapareció el dinero de sus manos, desvió su vista y vio que lo tenia Horo-horo._

_Si quiero-Horo contaba los billetes para saber si le alcanzaba para lo que quería hacer hoy con Anna._

_¿Para que lo quieres?-_

_Es secreto-dijo Horo-horo al momento que guardaba en su cartera el dinero._

_Entonces regrésamelo- fue a jalonear la cartera de Horo-horo con la intención de quitarle el dinero, parecían niños pequeños peleando por el control de la tele._

_¡vamos, Pilika!-ya estaban en el piso peleando, como salvajes Pilika se subió en el cuerpo de su hermano, lo tomo de cuello y haciéndole una llave de lucha._

_Dime ¿para que lo quieres?, y te suelto-_

_Bueno, es para Anna voy a salir con ella-le confeso, sintió como Pilika lo soltaba del cuello y se levantaba de su cuerpo, lo bueno de esto es que no estaban las cámaras para grabar esa vergüenza por parte del joven Usui._

_¿Como una cita?-cuestionaba Pilika sentada en la cama._

_No es cita es… una salida de amigos-contesto Horo-horo con un sonrojo leve._

_Si ajá y yo todavía creo que la luna es de queso-decía con burla, Horo-horo se levanto de un salto del suelo .Pilika vio como su hermano se irrito así que opto por decirle -No te pongas así, te lo prestare a cambio-_

_¿De que me case con ella?-pregunto eso al recordar lo que le dijo en la playa su hermana._

_No, que la trates bien como se debe y que la trates de conquistar-le hablo seria, vio que su hermano estaba de acuerdo con eso ya dicho, extendió su mano como se cierra los contrato de negocios -es un trato-_

_Creo que si-le correspondió con la mano para cerrar ese convenio que hicieron._

_Por cierto- ya deshaciendo el apretón de mano, le empezaba a mencionar algo- ya sabia que ibas a salir con ella, por que ella me dijo sobre su salida-_

_Me lleva… la que me trajo-exclamo al saber que su hermana sabia de su salida- yo no quería que lo supiera-_

_End flash._

Le gusta verse mucho al espejo- le comentaba como retomando a lo que dijo por la tardanza de su brother, así que le dio un consejo- ten paciencia con él -

De acuerdo-dijo en forma de resignación a ese hecho de este Horo-horo siempre se tardara. El chico por fin ya se así presente bajo rápidamente las escaleras para estar con esta Anna. Las cámaras de la producción también ya estaban ahí grabando los que los acompañaban en esta ocasión era Kalim y Turbine, mientras los otros se quedaba con los otros chicos.

¡Vamos!-le dice ya estando a lado de esta Anna, Horo-horo se impacto en la forma en que se visto la chica lo hacia pensar- _ella nunca me dejara de impactar con su belleza-_

Si ya vámonos- empezaban a caminar hacia la puerta junto con esa molesta cámara y micrófonos siguiéndolos, pero antes de llegar a salir de esa casa, le comento a este Horo-horo- y para tu información, tu debería esperarme, no yo a ti-

Lo se, es que no sabia que ponerme, pero elegí esto-se alejo de Anna un poco para que le echara un ojo a su vestuario, este Horo llevaba una pantalones tipo bermudas con estilo cargo esos que tiene muchas bolsas con un color café claro, una playera negra que dejaba notar que el sol lo dejo con un hermoso bronceado que se resaltaba con el color de la playera, con su típica banda en su cabeza y unos tenis negros.- ¿Cómo me veo?- al notar ninguna respuesta se respondió el solito- ¡Me veo muy guapo!- ese modo de hablar de este Horo-horo, logro hacer reír levemente a esta Anna cosa que casi no logra el chico, al oír esa risa se sintió feliz .- ¡Ya vámonos!-

Se subieron a la camioneta y le indico al chofer que contrato la señora Goldva para la producción que iba al centro de convención de Okinawa empezó arrancar el auto para irse.

¿Qué haremos mientras ellos están juntos?-pregunto Yoh a su hermano, los tres chicos fueron hacia la ventana que daba vista al patio delantero así pudieron ver como partían eso dos.

Hay que espirarlos-comento Hao.

¿Como crees?-hablo sorprendido su gemelo.

Vamos allá-comento mas que comentario era orden por parte de este Ren, si este Yoh estaba antes sorprendido ahora estaba impactado por lo que dijo el chino, estaba apoyando la idea de su hermano.

¿Que clase de persona eres Hao?, ¿quieres arruinarle esta oportunidad que tiene Horo-horo junto a esta Anna?-explicaba Yoh mientras colocaba unos accesorios.- no vamos a ir -

Si como no, pero mírate ya te pusiste tu par de tenis para ir-hablo Hao, Ren vio que las acciones de Yoh contradecía a lo que decía.

Pues…ya vámonos-se puso la mano atrás de su cabeza como gesto inocencia y se fue rápidamente a la otra camioneta que había.

Anna y Horo-horo ya habían llegado al centro de convenciones donde se exponía el día de hoy sobre el deporte extremo como la practica skate, de bicicleta bmx street, bmx park, motocicletas bmx, y entre otros.

Adentro de edificio habían tiendas donde se veían patinetas, tiendas donde se venden repuestos de ruedas, accesorio, había música en vivo, había tiendas para hacerse tatuajes, también tiene dos pequeños parques donde se pueden ver uno de eso una exhibición de skates y el otro para el publico que le gusten practicar un poco, no hay que olvidar las tiendas donde vende comidas, había mucho muchachos, que traen su patineta en su mochila, habían un escenario donde se presentaría grandes skate a dar un conferencia y autógrafos, en ese momento había un grupo de bailadores de break dance.

Mira esa patineta esta genial, mira esta cromado-decía un Horo-horo emocionado adentro de una tienda - que ruedas, como quisiera comprarte-

¿Por qué no te la compras?-le sugirió Anna, que le encanto como se comportaba Horo-horo desde que entro en el edificio se veía como se emocionaba, eso le agrado mucho a ella.

¿Como crees?, claro que no- negó rotundamente ese comentario -no este dinero será para algo que se lo merezca-ya dejando de ver esa patineta y empezaron ver mas comercios.

¿Como que?-le pregunto Anna viéndolo detenidamente, y en forma juguetona le dio un codazo para que hablara.

Eh como… t…u…-tartamudeo Horo-horo.

En mi-se dijo pensativamente se sintió feliz por ese hecho, había un silencio incomodo pero encantador por parte de ellos, el camarógrafo y el microfonista no hablaban pues estaban comiendo estaban entretenido en eso y en grabar.

¡Hey mira tatuajes temporales!-dijo Horo para después salir corriendo dejando atónicos a sus acompañantes, fueron tras de él; Horo-horo quería hacerse uno pero Anna se lo negó, discutieron un poco, él dio argumentos " que es dueño de su cuerpo y que ya tiene la mayoría de edad para hacerlo", pero eso no le importo a esta Anna, ella muy inteligente le gano con su argumento que lo dejo impactado, dijo "a mi no me gustan los tatuajes y aparte se te vería feo, así no me gustarías", eso hizo desistir al joven Usui de hacerse ese tatuaje.

Se fueron de ese local, para irse a esa zona donde practicaban estos deportes mencionados, tenida arbustos, arboles grandes daba un gran ambiente a ese edificio y al pequeño parque, ahí se podía ver como se exhibían los deportistas con sus grandes trucos, también había otro sitio abierto para el público que desean practicar su skate, habían rampas, tubos para poder deslizarse. Podían rentar patineta, bicicleta Bmx y patines; Horo-horo no perdió oportunidad para ir por dos patinetas para ellos y así enséñale a esta Anna como se hace.

En un sitio alejado de donde estaban los demás practicantes, estaban ellos junto a esa rampa de forma de u que por cierto estaba muy alta.

bueno te voy a enseñar primero sube a al patineta un pie- hizo lo que le indico Horo-Horo- espero que no importe que ponga mis manos en tu cadera-vio que no le agradaba eso a esta Anna así que le explico el porque- es para que tengas apoyo…para que no te caiga a la primera- entonces afirma con la cabeza, Horo-horo coloco sus manos en su cadera -ahora quiero que te impulse con el pie que esta en el piso, el pie que esta arriba en la patineta será tu apoyo, al momento que te des impulso que tu creas muy conveniente subes el pie que te falta, ¿de acuerdo?-

Si- realizo la acción, Horo-horo dejo de agárrala para se desplazara fácilmente, vio que lo hizo sin dificultad, pero se le olvido una cosa este Horo como detenerse así que fue alcanzarla se impulso fuertemente la pudo rebasarla lo bueno que no iba tan rápido la chica así que la espero delante de ella por si se cae el esta ahí para evitar su caída, por suerte la patineta de ella perdió velocidad y se paro en frente de Horo-horo, Anna se bajo de esa patineta.

Es sencillo, si lo hubiera sabido, ya me hubiera comprado una-decía una feliz Anna al ver experimentado con ese deporte tan mal visto por los padres.

Si verdad-el contesta de igual modo, se sentía feliz que le allá agradado algo que a él le apasiona, pero cierta personita ya estaba desplazando esa pasión en segundo lugar - ahora te diré como dar dirección, con el pie que tienes de apoyo, con el talón le das la dirección adonde quiera, mira así- todavía arriba de la patineta realizo esa acción sin moverse lo hizo en su propio eje, que dejo sorprendida a esta Anna con su habilidad.

Vaya se ve sencillo-comentaba Anna, Horo la invito a sentarse en una de esa gradas que tenían para el publico espectador.

Si, bueno a mi me costo un par de rapones y caída para poder dominarlo-le enseño unas heridas en las rodilla que se veían recientes, unas cicatrices pequeñas.- y también me dio secuela en el cerebro se me olvidan las cosas-

¿En serio?-

¿En serio que?- decía Horo-horo al ver como ponía la cara Anna de asombrada- es broma Anna no tengo secuela, solamente tengo un temperamento-

Una cosa ¿Sabes hacer trucos como ellos?-señalando a los chicos que parecían que llevaba años practicando ese deporte llamado skate, vieron como hacían giro de 180 grados en el aire y como caían como si nada.

¿Como esos?-pregunto para si se refería esos trucos.

Si-

Claro que si, solo observa-se fue a esa trampa grande se subió saludo a esta Anna y empezó a deslizarse de un lado a otro, empezaba hacer trucos como giros en el aire, también agarraba la patineta, el camarógrafo Turbine no pedía detalle de la hazaña que hacia este Horo-horo, Kalim estaba asombrado igual que esta Anna.

En unos arbusto de ese parque se encontraban nueve, si como leyeron nueve personas espiándolos; tres de ellos eran Ren, Hao e Yoh que veían como Anna estaba maravillada con este Horo-horo, dos eran Chocolove y Lyzerg que no perdieron la oportunidad de acompañarlo, aparte que estaban muy aburridos, los otros cuatro era, Marco, Chrome, Big Billy y Blocken, microfonistas y camarógrafos respectivamente, lo raro de ahí es que no estaba Hang el decidió mejor descansar que ir como locos y enfermos espiarlos, bueno la realidad era que ya no alcanzo lugar en la camioneta por eso lo dejaron.

¡Horo-horo, espero que no te vayas a lastimar!-le gritaba Anna a ver como hacia esos trucos de alto riesgo, y por el hecho que no tenia rodilleras y coderas, nada mas su casco.

¡Tu tranquila!-trato de calmarla.

Mira, ¿la ves convencida?-susurro Hao a este Ren, entre esos arbusto.

Chicos esto… esto…es patético- decía fastidiado un morenazo que estaba sentado en el suelo.

Chocolove tiene razón es patético-apoyaba Lyzerg.

Si es patético, ¿por que vinieron?-lanzo este Yoh que dejo de ver a esa pareja espiada.

Cuestión de trabajo-respondió simplemente Choco.

Me siento como ese programa que vigilan a sus novios para ver si los engañan-decía divertido Chrome a su compañero Big.

Si, jajá- correspondió con una carcajada este Big Billy.

Mire Horo-horo es bueno con la patineta-decía este Yoh al ver como hacia esas piruetas.

Ahí se demuestra lo tan vago que es-decía en tono de irritación este Ren.

Si- afirmaron todos los espías.

Pero esta impresionando a esta Anna-decía Chocolove que se atrevió a ver que tanto hacia este Horo-horo.

Si, hasta se puede decir que esta siendo un caballero –explicaba Yoh- hasta le enseño a patinar, ¡dios mío!-Ren le taparon la boca por ese especie de grito de desesperación.

Vaya, vaya entonces Horo-horo va pelear por ella-hablaba el mayor de los Asakura -hay que hacer algo-

¿Que piensas hacer Hao?-pregunto Chocolove

Miren-Hao señalo una rama pequeña pero gruesa, la agarro.

¿Para que la rama?-pregunto el ingles intrigado.

No, no Hao lo vas a lanzar a la pista- decía Yoh después de quieta las manos de Ren de su boca, al captar lo que quería hacer su hermano, los demás no entendía a lo que se refería Yoh, así que este les explico- y si lanza esa rama Horo-horo se caerá-

¿Eso es planeas?- pregunto Ren.

Que bajo has caído niño rudo- hablo Chocolove.

Como dicen por ahí en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale- se defendió este Hao y acompañado con una sonrisa malvada.

¡Que perverso eres!, yo no bajo a ese nivel-decía Ren

Mira Ren si este Horo-horo gana a esta Anna, ya no hay vuelta atrás- empezó a hablarle sádicamente como el diablo aun indio para que le venda el alma, continuo con esa actitud de demonio- aunque sea hay que darle un recuerdito de nuestros celos- vio que Ren empezaba a recapacitar en ese plan para lastimar al ese azulito-imagínate tú humillación de ser derrotado por un chico bobo y sin chiste que logro quitarte a esta Anna-solo falta decir algo mas para poder convencer a este chino que su idea no era nada mala y dijo- ese orgullo de tanto dices estaría en los suelo- con eso convenció al chino

Eso jamás, nadie pero nadie le gana a Ren Tao, dame eso-le arrebato la rama y la lanzo hasta quedar esa pista de patinaje, en ese mismo tiempo Horo-horo bajaba a toda velocidad no vio la rama y se tropezó, cayó, azoto muy fuerte, todo su peso se fue a su brazo izquierdo haciendo que se lastimara.

¡Auch!- grito dolido este Horo, Anna, Kalim y Turbine fueron ayudarlo.

¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada Anna, Horo- horo ayudado por Kalim lo llevaron a las gradas ya sentado, la rubia le devolvió el micrófono que el norteamericano le pido que le llevara para poder así ayudar al chico, Turbine grabo ese accidente.

Creo estoy bien- intentando alzar su brazo izquierdo pero un dolor agudo lo invadió- ¡hay mi brazo! ¡creo que me lo rompí!-se quejaba de dolor.

Vamos te llevamos al hospital-decía Anna, ayudo a pararse del asiento al lisiado de Horo-horo, pero ciertas personas llegaron.

Chicos, ¿que casualidad?-decía un Hao sorprendido.

¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?-cuestiono Horo-horo al ver a sus rivales tenia mala espina sobre ellos.

Nada solamente pasamos por aquí-decía Yoh que se hacia presente.

¿A esta exposición?-hablo Horo-horo extrañado de encontrarlos en este sitio.

Que, ¿eres policía?, este es un país libre jovencito-decía celoso pero disimulado por parte de este Ren.

Lo sé-contesta con una voz quebrada por el dolor de ese golpazo que se dio.

Bueno, chicos quiero que ayuden a llevar a Horo-horo al hospital-pedía Anna a sus seguidores.

Anna nosotros nos llevamos a este azulito al hospital ¿verdad Yoh?-esperaba el apoyo de su hermano.

Si-dijo Yoh.

Que Ren te acompañe a la casa, ¿verdad?-decía Hao ahora volteando a ver al mencionado.

Si-contesto este, ha la vez que la agarraba de la mano para alejarla de pobre chico lisiado.

Bueno vamos Horo que te revisen ese brazo-decía Yoh

Ven Anna-llamo este Ren a la bella chica, la jalo delicadamente para salir de esa convenció se subieron a la camioneta, el chofer ya sabían donde ir pues el chino le había avisado, los camarógrafos que seguían a esta Anna corrieron para alcanzarlos.

¿Donde estamos?- pregunto extrañada al ver que la camioneta se detuvo.

en el puerto-le extendió la mano para que se apoyara de ahí para salir, vio como las olas se rompía cuando las rocas las partía, pudo observar los barcos turistas que se embarcan ahí, también los barcos pesqueros, era un paisaje de fotografía.

En la otra camioneta se encontraban como sardinas los chicos algunos, aplastaban al pobre chico lastimado.

Porque estamos siguiendo a Ren, mejor llévenme al hospital-decía con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos de ese joven y guapo Usui.

No, ¡y ya cállate!-le decía Hao, que traía unos binoculares para ver mejor lo que hacían los chicos.

¡Me duele mi brazo!-se quejaba este Horo-horo.

¿Alguien tiene cinta adhesiva?-preguntaba un irritado Hao, al ver que si tenia una cintas adhesivas industriales esa gris, arranco un poco y se acerco al chico lisiado -a ver horo-le tapo la boca, pero antes ya lo había inmovilizado las pierna, y el brazo derecho. – cállate, tal vez te llevemos al hospital-después de decir eso volvió a espiar a la pareja.

Ya se habían desplazado a otro sitio turístico de Okinawa a un castillo en la playa que solamente podían verlo de lejos, luego fueron a un museo, se la pasaron viendo los sitios famosos de esa isla. Se detuvieron en el pequeño zócalo, se sentaron en unas bancas para platicar.

¿Te gusto el recorrido?-le hacia platica Ren.

Si, fue una buena ir –le decía ella, Anna no había notado como se veía de apuesto este Ren con eso jeans, con esa camisa blanca que dejaba desbotonado los tres primero botones, arremangada las manga hasta el codo, dejando ver sutilmente su pecho, eso zapatos negro le daba un toco de elegancia y eso lentes negro le daba un actitud de misterio.

Si- el concordaba con la idea y empezó a relatar algo- es muy lindo aquí, aquí nació el karate-

Eso se -decía ella -¿tu sabes artes marciales?-se aventuro a preguntar ella sabia que iba al gym, pero como es chino es de suponer que saber algo de artes marciales.

Si, lo he practicado desde pequeño, mi padre me enseño-

¿Cuál practicas?-

Kung-fu ese arte, al igual que el karate se les enseñan los padres a sus hijos-explicaba Ren- es una tradición-

¿Me darías una demostración? –

Por supuesto-respondió con una sonrisa.

Ya paso el tiempo de Ren- decía Hao al ver su reloj que apuntaba las dos horas transcurridas, estaban ocultos en una tienda de dulce, por que a su hermanito, no solamente toda la producción decidieron ir por dulces para comer algo mientras espiaban, no todos estaban dejaron a Horo-horo en el camión atado- es hora de aparecer-

Bueno te sigo-decía un Yoh con una golosina de forma de gusano esos que tiene color diferente, Anna y Ren estaban sentado alrededor de es kiosco, Anna no sintió cuando llegaron al contrario de Ren los vio aproximarse.

¡Hola!, otra vez nos encontramos-decía nuevamente Hao.

Si, ¿coincidencia?- decía Anna si tragarse sobre eso de la coincidencia de encontrarse de nuevo.

¡Oye Ren!, ¿te acuerdas que te dije que me ayudarías practicar un poco de kung-fu conmigo?-decía Hao al chino, para ver si entendía la indirecta.

¿Sabes kung fu? la verdad no me…-decía este Ren hasta que sintió un pisotón por parte de Hao, se aguanto el dolo -¡ah ya me acuerdo!, creo que ya se acabo el paseo, Anna-

Si, bueno hay que regresar a la casa-comentaba Anna, vio como Hao empujaba a su hermano para que quedara enfrente de Anna, el pobre Yoh casi se atragantaba con su dulce, si fuera por las palmadas delicadas de su hermano.

¿pero Yoh no ibas ir a la tienda de disco para comprarte el nuevo demo de Bob love?-decía Hao a su hermano viendo fijamente.

¿Si?-no entendía Yoh, hasta que capto -¡ah si!, ¿me acompañarías Anna?-esto ya viéndola a los ojos.

Claro-acepto la invitación.

Estos concursantes esta locos-decía Chocolove a su amigo Lyzerg ellos se encontraba dentro de la camioneta saboreando los dulces que compraron.

Pobre de la lady Anna, tan solo de imaginar que tiene que elegir entre esos cuatros locos-comentaba Lyzerg.

Si, hay que llevar al hospital a este Horo-horo-opinaba Chocolove, las puertas de la camioneta se abrieron y entraron luego cerraron; eran Ren, Hao y los cuatros que graban.

Que se aguante el dolor como macho-decía Hao.- sigue a la camioneta como lo has hecho hasta ahora- indicaba Hao al chofer, siguieron la camioneta de Yoh.

Yo ya me harte mejor vámonos, Lyzerg-decía un aburrido y fastidiado moreno.

Pero tenemos que acompañarlos, no te acuerdas de las órdenes de Manta-le recordó este Lyzerg a su compañero.

Manta siempre Manta, cuando has pensado en nosotros-decía un altanero Chocolove mientras empezaban a discutir, el auto ya iban en camino siguiendo a la otra camioneta.

¡Ya cállense!-exigían todos los hombres de la camioneta hasta el chofer les dijo, Horo-horo también lo hubieran dicho pero alguien le tapo la boca, así termino esa pelea de eso dos hombres.

En una tienda de música que se localizaba dentro de ese centro comercial, se encontraban inspeccionar los discos, al fin encontró el disco que deseaba ese joven de cabello café, busca a la chica y la vio estaba escuchando un disco con eso audífonos disponibles que ponen esas tiendas departamentales.

Mira este es nuevo Cd. De BobLove -le dijo al ver como esa rubia dejaba los audífonos en su lugar.

Este es- agarro el disco de este Yoh, examino que canciones tenia se lo regreso y comento- vamos a ver que mas hay- fueron de sección a sección como están acomodados los CD para encontrar con mas fácil a su artistas favoritos.

no puede ser el primer Cd de Awayaringo, este es el me que falta-exclamaba Anna feliz al ver ese disco que faltaba en su colección de su artista favorita.

Traértelo, te lo compro como un obsequio-decía Yoh con su típica sonrisa.

No, Yoh como crees-decía Anna al recordar que ahora no llevaban la tarjeta de crédito de la producción pues ya estaba sobre girada.

Yo te lo invito-insistía el chico.

¡Yoh!- lo regaño al ver como le quito el disco de sus manos y se dirigía a la caja para pagar.

Se cobra esto- Yoh le decía al empleado, luego se dirigió a esta Anna- mira no digas nada mas ya te lo compre- le enseño su ticket de la compra como señal que ya se lo compro, saliendo de ese departamento de música le dijo- aparte hoy te enseñare como se mezclar-

A poco-sin gran interés a lo que dijo el chico.

Si, vamos-le agarro de las manos, Yoh se veía apuesto con esa playera azul rey, con sus audífonos naranjas que se colocaba en su hermosa cabellera suelta, sus sandalias de madera y su pantalón tipo pesquero de color blanco.

¿Le va a enseñar a mezclar?-preguntaba extrañado Big Billy.

¿Qué? ¿es albañil?-decía Marco y todos lo vieron con cara de que comentario tan estúpido y si no dices un buen argumento por decir eso te pegaremos, Marco era muy bueno leyendo los rostros de los demás - los albañiles mezclan su cemento y luego se dan toques, se dan un viaje-explicaban, se preguntaban como sabia de esos toques que se dan -me han contado-

Regresaron a la mansión cosa raro para los chicos, a Hao no se le hizo tan raro ahí tenia su laptop y su torna mesa portátil, estaban en un despacho que encontraron, solo habían muchos libros, una pequeña sala de piel, el escritorio con su lámpara y su silla, ahí estaban Yoh y Anna oyendo música.

Así se hace-le decía Yoh a esta Anna cuando se puso su audífonos, veía su laptop que canción mezclar con otra sonido,- Anna pasa tus dedos sutilmente en la torna mesa- le indico Yoh

Se siente raro- decía al momento que paso sus dedos como una verdadera dj.

Si, verdad- con una sonrisa le dijo, atrás de la puerta de ese despacho se podía ver a Hao y Ren tratando de oír lo que decían, Chocolove y Lyzerg harto de este espionaje los dejaron, los acompañaban Chrome y Big Billy, también se hartaron Marco y Blocken aparte tenían hambre así que se fueron a comer pero ya parecía cena por la hora, ya eran la ocho de la noche.

Yoh-decía Hao al momento de tocar la puerta eso indicaba que ya había terminado su tiempo con Anna. Fue abrirle a su hermano.

¿Qué?-le contesto de mala gana, vio en los ojos de Hao que no le contestara así otra vez, así que se despidió de la chica-Anna me voy te dejo-

¿Por qué?-

Estoy algo cansado, no te molesta que te deje-

No claro que no,- decía la chica, vio como se iba Yoh y como entraba Hao rápidamente, no se sorprendió Anna por esa actitud de Hao.

Anna, mi querida Anna-hablaba Hao.

¿Que quieres Hao?, ¿vamos a salir?-preguntaba Anna dejando a ver a un asombrado Hao, prosiguió hablando la chica -si vas a decir que esto es una coincidencia, ¡estas mal del cerebro!, ustedes planearon esto para pasar tiempo con ustedes, estoy segura de eso-se cruzo de brazo la hermosa Anna

¿Por qué dices eso?-

Que casualidad que siempre estaba con alguno de ustedes a solas y que nos interrumpían en cierto tiempo, a parte no estaban los otros camarógrafo con nosotros-explicaba la chica- no soy ninguna tonta-

Eso veo-

Anda, dime ¿de quien fue el plan?-preguntaba Anna.

No lo diré- respondía con una sonrisa de galán -como ya descubriste nuestro secreto, vámonos te quiero enseñar algo-

¿Que es?-insistía Anna, vio que Hao llevaba una mochila negra en su hombro derecho.

Sólo ven-le replicaba este Hao. Los chicos salieron de la mansión para irse a unas casa desoladas, estaba oscuro fue un gran recorrido al llegar a ese sitio, llegaron en la camioneta y siempre acompañados de su camarógrafos.

Anna vio como este Hao sacaba de su mochila negra unas latas de pintura de aerosol. Entendió lo que quería hacer Hao, cuando se postro enfrente de esa gran pared blanca.

No crees que esto es vandalismo-le decía Anna al ver como pinto una raya en la pared.

Claro que no, es arte urbano y soy muy bueno en eso-se defendía Hao, con su aerosol color purpura empezó a pintar.

Hacer grafitis, ¿es arte?-decía un poco divertida, Hao paro lo que estaba haciendo, vio su vestimenta, seria muy malo si se pintara la ropa, lo lucia ver exquisito y muy urbano; traía unos jeans de color gris, su chaleco negro con gorro, su playera pegada a su cuerpo de un color morado, sus tenis de color negro con un tipo de amarre, su gorra negra puesta hare vez, su reloj grande muy vistoso y en su cuello llevaba una cadenas tipo rapero de broocklyn, se veía apuesto y rudo a la vez.

Claro es arte solo que no lo comprende la sociedad- informaba, se agacho y le pregunto-¿Qué color quieres?-

Dame cualquiera-respondió ella, Hao escogió y se lo dio, Kalim ya estaba cansado de tanto de tener el micrófono y Turbine estaba un poco aburrido.

Toma el rojo-se lo dio -te enseñare hacer un grafiti-le explico porque la trajo aquí.

Mejor has tu un grafiti si eres tan bueno como dices- lo reto en forma juguetona esta Anna.

Esta bien… pero no me distraigas-se concentro Hao después de decir eso, empezó hacer la forma del dibujo, lo estaba haciendo a una velocidad impresionante, los que lo acompañaban veían como iba escogiendo colores, para el dibujo que hizo, hacia un retoque, le puso diferente colores, tenia una habilidad con el aerosol. Después de 20 minutos hizo un dibujo de tamaño mediano, para dar termino, lo finalizo poniendo su firma con su sobrenombre "fire spirit" ese era su apodo entre sus amigos.

Vaya si eres muy bueno-alago Anna a esta Hao, Turbine grabo el dibujo tenia el nombre de Anna en letras grandes con este tipo de letrallamada One8seven tenia colores que la acompañaban que un dorado brilloso eso tipos cromados, con un poco de rojo tipo sangre y morado brillante, en el contorno del nombre era de color negro, tenia un dibujo de un dragón legendario con unos colores como el verde fuerte, combinado con un poco de dorado y verde claro, lanzaba llamas, el dragón estas alrededor del nombre de esta Anna.

¿Que te dije? ¡soy el mejor!-estaba de fanfarrón Hao pues el dibujar un dragón es la cosa mas difícil de hacer para cualquier gasfitero, recordó los tantos sitios que ha profanado para dejar su arte en esas paredes a dado fruto después les dijo a todos-quería ponerle mas cosa pero mejor hay que irnos-

¿Por qué?-preguntaba Anna un poco enojada por esa rápida sugerencia de irse de ahí.

Antes que venga los policías-dijo mientras se dedicaba aguardar la pintura, ya todo guardado se coloco la mochila.

¿Qué?-no entendía la chica.

Si- le explicaba a la hora de tomar su mano y se dirigían a la camioneta- veras todavía los policías no aceptan el grafitis como arte, te encierran por un tiempo y luego llaman a tus padres, y como castigo de la autoridad, te hacen pintar la pared donde pintaste tu grafitis, y lo peor del caso pagas la pintura con tu mesada-

Has tenido malas experiencias ¿verdad?-decía Anna ya dentro de la camioneta.

No, no, no, yo no para nada me han contado- hablaba Hao ya cómodo en su asiento.

Iban de regreso a la mansión, cuando de repente como si un rayo le pasara en la mente Anna recordó a cierta persona lisiado de su brazo izquierdo.

Tengo una pregunta, ¿llevaron a Horo-horo al hospital?-decía Anna.

¡Oh!, ¡oh no!- exclamo Hao al recordar que después que siguieron a este Yoh y a esta Anna, cuando vieron que se dirigían a la mansión a mezclar algo de música, decidieron Ren y este Hao encerrar a este Horo-horo en su cuerpo sin desatarlo, se había olvidado de ese detalle por estar con la chica- de seguro se esta muriéndose del dolor, ¡hay que sacarlo!-esto ultimo grito.

¿Donde lo metieron?-pregunto la chica por esa reacción un poco alterada de este Hao.

Lo encerramos en su habitación-le contesto, mientras ellos regresaban a la mansión a toda velocidad para sacara a cierto chico azul.

En la habitación de Horo-horo, que estaba tirado en el piso ni tuvieron la sutileza de dejarlo en la cama, en desatarlo y quitarle la cinta adhesiva de su boca, Horo rogaba de que alguien lo ayudara estaba rezando con todo su alma.

_¡Maldito Hao y Ren los matare!, ¡ay mi brazo como me duele!-_pensaba este Horo-horo.-_espero que no me lo arranquen.-_

¿Oye lo desatamos?-preguntaba Marco a su compañero Blocken que estaban con el después que comieron algo, ellos solamente estaban grabando no creí conveniente desatarlo.

No, nada mas hay que quitarle la cinta de la boca- comentaba un divertido Blocken, este camarógrafo recordó que Hao le pidió como favor en vigilar a este Horo-horo; Marco le quito la cinta de la boca.

¡Uff, por fin! ¡oye de en ves de grabarme desátame y llévame al hospital!-decía un Horo-horo enojado, a los chicos de producción le valió su enojo así que no le hicieron caso le daba risa como estaba es azulito parecía gusano, se arrestaba como uno en toda la habitación.

¡Horo-Horo, hermano!-toco la puerta la hermana de este, ya se sentía salvado.

¡Pilika, hermanita ayúdame!-oyó desde su lado de la puerta esta Pilika abrió la puerta y lo que vio la dejo sin habla Horo-horo en el piso atado, Marco y Blocken en la cama de este grabando, rápidamente se agacho a desamárralo.

¿Quien te hizo esto?-pregunto mientras le quitaba esa cinta industrial que sirvió como amarres.

Los chicos-

Déjame ayudarte-lo levanto del piso, su vista se fue al brazo izquierdo y como estaba de morado parecía de gelatina- ¡oh dios mío tu brazo!, te llevo al hospital-

Horo- horo, ya te ayudaron-escucho esa voz era de este Hao que era acompañado de esta Anna.-Se me había olvidado-decía este en forma de disculpa.

Jajá, son muy crueles-decía Pilika de cómo maltaron a su hermano mayor.

¡Hao!-dijo en forma de regaño Anna por esa situación vio el brazo de Horo ya estaba peor que antes.

Hola horito ¿Cómo estas?-decía Ren que llega para ver ese escándalo.

¿Como crees que estoy?-le replicaba con enojo a ese chino.

Bien, ¿o no?-dijo con burla y muy sarcástico.

Vamos te llevo al hospital-interrumpió esa platica para llevarse a su hermano rápidamente a urgencias.

Los acompaños-hablo Anna.

Gracias Anna-agradeció Pilika ese gesto de solidaridad.

No pueden ir-decía un Chocolove que se había puesto en medio de las cámaras para que lo grabaran - no tenemos seguro-

¡Que!-exclamaron todos.

Es broma, vamos yo los guio donde esta el hospital- dijo Chocolove, este tipo con sus bromas en momentos como estos.

Se dirigieron al hospital como bala, entraron a la sala de urgencia, las enfermeras se llevaron rápidamente a sacarle radiografías del brazo tenia como diagnostico fractura de brazo y anti brazo, y dislocación del hombro , Pilika estaba angustiada por la salud de su hermano, Anna también esta preocupada pero sabia comportarse en situaciones así gracias a su papá, Kalim con su micrófono coqueteando con una enfermera, Turbine le pidió el numero telefónico de la señorita enfermera que atendía a este Horo-horo, este pequeño Horo-horo se moría de miedo y del dolor, ya estaba con el doctor que le iba a empezar con su sanación pero como nuestro Horo-horo no es gallina como no.

Enfermera detenga al paciente-se escuchaba la voz del guapo doctor en el pasillo de urgencia.

¡No!-gritaba un miedoso Horo-horo, corría de un lado a otro, tratando de esconderse, agarraba su pobre brazo izquierdo.

¡Denle una inyección!-ordenaba el doctor para así tranquilizar al paciente, ya después de que lograron atraparlo e inmovilizarlo en la cama.

¡Inyección no!- se movía como podía.

Pobre de mi hermano, de seguro esta sufriendo- decía Pilika al oír los lloriqueos del chico.

Eso parece-Anna ojeaba una revista desde su asiento, esperaba que ya terminaran con este Horo-horo.

¡Denle un tranquilizante!-se discutía el Doctor con su asistentes.

Por cierto, ¿donde esta Jun?-preguntaba Anna haciendo un lado su revista.

Fue ha averiguar si hay un antro bueno por aquí, para ir esta noche-

Buena idea-

¡Creo que ya esta haciendo efecto la morfina!-escucharon decir por parte de una joven enfermera.

Eso parece-le contestaba el doctor al ver como se tranquilizaba el muchacho.- ¡hay que acomodarle el hombro y ponerle el yeso ahora!-ordeno el doc.

¡Arg!, ¡todavía no me ha hecho efecto!-se quejaba del dolor que le producían eso médicos, al acomodar su hombro y le ponían el yeso -¡por mi santa madre!, ¡por todos los dioses eso duele!-

¡No seas llorón!- le comentaba el doctor, ya le habían terminado de ponerle el yeso a este Horo-horo, le quitaron los amarre que tenia en la cama, lo llevaron con sus acompañantes, estaba sentado en una silla de rueda.

Bien eso es todo, se puede ir-le habla el doctor -recuerde que tiene que portar este enyesado por 8 semanas y regresar después de ese termino de tiempo para quitárselo.-

Gracias doctor-agradecía un amoroso Horo-horo que parecía ya le hacia efecto la inyección -lo quiero mucho, para que vea que lo quiero mucho les presentare a unas amiga que están relindas-

Gracias doctor-también agradecía Pilika en forma respetuosa cosa que le extraño a esta Anna nunca la había visto en esa actitud de cordialidad.

Si mucha gracias por atender a este Horo-horo-también Anna agradeció.

Si, tomen son sus pastillas-le dio un frasco que contenía la medicina para el dolor para este Horo-horo, esta Anna recibió ese medicamento.

Se lo agradezco señor medico, para que vea mi gratitud mire le obsequio a mi hermana-seguía agradeciendo Horo-horo, ya se había parado de la silla de rueda para poder abrazar al medico con su único brazo sano.

HORO-HORO-lo regaño su hermana.

Jajá, creo que ya le hizo efecto la morfina-susurraba Anna a este Chocolove que había regresado a su lado después de ver a ciertas enfermera que capto su atención.

Si, el efecto se le pasara pronto, que este en reposo, y tu jovencito-le indicaba el doctor -¿tienes suerte que estas par de señoritas se preocupen por ti y te trajeran al hospital?-

Si son un ¡suertudo te!, como las quiero, Pilika, te quiero hermana no sabes cuanto-fue abrazar a su hermanita para luego darle un beso en la mejilla, y luego desvió su rosto para ver a esta Anna se fue con ella con pasos torpes -¿y tu Anna?-quedo enfrente de ella, estaba serio - eres muy gruñona pero me encanta eso de ti, eres muy linda, te adoro condenada-la abrazo amorosamente por primera vez, luego la soltó y se fue a la salida rápidamente -bien vámonos-

Que cariñoso es tu hermano-comentaba Anna a su amiga.

Si verdad, de nueva cuenta gracias doctor-con eso dicho se fueron a alcanzar a este Horo-horo que ya estaba en la camioneta.

¡Vamos chicas, la noche es joven!-decía eufóricamente el chico.

Al entrar encontraron a esta Jun, que ya las estaba esperando desde hace tiempo, eran como las 11:30 de la noche, los demás chicos estaban entretenidos viendo una película de brusce lee que era "El último dragón" fabulosa película.

Chicos encontré un antro de lujo- decía Jun en el recibidor, vio que Horo-horo tenia enyesado un brazo, pero no le dio importancia.

Si-respondió Pilika incrédula.

¿Que les parece si vamos esta noche?-pregunto la peli verde.

Claro-respondió Anna.-Solo hay que esperar a los chicos que terminen la película.-

Los chicos al escuchar esa invitación por parte de Jun, mientras esperaban que se pusieran los tenis o lo que sea, algunos tomaron algo de agua, para refrescarse.

En la entrada de esa mansión estaba ese autobús que cordialmente llamo este Silver para la salida de la producción. Estaban platicando un par de chicas.

No he visto a este Peyote durante todo el día-decía una joven del cabello azul fuerte.

De seguro fue a trabajar como mariachi-le hablo Matilda sin pensar en su respuesta.

¿Como dices? –

Nada Kanna, solamente no te preocupes de Peyote el ya esta grande-reparo su descuido, Kanna no debería saber sobre los trabajos de este Peyote.

Eso si-entendía esta Kanna

¡Oye Chrome!, hay que vigilar a este Kalim-murmuraba este Big a su amigo.

Si-contesto de igual forma.

¿Yo que?-pregunto este norteamericano.

Nada-respondieron ellos.

No se preocupen hoy no voy a dejarlos en ridículo-les indico Kalim con una sonrisa para dar confianza a sus palabras.

Eso espero-decía un llegado Turbine, cambiado y ya satisfecho su hambre.

Eso siempre dices-dijo con acides Chrome.

Ahora si, hoy voy a cambiar revisar bien mis maletas hacer una limpieza al armario, borrar rencores de antaño-empezaba a canta este Kalim utilizando su micrófono, estaba inspirado.

¡Cálmate mi lupita!-decía burlonamente Hang que ya aparecían.

Es que me deje llevar-se rascaba un mejilla se ve muy adorable este Kalim cuando hacia eso.

¡Si todos al antro!-exclamaba con emoción este moreno.

Tu también vas Choco-decían Hao que llegaba acompañado de los otros concursantes y las amigas de Anna.

Claro tengo que convivir con ustedes-decía con una sonrisa ese chocolatito de mi vida.

Y yo-decía el ingles que se veía muy apuesto vestido todo de blanco.

Lyzerg así se habla-apoyaba este Chocolove.- ¡Yeahh!-

También yo-hablaba la asistente de producción, que apena hacia arribo a la casa después de estar tantas horas afuera en compañía de Tamao y Manta.

Bien Jeanne- Lyzerg felicitaba a su amiga que los iba a acompañar.

¿Vas Manta?-invitaba Jeanne a su amigo de la infancia.

Claro cuanta conmigo-se sorprendieron que Manta aceptara.

No se olviden de mí-decía cierta peli rosa.

Por supuesto que no Tamao, nunca nos olvidaríamos de ti preciosura -decía Chocolove que la agarraba de las mano.

Invitamos a Silver- sugería Jeanne.- ¿Silver vas?-le grito al quien apenas salía de la puerta principal.

No yo me quedo aquí, tengo trabajo a comparación de otros-decía en forma de reproche.

Si, si lo que digas- Kalim lo decían en forma de no darle importancia.- ¿Invitamos a la señor Goldva?-

Si, ella es la banda- decía un Horo-horo desconcertado y divertido por sus drogas digo medicamento.- ¿Va señora?-

No -decía iba vestida para una cita familiar para esa noche.

Pero señora ¿Por qué?-decía tristemente Big Billy.

Voy a cenar con mi hija y mis nietos- lo decía con muy mal humor la señora Goldva.- diviértanse mientras se han jóvenes, y tomen unos tragos por mi-

Claro señor Goldva con mucho gusto-decía Kalim.

Ni lo tenia que decir-hablo un Hao con ansias de beber algo, ya se lo imaginaba.

Todos se subieron al autobús rápidamente, Jun indico la dirección del ese antro, parecían turistas en Cancún, llegaron entraron rápidamente gracias a este Kalim, Hang, Chrome, Big Billy y Turbine, los mas bravos de todos esa producción asustaron a ese pobre cadenero.

Subieron a la sala vips, pidieron sus bebida, había show de un Dj que tocaba de todo un poco, Anna platico con sus amiga, Yoh con Ren, Hao estaba acompañando a este Horo viendo que no tomara nada pues todavía tenia el efecto de la analgésicos. Chocolove contaba chistes a este Manta, Lyzerg, Jeanne quería matarlo por esos chistes de mal gusto pero Tamao y Matilda la detenían.

Los chicos de producción grababan se turnaban para ser eso, bailaran, algunos vigilaban a este Kalim, Kanna bailo con este Turbine hasta que reconoció cierto rostro.

¿Ese no es Peyote?-pregunto la chica a este Turbine.

¡Peyote!-saludaba Kalim al que atendía el bar.

¿Kalim que haces aquí? –cuestiono el mexicano sin dejar de servir bebidas.

Los chicos decidieron salir de parranda-explicaba Kalim -¿y tú?-

¡Ah!, trabajo de barman solo por hoy-explicaba su situación.

Me das un mojito-pedía un hombre de cabello pelirrojo.

Si enseguida-se lo preparo rápidamente, se lo dio y la chica le dio propina por su servicio.

Me entere que te casas con Kanna-hablaba Kalim

Si-

¡Ya estas condenado!-comentaba con burla.

Si, lo sé-

Amor, me das un ron con coca-la llamaba otra chica de cabello castaño.

¿Con droga?-pregunto dudoso.

No con una soda de cola-le respondió con una sonrisa la señorita.

¡Ah!-entendió este Peyote todavía no se sabia todas las bebida para preparar- así ya entendí-

¡Que buena música!-hablo fuertemente este Jeanne.

Voy a ir a bailar-decía este Choco a sus amigos, empezó a ser unos pasos muy locos pero que hacia que todos los presente lo observaran, movía los pies muy bien, se tiraba al piso daba giros con las piernas abierta y apoyándose con sus manos para seguir girando, se paro dio un mortal hacia atrás asombrados a todos los espectadores.

¡Vamos choco!, ¡vamos, choco! tu puedes si, no te detengas- gritaba este Lyzerg a ver los movimiento del morenazo, siempre disfrutaba ver bailar así a su amigo, ahora Chocolove hacia un movimiento llamado _SIX STEP_, parecía todo un B-boy - ¡bien Chocolove, el es mi amigo!- dijo el ingles la ver como se detuvo de bailar Chocolove lo abrazo por los hombros, el morenazo se veía como si nada como si no hubiera bailado, ni sudo.

Chocolove me sorprendes ¿sabes bailar break dance?- decía Hao al acercarse al moreno, que estaba bebiendo un poco de agua que pidió.

Claro si, ¿que creías? Que no- hablaba tranquilamente y tan arrogante por saber que fue el centro de todas las miradas- lo dudabas ¿verdad?-con una sonrisa le decía este hermoso Chocolove, el morenazo aparte de ser un cómico, conductor y saco de golpear por parte de este Ren y Hao, sabia bailara break dance siempre lo ha practicado desde los 13 años, así se pone en forma no era gratis su cuerpo que tenia se lo debía al baile.

Ya tienes mi respeto negrito-decía otro que era este Ren.

Lo sé ¿y sabes por que lo sé?-se hablaba este Chocolove - ¡por que soy genial!, ¡soy tan genial que me ganare ese premio!-

Salud por eso-brindaba este Lyzerg.

Si- todos estaban de acuerdo.

La noche siguió su curso, los chicos se divirtieron hasta el amanecer, hasta que el antro cerro, bailaron mucho tomaron una copas en nombre de la señora Goldva; llegaron a la Mansión a las 6 am, todos ni siquiera se fueron a cambian de ropa, estaban tirados en la sala durmiendo, ahí otros en el piso y algunos al pie de la escalera.

¡Se ven patéticos!-oyeron por parte de parte de una anciana.

Reconozco esa voz-decía Hao, se levanto del piso que le sirvió como cama, gracias a la dueña de la casa que le puso alfombra así que durmió bien, se restregó los ojos para ver la figura que tenia enfrente de el, tenia toda su ropa fuera de lugar este Hao, ya con la vista bien, por fin vio a la dueña de esa palabra y se asombro-¡Abuela!-

si, soy yo no me sorprende eso de ti Hao todo sucio y a oliendo a alcohol- decía la anciana

Yoh, despierta de una buena vez-fue Hao a despertar a su hermano que dormía felizmente a lado de esta Anna abrazados.

¿Que sucede Hao?-pregunto irritado por la forma de despertarlo.-Mama y Papá-dijo sorprendido de encontrarse a sus padres ahí.-Y tu abuelo ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto a su anciano favorito este Yoh.

Hola-saludo Silver a los crudos y fiesteros.

ya llegaron sus padres- decía con burla este Horo- horo que vio como tenían el rostro sus amigos en forma de disgusto.

Deja de burlarte Horokeu-escuchaba Horo-horo esa voz profunda y que siempre le daba miedo -por que tu no me tienes nada contento-

¿Eh? ¿papá?, ¿Cómo diablos llegaste?-decía altaneramente el chico azul.

Así le hablas a tu padre-le dijo en tono tétrico que le congelo la sangre a este Horo-horo, no solamente a él si no a los que ya estaban despertando.

Pues si, lo hice o no, ¡estas sordo!-no se dejaría intimidar Horo por ese hombre alto, robusto, con una cara de asesino y esa mirada penetrante claro que no se iba a intimidar ya era todo un hombre.

¡Chamaco insolente!-le regaño

Papi-se tapo con su brazo derecho por si acaso su padre quería jalarle las orejas, pero gracias a su hermana que interrumpió ese castigo que nunca llego.

¡Ah mi princesita!, pilika, ¿Cómo estas?-se dirigió as u nena amada.

Bien, me trajiste algo-

Claro mi nena preciosa mira te traje el suerte que me pediste-le enseño su regalo que traía en su equipaje.

¿Y a mi que me trajiste?, soy tu primogénito, tu orgullo, el que lleva tu apellido con orgullo-decía Horo-horo indignado que su padre siempre le traía regalos a su hermanita y a el nada -¿donde esta mi regalo?-fue a la maleta de su padre para ver si trae algo mas, pero lo que recibió fue un coscorrón -¿Por qué me pegaste? eres un padre desnaturalizado-

Si-contesto con burla el señor Usui le gustaba ver a su hijo mayor, lo quería mucho aunque siempre lo regañaba, abrazo fraternalmente a su par de hijos como extrañaba a sus niños, ellos también lo abrazaron.

Jajá-se reía una joven china al ver esa ridícula y por el zape que le dieron a este Horo-horo -que divertido llamaron a sus padres-

Jun-oyó que alguien la llamaba

¡Oh dios!, padre-susurro en forma tímida.

¡Padre! ¿Dónde?-despertó de golpe Ren levantándose del sillón donde durmió, se arreglo la ropa y lo vio entrar, si era el de la barba larga y ropa elegante.

Chicos no puedo creer que sean mis hijos-decía de forma discriminativa al ver como estaban y como apestaban a alcohol.

Claro que somos tus hijos eso dice el acta de nacimiento-hablo de forma burlona para sacar de quicio a su padre.

Concuerdo con Jun-apoyaba Ren

Mi niños-escucharon por parte de una mujer que iba rápidamente abrazarlos, quito del paso a los demás padres para ir por sus niños, sus bebes, esa era la madre de Ren y Jun, llevaba un vestido chino.

Mami- dijeron los hermanos de chinos

Mami- se burlo Hao.

¡Cállate Hao!-le grito Ren.

Venimos apoyarte Ren, tu padre y yo-le dijo su madre.

Gracias-agradeció Ren al saber que ellos todavía tienen contacto a pesar de su divorcio.

Anna mi nena, ¿Dónde estas?- preguntaba un señor de cabello rubio, volteo por todas partes para encontrar a su bebe, hasta que la vio sentada a lado de un castaño se acerco rápidamente empujando a este Yoh en el proceso, la reviso la cara todo su cuerpo-no abusaron de ti esto chicos-

No papá-le dijo mientras se llevaba sus manos al rostro en signo de vergüenza-¡Por que dios! ¿Por qué estas aquí?-

Soy tu padre, aunque no quieras- decía el -ahí viene tu mamá-

¡Que bien!-exclamaba de alivio.

Hola a todos, soy la mamá de Anna-saludaba y hacia una reverencia, era la ultima en llegar a esa sala, trae su bolsa pegada a su cuerpo.

Si, y su futura suegra- hablo Chocolove quien regresaba de las escaleras donde se quedo dormido -son sus suegros-

Arréglense quieren, vayan a bañarse-ordeno la señora Kino a todos.

Les preparare algo-decía la mamá de Ren.

Si por favor-contestaba amablemente este Jun a su madre.

¿Y este Peyote?-se preguntaba Kanna cuando subía las escaleras.

No se, creo que ni se regreso con nosotros-le contesto Tamao que tenia el cabello desarreglado.

Tenia trabajo, dar una serenata eso creo o se fue busca otro trabajo no me acuerdo- decía ahora Turbine ya cansado de cubrir a su amigo.

En el comedor estaban los familiares de los concursantes, tomándose un te por los nervios y para evitar las canas verdes que les sacaban estos chicos a ellos.

Esto jóvenes de ahora solo piensan en las fiestas, chicas, divertirse, etc.-hablaba la anciana Kino que le comentaba a su esposo - nunca los entenderé-

Fuimos jóvenes, no te acuerdas que hacíamos cosas peores-decía este Yhomei.

Lo se, pero que juventud la de ahora son unos vagos, ha deberíamos darles unas tundas para que agarren camino-seguía platicando la señora.

Keiko, ya bajo-decía Mikihisa.

¿Quién? –pregunto su amada esposa.

A Chocolove, ¿donde esta? quiero un autógrafo de el-decía este Maki hasta que lo vio sentarse en las sillas del comedor y fue tras de él-¡Chocolove!-

¡Que!, ¿ que quieres?- salto de la silla se sentía amenazado por ese hombre que se le acerco rápidamente, hizo una pose de pelea- se karate en pocas palabras puedo patearte el trasero-

Soy tu fan-le dijo con una sonrisa

Ah, ¿donde te firmo?-bajo la guardia -¿Cómo te llamas?-le firmo en la playera, saco su plumón el moreno el estaba siempre preparado para sus fans.

Soy Mikihisa, soy el padre de Yoh y Hao-

De ellos, nada mas por Yoh te doy mi autógrafo-le aviso el moreno.

Manta ya esta todo listo para el programa-le hablo esta Jeanne a su amigo.

Bien me gusta oír eso-dijo el enano

Ha este Horo-horo que le pasa en el cerebro como para participar en un programa como de estos, tan desesperado esta para encontrar una chica-comentaba el padre de este chico.

¿Quien los llamo?-pregunto Hao a los camarógrafos.

¿Si a quien matamos?-luego dijo este Horo-horo con enojo.

A Manta el los trajo-le contesto es fanático de futbol americano.

Gracias Big Billy-agradeció Ren los concursantes se fueron encontrar de ese enano, los chicos todavía no bajan estaba junto a las escaleras, ya estaban limpios se quietaron el olor antro.

Chicos antes de matarme, déjenme darles una explicación-decía con miedo Manta

Habla enano-le indico Hao

Es que pensé que querían tener a sus familiares apoyándolos-explicaba este -así que me atreví a manda a investigar los teléfonos de sus padres-

Porque ahora, ellos nos la vigilaran- decía Ren en forma de capricho -no podremos salir a los antros como ayer-.

Iban a empezara a golpear a este Manta por que ese argumento no se lo tragaban, pero la voz de alguien le salvo el pellejo de ese joven productor.

Horo-horo, baja tu trasero y ven a servirle algo de comer a tu padre –ordenaba el señor Usui

¿ya están sus almuerzos, Ren, Jun?-gritaba la mamá de Ren

¡Tengo mucha hambre por el viaje!-se oía la voz de la señor En.

¿Anna quieres algo especial para tu desayuno?-preguntaba la mamá de la chica.

¡Bajen ya mocosos!-exigía la señora Kino.

Vaya nuestra abuela tan cariñosa-decía en forma de sarcasmo este Yoh.

.

¡Arg papá!, prepárate tu mismo tu almuerzo, no soy tu chef particular-le gritaba Horo desde las escaleras.

Que dijiste niñito, ahora si te doy una tunda-le advertía.

¡No papá, ya bajo!, vamos pilika-le decía a su hermanita

Ya que-respondió ella sin tanto agrado de ir.

Hoy conocerás a tus varios suegros señorita Anna-le decía Big Billy que grababa ahora.

No te burles-le dijo esta Anna

¡Que mala fortuna tienes!-hablo este Blocken

¡Ya cállate!- le pidió la chica.

¿Que harás?, ¿te vas a presentar ante ellos?-pregunto este Chrome.

Lo veras-empezó a caminara para alcanzar a su amigos.

Anna no tiene problemas con los suegros, siempre la adoran- les hablo Jun

Era hora de enfrentar a sus demonios bueno a sus a padres, se fueron al comedor apara empezar ya con la tortura del desayudo familiar

¡Vaya! ¡por fin baja! ¿ese milagro?-regaño la señora Kino a los chicos.

Ya abuela- hablo este Yoh.

Así que tu eres Anna nuestra futura nuera si eliges algunos de mis barbajanes de mis nietos-se dirigió a esta Anna que se disponía a sentarse - te ves que tienes carácter, me gusta estas aprobada-esta Anna se quedo estática por esa palabra aprobada.

¡Que! así nada mas, con mis anteriores novias te tardaba un mes en aceptarla, por que a ella así solo por verla-informaba Hao a su abuela.

Vi los anteriores programas que tu padre grabo para estar al tanto de esta chica-les platicaba a sus nietos y luego esta pregunta se dirigió a su yerno -¿Qué te pasa, por que grabas este programa? ¿estas loco?, ahora mas que nunca no lo dudo-

¡Ya basta!, me han criticado por mi forma de ser, ¡que hijos y suegra!, ¡mal agradecidos!-empezó a llorara es el papá de los hermanos Asakura ellos quería que la tierra los tragaran

¡Ay papá no llores! por que te ves…-trataba de animarlo su amado hijo Yoh, lo estaba logrando pero las palabras de su otro hijo.

Patético-completo Hao, y volvió a llorar su papá

Horokeu, ¿esta es la chica la cual vas a pelear?-preguntaba ese señor.

¡Eh! se puede decir que si-

Me confundes con tus palabra di si o no, ¿no eres hombre?-le hablo seriamente y le quito el tenedor que contenía la comida para que le respondiera bien.

Si, peleo por ella-contesto enojado por que le arrebato su comida.

Por eso tienes el brazo enyesado te peleaste con ellos, y así te dejaron-

La verdad es…-empezaba a explicar pero su hermana.

Si papá así fue… fue una dura la batalla-sacaba un pañuelo como disque se limpiaba las lagrimas, era una buena actriz.

¡Pilika!-dijo sorprendido por su actuación y por la mentira que decía.

¡Ah me siento orgulloso!, por eso y porque te sientes interesado por un chica-hablo el padre de los jóvenes Usui.

¿Que intensiones tienes con mi Rencito?, ¿te gusta mi hijo?, ¿te casarías con el?-la ataco con varias pregunta la señora Ran Tao.

Tu Rencito, jajaja-se burlaban de él

¡Cállate Horo-horo!- Ren le aventó un pan al azul.

Con esto me burlare mucho jajá estas ¿de acuerdo Rencito?-se aprovechaba este Horo-horo por la presencia de los padres de Ren.

Grrr-solo pudo gruñir el chico.

Acepto eso como un si-dijo Horo-horo.

Una pregunta a la vez señora-le comentaba Anna a la madre de Ren.

Señor Goldva-hablo Manta mientras intentaba terminar su bocado de la boca.

¿Como estuvo lo de anoche? –pregunto la dueña del canal estaba en pijama, todavía no se daba cuenta de ciertas presencias.

Muy movida-contesto Matilda en lugar del joven productor.

Mucha música-luego fue Tamao

Muchos guapos chicos, aplicamos sus técnicas de coqueteo que nos enseño señora Goldva-la que siguió fue Jeanne.

Muy bien chicas-las felicito a sus niñas adoradas.-Espero que no hayan cantado Oaxaca en una mis habitaciones-

¿Cantado Oaxaca? a que se refiere señora-pregunto inocentemente este Manta.

Que no hayan vomitado-le contesto la señora mientras se sentaba en la cabecera de la mesa.

Ya no debe juntarse con Peyote-le sugirió Turbine reconoció esa palabra de su amigo.

Si lo intentare, espero que te diviertas Kanna se que ya van a ser tus ultimas fiestas como soltera-se dirigió a la chica del vestuario.

Esta en lo correcto señora,-dijo esta hermosa Kanna.

Ahí me avisas si quieres una despedida de soltera si-le guiño el ojo en forma de cómplice a su otra niña adorada.

Claro Señora, yo le aviso-

Bueno, porque siento que hay mas personas en mi casa, ¿quienes son ustedes?-se dirigió a los padres de los concursantes vio que iba a responder, pero la detuvo con la mano en señal de alto – esperen, Silver infórmame-llamo a su ayudante que se localizo a su lado derecho como siempre.

Son los padres de los concursantes-le informo este.

Ya veo, pero porque están aquí en mi casa, llévalos a un hotel-de dijo a su Silver.

Usted dijo que todos se hospedarían aquí, para no pagar gastos-

Ya veo que inteligente soy y rica jajá, bueno en fin espero que su estancia sea de su agrado- con esas palabras empezaron a comer a gusto su desayuno.

En el patio trasero de esa gran casa se encontraban los familiares de Yoh y Hao, los señores Tao, y claro los padres de Anna todos estaban platicando con la chica quien seria la futura novia de sus hijos, a esta Anna la estaban acompañado sus amigas en ese especie de interrogatorio; los chicos la dejaron sola, pues ellos prefirieron que Anna conociera a familiares sin ellos y decidieron alejarse de ese sitio, que mejor lugar que a la sala de entretenimiento que había juego de video, una pantalla, un estero con sus grandes bocinas, una mesa de futbolito, unas canasta de basquetbol y una mesa de hockey no era raro que la señora Goldva tuviera esas cosas pues esa sala la diseño para sus nietos.

Chicos mientras Anna conoce a nuestros padres vamos a platicar ¿quieren?-proponía el chino.

¿De que platicamos Ren?-decía este Yoh.

Solo vengan a platicar- insistía este Ren- ¿donde esta es pitufo endemoniado?-

Lo vi por ultima vez en el desayuno, de ahí ya no se-le comento este Hao, mientras jugaba en unas de esas maquinitas de video juegos.

De seguro esta con nuestro papá-escucharon a hermana de Horo-horo que entro a ese cuarto de juego.

¿Cómo sabes eso, Pilika?-le cuestiono este Ren a la recién llegada.

Por que escuche a mi padre diciendo a Horo-horo, "tu y yo debemos tener una platicar jovencito… de padre e hijo, Pilika tu no vengas" –haciendo una imitación de su padre, este Yoh se rio por esa actuación - no se desesperen de seguro ya van acabar de platicar-salieron de esa habitación los chicos, esta Pilika regreso haber si ya terminaron esos padres en platicar con su amiga, pues ella se habían hartado de ese dialogo que tenían, los tres chicos estaban pasando por las escaleras pero oyeron unos pasos que indicaba que unas personas estaban bajando.

Bien Horo-horo, ya sabes como conquistarla-decía el señor Usui.

Si…uhm… gracias por los consejos… papá, y también por el consejo para mi día de mi boda y… la noche… de…luna de miel, que no era necesario-decía un pálido Horo-horo.

Bueno voy a provechar mi viaje a esta isla para ver uno socio-le avisaba a su primogénito-cuida a tu hermana, regreso dentro de dos horas, nos vemos, chicos- se despedía el señor.

¿Qué tienes Horo-horo?- fue este Yoh a ver a su amigo- Te veo muy pálido-

Tuve un platica muy extensa y muy descriptiva por parte de mi padre…-explicaba ese chico- y muy…VERGONZOSA- grito esto ultimo el pobre Horo-horo se sentía muy traumado por esa platica con su padre, solo diré que este Horokeu ya no vera igual a su papá.

¿De que platicaron?-pregunto curioso este Hao.

De cosas…uhm…muy intimas, hechos tan desagradables que un chico como yo no resistió,-trataba de tomar aire este Horo-horo - técnicas de seducción y…-no quería decir pero se animo-SEXO-

Eso si fue una platica-decía este Hao- recuerdo esa platica igual sobre sexo ¿te recuerdas, Yoh?-

Por supuesto que si, lo peor de esa platica es el hecho que fue con mamá-hacia una cara este Yoh de querer olvidar todo lo que escucho por parte de su madre-ese día me lave la orejas -

¡Ah esa platica!, yo también la tuve y les digo que fue más vergonzoso-decía Ren.

¿cómo estuvo eso?-pregunto esta Horo-horo.

Mi papá me llamo a su despacho, había preparado un presentación en power point, con video y toda la cosa-recordaba Ren- quería sacarme los ojos con una bolígrafo, lo mas gracioso es que me dio la presentación por si quería verlo de nuevo-

Tu ganaste Ren- hablo este Horo-horo -eso es mucho peor-

Bueno vamos a una habitación para platicar a solas-decía nuevamente el chino.

¿De que? –cuestiono este Usui.

Tu solamente acompáñanos-los miro con inquisidora mente este Ren al chico que lo puedo convencer.

Ok-apremio el azul

¡Que! ¿que a donde van?-les hablaba por primera vez este Hang, después de el silencio comunal a la hora de seguirlos después de que desayunaron-Vamos con ustedes-

No vienen, esta platica es entre nosotros-replico este Ren a su paisano.

Pero debemos grabarlos-decía este Marco que defendía a su amigo.

¡Entiendan!, esta platica ¡no se graba!-indico este Ren, con la mano les dijo a su amigos que caminaran a dirección al cuarto del chino, los de producción los siguieron este Ren noto su presencia y les dijo desde la entrada de su habitación sosteniendo la puerta - espérenos aquí – y les azoto la puerto en sus caras.

¡Claro, grabaremos la puerta!-se sentaron enfrente de esa puerta este Hang y Marco, primero murmuro de mal genio -¡que chico mas loco!-

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno este capitulo me salió súper largo así que lo dividí en dos para que tengan un lectura mas agradable en seguida les subo la segunda parte de este capitulo.

Solo unos comentarios, me encanto este capitulo, sobre la salida de este Horo-horo se lo debía por su cita anterior con esta Anna que le toco ir a la opera para que gustan de Horo-Horo x Anna ahí tienen su regalito… llegaron los familiares de los chicos jajaja.

Me encanto mencionar el break dance, el grafiti y claro también el skateboarding.

La letra del grafiti que hizo este Hao por los que tienen curiosidad así se llama One8seven nada mas busquen por el internet esta chido ese tipo de letra y su alfabeto muy recomendable para los que gusten hacer grafitis es sus cuadernos, muros y bancas de la escuela jajaja, ¡el grafiti es Arte no lo olviden! :)

Mi negrito bailando break dance el paso se llama _SIX STEP_ búsquenlo en youtube para que tenga la idea de cómo bailaba mi hermoso Chocolove, es todo un B-boy desde que inicie hacer este fic me imagine a este Choco bailar así, se le designa B-boy a los hombre que practican de break dance y B-girl obvio a las chicas para los que no lo saben… ¡ya lo saben ahora!

me siento que me salio muy urbano este capitulo. ¡me encanto! digan, comenten son libres en expresarse y extenderse...

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo…enseguida le subo la otra parte.

¡Me encanto este capitulo! ¿Ustedes que opinan? Me gustaría saber.

"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living ... in this world and that makes!" By DjPuMa13g


	8. Chapter 8

Esta noche es especial porque se realizara el último programa de ¿Quién será mi pareja?, se transmitirá a las 8 de la noche un horario especial en esa televisora, había estrellas de la televisión invitadas y aristas de cine como este: Mosuke, el gran artista internacional Bason, también al gran actor conocido Tokagerō y no hay que olvidar al gran galán del momento Lee Pai Long, entre ellos estaban también artistas musicales como ese dúo llamado ZenRyo. Pasaron muchos artistas habían reporteros y mucho público.

Pero olvidémonos de afuera concentrémonos en la producción que estaban como locos ajustando los últimos detalles, los concursantes eran vestidos por este Boris y esta Kanna, también la producción estaba elegante, los familiares de los jóvenes estaban ya en sus asientos designados, y no hay que olvidar a la dueña también portadora hasta donadora de dinero para la realización de este programa estábamos hablando de la gran señora Goldva.

En donde se construyo el escenario, es un sitio muy grande para ser mas especifico es una base naval, Manta estuvo mucho tiempo tratando de conseguir el permiso de eso marinos para poder realizar ahí el programa estuvo el día del sábado insistiendo hasta lloro para convencerlo pero fueron esta Jeanne y Tamao que los convencieron y así pudieron estar en ese sitio.

El escenario tiene una forma de media luna, una pantalla grande al centro de ese majestuoso escenario, debajo de la gran pantalla central habían unos escalones donde estaría la banda musical, a lado de los escalones se encontraba un escritorio acompañada de sus sillones de piel ahí se ubicarían los concursantes, también habían una pantallas de tamaño mediano a los lados en esa especies de torres que estaba a los lados, lo curioso de ese piso, de ese escenario había unas entradas ocultas donde aparecerían los participantes como especies de elevador en forma de círculos que los subirían del suelo hasta aparecer en el escenario, había muchas luces que adornaban ese escenario.

-¿Donde esta peyote?-gritaba entre bambalinas este Manta al no encontrar a este Ramiro y a su banda, Manta llevaba puesto un esmoquin negro y su corbata en forma de moño, con sus típicos audífonos para estar comunicado con el tráiler donde se ubicaba el equipo de transmisión y sistemas donde se maneja también el sonido y las luces; ahí estaban Tamao y Matilda vestidas para la ocasión.

-No lo se-decía una atareada Jeanne, esta hermosa francesa traía un vestida rojo intenso con sus zapatillas plateada, sus aretes y collar de igual color de sus zapatos, se vía muy hermosa.

-¿Lo han visto?-vociferaba este Manta a sus trabajadores,- lo necesitamos a él y a su banda, sin la música, ¡estamos perdidos!- estaba aborde de un ataque.

-¡Miren ya llego!-decía un Turbine muy apuesto.

-¡Peyote amor!- Kanna fue abrazarlo efusivamente, Peyote el venia al frente atrás estaban sus camaradas, ellos tenían sus trajes de mariachi estaban sucios, desarreglados y que parecía que no habían dormido por esa orejeras que delataba ese hecho.

-¡Hola cielo!-correspondió al abrazo para luego darle un beso en los labios.

-¿Que te ha pasado?-pregunto la chica al notar su estado.

-Es que fui a dar una serenata, hubo una fiesta y toda la cosa, nos divertimos toda la noche, dimos un buen ambiente, ¿y que crees?...-le contaba a la vez que se acercaba a una silla de por ahí para descansar un poco -…no nos quería pagar, tu me conoces Kanna como soy de persuasivo, y al final me pagaron-enseño los billetes.

-Pensé que fuiste a vender tu cuerpo-se acercaba este Turbine a su compadre.

-¿Tu cuerpo?-replico esa palabras del compadre de su novio, estaba algo extrañada esta Kanna.

-Este Peyote tenia la idea de ser un gigoló para así costear la boda-le dijo las intenciones tan extremistas de su amigo.

-¡Cállate!-le grito, se levanto de su asiento para tomar del cuello a este Turbine- mejor cállate Mohamed Tabaroi-

-¡Oh Peyote! tu sabe que me disgusta que me llames por mi nombre completo- refunfuñaba este hombre de origen arábigo, nunca le gustaba que le dijera así porque le recordaba a sus padres cuando los regañaban por sus calificaciones bajas, le traía malos recuerdos.

-Te lo ganaste Turbine, por revelarle mis planes a mi futura dueña de mis quincenas-

-Haber, dime como es eso que ibas a vender tu cuerpo Peyote-le hablaba esta Kanna pidiéndole una explicación.

-Si, es que no tengo tanto dinero-explicaba este Peyote.

-Mira Ramiro yo tengo guardado unos ahorros para la boda, esos ahorros me los guardo mis padres antes de morir-explicaba esta Kanna -así que no quiero que te explotes tanto, te quiero Peyote eres el amor de mi vida-

-¡Así que tienes ahorros!, ¿como crees que voy a dejar mi mujer pague su propia boda?, ¡NO!, donde esta mi orgullo, no mujer, ¡yo te lo pago, todo!, ¡¿que se cree?-decía un Peyote con mucha convicción en sus palabras.

-Vamos Peyote no quiero que vean tu miserias…- se soltó esta Kanna

-Mi miserias, ¿Cómo es eso Kanna?-

-…eh…-no sabia que decir.

-No le hagas caso Peyote, esta celosa de esta Kanna, no es fácil para una mujer que otras chicas vean el cuerpazo de su hombre, entiéndela-le ayudo esta Jeanne a la joven vestuarista.

-Tienes razón Jeanne-decía muy pensativo este Peyote-a veces me sorprendes, amiga-

-Gracias -agradecía esta Kanna a la joven asistente.

-Entonces vas aceptar que Kanna te ayude a pagar la boda, en estos tiempo ya se hace Peyote-esta Jeanne trataba de convencer a este orgulloso mexicano.

-Ok, dejare mi orgullo a un lado y aceptare la idea- hablo seriamente este Peyote con un nudo en la garganta al saber que ya no tendría que trabajar como burro gracias a su futura mujer, así que fue abrazarla en forma de agradecimiento, se sorprendió esta Kanna por esa reacción de su novio.

-¿Por que lloras Peyote?-pregunto su novia

-Como diría una porra en mi país ¿Cómo no te voy a querer?-decía todavía abrazándola ocultando su rostro.

-Peyote ¿ya terminaste de hablar con tu mujer?-preguntaba este Manta.

-Si-retirándose del abrazo.

-PUES VE A TU PUESTO-le grito el productor al mexicano, se fue a su puesto pero este Manta no lo dejo pues vio como llego así que dijo -pero antes denle un retoque a este Peyote se ve fatal, y también ropa nueva, también a los otros de la banda, pero RAPIDO, salimos al aire en 10 minutos— vio que no se movían-¡muevan sus traseros!-

-¡Oye!... no me contaste como llegaron tus compañeros de música-hacia platica esta Jeanne, Kanna regreso con esta Anna para darle los últimos retoques.

-Llegaron el día de ayer, dejaron la caja enfrente de la casa de la señora Goldva, llegaron bien… bien hambreados, no habían comido nada y ni tomado agua desde que los envié- decía muy divertido al recordar como abrió la gran caja donde estaban sus amigos.

-Pobrecitos-susurraba esta Jeanne.

-Hay son hombres tienen que aguantar eso o mas-

-Pero tu te pasas de canijo por no decir otra cosa-lo regañaba esta francesita

-lo bueno de todo esto es que… los instrumentos llegaron sin ningún rasguño- con una sonrisita que irrito a su amiga.

-Si pobres instrumento no queremos que se mueran-decía de forma sarcástica.

-¡Ay mujer!, no te pongas así, llegaron bien nada mas quitemos el hecho que le falto alimento-después de oír esas palabras por parte de su amigo, se fue de ahí esta Jeanne para ir a ver a los chicos para darles las indicaciones y dejarlos en sus puesto por donde aparecerían. Se fue a lado de este Manta pues solo faltaba como tres minutos para empezar y como ella conocía bien a ese chaparro de seguro estaba con muchos nervios.

-¿Los participantes están preparados, Jeanne?-decía el pequeño Oyamada.

-Si Manta, apenas los acabo de dejar-le contestada y acomodaba sus audífonos que ella también portaba y vio las gradas -hay muchas personas, que bueno que hiciste que los camarógrafos regalaran los volantes de publicidad para que se llenara para este ultimo programa -

-¡Que bueno, que lo hice!, hay tanta personas aquí-hecho una mirada a las personas que estaban sentadas, luego les hablo a sus dos anfitriones nominados al mejor conductor del año -Bien chicos, hay que ser este ultimo programa espectacular, suerte amigos, Chocolove no te salgas del libreto y Lyzerg se maravillo como siempre, sean lo mejores- oyó por sus audífonos este Manta que esta Tamao le avisaba cuanto faltaba para entrar, y vio su reloj para empezar su conteo -cuenta regresiva en 5…4…3…2…1…-le señalo a la banda para que comenzara a tocar y lo hicieron tocaron la batería, la guitarra eléctrica, el bajo, el sintetizador, las percusiones, el dj con su torna mesa y el cantante, esta banda estaba siempre actualizado se veía muy bien con su ropa de moda, empezó a cantar este Peyote una canción que era una de las favoritas de este Chocolove.

No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart  
(Yeah)  
No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart

I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)  
I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)

Girl, you know you got me, got me  
With your pistol shot me, shot me  
And I'm here helplessly  
In love and nothing can stop me  
You can't stop me cause once I start it  
Can't return me cause once you bought it  
I'm coming baby, don't got it (don't make me wait)  
So let's be about it

No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart…

Después de esas primera estrofas apareció este Chocolove, en el escenario sorprendieron al publico con esa presentación, este morenazo tenia una sonrisa de ganador, traía puesto este Chocolove un traje negro, una playera blanca con un cuello circular, con unos tenis blanco, con unos anillos de oro, unos lentes que le daba un aire intelectual y un sobrero tipo panamá de color blanco con una franja negro, se veía hermoso, como para comérselo a besos.

El público traía un buen ambiente, gritos, silbidos, porras, palabras de amor para los concursantes.

-Bienvenidos, querido publico a este el ultimo programa, si, se que están triste pero en fin, así es la vida de caprichosa a veces roja y a veces color rosas-se oía decir por la bocina, este Chocolove se encontraba en medio del escenario, paro de cantar, y empezó a caminar por todo el escenario, para saludar al publico -en fin, comencemos.-se fue corriendo para sentarse arriba del escritorio y para presentar a su amigo – mi fiel amigo Lyzerg ¿ como estas?-

-Bien Choco.- apareció el ingles causando suspiros por algunas chica, no era para menos se veía muy bien con su traje negro y su corbata verde.- ¡Hola!-saludo acompañada de una sonrisa.-Hay que llamar a nuestros concursantes ¿no lo crees Chocolove-

-Claro, buena idea pero antes de eso voy a contar un chiste-vio como el ambiente cambio drásticamente hubo silencio por parte del publico, este Chocolove se animo a contarlo -¿Cuál es el país que primero ríe y después explota? – al ver que no había respuesta por parte del público - pues es… JA-PON.-se reía este Chocolove era el único que lo hacia.

-¡Que gracioso!-decía este Lyzerg con una forzada sonrisa- bueno continuemos llamemos a nuestros concursantes-

-Claro que si, Lyzerg-hablo muy tranquilo este Chocolove después de su ataque de risa, la pantalla se prendió, se podía observar imágenes y momentos divertidos del primer concursante de esta contienda.

-el primero es de Hokkaido, tiene un carácter explosivo según nuestra bella Anna, es tímido se podría decir y muy deportista, le gusta estar practicando su skateboarding,- hizo una pausa por ese hablar tan rápido y prosiguió- si el que estoy hablando es este ¡Usui Horokeu! , mejor conocido como ¡Horo-horo!, hay que brindarle un gran aplauso querido publico- y lo hicieron lo recibieron con aplausos y gritos.

-Hola, gracias, gracias no me lo merezco- decía este Horo-horo, traía como vestimenta un saco blanco, una camisa color roja, solo saludaba con su brazo derecho, su brazo lastimado estaba oculto debajo de la camisa, portaba unos jeans y unos tenis blanco, su cabello bien peinado sin su banda típica, se visto de forma casual, pero se veía realmente encantador; se dirigió hasta Chocolove, lo saludo con una fuerte apretón de manos -¡que tal Chocolove!-decía ya sentado en ese sillón que estaba cerca del escritorio.

-Aquí, ¿y tu como andas de tu brazo?-

-Ahí, bien, no me quejo-hablo en forma sin darle importancia.

-¡Es bueno oírlo eso!, ¿estas nervioso por lo que te espera esta noche?-

-Leve…, bueno si estoy un poco nervioso-

-Bien, ¿Cómo fue tu experiencia con la señorita Anna?-

-Muy rudo y algo… ¿como decirlo?… diferente-se ponía su mano derecha en la barbilla como recapacitando todo los momentos junto a ella.

-Bien, así que Lyzerg llama al próximo –pedía Chocolove, pues el tiempo es oro.

-Este chico tiene un carácter, es de origen chino, con una forma extravagante en peinarse, tiene un orgullo y un tierno corazón este chico ese… ¡Tao Ren!, un caluroso aplauso para el chico-termino de anunciar a este chico apareció de la misma forma que al anterior chavo. El joven Tao vestía un traje negro, una corbata de color oro, zapatos bien limpiecitos, un pañuelo en su saco que se localizaba el lado izquierdo acomodado perfectamente, y traía una mirada cazadora.

-¡Hey Ren!, ¡ven acá!-lo llamaba para que se sentara junto a este Horo-horo, ya ahí sentado le pregunto Chocolove-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien-dijo a secas.

-¿nervioso?-seguía este Chocolove.

-No, a comparación de otras personas que no diré el nombre pero que esta a mi lado, ¡no estoy nervioso!-hablaba con arrogancia que le encantaba a sus fans.

-¿Qué sentirías si Anna no te elige?-decía el conductor.

-Pues mal, soy humano me sentiría triste pero… lo superaría.-hablo sinceramente el chino

-Ok, Lyzerg, manda a comerciales-anuncio este Chocolove, pues Manta le aviso por medio de señas.

-Si Choco, regresamos en unos breves minutos no le mueva de canal, ya me oyeron si le cambian, el chupa cabras irán por ustedes, ¿y eso no quieren?-decía amenazadoramente este ingles.

-Ya con los comerciales en marcha este Chocolove fue con su productor y con la de de maquillaje para que le quitara el brillo del sudor, lo bueno es que como a esa hora en Okinawa no hacia tanto calor.

-¿Cómo vamos Manta?-preguntaba el moreno.

-Bien hasta ahora-contesto este.

-Solamente no diga tus estúpidos chiste-

-¡Porque Jeanne!, ¡porque me haces eso!-hacia berrinche el morenazo a su amiga.

-Bajas la audiencia y el ánimo de nuestro público-contesto muy ácidamente.

-Hablando de publico, ¿están artistas famoso por aquí?-pregunto este Choco, mientras se acomodaba su sombrero.

-Si llegaron muchos, también vino la jefa con su familia-hablo este Manta al señalar a la jefa.

-¡Vaya!-exclamo anonadado este Chocolove al ver la familia de la señora Goldva.

Empezaba un comercial… había una señora lavando su ropa a mano y una voz de hombre la interrumpió**-"¿Harta de tanto lavar su ropa y que no quede como nueva?"-** la señora afirma con la cabeza**- "¡olvídese de eso!, ¡no se preocupe! nosotros le tenemos la solución, con nuestra hoguera portátil"**- se ve un recipiente en circulo del tamaño y forma de una lavadora**- podrá hacer ceniza a su ropa y así olvidarse de esas pilas de ropa por lavar, nuestro producto le facilitara quemar, ¡toda la ropa sucia!,¡ y así se librarse de lavarla!- **siguiente acto se ve a una señorita utilizando el producto, quemando la ropa**-¡ahora solo preocúpese de barrer la ceniza de su ropa!, llame ahora y obtendrá un descuento del 5% del producto, ¡llame ahora! Y podrá obtener el carbón y el combustible gratis, ¡anímense!, ¡llamen nuestras hermosas operadoras lo están esperando**!-termina el comercial.

Manta ya vamos a regresa de los comerciales- oía por sus audífonos el aviso de esta Tamao- gracias Tamao, bien chicos colóquense en sus sitios-la música empezó a sonar.

…Baby, have some trustin', trustin'  
When I come in lustin', lustin'  
Cause I bring you that comfort  
I ain't only here cause I want ya body  
I want your mind too  
Interestin's what I find you  
And I'm interested in the long haul  
Come on girl (yee-haw)

(come on)

I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)  
I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)

No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart

Girl, you had me, once you kissed me  
My love for you is not iffy  
I always want you with me  
I'll play Bobby and you'll play Whitney  
If you smoke, I'll smoke too  
That's how much I'm in love with you  
Crazy is what crazy do  
Crazy in love, I'm a crazy fool

No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart…

Los acordes de la banda de este Peyote anunciaban el regreso del comercial, paro de tocar cuando la voz de Chocolove hablo.

-¡Ya regresamos!, haber ya tenemos dos concursante aquí y ahora solo nos falta mencionara a los otros dos-estaba enfrente de la banda musical este Chocolove y le dijo a Lyzerg -¡llama al siguiente!-pasaron a igual que hicieron este Horo-horo y Ren, momento, fotografías de él y partes de la cita que tuvo con Anna.

-Si, este chico es de Izumo, vive en una residencia, le apasiona la música, es dj, tiene un carisma que derrite a las mujeres, es tan tierno que ni el mismo santa Claus le haría competencia, estamos hablando de… ¡Asakura Yoh!-apareció el muchacho, Yoh estaba entretenido viendo esa pantalla inmensa, hasta que recordó que había publico atrás de él y que estaba en un programa de tv.

-¡Hola!-saludo ya viendo al publico y a las cámaras, Yoh era todo un galán tenia un traje café claro, con zapatos color marrón , su cabello ligeramente peinado, su camisa blanca, su corbata roja, todo su vestuario bien acomodado.

-Yoh, mi muchachote, ¡te ves muy bien!-fue hacia el centro del escenario este Chocolove para saludarlo.

¡Gracias Chocolove!, tu igual te ves genial-Yoh siguió los pasos de este Chocolove, se fueron a esa pequeña sala, se sentó este joven Asakura en su lugar correspondiente, este morenazo se sentó a lado de este Yoh en ese sillón que falta por ocupar por su ultimo participante.

-Bueno, ¡basta de halagarnos!, así que ¿Qué me cuentas?-decía el guapo conductor.

-Pues que estoy en este programa hablando contigo, y que hoy es el último programa-comentaba con una sonrisa este Yoh.

-Eso si, Anna es muy hermosa-decía Chocolove.

-Si, lo se-

-¿si te eligiera, podrías aguanta su carácter?, recuerda que ella no es una chica fácil-le platicaba este morenazo McDonell.

-Es muy fuerte su carácter- murmuraba el chico, y con su típico carácter que conocemos dijo-, podría aguantar todo de ella, es muy hermosa, no solamente físicamente si no que también en su forma de ser, es una buena persona-estas ultimas palabra las dijo claras y fuertemente - ¡estoy enamorado de ella!-

-¡Oh!-soltó este Chocolove.

-¡Sí!, un hombre enamorado hace lo que sea por su persona amada-decía sin temor Yoh.

-Profundas palabras, espero que te este oyendo esta Anna, pero eso le preguntaremos cuando la presentemos, Lyzerg-se paraba del sillón – llama al ultimo chico-

-El próximo es un chico rudo, sus fans lo definiría como sexy, ¡que toda mujer darían todo por estar con él!, es arrogante, violento, que ataca a cualquiera, ¿no se que le ven? la verdad- se dijo esto ultimo para el, continuo Lyzerg-pero tiene su lado tierno cuida a su hermano y lo apoya, lo mas curioso de él es que su hermano es Yoh, y ¡Son gemelos!, ya saben de quien estoy hablando señoritas, es el maléfico, guapo y sexy …¡Asakura Hao!-termino de anunciar este Lyzerg y un pensamiento se le cruzo por la mente - _parezco anunciador de lucha libre_-

-¡Hola chicas! , ¡caballeros!-saludaba este Hao con alegría - ¡hola chocolatito!-le hablo al conductor, Hao se ve muy sexy con ese traje negro, camisa negra, corbata blanca, zapatos de color negros, su sombrero negro donde ocultaba su cabello para evitar acalorase con el clima de esa isla y para que vieran mejor su hermoso rostro, parecía todo un gánster de la mafia italiana.

-¡Hola hijo del demonio!-correspondió este Chocolove, lo saludo de mano, parecía que echaban chispa los ojos de estos hombres.

-¡Hey!, tranquilo solamente por esta te vez te la dejo pasar, por que es el ultimo programa y ya no nos vamos a volver a ver-le susurro amenazadoramente, todavía agarrados de la manos.

-Creo que gracias-decía sarcásticamente Chocolove, y quito su mano con la que saludo a este Hao - ponte en tu puesto-le indico.

-Aquí-decía este Hao al señalar el único sillón vacio que estaba a lado de este Yoh.

-Si,- se sentó en una esquina del escritorio este Chocolove- Hao te vimos muy raro en tu cita, como dándonos a entender que tu no querías estar con Anna-

-¿Cómo? –no entendía a lo que se refería ese chico.

-Que como arrojándola a los brazos de tu hermano-le explicaba -siempre hablabas de tu hermano con esta Anna ¿Por qué?

-como sabes…mm- se aclaro su garganta y se acomodaba mejor en su asiento este Hao para platicar mejor- y como han visto mi hermano es encantador y tierno, cualquier chica quisiera estar con ella, no seria algo nuevo para mi…- haciendo gesto este Hao con sus manos señalándose-…que Anna quisiera estar con él, se que mi actitud fue así como dices tu Chocolove, pero la verdad si me interesa Anna no solamente en el aspecto sexual-

-Toc…toc…-tosió este Chocolove al escuchar eso.

-Me gustaría, ¿y si ella me permite? Por supuesto si me elige establecer una relación seria-hablaba serio este Hao - y eso es algo que he estado pensado últimamente cuando la vi en los video que mi padre grabo, es la primera chica que me hace pensar en tener un relación de noviazgo, y hacer a un lado los romances pasajero-

-¡Vaya sabes hablar!, aparte de dar golpes-comentaba este Chocolove -bien ya conocimos a nuestros cuatro participantes que pelean por el amor de Anna, es tiempo de llamar a la chica…-hizo un suspenso-pero después de estos comerciales que nos pagan por anunciarlos-

-Se fueron a comerciales como dijo este Chocolove, en los pasillos estaba esta Anna junto con Kanna y sus amigas.

-¿Cómo te sientes Anna?-preguntaba esta Kanna.

-Estoy nerviosa-se sincero esta Anna

-¿ya sabes a quien elegir?-siguió cuestionando la vestuarista.

-Creo…que…hmp…si-

No te veo segura-decía esta Pilika.

-Mira si tienes problemas, solamente lee en voz alta esto-le hablaba esta Jun que le entrego una hoja doblada a la mitad.

-¿Que es?-agarro esa hoja

-¡No lo abras!-le dijo al ver como desdoblaba el papel.

-¡¿Elijo a Ren?-vio como tenia una sonrisa nerviosa esa china.

-¡Oye Jun no se vale!-grito indignada esta Pilika por esa osadía de su amiga -¡yo también iba ser lo mismo!-

-¡Ay chicas!-exclamaba esta Anna.

-¡¿Lista Anna?-le peguntaba esta Jeanne

-Si, Jeanne-contesto la rubia.

-Pues vamos-la guio a su sitio por donde aparecería.

-¡Suerte, suerte!-le gritaba esta Jun.

-¡Quédate con el menos peor!-vocifero este Pilika.

-¡Mejor quédate sola!-dijo esta Kanna.

-La dejo en su puesto, dejo atrás a sus amigas que ya se regresaban al lado de sus familiares, ahora solamente tendría que esperar a que acabara el comercial.

Este era el ultimo comercial se podía ver a una mujer, corriendo tratando de alcanzar al carro de la basura, pero se fue y una voz muy masculina le habla.-**¿Siempre ha tenido problemas con su basura?, ¿nunca llega alcanzar al basurero para darle su basura?, ¿aumenta su basura como se dice en la teoría de la reproducción espontanea?- **contestaba afirmativamente la joven mujer**-¡tenemos la solución a su problema!,- **se ve a la misma mujer feliz por lo que decía la voz**- le presentamos nuestro producto que es… ¡nuestro cohete espacial! Conocida mejor como ¡"estratosfera ahí va"!- **se ve un patio el cohete instalado y con la misma mujer controlándolo**- ¡olvídese de esperar al carro de la basura!, ¡con su cohete espacial personalizado puede lanzar su basura al espacio sideral o al planeta que no le guste!, nuestro lema es "hay que mandar a volar tu basura a otro planeta", ¡llame ahora! y obtendrá el equipo que utilizan en la N.A.S.A para esas exploraciones espaciales, también obtendrá su instructivo y su combustible- **se ve a la mujer con una computadora, con sus audífonosy radar**- ¡se una persona de otro planta!, ¡llame ahora nuestras telefonista lo están esperando!-**

Terminando el comercial, este Manta avisa a su banda musical para que tocaran y lo hicieron.

…Why are you so insecure  
When you got passion and love her  
You always claimin' I'm a cheater  
Think I'd up and go leave ya  
For another señorita  
You forgot that I need ya  
You must've caught amnesia  
That's why you don't believe

(uh, yeah, check it out)

Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby…-

-¡Ya regresamos de nuestros queridos comerciales!- anunciaba este Lyzerg-, Chocolove y si me dejas voy a presentar a la chica que ha robado el corazón, los suspiros y hasta el sueño de nuestros participantes no solamente de ellos, si no de cualquier hombre…-lo interrumpió el morenazo.

-¡Gracias Lyzerg!, pero yo quiero presentarla-se fue nuevamente al centro de escenario y empezó hablar -ahora nos toca a nosotros los hombre deleitarnos la pupila con esta belleza, que hasta la misma diosa afrodita envidiaría- la pantalla empezaba a transmitir las imágenes, y fotos de la chica con sus diferentes vestuarios, la luces baja su tonalidad, este Chocolove seguía hablando- ¡y que todos los dioses del Olimpo querían entre sus brazo y en su cama!, ¡Dios mío, hace mucho CALOR!, estamos hablando de ella ¡oh sí!, todos quisiéramos estar a su lado, oír su dulce voz aunque nos regañen-decía este Choco, los hombres del publico empezaban a babear, no solamente ellos también Yoh y compañía -si como dirían en mi pueblo, ¡pégame pero no me dejes!-gritaba extasiado este Chocolove, este moreno sabia emocionando al público masculino -¡y la nuera que toda madre desearía!-hizo una pausa para limpiarse el sudor de su frente -¡estoy hablando de la hermosa, exquisita, espectacular, elegante, con una sensualidad que nos deja al sexo masculino con la boca abierto!, ¡tiene un gran sex appeal!, ya sin mas rodeo estoy hablando de la guapa y la extraordinaria… ¡Anna Kyōyama!-con el nombre anunciado la banda empezó a tocar un estrofa de la canción que han estado tocado desde que empezó el programa, que según este Peyote sentía que iba de acuerdo al momento y canto la estrofa.

Baby girl, you make me feel

You know you make me feel so real

I love you more than sex appeal

Cause you're  
That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl…

Se veía como pasaba por en medio de la banda de música, las luces la seguían, bajo esos escalones para estar junto a este Chocolove, todo el público masculino se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a esta Anna con ese vestido tipo strapless era muy corto que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla de era de un color vino, el vestido iba ceñido al cuerpo para así deleitar a los hombres sus bien proporcionadas curvas, sus hombros descubiertos, su cabello suelto, sus aretes pequeño de diamante, sus pulseras de oro y unas zapatillas con un tacón alto, ¡se veía divina! Y muy atrevida con ese color de su vestido.

-¡Gracias Chocolove!, es la primera vez que me sorprenden tus palabra-le hablo esta Anna al conductor que estaba a su lado - hasta podría decir que fuiste muy encantador-

-Lo se, tengo un talento con las mujeres, ven Anna déjame acompañarte a tu asiento-Chocolove actuaba natural a comparación de ciertos hombres, que se quedaron impresionados, la agarro sutil mente de la mano la llevo a su asiento que le correspondía a la chica, ese mueble lo colocaron mientras estaban los comerciales, esa silla parecía que era para un rey pero en esta ocasión era para ¡una reina!

-¡No! ¡maldito negro!, ¡no la toques!-gritaban el público masculino, era las reacciones de eso hombres.

-¡Ya cállense!, ¡maldito publico!-ordenaba este Chocolove, la dejo en su asiento que estaba en medio de este Ren y de este Yoh, ya con las luces en su tonalidad adecuada para el escenario- bueno Anna, ¡dios mío!, ¡que belleza de mujer eres!, ¡de seguro dios rompió tu moldé a la hora de crearte!-vociferaba este Chocolove a la chica-¡ se nota que tus padres le echaron ganas a la hora de concebirte!-estaba maravillado este Chocolove.

-¡Basta Chocolove!-decía esta Anna un poco avergonzada por esa palabras de ese moreno.

-Es mi imaginación o Chocolove le esta coqueteando-susurraba este Hao a su hermano.

-No es tu imaginación le esta coqueteando-le indio que no estaba equivocado.

-¡Debía haberlo golpearlo!-susurro el hermano mayor de Hao.- ¡Lastima!-

-Anna, eres una mujer muy inteligente y encantadora, me he dado cuenta cuando estuvimos platicando en el avión-le platicaba el moreno a la chica - señorita Kyōyama, ¿oíste a este Yoh decir que esta enamorado de ti?, ¿tu que piensas sobre eso?-

-Estoy impactada y muy alagada, Yoh es un chico lindo y muy respetuoso-contestaba la chica.

-Hao dijo que si tú lo eligieras le gustaría entablar una relación seria contigo-seguía con esa entrevista con la chica.

-Escuche eso-

-Has cambiado a un chico que tenia una reputación de don Juan, lo hiciste pensar en tener un noviazgo serio y contigo Anna-comentaba este Chocolove.

-Al principio cuando lo vi sabia que era de eso tipos que siempre están coqueteando para obtener lo que quieren-decía la chica, estaba muy concentrada en lo que decía -me alegra que Hao ya quiera tener una relación seria-

-Y más contigo-le indicaba el moreno.

-Si…- con una sonrisa adornando su bello rostro hablaba- pero espero que con la decisión que tome, no cambie de parecer-

-Bueno que te parece que vayamos a ver lo que han hecho después del programa del viernes.- invitaba a sus concursantes en ver la pantalla enorme.

Pasaron los momentos empezó cuando este Manta se los llevaba para la sesión de fotografía, el beso que este Ren le dio, cuando los camarógrafos los encontraron en la biblioteca a los chicos, cuando se dividieron para seguirlo, se vio como este Horo-horo le pedía las respuesta a este Marco, la presentación del trabajo de esta Anna, este Ren con su profesor, la loca maestra de este Yoh modelando frente la cámara.

Después se vio como llegaron cada uno y sus reacciones al saber que vendía cosas de los participantes para tener fondo para el ultimo programa, la firma de autógrafos, como se fueron a empacar su ropa para irse a Okinawa, la espera para abordar el avión ahí hubo un corte pues las cámara no podía grabar dentro del avión. Su llegada al Okinawa cuando llego Silver por ellos, cuando fueron a la playa luego se vio a este Horo-horo cuando invito a esta Anna a la convención como se cayo este Horo-horo, la interrupción de este Ren y su paseada junto con Anna, cuando salió con Yoh cuando se compraron sus discos, y luego este Hao vemos como realizaba ese acto de vandalismo o sea su grafiti.

Cuando llevaron a Horo-horo al hospital acompañado de su hermana y esta Anna también se vio cuando este Horo-horo la abraza y le dice lo que siente por ella por causa de la morfina, se vio un cambio de escenario en un antro toda la producción bailando y a este Chocolove haciendo break dance.

La llegada de los padres, la plática que tuvo esta Anna con ellos, los chicos jugando en las maquinitas, se ve cuando este Ren le cerraba la puerta a los camarógrafos y ese fue la última escena grabada.

-¡Vaya Ren te beso!—decía este Chocolove-¿como sentiste eso labios en tus labios?-

-Bien, son suaves—respondió esta Anna

-Como vi en el video tu le correspondiste-daba por hecho eso este Chocolove -¿Por que?-

-No lo se, solo se dio, fue rápido, aparte desde nuestra cita se iba a dar eso… pero fuimos interrumpidos por cierta persona, ¿verdad Kalim?-explico la chica.

-Entonces se podría decir que esperabas ese beso de este Ren-continuaba molestando el moreno.

-Si-dijo ella.

-¡Que programa señores!- luego se dirigió a otro chico-, me sorprendes Horo-horo al decirle eso a esta Anna -

-A mi también me sorprendió-decía el chico que no recordaba haberle dicho eso-¡_maldita medicina!- _pensaba el chico_._

-Tuviste mucho valor-comentaba el joven conductor.

-Si dices valor cuando te dan morfina para el dolor y así puedas decir todo lo que quieras, entonces tienes razón en que tuvo valor-sentenciaba Anna.

-¿Qué sentiste cuando se fracturo el brazo?-

-¿Como?-no se esperaba esa pregunta por parte de Chocolove.

-Te vimos un poco preocupada por el-explicaba lo que vio en el video el moreno.

-Pues claro se dio un golpazo tremendo-respondió rápidamente.

-Ya veo- decía Chocolove examinaba a esta Anna-Ahora vernos que estaban haciendo los chicos cuando compartías un tiempo con cada uno de ellos-

Pasaron cuando siguieron a este Horo-horo, se vio cuando este Hao convencía a este Ren para arrojara esa rama y con la intención en lastimar a este Horo-horo cosas que lograron, luego paso cuando siguieron a este Ren, cuando amarraron a este Horo-horo, también cuando fueron a comprar dulces, cuando regresaron a la mansión cuando este Yoh le enseño a mezclar música junta esta Anna y hasta ahí pues a este Hao no lo siguieron pues estaban cansados.

-¡¿Que grabaron todo? pensé que nada más algunas cosas-les grito este Hao.

-¡Que! ¡fuiste tu Ren!, ¡hiciste que me cayera!-hablaba alterado este Horo-horo y viéndolo con ganas de matar a ese chino.

-Jajá, vamos horo-horo todos cometemos estupideces,-se defendía el chino.

-¡Que! … me podría haber muerto-con una ira decía este Horo-horo.

-¡Bájale a tu ira!-le advirtió el chino.

-¡Me le vas a pagar chinito!-y se lanzo a golpearlo con su único brazo sano, el chino se defendía no le importaba el estado de este Horo-horo.

-¡Basta!, otra vez-decía este Chocolove.

-¡Nos estaban siguiendo!-hablo severamente Anna a los únicos que no se estaban golpeando. -¡sabia que algo sucedía cuando no estaban los otros camarógrafos!-

-Vamos Annita no te enojes-trato de calmarla este Yoh.

-¡¿Entonces que quieres que haga?-le hablo la chica.

-Escucha… sabemos que no fue una buena idea, pero entiéndenos, queríamos saber como te lo pasabas con cada uno de nosotros-explicaba este Yoh con un poco de angustia por la reacción de la chica.

-¡Pero podían haber visto el resume para saber eso!-se estaba enojando mas la joven rubia.

-Si, pero omiten detalles que son fundamental para nosotros-seguía hablando el pobre chico.

-¡Bueno ya sepárenlos!-gritaba histérico Manta. Mando a sus hombres, a este Chrome y este Kalim a separar a este Horo de Ren.

-Tu me dijiste que se peleo con ellos y por eso se fracturo su brazo Pilika-hablaba el padre de este Horo a su princesita, entre ese publico.

-¡ajá, que curioso eso me dijo Horo-horo!-se defendía echándole la culpa a su hermano.

-Ya un poco mas calmados, hay que hablar con nuestro queridos camarógrafos que los estuvieron siguiendo-decía este Chocolove al ver que ya se tranquilizaron o los tranquilizaron, siguió presentando a sus amigos -si estoy hablando de Kalim, Chorme, Big Billy, Marco, Blocken, Hang Zang-Zing, Turbine y nuestro querido músico Peyote, venga siéntense-los chicos fueron al escenario se quedaron junto a los chico -¿Cómo fue la experiencia en seguir a los chicos?-les pregunto Chocolove.

-Fue dura-decía Chrome al recordar su experiencia.

-Si, a veces no comíamos-decía este Hang con tristeza.

-Nos hacían corretearlos- hablaba este Big

-¡No invitaban!, bueno excepto Yoh eres un campeón gracias por llevarnos al cine-le hablaba este Peyote a ese gentil chico -fue pesado, hay riegos a la hora de hacer nuestra labor-

-Si, a veces se enojaban porque no querían que los grabáramos-comentaba este Blocken.

-Fue mucho esfuerzo físico-platicaba este Kalim.

-Eso veo, pero tienen su fans-les informaba este Chocolove y señalo a un grupito de chicas saludando y gritando cada nombre de los camarógrafos, microfonista y de nuestro querido Peyote.

-Si eso nos dijeron nuestros compañeros-hablo este Turbine.

-Si, a mi me encantan mis fans hasta les voy hacer una porra para ellas, por que ellas me lo piden- hablaba este Peyote-¡música y mujeres!, ¡música y mujeres! ¡que vivan, que vivan mis hermosas mujeres!- se refería a sus admiradoras.

-¡Hermosa porra Peyote!-admiraba este Chocolove y luego le susurro a este- luego me enseñas- vio que alzo el pulgar en forma de estar de acuerdo.

-Bueno, ¡ya basta!, vayan a sus puesto de trabajo-le decía este Chocolove, vio que se retiraban-¡ya basta de prolongar!, lo que todo publico esperaba la decisión que eligieron ellos, con la ayuda de nuestro interventor que hace gala de traernos nuestros resultado de las votaciones— decía y señalaba al guapo hombre que tenia un traje gris, que se acercaba al moreno para entregarle un sobre-hola Amidamaru, ¿como te va?-le preguntaba mientras abría el sobre.

-Bien, aquí trabajando y trayéndote esto,-hablaba el hombre del sobre -espero que ganes tu galardón del mejor anfitrión de la televisión-

-Si verdad, gracias-empezaban a platicar sin importa que estuvieran haciendo un programa, pero alguien le llamo la atención a este moreno.

-¡Chocolove!-le grito este Manta.

-¡Que!, ¡ah sí! el programa, bien aquí esta- señalo el sobre rojo con los resultados- gracias Amidamaru- se despido este Chocolove de este hombre que se fue del escenario.-aquí están los resultados-saco la hoja del sobre y empezó a leerlo -el ganador es…, el publico eligió a este Yoh-

-Eh…gracias-dijo sorprendido este Yoh, se levanto de su asiento para que este Chocolove le diera ese sobre que tenia el resultado.

-¡Felicidades Yoh!-felicitaba este Chocolove al chico, siguió hablando -pero Anna esta es la decisión de público, pero tu dinos quien te robo el corazón o estas de acuerdo con el resultado-

-Pues la verdad…pero antes de decirlo chicos son maravillosos y cualquier chica le gustaría estar con ustedes, fue una grata fortuna conocerlos, espero que con lo que diga y decida… no afecte su idea sobre mi-hablaba con tanta facilidad esta Anna -sobre el resultado es…-

-Antes de todo linda rubia, les tengo que decir que tenemos aquí al padre Luchist Lassopor, si quieren aprovechar para casarse-comentaba el guapo Chocolove- continua Anna, y ya dinos a quien te llevas a tu casa.- le indicaba este.

-Bueno lo que iba a decir sobre el resultado es…-fue interrumpida esta Anna por uno de sus concursantes.

-Espera Anna-hablo fuerte y claro este Hao. -antes que digas a quien vas a elegir-

-Nosotros tenemos… bueno… queremos decir que…-le siguió este Ren.

-Nos retiramos de esta contienda-completo este Horo-horo.

-¡Que!-exclamo el productor y todo el público.

-¡¿Que?-no entendía esta Anna de lo que sucedía.

-Si, platicamos entre nosotros de que no seria justo que tú seas obligada a elegir entre nosotros, y sobre todo en tele nacional, no queremos exponerte así, así que nos retiramos-dijo este Yoh.

-No, no se puede-logro hablar este Chocolove.

-Claro que podemos-replicaba este Horo-horo.

-Gracias al público al elegirme, pero no acepto los premios si no soy yo a que esta Anna quiere de verdad-les indicaba este joven Asakura, quien regresaba el sobre al morenazo- Anna, gracias por esa maravillosa cita-esto lo dijo con una dulzura dirigida a la chica.

-Anna si hay alguien que te guste entre nosotros, ve a visitarlo…-explicaba este Ren con mucha madurez de su parte -…pero antes avisa a los que no has elegido como pareja, por que al final de todo creo que somos amigos, ¡suerte Anna!-los chicos se acercaron a la chica para abrazarla y despedirse de ella por el momento.

-Anna por dios solamente voy a decir que si me eliges te amare hasta mi muerte y que me muero por tener ese cuerpo a mi lado…bueno no malinterpretes me gustas mas que tu cuerpo…mejor me callo…nos vemos-comentaba este Hao un poco incomodo por el asunto.

-Anna te voy a decir algo, ¡me gusta! Se que es ya es tarde y se que ya te lo dije ayer ¿eso creo?, se que fui estúpido y ¡soy estúpido! lo admito, no soy bueno con las palabras pero…mejor me voy-abrazo a la chica este Horo-horo con nerviosismo.

-Eh…chicos-no podía decir una oración esta Anna, mantenía la vista en el piso.

-Ya sabes Anna-le hablo este Yoh, le tomo por la cabeza para que lo viera. -elige bien, no por el programa, pero si te gusta alguien mas que no esta entre nosotros cuatro, también avísanos, nos encantaría saber ¿vedad chicos?-

-Si, Yoh-contesto de mala gana este Hao. -¡ya vámonos!-empezaba abajar de ese escenario.

-Si-decía este Ren, que seguía a este Hao.

-A mi no me avises si es otro chico porque ¡LO MATO!-vocifero este Horo-horo con dolor al imaginarse si fuera otro que no conociera. Los chicos se fueron del escenario y del sitio, estaban caminando por la calle.

-Vamos a un bar- sugería este Hao- ¿Qué les parece?-

-Buena idea- respondía este Ren.

-¿Cómo nos regresamos a Tokio?-preguntaba un preocupado Horo-Horo.

-Pues venderemos nuestros cuerpos-comentaba un bromista Yoh-

-Nadie quería a este Horo-horo-

-Muy gracioso Ren- hablo con enojo el azul- Hao invitas la primera ronda de bebidas-

-Tengo opción-decía el mayor de los Askuras. Se fueron al bar y en el estudio donde el programa todavía no terminaba.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntaba este Manta al borde del colapso ya no resistió y se desmayo.

-¡Genial!-susurraba en forma sarcástica este Lyzerg.

-Terminen con el programa, Chocolove-le informaba este Jeanne a su moreno amigo, pues el productor ya estaba desmayado.

-¡Que programa! como dije, nos vemos y gracias por vernos, Lyzerg-esa fueron las ultimas palabras de Chocolove en ese programa que estaría en la historia de la televisión.

-Eh…, si Chocolove, gracias por vernos-se despido el joven ingles -¡hasta la vista!-después de esa palabras pasaron los créditos, la banda empezó a tocar sus últimos acordes.

No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart  
That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl

I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)

Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby

Dando con finalizado el programa y fuera del aire estaba un Chocolove que se dirigía a esta Jeanne.

-¿Que paso aquí?-se podía oír como exclamaba furioso Chocolove por esa acción que tomaron de los concursantes, Jeanne no sabia que decir ella también estaba impactada.

-¡Anna!-escucho las voces de sus amigas aproximándose a ella.

-Hermano-murmuro un Pilika pensativa.

_-Ren_-pensaba esta Jun, las dos ya estaban con esta Anna dándole su apoyo.

-¡Así no me gusta trabajar!- vociferaba este Chocolove.

FIN.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

¿FIN?

NO es cierto es broma… Continuara…

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustaron mis comerciales? De veras tengo talento para la publicidad me inspire cuando vi mi ropa sucia amontonada =)… así surgió mi publicidad, me gusto la porra de Peyote.

Este es el penúltimo capitulo ¡que tristeza! Ya me había encariñado con este fic., este capitulo se pareció al primer capitulo…una disculpa si hay errores ortográficos o una incoherencia.

Espero que lo disfruten…como yo en escribir esta locura…

Es de mas decir que las estrofas que puse son de la canción de Don't PhunkWith My Heart y que le pertenece a The black eyed peas que por cierto estuvieron increíbles como siempre, Fergie con esa gran voz ¡por dios! ¡Fabulosa como siempre!, en este domingo pasado en el superbowl… me hubiera encantado que tocaran más rolas.

Todavía no me decidido con quien se va a quedar esta Anna, les contare que un día pienso que se quedara con Yoh, pero luego cambio de parecer y prefiero a este Ren, también esta el sexy de Hao, pero esta mi querido Horo-horo como quiero a este hijo de papá pitufo :).

Este capitulo es la segunda parte del anterior les diré ¿porque lo dividí? eran 59 paginas iba estar súper ultra mega largo el capitulo anterior, por eso opte por dividir el capitulo anterior para que no se cansen en leer y que estén mas cómodos...

Nos vemos…pero antes un agradecimiento a los que me han seguido como son:

DimeSando, Carly Guns, lovehao, Majo-Sonolu, alebredi, Priscis Mich, kAreN, y snoopyter, son los mejores y me alegran muchos sus comentarios aunque algunos ya no me dejen pero eso es lo de menos, y también a los lectores que no dejan pero que leen mi fic. También les doy las gracias… después de este momento ya me despido nos vemos dentro de una o dos semana pues desde ahorita empezare ha realizar el ultimo capitulo.

XOXO…

"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living ... in this world and that makes!" by DjPuMa13g.


	9. Chapter 9

Ya habían pasado tres semanas de ese suceso, hoy seria la entrega de los premios para lo mejor de la televisión japonés. En la alfombra roja se encontraban nuestro querido cuerpo de producción del programa ¿Quién será mi pareja?, hoy era el día en que entregaban los premios para lo mejor de los programas en tv, ellos estaban nominados como mejor producción, mejor anfitrión y mejor reallity show del momento.

Los chicos estaban tan asombrados por las celebridades que se encontraban en esa alfombra roja, algunos de ellos trajeron sus cámaras fotográficas para grabar mejor el momento.

Las chicas se vistieron para la ocasión, y los hombres no se quedaron atrás se veían apuesto es su esmoquin, estos premios para Manta es importante porque seria como darle el reconocimiento por su esfuerzo al realizar el programa de tv, aparte si ganaban les daban una cantidad monetaria a la producción, y a la cadena de televisión, este joven Oyamada ya tenia planes para ese dinero pues con eso pagaría las cuentas de las cita, la renta del sitio naval, pagar los premios para la concursante, pagar a sus empleados, pagar el alquiler del departamento donde se alojaron sus participantes, pagarle a su jefa los prestamos que les dio y con lo que quedara realizar otro programa, estaba muy ilusionado el joven chaparro.

-Vaya hay muchas personas aquí- decía una expectante Jeanne.

-Pues claro es un evento muy importante en Japón- hablaba con un tono de sabiduría este Manta- aquí le dan el reconocimiento a la tele japonesa-

-Mira, cada actriz y conductor de distintos programas-comentaba la hermosa Tamao.

-Cuantos camarógrafos-estaba sorprendido este Blocken tenia la ansias de ir a grabar.

-Si-contestaba un entusiasta Peyote que tenia agarrando la mano de su prometida y grito -¡quiero una foto!-saco su cámara fotográfica digital y empezó a sacar fotos a cada artista que pasaba a su lado, pero nada tonto se fue donde se localizaba todos los fotógrafos de la prensa donde sacaban las mejores las fotos de las celebridades, dejo a su Kanna con la compañía de esta Matilda, Jeanne y Tamao.

-¡Peyote, compórtate!-lo regaño pero ya era tarda pues se desapareció este Peyote, así que les hablo a sus otros amigos - no quiero que se pongan como maniáticos fanáticos como este Peyote-dijo el pequeño productor.

-¿TE TOMARIAS UNA FOTO CONMIGO KASUMI? – escucho este Manta por parte de su microfonista Kalim, que se había acercado a la joven actriz de cabello pelirrojo con ojos azul verdoso, al parecer la chica accedió a concedérselo tuvo suerte este Kalim.

-¡KALIM!- fue con su compañero se disculpo Manta con la chica, estaba arrepentido este joven productor, ya alejados de la actriz- deja de hacer eso, compórtate-le murmuro Manta a este Kalim.

-¡Gracias!- le agradeció este norteamericano a la chica, le bando besos a la chica -¡ay Manta! No seas amargado diviértete, y ves si se tomo una foto conmigo-le presumió Kalim al enano.

-¿Y quien es esa tal Kasumi?-le pregunto Matilda a esta Jeanne que sabia mucho del ambiente televisivo.

-Es la que sale en la serie de televisión… ¿como se llama esa serie?- se decía, y recordó la joven francesa - ¡Pokemon! En la serie pokemon, ¡Ah no puede ser ese es Satoshi -

-¿Quién es ese?-volvió a interrogar Matilda a su amiga

-Es el protagonista de la serie de aventura de Pokemon-explicaba esta Jeanne se había vuelto loca, lo bueno que se controlo pues quería gritar y gritarle al chico como piropos ¿como a que hora sales por el pan?, pero se controlo.

-Esa no es Reiko Mikami-comentaba este Chocolove a su fiel amigo Lyzerg.

-Cierto es ella-

-Es muy sexy en persona- decía el moreno con la baba que se le escurría al ver a esa semejante mujer.

-Si eso es verdad-decia Sollamada viendo bobamente a esa mujer que es dueña de todo suspiros de los chicos.

-¡Manta!-lo regaño Jeanne después de su ataque de fanatismo con su actor joven favorito.

-¡¿Qué?- le contesto con enojo a su amiga- ¡tengo hormonas, Jeanne!-

-¿Ese no es el que hace el papel de Inuyasha?- interrumpió a sus amigos esta Kanna.

-Si-contestaron todos.

-Se ve muy guapo en persona- decía esta Tamao y las chicas afirmaron con la cabeza

-¡voy a pedirle una foto!-sentencio la peli plateado.

-Jeanne que les dije hace un momento-le recordó el joven productor.

-Que nos comportáramos- y todos contestaron al enano cabezón.

-entonces hágalo-ordeno su jefe.

-¿La señora Goldva va venir?-pregunto este Kalim por la jefa mayor.

-Dijo que si, pero…no la he visto-respondió un Manta que volteaba a todas parte para localizarla.

-Ahí esta-informaba Matilda al encontrar a la jefa -¡Vaya Silver! se ve muy… no tengo palabras para describirlo-

-Señora Goldva-saludaron con mucho respeto los chicos a la anciana que llego a su lado.

-Chicos… y chicas, se ven muy bien-comentaba la señora con seriedad -nos han estado esperando desde mucho-

-no señora apenas llegamos también-contesto su empleado Oyamada.

-ok, por el motivo que no llegamos a tiempo es que Silver no había comido, así que lo tuve que dar de comer en su boca-hablo con la verdad la señora pues a veces este Silver no comía la comida que preparaba la señora Goldva, era el hecho que no sabe cocinar muy bien las cosa.

-Señora Goldva-le hablo un poco demacrado este Silver.

-El bebé Silver no podía comer… ¡ahhh pobre bebe Silver!-decía burlonamente su amigo de la infancia.

-¡Ya Kalim!, deja de burlarte- le sugirió el asistente de la señora Goldva.

-Hay que entrar de una vez ¿Qué le parece señora Goldva?-invitaba Jeanne a su jefa.

-Buena idea, pues ya me canse de estar parada-

-¡Foto Chocolove!-le pedía un joven fotógrafo.

-¡Lyzerg!-llamaban al joven ingles para que también posara.

-¡Vayan chicos los aclaman!-decía una tierna Tamao.

-Nos vemos- se despedía por el momento Chocolove para ir a posar enfrente de las cámaras, también iba Lyzerg.

-Manta y señora Goldva una entrevista-los llamaba los reporteros.

-Hay que ir con ellos-decía la señora dueña de canal. Fueron a dar las entrevista a cada una de las diferente televisora y claro la de ellos, después de terminar con ellos se reunieron con sus compañeros que los esperaban, Chocolove y Lyzerg también los esperaban a esos dos. Entraron al teatro donde se realizaban la entrega de los premios localizaron sus asientos que estaban en las primeras filas cerca del escenario, las cámaras de televisión estaba puesto, era un teatro muy antiguo de esa arquitectura estilo italiano.

El programa empezó con mucha lentitud y bien organizado, ya iban en la mitad de la entrega de los premios. Después de un tiempo anunciaron la categoría como mejor producción lo ganaron Manta y Jeanne fueron a recogerlo en nombre de toda su producción, ya iban en las últimas categorías y las más importantes.

Se veía que un par de artistas iban en dirección al micrófono para anunciar la siguiente categoría que era mejor anfitrión del año.

-Buena noche Japón… –decía una hermosa pelirroja de cabello larga esa actriz era Mikami de la serie Mikami la caza fantasmas - ….ahora presentaremos la categoría del mejor anfitrión-

-los nominados son…- continuaba un joven de cabello negro y trenzado, ese hombre era el guapo y talentoso Ranma de la serie de Ranma ½, con voz de galán que lo caracterizaba menciono a los nominados-… Chris McLean por sus programas Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action y Total Drama World Tour , Opacho por el programa de los oscares, tulio Triviño por 31 minutos, y Chocolove por ¿Quién será mi pareja? Y por ultimo Lyzerg por ¿Quién será mi pareja?-

-Y el ganador es…- hacia una pausa la hermosa Reiko para abrir el sobre dorado- es… ¡Chocolove!, un fuerte aplauso-empezaron todo el publico a aplaudir al ganador, Chocolove no se lo creí hasta quedo en shock todavía no reaccionaba las cámara lo apuntaban pero un codazo por parte de Jeanne lo hizo reaccionar.

-¡Gane!- se levanto de su asiento de un brinco, Manta le daba una palmaditas en su espalda, Peyote le daba porra, Kanna coreaba las porras de su novio, Lyzerg estaba feliz por su amigo, Kalim tomaba fotos para los recuerdos, Matilda, y Tamao se acercaron para darle un beso en cada mejilla respectivamente, Jeanne fue la única que lo abrazo le susurro cosa pero el moreno no le puso atención; se fue a recibir su premio que tenia forma de televisor estaba hecho de oro puro que se lo dio este Ranma y recibió el sobre junto con un beso por parte de esa Muñeca llamada Reiko, se acerco al micrófono y hablo-no lo puedo creer, ¡GANE! ¡y en sus rostros!-esto se lo restregó a sus compañeros de urna.

-¡Felicidades Chocolove!-gritaba este Jeanne desde su asiento.

-¡Gracias a todos!, he de confesar que… desde que me informaron que estaba nominado me decía que esa noche o sea hoy como dice una canción "I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night", tengo a tantas personas a quien agradecer primero empezarecon este Manta por darme el honor de conducir ese programa a este Lyzerg por aprovecharme, a mis compañeros, a mi mamá que me dio la vida …sinf-ya empezaba a chillar el moreno ya tenia un nudo en la garganta –y…snif …. ¡esta Jeanne por ser tan fastidiosa por no déjame contar mis chistes!,…sinf… a todos como los quiero…sinf…snif, tenia mis dudas si ganaríamos pues como termino el ultimo programa…snif gracias por votar por mi…-sacaba un pañuelo para luego sonarse la nariz -¡Gracias nos vemos!…snif-empezaba retirarse paro se recordó de algo y volvió a estar enfrente del micrófono, ya sin llanto dijo - ¡eres un perdedor Opacho!, ¡mira quien gano!, ¿Quién es tu papá ahora? ¡Pues soy yo!, ¡tarado!, ¡perdedor!...-seguía insultando este Chocolove a su archí enemigo, lo bueno es que le apagaron el micrófono y así ya no pudo seguir hablando, un par de sujetos de esa producción del programa se llevaron a este Chocolove donde estaban los otros fueron a comerciales después de cómo sacaron a joven ganador.

-Chocolove se salió de control-decía una Jeanne sorprendida.

-Jajá- se reía este Oyamada con mucha ganas.

-Manta, por que te ríes, si tú nunca aprobabas esa actitud de este Chocolove-le recordaba su amigo los sucesos anteriores.

-Si lo se, pero esto no es mi problema, no soy el productor de este programa,-informaba el pequeño productor -esto es …-

-gracioso -le arrebato la palabra la peli plateado a su amigo.- ¿por?-

-Es porque… no nos esta pasando a nosotros ahora-

-Cierto, jajaja-le cayo el veinte que ya no tenia porque preocupases por esas escénicas extremistas de su amigo el moreno, regresando de los comerciales otros actores hicieron su aparición en el escenario.

-Buena noches, la siguiente categoría es una de las mas importantes y fundamental-introducía este joven actor que participa en la serie de Sakura card carptor.

-Así es Shaoran, nuestra siguiente categoría es como mejor reallity show del momento…-la acompañaba una encantadora rubia que tenia su hermosa cabellera peinadas en dos coletas larga, esta chica es la más reconocida actriz que actuó en Sailor Moon dando la vida al personaje Serena Tsukino y también es reconocida por su romance con Mamoru Chiba que curiosamente también actuó en la misma serie con el personaje de Darien, estamos hablando de Usagi siguió comentando la joven actriz- es una de las mas esperadas para la noche y los nominados son…-

-Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action , Total Drama World Tour, y ¿Quién será mi pareja? – termino de mencionar el joven de cabello café.

-Y el ganador es… suerte –deseaba la joven rubia mientras trataba de abril el sobre, este Shaoran ya tenia el premio.

-Crucen los dedos chicos- pedía este Manta a sus compañeros.

-¡¿Quién es mi pareja? ¡felicidades!-gritaron al unisonó los actores.

Una voz femenina hasta podríamos decir sensual, narra datos sobre este curioso programa:

-Este programa es producido por el joven Manta Oyamada y fue transmitida en la cadena de televisor SK, que es dueña la señor Goldva, por sus situaciones muy chuscas, este programa es el más visto en todo Japón pero no solo en Japón si no ¡de todo el mundo!, por su irreverencia, su poco humor y su conducción un poco fuera de lo normal, ¿pero quien es normal en el Mundo?, ¡Felicidades!- después de esa forma de hablar sobre ellos, toda la producción estaban arriba del escenario, muy emocionado, hasta este Chocolove fue a juntarse con ellos.

-Bueno antes de nada- empezaba este Manta su discurso- gracias a nuestros fans, a nuestra querida jefa que nos apoyo desde el comienzo y nos dio toda la confianza en realizar este proyecto muy ambicioso y …-

-¡MAMÁ ESTOY EN LA TELEVISION!, ¡SALUDOS!-lo interrumpió drásticamente este Peyote, quito al enano para así estar el frente al micrófono -MIRA ESTA ES MI PROMETIDA KANNA-jala a esta Kanna, la abrazo y le dio un beso, la cámara no dejaba de captar este momento tan gracioso.

-¡PEYOTE! ¿que demonios crees que haces?-le pregunto un Manta mas que enojado, furioso estaba, este Peyote se dirigió hasta donde quedo su jefe después de quitarlo de lugar.

-Aprovecho el tiempo en la tele para avisar a mis familiares, que tal si lo están viendo en México así mato a dos pájaros de un tiro,-le explicaba su porque - le avise que saldría en la tele en los galardones tv shows del año a mi mamá y aquí le presentaría a mi novia-

-¡ESTAS LOCO!-le grito enfurecido, pero alguien también estaba empezando hablar en frente del micrófono.

-Hola soy Jeanne y yo soy la mente maestra atrás de todo el programa no es Manta el es un…-Manta la jalo para que dejara el micrófono en paz.

-JEANNE, ¿Qué HACES?- le pregunto aun la tomaba de un brazo.

-Pues estoy exponiéndome, déjame…-se quito esa mano que la aprisionaba y se coloco de nuevo enfrente del micrófono continuo hablando - busco novio que sea medio alto, con una piel suave, muy varonil, orgulloso, decidido, valiente, de buen aspecto y de una buena familia,… ¿que más?-se dijo esta pregunta así misma mientras posaba una mano en su mentón -¡ah! que tenga una buena cartera para mis caprichos, mis medidas son…-

-¡YA JEANNE! ¡opacas a todos!- la regañaba esta Matilda a su compañeros ya empezaba una batalla campal por parte de todos, bueno menos de una persona linda, encantadora y cálida, que se atrevió hablar cosa que a ella no le gusta hablar enfrente de tantas persona pero tenia que hacerlo.

-Les doy las gracias a todos, por parte de mis compañeros como verán estamos muy felices- tomo el galardón de las manos de Shaoran, saludos a los actores y se despido diciendo- nos seguiremos viendo de nueva cuenta gracias por su apoyo- después de esas palabras la banda musical de este programa daba fin al programa de entregas de los premios, los chicos seguían peleando, nos se habían dado cuenta que ya había terminado esa entrega hasta cuando vieron que las luces empezaron apagarse y la gente a retirarse hasta alguien hablo.

-¿Ahhh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se van?-preguntaba este Kalim a la joven Tamao.

-Ya termino el programa, aquí tenemos el premio- mostro el galardón-¡Vámonos todos a celebrar!-le dijo con una sonrisa que hacia que todos se relajaran.

-Si-contestaron todos.

Todos se fueron a celebrar, pero esta vez y que era algo raro pero sucedía a veces que la señora Goldva no los acompaño, se fueron a la casa de Manta antes de llegar al sitio fueron a comprar bebidas, botanas y esta vez compraron Champagne ya no sidra de manzana como fue la primera emisión del programa, esta la música a todo volumen, no importaba si se quejaban los vecinos ellos estaban celebrando como nunca, nadie se gana un premio tan respetuoso e importante de ese país todos los días.

En la sala estaba este Manta con sus amigas platicando, Kanna bailando con Peyote de cachete a cachete, Kalim llamo a sus amigos que no pudieron ir al evento con ellos como este Turbine, Hang, Marco, Chrome y sin olvidar a nuestro fanático del futbol americano Big Billy.

-Oye Manta-

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntaba a su amiga Jeanne, mientras les daba sus bebidas que le pidieron.

-Sobre los chicos ¿has sabido algo?, han pasado tres semanas desde que regresamos de Okinawa,- le empezó a platicar la chica con un poco de interrogación-pero antes déjame agradecerte pues con ese viaje, obtuve un bronceado de envidia-

-No he sabido de ellos ¿y tu Jeanne?-ignoro el comentario anterior.

-Estoy igual que tu-

-De seguro Kanna sabe de Anna- le incorporaba en la platica esta Matilda-se hicieron amigas, hasta la invito a la despedida de soltera que la señora Goldva a organizado a esta Kanna, creo que también van a ir Pilika y Jun-

-Espero que Peyote no sepa sobre esa despedida de soltera si no se pone celoso-dijo este Manta como conocía a su amigo a el no le gustaba que otros hombres estuvieran con su Kanna y mas esos hombres con un buen cuerpo de tentación.

-por eso guardaras bien el secreto Manta- le pidió esta Jeanne

-Claro, pero en cambio me haces un favor – vio a su amiga la francesa- dale mis saludos a esta Anna-

-Si-estuvo de acuerdo a esa petición que le hacia ese enano.

* * *

Esta es una pequeña parte del final, todavía me falta por arreglar la otra parte que son 54 hojas en total, tenia muchas ganas de subir todo hoy pero me gano el tiempo así que decidí subir este pedazo del final y aparte le dije a esta Carly Guns que iba actualizar hoy ¡lo siento pero todavía me falta! Espero que no te moleste por esta pequeña probadita del final…entre el lunes y el martes de la semana que viene subiré lo que sigue de este final. disculpen si encontraron un erros ortografíco o algo parecido.

¡Ahí me avisan! que tal les pareció ahora si quiero su opinión sus rewiews…se los pido. Me salió muy estilo Hollywood estos premios jaja…

El personaje de Mikami Reiko es de Ghost Sweeper Mikamique le perteneceTakashi Shiina (me encanta esté manga y el anime) Mikami es genial! :)

Los personajes de Kasumi y Satoshi son de Pokemon y le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri. ( me encanta esta pareja que hace Ash y Misty)

El personaje de Ranma e Inuyasha le corresponde a la gran y extraordinaria Rumiko Takahashi. (Aplausos por favor,) ( ranma es lindo...tambien inuyasha) ¡te adoro Rumiko!

Los personajes de Sailor Moon que mencione le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.( me adoro este anime)

El personaje de Sakura y Shaoran les pertenece a CLAMP.(otra linda pareja)

Chris McLean y lo estos programas que menciono: Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action y Total Drama World Tour les pertenece a Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.

tulio triviño y el programa de 31 minutos le pertenece Álvaro Díaz y Pedro Peirano ( me encanta este Juan Carlos Bodoque, Juanín Juan Harry y el mago que explota):)

Me despido por ahora… con un par de preguntas para ustedes ¿que pasara en la despedida de soltera de esta Kann? ¿seguiran siendo igual de borrachotes esta produccion? ¿destrozaran la casa de Manta nueva mente? ¿Chocolove dejara de hacer chistes? ¿seguiran más fiesta en el siguiente capitulo? y unas ultimas preguntas mas importante ¿porque estoy haciendo estas clases de pergunta ? ¿de envez de decir estas preguntas deberia ponerme a terminar la siguiente parte? ¿me dejaran comentarios? ¿por que sigo haciendo preguntas? ¿POR QUE MI MAMÁ ME AMA MUCHO? ...¡ YA ESTO ALUCINANDO NOS VEMOS!

"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living ... in this world and that makes!" by DjPuMa13g.


	10. Chapter 10

Paso dos semanas desde que habían ganado esos premios: como mejor programa de reallity, mejor conductor y mejor producción.

En la calle se pueden notar caminar a tres chicas de diferentes aspectos y carácter se aproximaba a una casa a que fueron invitadas el día de hoy, dos de esa tres chicas habían tomado de cada lado del brazo a su amiga la rubia, esta chica parecía que no tenia muchas ganas de estar ahí estaba molesta ha estado de muy mal humor últimamente.

-¡Vamos Anna!, Kanna te invito y no le vas hacer esa majadería-le hablaba una joven chica de cabello verde.

-Pero no estoy de humor-se defendió, se cruzaba de brazos como signo de incomodidad. Las chicas se dirigieron al timbre de esa casa y así aprovechar en alejarse un poco de esta Anna, para platicar entre ellas.

-Creo que su humor a estado empeorando después de ese día- murmuraba esta Pilika.-

-Yo pienso lo mismo-le contesto del mismo tono a su amiga.- ¿Que hacemos Pilika?-

-¡Ya se! Que tal si la volvemos a inscribir a otro programa-vio que a su amiga Jun no estaba convencida de esa idea - no te gusto mi idea verdad, ella necesita hablar con ellos-

-Eso lo se, pero…- decía esta joven Tao-… mi hermano no quiere que me entrometa y creo que el tuyo piensa lo mismo-

-¡Arg! esto me frustra, solo hay una cosa que hacer… es esperar-le comentaba, toco el timbre no tardaron en abrir la puerta, las recibieron esta Kanna la dueña de la casa.

-Chicas, si llegaron-saludo esta a sus invitadas.

-Hola Kanna, toma-respondió esta Jun y le entrego inmediatamente una caja mediana bien arreglada, lo había sacado de su bolsa de mano.

-¿Qué es?-tomo el regalo, lo iba abrir.

-Es una sorpresa para tu luna de miel-la detuvo a tiempo esta Jun, le dedico una sonrisa traviesa, Kanna entendió esa sonrisa.

-Pilika, ¿Cómo andas?-se dirigió a la hermana de Horo-horo ahora.

-Sigo igual de loca-soltó con normalidad, sacándole una risa leve, como esa chica la hacia reír, su mira se poso a la que se quedaba atrás de estas dos chicas.

-Anna-la llamo, vio que se acercaba a la entrada de su casa.

-Que tal Kanna-con una sonrisa algo tímida raro en ella.

-Me alegra tu visita- la fue abrazar cariñosamente se había encariñado con esa chica- vengan pasen- las invito a pasar a su hogar, las invito a la sala para que descansaran y les informo- solo falta esta Jeanne y nos vamos- la verdad ahí estaban sus amigas como Tamao, Matilda, la señora Goldva la organizadora de esa salida estaba acompañada de su nieta que ya podía ir a eso sitio tenia 23 años estamos hablando de esta Damuko, hasta iba este Silver para cuidar a su jefa y nieta, eso saco de onda a las demás mujeres por la prescencia de este hombre, no esperaron mucho que esta Jeanne ya hiciera su aparición.

Se fueron en unas camioneta tipos Hummers de color dorado, primero fueron a un restaurante que era el favorito de la Señora Goldva ahí se especializaba en la comida tradicional de Japón, tenia 4 estrellas este es un galardón muy alto para los restaurantes, de ahí se fueron a bailar pues la noche es joven y hay que celebrar las últimas parrandas de soltera de esta Kanna, ya eran la una de la madrugada, si pensaron que ya habían acabado pues se equivocan pues llegaron a lo que llamaba la señora Goldva como la cereza del pastel este era el principal motivo de la salida ese sitio era…

-Vaya este… e… es- decía una asombrada y tímida Tamao al ver ese local muy elegante y sofisticado.

-Un sitio…-estaba sonrojada esta Pilika, ella no es de esa chicas tímidas, ella es alocada y para que una chica alocada se sonroje es difícil.

-De…- hablo esta Jeanne que dejo su boca abierta, estaba viendo detenidamente el sitio donde seguiría la celebración con esta Kanna.

-¡Strippers!-termino esta Anna sin mucha emoción en entrara a ese local, lo que le sorprendía es el hecho que esta anciana conociera estos tipos de lugares se hacia una pregunta que jamás podría saber la respuesta que era ¿todavía frecuenta estos lugares?

-¡La señora Goldva si se las sabe!-comentaba muy divertida esta Matilda y orgullosa de su jefa.

-¡Uy! nos vamos a divertir- exclamo esta Kanna feliz por causas de unos tragos de más.

-Si para eso vinimos- por fin hablo la que invitaba a ese sitio.

-Señora Goldva-la llamaron las cuatros chicas que no se sentían cómodas en entrar a ver a chicos desnudarse para ellas.-

-¡chicas diviértanse!, olviden sus problemas, hoy nos relajaremos-sentencio la señora Goldva con una sonrisa muy picara.

-Y que forma de relajarnos-Jun estaba emocionada para poder experimentar, al entrar en ese sitio, la señora Goldva fue la primera en entrar junto con Kanna, Matilda y Jun no se quedaban atrás, las que no sabían si seguirlas era Anna, Tamao, Jeanne y Pilika al final decidieron entrar Silver las escoltaba al sitio.

El ambiente era cautivador y muy elegante, no era vulgar, tenia un escenario grande con una iluminación muy buena, muchas mesas, había mucha mujeres pasándosela muy bien, había meseros, bar, tenia una sala vip, es el mejor sitio para mujeres en todo Japón, Kanna vio al que estaba haciendo su espectáculo,

-¡Oh dios mío!-exclamo esta Kanna al ver a un chico de piel morena, con un cuerpo de infarto haciendo un baile muy sensual se no podía notar que era un brasileño por su soltura al bailar, voltio a ver a su jefa que estaba hablando con la dueña del lugar cuando vio que dejo de hablar con la dueña se acerco con la señora Goldva para decir -¡gracias señora, gracias, gracias! ¡muchísimas gracias!-

-Si, pero ya deja mi pie pues no puedo caminar si me estas agarrando-le exigió al ver como su empelada se había agachado para abrazar sus piernas.

-Se le pide a todas las clientes de favor que se retiren, pues el sitio va a cerrar-se podía oír a una voz de hombre anunciar estas palabras después de quitar la música.

-ya van a cerrar-decía una decepcionada Matilda.

-¡Que mal!-exclamaba Kanna- ya cuando empezaba a deleitarme los ojos con esos hombres que están para comérselos a besos-

-Ya vámonos mejor-sugería esta Anna que no tenía ánimos para estar aquí, empezó a caminar hacia la salida pero alguien le agarro el brazo.

-No, todas nos quedamos-les dijo a las chicas la señora Goldva que había tomado del brazo a esta Anna.

-No entiendo-la hermosa Pilika no podía explicarse el porque de quedarse si ya iban a cerrar el sitio.

-Le pague a la dueña para que nos atendieran a nosotras nada mas-con una enorme sonrisa explicaba la anciana -sí chicas, tenemos una función privada por esta noche, con las mejores bebidas, la mejor comida y los mejores hombres de todo Japón para nosotras, ¡hay que disfrutarlo!-

-Usted es fabulosa-con unas lágrimas de felicidad que se le notaba por parte de esta Jun, se fue abrazar a la señora Goldva como forma de gratitud.

-Lo se-le correspondía al abrazo a la china, le hablo a su asistente y niñero- ¡Silver!-

-Si señora-se acerco ágilmente a su jefa para estar a su lado para oír su demanda que le quería ordenar.

-Vete a la casa a descansar-esto lo saco de balance a este Silver al oír ese tipo de orden por parte de su jefa.

-Pero…-iba a empezar a protestar pero la señora lo detuvo.

-Pero nada, yo te llamo para que nos recojas-le decía en voz firme y con seriedad -¡vete, Silver!, o que, ¿quieres que un hombre te baile?-esta pregunta hizo reír a las chicas, se sintió incomodo este Silver tan solo imaginar a esos hombre bailándole le dio asco.

-¡No!, mejor me voy, nos vemos mañana-decía un apurado Silver, se despedida de cada chica, en la ultima que se despidió le murmuro -Damuko cuida a tu abuela-

-Si, Silver-le contestaba esta Damuko, después que este Silver se fue, el show continuo pasaron muy buenos bailarines, a las chicas que se rehusaban a entrar ya les empezó a gustar estar ahí, ya estaban en tono o sea con unas copitas de mas, todos cuando digo todas me refiero que esta Anna también ya tenia unas copas de más pero de en vez de estar alegre estaba como deprimida cuando un guapo strippers de nacionalidad puertorriqueño se acercaba o en este caso le hacían un privado de en vez de bailar platicaba con el, lo extraño es que ese hombre se sentaba y oían sus penas.

-¿Que hago? esos estúpido decidieron retirarse…-estaba en un cuarto con ese puertorriqueño que estaba sentado a su lado consolándola- ¿Por qué me dijeron eso?-

-vi el programa-le decía ese hombre de piel bronceada y buen cuerpo, tenia unos ojos cafés y cabello negro.

-Son muy guapos y encantadores -le decía esta Anna, quiera desahogarse con alguien, sabia que estas cosas debería hablar con sus amigas pero se detuvo pues se traba de sus hermanos y no quería preocuparlas.

-Si, lo son- este hombre strippers trataba de darles ánimos.

-Estoy tan confundida- expuso con ira que se le notaba en los ojos.

-Tranquila-la abrazo tiernamente, sin malas intenciones solo una abrazo, este hombre estaba acostumbrado pues llegaban mujeres con diferentes problemas y venían a este lugar a distraerse, algunas de sus clientes le platicaba ciertas cosas, por eso le tenia paciencia a la joven rubia. Cuando termino su privado antes de salir agradeció al hombre por haberla escuchado, al salir vio como esta Jeanne estaba arriba del escenario que trataba de ponerle dinero al chico castaño de nacionalidad cubana, en su ropa interior, cuando ya lo hizo se quedo ahí sentada viendo como bailaba estaba en primera fila.

-¡Hey, chico!-saludaba esta Jeanne al ver como el tipo bailaba, de en vez de incomodarse el joven stripper estaba encantado con esa peli plateada que lo admiraba.

-¡Que chicos!-decía una acalorada Tamao que no dejaba de sonrojarse, esta Jun estaba con esta Matilda haciendo un concurso de beber caballitos de tequilas, Pilika platicaba con esta Damuko se veía que estaba impactada por lo que le contaba la nieta de Goldva.

-¡Oye tu!-grito la señora Goldva, estaba llamando a esta Anna.

-¡Eh! ¿me habla?-le preguntaba para ver si era a ella.

-Claro, ni modo que a mi sombra, claro que a ti te hablo, te veo algo distraída-le dijo esa anciana al momento que se sentó a su lado.

-Es que no estoy de humor para ver a chicos muy guapos desnudándose-le comentaba entre suspiros.

-Si mi memoria no me falla, tu eres la participante Anna-le comentaba la anciana.

-Si, lo soy- sin mucho ánimo de hablar.

-¿Que tienes?-

-No tengo nada-un poco de frustración le contesto, parecía que no podía ocultar su estado anímico a esa anciana y no solamente también a sus amigas que de seguro también lo han notado.

-No te creo,- le decía la señora Goldva que a pesar de haber tomado tres caballitos de tequila todavía hablaba muy bien y con coherencia-pues estas muy rara mas de lo usual y creo que tu no eres así-hizo pausa para darle un trago a una bebida -todavía estas consternada por lo que los chicos hicieron-

-Un poco- Anna estaba concentrada en el show que se realizaba en el escenario.

-¿estas decepcionada de ellos?-se atrevió a preguntar la señora.

-Si, es que como hicieron eso, sin consúltame me siento insultada y aparte…-explicaba esta Anna, aun seguía enojada.

-Y aparte ¿Qué?…-le dio unas palmaditas es su espaldas para que siguiera expresándose -sigue Anna, desahógate-

-Estoy muy confundida a quien elegir-

-Eso se nota, ¿me dejas darte un consejo?-se ofrecía la señora, vio que asintió-analiza como te sentías con cada uno, deja a un lado el hecho de sus aspectos, y también deja a un lado la idea de que es conveniente para ti, deja que el amor te guíe, que te de una señal de con quien realmente debes estar-le hablo serenamente la anciana tenia sabiduría que ha adquirido por sus años de vida.

-sí-

-bueno con esas palabras ya dichas, anímate a ponerle este billete a ese chico por mi parte- la chica estaba en shock por esa petición y por el consejo, se subió al escenario pasa a lado de Jeanne que estaba embobada viendo cada hombre, le dio este billete al chico strippers de color que la recibió con una sonrisa sensual, Anna no se intimido por eso, se regreso al lado de esta Goldva, paso por esta Pilika y Damuko alcanzo a oír algo mas bien un nombre que la dejo asombrada y era el de Horo-horo.

Llego al sitio junto a Goldva, ahí alcanzo a comprender lo que le dijo esa anciana acerca de su consejo, luego hablaría con Pilika sobre su platica con esta Damuko, ahora tenia que estar tranquila para poder analizar a sus cuatros chicos.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde la despedida de soltera y la plática con la señora Goldva, esta Pilika se rehusó hablarle sobre su conversación con esta Damuko pues no se acordaba de esa plática pues estaba tan ebria que no recuerda como llego a casa, Anna comprendió pero le quedaba la duda ¿que era lo que quería esta Damuko de este Pilika? Y ¿Por qué estaban hablando de Horo-horo?, la joven rubia se sentía bien y se veía como recuperada mas relajada, mas ella, hoy era jueves y como decía su horario de estudio le tocaba la clase de mercadotecnia iba a dirección al salón, se encontró en la entrada del salón a esta Pilika que traía su café que le ayudaba para despertar.

-Anna te vez genial-la saluda esta Pilika, al ver que ya no estaba en ese animo tan deplorable.

-¿Por que lo dices?-sonría sutilmente Anna a su amiga, ella no era de tanta sonrisa pero ahora lo era.

-Ya no estas como…-duda en terminara por si se sentía ofendida.

-Distraída, deprimida, rara, de mal genio más de lo inusual- termino de decir esta Anna.

-Si-afirmo esta mientras le soplaba su café.

-Es que por fin aclare mi confusión de mi corazón-le explico su cambio de humor.

-Me alegra-expreso esta Pilika con alegría al saber que ya había superado todo esto, no como algunos como cierto familiar suyo, que decidió ocultarse por un tiempo.

-Tengo que hacer algo, Pilika no voy a estar en la clase, así que luego me cuentas sobre lo que hicieron hoy- le pedía esta Anna.

-Si, pero ¿A dónde vas?-

-Voy a visitar a alguien o mejor dicho a dos personas-respondió sin dar mas datos -Pilika me gustaría pedirte una cosa, claro si quieres-

-¿Qué es?-no le ponía atención, pues estaba mas atenta en su rica bebida, su droga, su mas exquisito manjar su café.

-Pero antes, ¿has visto a tu hermano o sabido algo de él?-vio que su amiga le había tomado un gran trago a su café que se podía ver que estaba muy caliente, pues su amiga rápidamente lo escupió al suelo, se había quemado la lengua.

-No…este… no he sabido de él desde el programa, parece que desapareció-hablaba con dificultada por su lengua, había mentido esta Pilika pues su hermano le había pedido ese favor.

-Ya veo-no se lo creyó conocía a esta Pilika cuando le decía falsedades.

-¿Y sobre tu petición?-cambio de tema rápidamente.

-Me gustaría pasar contigo las vacaciones de primavera en tu casa…-le pedía pero la cosa todavía no terminaba ahí.

-Claro-acepto encantada, tenía la idea que esta Anna estaría en su departamento y la pasarían en grande.

-Pero en tu casa de Hokkaido-le termino de decir la petición completa, la cara de Pilika estaba anonadada sobre esa petición su boca se desencajo.

-¡Que!- ya recuperada del impacto de la petición-¿por…que?

-No se , me dieron ganas de ir, como solo falta mañana para ya irnos de vacaciones no sabia donde irme y se me ocurrió ir a Hokkaido-explico sin darle importancia a lo que dijo -espero que me lleves-

-Ah-solo dijo eso la chica.

-Bueno me voy- dijo al ver su reloj, ya se le hacia tarde para visitar a alguien- luego me avisas cuando nos vamos-

-Si- la despido con la mano, misma mano que se llevo a su frente – ¿y ahora que hago?-

Ya había llegado las vacaciones de primavera para los universitarios Pilika en compañía de su amiga Anna se dirigieron a Hokkaido esta Jun no fue pues ella prefería estar en Tokio, el camino fue largo para llegar, a esta Pilika le dio tiempo para avisar a su Papá y que el le avisara a Horo-horo sobre su llegada y de alguien mas, esto se iba a poner muy bueno, estaba nerviosa esta Pilika no paraba de morderse las uñas, a pesar que podían haber ido en avión esta Anna decidió irse en carretera para admirar el paisaje de su país y hacer mas torturante el viaje a esta Pilika.

En una casa un poco rustica pero humilde también cómoda, se encontraba un chico viendo la tele sin recato, la residencia que contenía dos pisos, patio delantero y trasero, garaje, un terreno con cultivo que ellos han cosechados, ese sitio era muy tranquilo. La casa de esta Pilika estaba retirada de todas las casas se podía sentir el ambiente tranquilo como el tiempo no pasara por ahí.

Este horo-horo se había dormido viendo la tele, pero el sonido del timbre no lo despertó, quien lo despertó fue el grito de su papá pídelo que vaya haber quien era, con insultos y haciendo reproche Horo le hizo caso a su papá.

-¡Vamos, papá!, ¡no me trates como tú chalan!-se quejaba este Horo con su papá, con mucho enojo desde el pasillo por donde se dirigía a la puerta.

-Hijo, Horo-horo – empezaba tranquilamente su papá desde la cocina y con mucha furia le grito-¡deja de decir estupideces, tarado! Y ve abrir la puerta-

-¡No son estupideces!-le reprocho el hijo.

-Mejor ve abrir la puerta de seguro es tu hermana que aviso que llegaría hoy-le explico este.

-¿Por qué vine?, ella siempre se queda en Tokio para pasar las vacaciones de primavera con sus amiga y sobre todo con ella-esto ultimo lo dijo en un suspiro, se dio cuenta que otra vez actuaba como un chico sin esperanza y se dio unas cachetadas, se dijo -reacciona Horo-horo -

-¡¿Que dijiste?-le pregunto su papá.

-Nada papá, estoy hablando conmigo-

-¡Estas loco!, ¡que bueno que te mande al psicólogo!-hablaba en tono de burla el señor Usui como le gustaba molestar a su hijo.

-¡Ya!- le paro al escándalo de su padre, en timbre insistía que fuera atendido, desesperado y con enojo fue atender, mientras tomaba la perrilla de la puerta para abril- ¡haber Pilika!, si tienes llaves de la casa, ¿porque carajos tocas el timbre…?- no termino de hablar pues su boca se quedo seca al ver quien era- Anna, ¿Qué haces tu aquí?-

-Vaya forma de recibir a tus visitas,-con un sonrisa adornándole su hermoso rostro hablo esta Anna, Horo-horo se sentía en el cielo al verla sonreír así pero volvió a la realidad que tal vez ella ya estaba con otro y por eso tiene esa felicidad.

-Es que pensé que eras mi hermana…-explico un poco apenado y pregunto- ¿vienes con ella?-

-Si, esta pagando el taxi-le afirmo y le explico su estancia al ver su cara de perplejo - me quedare unos días, espero que no te incomode mi visita-

-Claro que no…-le contesto como podía.

-Hola hermano ¿Cómo estas…?- preguntaba pero esta Pilika era jalada por su hermano hacia afuera de la casa para quedar retirados de esta Anna para que no escuchara su platica.

-Bien, pero ¿porque no me avisaste que venias acompañada de ella?-le pidió una explicación.

-¿Qué? le dije a papá que te avisara-le comento

-¡Que!-

-¡Ya abriste!- se encontraba en la puerta de entrada para ver si su hijo obedeció su orden y vio que si, solo vio a esta Anna que veía a sus par de hijos y la saludo- hola Anna bienvenida a nuestra casa-la saludo como es costumbre en Japón inclinándose.

-Gracias a usted y a su familia por recibirme-se inclino ella también de forma respetuosa con el señor de la casa.

-Vaya, que encantadora chica eres-le decía el señor, ella solamente sonrío por ese halago por parte de ese señor.

-¡Papá!- vio que su hijo lo regaño, y que ya habían terminado de platicar su hijos entre ellos.

-Esta bien Horo-horo, pero no te pongas así-se burlaba su padre de él- ven te invito a pasar a la sala, Anna-

-Si-la dirigió a ese cuarto,

-Horo-horo-le hablo su hermana.

-¿Pilika que hace ella aquí?-le volvió a preguntar pues no le había contestado pues su padre había llegado con ellos.- ¿Qué objetivo tiene su visita?-

-No lo sé-

-Vamos Pilika se que me mientes-le suplicaba que le digiera algo que le sirviera como una pista de su visita.

-Te digo la verdad, ella me pido el favor de pasar las vacaciones de primavera aquí-le explico con la verdad su hermana.

-¿No podías negarte?-le pregunto.

-Claro que no, es mi amiga-

-Sabes, ¿por que lo hizo?-

-No, las ultimas tres semanas ha estado realizando cosas- le informo para que estuviera en alerta.

-¿Cómo que?-

-No sé, Jun y yo no sabemos, pero ha realizado salidas, ha cambiado de actitud-

-¿Eh?-no entendía a las últimas palabras.

-Cuando hicieron esa estupidez esta Anna estaba deprimida-le contaba para tuviera conciencia de su acciones.

-No la veo deprimida al contrario- le dijo al ver como le sonrió a su padre cuando la alago y cuando el abrió la puerta al recibirla.

-Déjame terminar de explicar-le pido a su hermano.

-Esta bien-

-Después de una salida que organizo la señora Goldva, Anna cambio de actitud volvió ser la misma chica que conocí-le explico.

-¿Lo había perdido?-horo-horo era muy lento en captar cosas.

-Si estaba apaciguada, estaba muy concentrada en los estudio y no salía de parranda con nosotras, con ustedes…-le comentaba ciertas observaciones que había visto durante esa semana del programa - se divirtió a pesar de su actitud diferente-

-Ah, ¿sabes si esta saliendo con alguien o elijo alguno de los chicos?-quería saberlo, quería estar preparado para su decepción para poder aceptarlo y luego superarlo.

-te he dicho que no se, ha estado muy pero muy reservada con nosotras-era cierto Anna no había hablado con ellas después del programa y después de su recuperación, sentía que guardaba un secreto.

-Chicos, ¿que hacen en la puerta?, ¡vengan a la sala para atender a esta Anna!-le grito como habitualmente lo hace.

-Sí-respondieron sus hijos, Horo ayudo con el equipaje de Anna y de su hermana, las llevo a las habitación de esta ultima, por que se quedaría con ella a dormir.

En una departamento de cierta chica china se encontraba en la sala atendiendo el teléfono a oír quien era se quedo entre emocionada y curiosa.

-Ren vaya y ese milagro que me llames-hablo fascinada esta Jun al oír del otra línea telefónica a su hermano que usualmente el habla para felicitarla por su cumpleaños, por la navidad y año nuevo.

-Quería saber de ti- le contesto su hermano-¿no te puedo llamar de vez en cuando, para saber de mi hermana?-

-Claro que si Ren - se defendía esta Jun pero pudo notar algo raro en el tono de voz de su hermano -¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien hermana-respondió rápidamente.

-¿Seguro?-

-Claro ¿Por qué me preguntas esa cosas?-

-Por… que te siento extraño- oyó un suspiro por parte de su hermano así que no quería hacerlo sentir incomodo- ¿y por que me llamaste?-

-Ven aquí-le ordeno a su hermana.

-a tu departamento, claro voy-

-no, a china-le corrigió el destino a tomar -estoy con papá visitándolo- aclaro su garganta y continuo hablando-y me pido nuestro padre que te localizara pues desea pasar la vacaciones de primavera con nosotros-

-Ok-

-Ya enviamos el jet privado, ya van por ti-le comentaba sus movimiento para que ya supiera que todo ya estaba arreglado para su viaje a china.

-De acuerdo-

-Nos vemos-se despidió este Ren.

-Bye-le contesto y también colgó, se sentía extraña que su Ren la llamara y más que su padre quisiera verla algo estaba raro aquí.

-En el aeropuerto de Tokio habían muchas personas como siempre el ir y venir de la gente que abordaba su avión para su destino de viaje que sea de placer o negocios.

-¡Hao!-lo llamaba una persona para ser mas exacto su gemelo entre ese tumulto de personas que recibían a sus pariente que recién llegaban y bajan del avión.

-¿Qué pasa hermano?- se abrazaron ese par de hombres, Yoh no había visto a su hermano hace un mes, lo había extrañado aunque el sea un pesado al final en cuenta es su familiar.

-Bienvenido a casa-le dio la bienvenida este Yoh.

-Ese viaje de un mes me cayo bien-recogió del piso su maleta, empezaron dirigirse al estacionamiento para ir por el auto de este Yoh.

-¡Que bueno!-con unas sonrisa sincera le hablo, se sentía bien que se lo halla pasado bien, pero este Hao noto que esa sonrisa tenia algo diferente se podía notar un poco de tristeza, el conocía a su hermano.

-¿Que tienes?, te veo triste-le decía Hao.

-Hao, te tengo que decir algo…-

-Es algo ¿malo?-tenia un presentimiento sobre lo que le quería decir este Yoh.

-Tal vez-

-Te escucho – se detuvo su caminar y se cruzo de mano.

-pero no aquí-el siguió caminado -¡vamos a la casa, Hao! mamá se muere por verte y la abuela-

-¿Eso lo dudo?-se refería a que su abuela lo haya extrañado si fue la idea de ella en que se fuera un tiempo fuera de Tokio para relajarse eso decía pero quien se quería relajar era su Abuela de él.

-Extraña tus bromas y que le llames vieja-le repuso este Yoh.

-Jajaja ¿quien la entiende?-se acerco al auto de Yoh, acomodo su equipaje y se fueron a rumbo a su casa en la colonia Funbari.

-Bueno papá voy a la tienda-avisaba este Horo-horo a su salida, se estaba poniendo sus tenis por la larga caminata que le esperaba pues la tienda no estaba muy cerca de digamos.

-Si, no se te olvide comprar unos condimentos para la cena-le decía su padre que estaba en la sala estaba con Pilika viendo una película de terror.

-Claro-le contesto, ya se había puesto sus tenis pero la voz de cierta personita lo detuvo.

-Te acompaño-Anna estaba atrás de él.

-Pensé que te quedaría con Pilika-se voltio a verla.

-Ella esta con tu papá viendo una película, aparte tengo algo que hacer-

-¿Cómo que?-

-Horo-horo quiero hablar contigo-le dijo, ya habían pasado cinco días desde su llegada, Anna quería estar a solas con Horo-horo para platicar con el sobre cierto asuntos pero alguien siempre estaba con ellos o la interrumpía cuando esta Anna iba a iniciar la platica pero lo que mas le costa es que Horo-horo se iba corriendo para no oír lo que ella quería decir, así fueron esos días quería hablar con el, ya se estaba hartando Anna.

-Vamos Anna-ignoro lo que dijo ella, siempre quería hablar con el pero Horo-horo _-La verdad no quiero platicar con ella, ni saber su decisión me dolería mucho no lo soportaría, ¡no estoy preparado!_- esto pensaba nuestro querido chico, fueron rápidamente a la tienda pues ya estaba anocheciendo, compraron lo necesario pues su padre le dio lo justo.

-¿Cuanto va ser?-pregunto este Horo, al quien lo trataba.

-13,500 yens- le dijo al cuando ya dejo de ver su pantalla donde estaba el total de la compra.

-Es muy caro-comentaba - no tengo tanto dinero- saco el dinero que le dio su papá que era exactamente 12,00yens.

-¿Cuánto tienes?- oyó a este Horo-horo la cantidad que disponía, saco de su bolsillo un poco del dinero que tenia- aquí tienes los 1,500 yens que te falta-le ofreció, vio que Horo-horo no los quería tomas- tómalos Horo-horo-

-Pero Anna eres nuestra invitada, y mi papá no le gustara-le explico porque se negaba a aceptar su dinero.-y mucho menos a mí-

-Mira no le diremos a tu papá y tu tranquilo será por esta vez- Anna le arrebato el dinero de las manos de este Horo-horo para pagar la cuenta, salió con las cosas y dejo a este Horo-horo en la tienda, el chico reacciono y fue atrás de ella, no iba muy lejos pudo alcanzarla, al estar a su lado, Anna le dijo- luego te lo cobrare Horo-horo-

-Ah,…si- Horo, le quito de forma amigable las bolsa donde llevaba las compras para cargarlas todo el camino.

-Horo-horo necesito platicar contigo…-se animaba a decir esta Anna

-Una carrera a la casa Anna, el ultimo es burro-vio como salía corriendo este Horo-horo a toda velocidad dejándola atrás.

-Horo-horo espera…- le pedía - esto será difícil-se dijo a sí, fue atrás de él, lo bueno que ya se veía la casa de este Horo-horo solo era cuestión de unos cuantos pasos para llegar.

-Te gane-le dice un Horo-horo muy agotado, que estaba sentado en el piso con las bolsas del mandado en el suelo el chico respiraba con dificultad, no tenia fuerza como para abrir la puerta así que les paso las llaves a Anna para que ella abriera y entrara, la chica lo hizo se metió con todas las bolsas del mandado, dejando afuera a este Horo-horo, el chico al oír el cierre de la puerta se para.

-Anna ábreme, Anna, ábreme- le toca la puerta sutilmente sin escándalo pasaron diez minutos y no le abría, ya un poco nervioso le grito- ¡ANNA NO ME DEJES AFUERA, ANNA!-tocaba la puerta y la pateaba.

En una residencia en funbari ya era de mañana hacia un hermoso sol, un clima fresco y con vientos agradable, se podía oler y sentir que ya había llegado la primavera, en la cocina dos chicos desayunaba y aprovechaban para platicar también.

-Dime que es mentira-rogaba que así fuera, no podía entender lo que le dijo su hermano.

-Lo siento Hao-

-¿pero porque él? Se lo preguntaste-ya estaba perdiendo su paciencia el chico en esa plática.

-Claro, y dijo que ella misma no se lo creía-estaba tomando su té de yerbabuena.

-Pero él, es un…-decía con una impotencia al saber esa verdad, se sentía muy mal este Hao.

-¡Basta Hao!-le ordeno seriamente Yoh a su hermano, el también se sentía mal por esa noticia también estaba destrozado.

-Porque no estuve aquí para poder lograr persuadir su decisión-se lamentaba por haber viajado.

-Lo dudo-le dijo Yoh a su hermano.

-¿Cuándo te dijo eso?-le pregunto este Hao.

-La pregunta esta mal empleada-

-¿Qué? No estoy para tus juegos Yoh-replico molesto su hermano mayor.

-¿Cuándo nos dijo?-le dijo como debería haber empleado la pregunta.

-¿Quien te acompaño?-

-Este Ren, nos cito a nosotros en una cafetería, fue un jueves-

En la tarde de ese jueves en Hokkaido se encontraba esta familia con su huésped comiendo tranquilamente, el silencio reinaba hasta alguien inicio una platica.

-Papá… hoy voy a salir -le comentaba su hijo con la boca llena de comida.

-Hijo no seas mal educado no hables con la boca llena-le pido amablemente – pensara esta Anna que no te eduque adecuadamente-entendió Horo-horo y termino de pasarse la comida.

-Disculpa Anna, ¡pero que rica comida haces papá!- felicitaba.

-¿quien es?-le pregunto su papá.

-¿Quién es quien?- Horo-horo le pregunto ya no se acordaba de la platica de hace unos segundos.

-Con la que vas a salir hoy, Horokeu-

-Es con Damuko-

-Con ella- vio que hijo asentía, -esta bien pero no llegues tarde- y volvió asentir su hijo.

-Y ¿a donde van hermano?-

-A la pista de patinaje, le voy a enseñar a patinar me ha insistido mucho- le contestaba sin tener encuentra la presencia de esta Anna, el ya daba por hecho que estaba con alguien más.

-Que bien-susurro sarcásticamente una chica.

-¿Dijiste algo Anna?-le pregunto esta Pilika a su amiga.

-Nada, nada-con una sonrisa forzada le contesto, el timbre de la casa sonó anunciado la llegada de cierta chica

-Yo voy, de seguro es Damuko-se levanto para ir abrirle.

-Ve mi fiel amigo-decía burlonamente este padre.

-Muy gracioso papá-comentaba sarcásticamente esta Pilika

-Ha vuelto tener el mismo animo, desde llegaron ustedes-hablaba el señor.

-Si-le interesaba a esta Anna lo que le paso este Horo-horo en estas semanas que no se vieron.

-Si después de su decisión ya no tenia ánimos de salir, tenia un humor muy extremista, se enojaba mucho y luego se ponía melancólico, ni siquiera ir a practicar skate se vino a refugiar aquí después de ese ultimo programa- el señor Usui le explicaba a esta Anna pues Pilika eso ya sabia- esa Damuko también le a ayudado mucho y también es gracias a ti Anna-

-¿Por qué yo también?, solamente he estado aquí apenas unos días-

-Si, lo sé pero ya no se a encerrado en su habitación oyendo música para corazones tristes como las de José José con la canción "el triste" que la repetía y repetía hasta la cantaba a todo pulmón, ya no lo oigo llorar por las noches,- mencionaba cada cosa que hacia su hijo.

-Ya veo-se sintió bien al saber que Horo ya tenia la misma actitud, se veía que su papá si estaba preocupado – una pregunta señor ¿siempre ella esta aquí?-

-Solo viene los fines de semana para salir con él-respondía el señor Usui- desde hace tres semanas y ya van a cumplir cuatro semana ha venido.- Anna noto que coincidían desde que fue la fiesta de Kanna.

-Papá, nos vemos- se despedía un fugas Horo-horo, que llevaba su mochila y su patineta.

-¡Que se diviertan!-pudo oír el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse como señal que ya se habían ido.

-Anna, ¿que tienes? –le preguntaba esta Pilika ha ver como estaba Anna tenia los ojos entrecerrados, sus puños cerrados fuertemente y estaba como reprimiendo algo por dentro.

-Nada,- le contesto con enojo.

-pareces…-la iba describir en ese momento como estaba.

-No diga que estoy celosa, ¡pues no lo estoy!, ¡¿Quién lo estaría por tu hermano?-le grito esto ultimo, y levantándose de la silla.

-Ok no lo estas- se defendió esta Pilika, el padre de los jóvenes Usui observaba detenidamente a esta Anna como reacciono, sonrió levemente lo bueno que la taza de su te tapaba la vista de sus labios.

-Hay que seguirlos-propuso esta Anna, ya fuera de su razón.

-Pero…-

¡Vamos Pilika!-le pidió la rubia.

-Ok, vamos-se levantaron rápidamente para irse a cambiar de ropa y ponerse sus zapatos, dejaron al pobre señor solo con los traste y la comida, el estaba acostumbrado a esos desplantes por parte de sus hijos, escucho como bajaban rápidamente las chicas, una pisadas era muy fuerte sabia de que eran de esta Anna-

-Nos vemos Papá-

-Cuídense chicas-le dijo al momento que cerraron con una azote a la puerta principal, se hecho a reír el señor ya estando solo y pensó- _eso si que son celos, pobre de mi hijo-_

Habían llegado a ese parque donde se podía ver a puro joven y no tan joven practicando el skate, la bicicleta y patines, habían tubos, barandales, una rampas pequeñas, medianas y grandes en forma de u, también estaba esa pista de patinaje donde habían ido ese par, cerca de ahí habían un puesto de hamburguesas y malteadas, estaba medio lleno, había carros llegando, música de moda, ese sitio todos los chicos y chicas se reunían a platicar y a divertirse.

-Yo Anna siguiendo aun chico, ¡que patética soy!- se decía lo tan bajo que había caído.

-Ahí están…-anunciaba esta Pilika, que los había reconocidos entre tanta persona, estaban sentados en unas de esa mesas -y están tomando una malteada- estaban a unos cuantos metros atrás de ellos.

-¿Si?- fijo su mirado donde le indicaba esta Pilika, pudo ver que Horo-horo se la estaba pasando muy bien con la chica, se sentía mal al ver como se veía tan feliz esos dos, pensaba que era mejor ya no seguir viendo esto y regresar a casa.

-Creo que es de sabor fresa- le dijo a su amiga, no notaba como estaba su amiga-saben muy bien las malteadas de aquí, ¿quieres una?-volteo a verla, noto que estaba algo silenciosa.

-Si, lo que sea-le respondió sin darle importancia,-Pilika ya vámonos- al ver que no le contestaba vio donde esta su amiga pero no la encontró-¿Dónde estas Pilika?-le grito

-¿De que sabor quieres, Anna?-le grito a su amiga.

-¡Pilika!-dirigió su atención hacia el origen de esa voz, la vio estaba formaba para pedir esa bebidas, fue con ella para llevársela de ese sito antes que Horo-horo los descubriera que lo siguiera, sintieron que alguien se acerco a ellas.

-Pilika, Anna ¿que hacen ustedes aquí?-le pregunto este Horo a ese para de chicas.

-Pues vinimos-contesto con simpleza esta Pilika.

-Pensaría que me siguieron,-comentaba serio este Horo, luego con una actitud de bromista- ¡seria eso una locura!-

.-Si, una locura-decía esta Anna.

-Entonces ¿a que vinieron?-les volvió a preguntar ese azulito.

-Por…-estaba nerviosa esta Anna no sabia que decir.

-Aquí tienes Anna tu mateada de fresa – le entregaba esta Pilika.

-Gracias Pilika, venimos por una malteada-logro mentirle-Pilika me había mencionado que son muy buena-

-Ah-exclamo asombrado este Horo, parecería que lo convenció con eso, se acerco una chica de cabello corto de color negro, que le agarro un brazo a este Horo-horo con mucho cariño ese detalle no se le paso a esta Anna.

-Anna, ¿cuando llegaste? bueno eso no importa- dijo esta Damuko regalándole a esta rubia una sonrisa muy forzada- ¡Vamos horo-horo!- quería alejar a este chico de ella su rival.

-Si Damuko-le contesto sintió como esta Damuko lo jaloneaba para alejarlo de su hermana y de Anna, se soltó de ella, para preguntarles a ellas -¿quieren patinar con nosotros?-

-Si-contesto esta Pilika emocionado hacia años que no lo hacia junto con su hermano.

-Pero-protestaba esta Damuko al ver esa invitación, con eso arruinaría esa salida que tanto planeo, pues ese día le diría a este Horo-horo que no quería ser nada mas que su amiga quería ser su novia, por eso lo venia a visitar cada fin de semana con el propósito de conquistarlo y que se enamorara de ella, si todo este tiempo se hacia pasar por su amiga, aunque ya sabia que seria difícil de conquistarlo pero tenia que hacer su lucha, desde que supo donde estaba este Horo y todo gracias a esa platica que tuvo con esta Pilika en ese sitio de strippers también con la ayuda de cierta información que tenia este Manta almacenada pudo lograr encontrarlo.

-¡Vamos Damuko! ¡será más divertido!-este Horo trataba de persuadir a esta Damuko.

-¡Sí Damuko, será muy divertido!-le decía esta Anna con sarcasmo, no le caía muy bien esta Damuko desde que la conoció en Okinawa.

-Ok, vamos-la vencieron, ha arrastras tuvo que ir, fueron a pista de patinaje, para la nieta de Goldva patinar se le hacia muy fácil era una experta, pero este Horo-horo no sabia sobre ese hecho, pues quería que le enseñara a patinar como lo hizo con Anna.

-¡Ahí se hace!-la felicito al ver como logro patinar esta Damuko con mucha destreza raro en un principiante cosa que Anna había notado.

-Se ven contentos ¿no crees Anna?-le susurraba esta Pilika.

-Si, contentos-vio como le enseño a patinar, vio como esa chica le agarraba la mano de Horo-horo o cuando lo abrazaba "accidentalmente" esas acciones le hervían la sangre y la ponían de mal humor, Pilika estaba con esta Anna ahí patinando, la peli azul le ensañaba a esta Anna como equilibrase se sorprendió lo rápido que aprende,

-Mmm... Anna ¿Qué tienes? Pareces un poco…- no termino lo que iba a decir, pues Anna se sostenía del brazo de su amiga, ese mismos brazo que estaba apretando con mucha fuerza, el dolor que sentía esta Pilika era muy agudo juraría que le arrancaría el brazo su amiga.

-Celosa, no estoy celosa-observo el rostro de Pilika que mostraba dolor, así que Anna dejo de agarrarle el brazo- lo siento Pilika-

-No te preocupes Anna, es normal…al ver como esta Damuko le coquetea a mi hermano, yo también me pondría así- se sobaba el brazo esta Pilika.- ¿Qué es lo que desea hacer?-

-No te comprendo Pilika-

-¿Que te tiene así?-

-es solo que no he podido hablar con tu hermano como debería-explicaba esta Anna – cuando quiero platicar con él se hace el loco si sigue así mejor me regreso a Tokio-

-te ayudare-se ofreció esta Pilika.

-Lo dices en serio-

-Quieres hablar con mi hermano ¿verdad?- vio que afirmo con la cabeza- entonces déjame a mi yo se como entrometerme, cuando veas a mi hermano sólo te lo llevas al sitio de skate ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo-

-Yo tratare de entretener a Damuko- dijo el nombre con mucho desprecio esta Pilika- manos a la obra- Anna vio como esta Pilika iba patinando a direcciona ellos, antes de llegar le quito a un niño su malteada que estaba sin tapa, fue a toda velocidad, y paro en seco, enfrente de Damuko el efecto del freno repentino hizo que la bebida ensuciara a la chica que tenia enfrente, se le ensucio su playera que portaba.

-¡Oh Damuko!, lo siento tanto-se disculpaba esta Pilika por esa acción, pero eso era el objetivo principal, como lo he dicho Pilika es una buena actriz debería hacer telenovelas,

-Pilika deberías tener mas cuidado-la regañaba su hermano.

-Tu sabe como soy a veces de torpe-se defendía su hermana.

-No te preocupes Pilika los accidentes suceden-decía esta Damuko, trataba de no enojarse con su futura cuñada.

-Si, pero vamos al baño para que te limpies un poco tu ropa-le sugería esta Pilika.

-No es necesario-decía esta,

-Claro que lo es, porque sino tu ropa se hecha a perder-Pilika se acerco a ella para agarrarla del brazo y llevársela a arrastra a los baños.

-Pero…-se rehusaba esta Damuko a la vez que detenía su paso.

-Pero nada, mira te acompaño-se ofreció la joven usui - vamos Damuko, ahorita regresamos-se la llevo como podía.

-Pilika esta rara-decía este Horo para si pero alguien se acerco a él como mucha discreción o como podía con esos patines.

-Eso es cierto- comentaba esta Anna y pensaba- _pero es una buena amiga_-no podía mantenerse en equilibrio por mucho tiempo, se tambaleaba.

-Anna- la abrazo por un costado para que no se cayera, sus miradas se cruzaron fue mágico e intimo.- vamos a patinar mientras las esperamos aquí-

-A mi me gustaría ir a otro sitio-le habla en un tono bajo para que el ambiente que se formo entre ellos no se rompiera.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-le pregunto en un susurro este Horo-horo.

-Donde están las patinetas- desvió su ojos de él para poder hablar bien- Pilika me dijo que ahí nos encontraríamos,- le dijo sutilmente- aparte me siento mas cómoda en las patinetas que en los patines-

-Esta bien, vamos- la guiaba entre las personas aun abrazados, este Horo-horo la estaba cuidando para que no se cayera o la empujara, aparte que se sentía también estar así.

Salieron de la pista de patinaje dejaron los patines que rentaron, se fueron caminando este Horo-horo fue por su mochila y patineta que lo dejo encargado, ya con su patineta y con la compañía de cierta chica hermosa que digo hermosa, muy bella, fueron a las rampas, se divirtieron un rato, Horo-horo se sorprendió como esta Anna había mejorado en el skate eso le gusto mucho, el chico le enseño trucos para principiantes, ella lo entendía muy bien, este es el primer día en que volvía a practicar skate, antes cada vez que veía su patineta se ponía triste pues se acordaba de esta Anna, pero cuando la volvió a ver su pasión por la patineta también regresaba, cuando Damuko venia le pedía que le enseñara andar en patineta este Horo-horo se rehusaba decía como pretexto que se había roto su tabla o todavía no se sentía muy bien por su brazo, la verdad era que no quería enseñarle a ella, este deporte se había hecho único y especial para él pues solo con Anna volvería a patinar aunque eso significaría que tal vez ya no lo volvería hacerlo.

-Me había dicho tu papá que ya no practicabas-se sentaron en el pasto que había por ahí.

-Es verdad, a pesar que la semana pasada me quitaron mi yeso-le explicaba, a este Horo-horo cuando se lastimaba no le importaba siempre volvía a estar arriba de su patineta por eso era raro que no haya seguido practicando con o sin yeso.

-Es cierto tu brazo, no me había dado cuenta- se atrevió a tomar su brazo izquierdo para ver como estaba si tenia alguna cicatriz, la manga larga de su camisa blanca de este Horo-horo no le ayudaba a la vista y por eso se la arremanga, acaricio el brazo tiernamente, cosa que hizo sonrojar a este Horo-horo y cuestionarse ¿Por qué hacia eso?

-¿Por qué ya no patinabas?- aun teniendo entre sus manos el brazo de este Horo-horo.

-Pues... es que…yo no tenía ganas -tartamudeaba el joven, a esta Anna le pareció lindo esa reacción por parte de él.-es que me recordaba a ti, y era muy doloroso- expuso su sentir.

-Horo-horo, quiero decirte algo-se empezaba animar la chica para platicar seriamente con el.

-Antes de eso Anna hay que subir a esa rampa-señalo este Horo-horo que tenían atrás de sus espaldas.

-No-dijo la chica al ver el tamaño de esa rampa, era enorme de seguro se podía ver todo la isla de Hokkaido.

-Ven- se levanto este Horo-horo y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarla ella lo acepto vio que no deseaba ir así que dijo algo que de seguro con eso la convencería- ¿o tienes miedo?-

-No tengo miedo-se sintió ofendida la chica, -vamos- empezó a caminar delante de este Horo-horo, este chico tenia una sonrisa triunfal.

Se subieron a la rampa, al llegar hasta allá arriba, Anna pudo admirar el paisaje del lugar, las montañas, la luna llena, un poco las estrellas se veían por causa del la luna el mar también se podía distinguir era muy hermoso la verdad.

-¿Qué te parece la vista?-se coloco a un lado de ella, también observo, el paisaje.

-Muy bella-con una sonrisa dijo.

-Lo sabia-susurro este Horo, él estaba feliz al estar así con la chica aunque se la ultima vez este momento lo recordaría

-No voy a bajar por la rampa-comento.

-¿Quién dijo que harías tal cosa?-pregunto divertido este Horo-horo.

-Y tu ni pienses en hacerlo-le advirtió-no quiero que te vuelvas a fracturar un brazo-

-ok, pero nadie bajara por la rampa, nada mas te invite a venir aquí para ver la vista que hay- le explico el motivo principal de la subida a la rampa. Reina el silencio entre los chicos, Anna se armaba de valor para iniciar la plática que le había traído hasta aquí.

-Horo-horo te diré…- hablo lentamente y volteando a verlo.

-No lo quiero oír, no quiero saber a quien elegiste, Anna yo estaría destrozado…-le explico desesperado este joven Usui.- no soy tan valiente en estas cosas-

-Ya veo-entendió a la perfección y decidió cambiar de tema -¿y como regresaron a Tokio?-

-Pues vendimos nuestros cuerpos-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos el chico azul.

-¿Qué?- no se podía imaginar como estos cuatro chicos hacían eso.

-Si fue idea de Yoh-prosiguió explicándole este chico.

-¿Por que no me sorprende?, sus locuras-se decía.

-Es broma – ya abriendo los ojos y viéndola-le pedimos dinero a la señora Goldva para regresar, ella sabia de nuestra decisión-

-Con razón no estaba enojada por lo sucedido-

-El único que vendió su cuerpo fue Hao y fue por gusto, con el argumento de divertirse, se veía deprimido- comentaba-¿a veces me pregunto como estarán los chicos?-

-Está bien-contesto sin tanta emoción.

-Las chicas todavía no las vio por aquí ¿estas segura que dijo que en la parte de Skate nos vería esta Pilika?-preguntaba este Horo-horo.

-Claro ya sabes como es -decía esta Anna, esperaba que su amiga retrasara a esta

-Damuko mucho para poder seguir con su hermano.

Caminaba por todo el lugar, Damuko y Pilika buscaba a ese par, buen la primera chica lo hacia la peli azul se hacia la tonta o le decía que fueran a otro lado siempre cuando veía que Damuko quería ir a la parte de los Skate.

-¿Dónde estarán?, ¿de verdad no sabes Pilika?- le preguntaba la chica muy preocupada de lo que estarían haciendo ese para a solas.

-De verdad-le decía con temple de acero.-Oye, Damuko, ¿que intenciones tienes con mi hermano?-

-¿De que hablas?-se hacia la tonta la chica.

-A leguas se ve que le tienes interés a mi hermano-le decía Pilika.

-No te mentiré me gusta tu hermano y mucho, estoy intentando que el se fije en mi-

-Eso veo-

-Pero…-

-Pero…que Damuko-le alentaba que siguiera hablando.

-El solamente me ve como su amiga-explicaba la chica de cabello negro- aparte todavía no se olvida de tu amiga-

-¿Jun?-se extraño que su hermano le gustara esa chinita.

¡-No esta Anna!-le vocifero se notaba que estaba Damuko no le simpatizaba esta Anna.

-¡Ahhh!-dijo Pilika al entender.

-Y sobre Damuko, Horo-horo-sintió una mirada helada por parte de esta Anna al decir el nombre de esa chica.

-¿Que con ella?-se puso nervioso.

-Por curiosidad-

-Ha venido a visitarme y hacerme compañía cada fin de semana desde hace un tiempo–le explico sin siquiera mírala le daba miedo sus ojos - es muy lindo, ¿no lo crees?-

-Si es linda como digas -no quería seguir hablando de esa chica que la pone así, prefirió cambiar de tema -¿Por que no has ido a tu universidad?, te estuve buscando ahí y me dijeron que no has ido durante dos meses, me explicaban algunos de tus compañeros-le explicaba Anna.

-Si, no tenia ánimos de ir-

-Puedes perder tu año escolar-

-Eso no importa-comentaba este Horo-horo- aparte con lo de mi yeso puedo recuperar esos dos meses-

-Sabes cuando te conocí pensé que eras un chico idiota- relataba este Anna-¿y sabes que?-

-¿Qué?-

-Todavía lo pienso-se reía esta Anna.

-¡Arg! Anna-de en vez de molestarse se divertía Horo-horo.

-Ren –lo llamaba una señorita.

-¿que pasa, Jun? -

-Mi papá y no solamente él, yo también estoy preocupada, estas muy distinto-

-¿Eso piensas?-le pregunto a su hermana.

-Si ¿Qué tienes?-quería esta Jun que su hermano le dijera porque tenia esa actitud tan sereno y tranquilo -vamos soy tu hermana mayor, puedes confiar en mí—

-Anna vino a verme hace un tiempo-le empezaba a relatar.

-¿y que paso?-

-Me dijo que…-las palabras no podían salir, no quería decirlas, era algo que no quería hablar y le costaba aceptarlo.

-Es muy alta esta rampa-decía esta Anna al ver la altura que los separaban del suelo.

-Si- le contestaba-Ya elegiste verdad-

-La verdad es que sí- se asombro que este Horo-horo empezara con ese tema que a ella quería iniciar.

-¿Es este Yoh?-se atrevió a decir el chico.

-Al principio era él-

-Hao es algo mas razonable…es guapo, sexy y tiene esa mirada-

-¡Oye, Horo-horo!-le hablaba esta Anna algo anonadada de su forma al hablar de este Hao- no te conocía esas mañas-

-¿Eh?, entonces no es Hao, - se puso a pensar vio que movía la cabeza negativamente -¿entonces Ren? el es muy caballeroso aunque algo odioso y tarado, pero te trata bien-

-Concuerdo contigo-

-te diré una pregunta-

-Claro dime-

-¿Qué paso con tu premios?-eso le había paso en la mente desde que ella llego.

-Pues te diré, mi crucero de dos años no pude asistir pues fue hace cuatro semana y estaba en exámenes-le contaba -sobre el viaje a Ibiza eso lo puedo realizar cualquier día que yo elija y sobre el concierto-

-¿y sobre eso?-

-No me gustaría ir sola, es en una semana, ¿me acompañarías?-se atrevió a invitarlo.

-Pero es para ti y para tu pareja que elegiste-le decía este Horo-horo.- yo no lo aceptaría-

-Te vuelvo a pregunta ¿vienes conmigo?-le volvía a invitar.

-Que te vuelvo a decir que es con la pareja con la que elegiste-le replicaba este joven Usui - ¿no entiendes? Te creí mas lista Anna-

-Parece ser que tú no entiendes las indirectas-susurro la joven rubia para si, trataba de controlar sus ganas de darles un par de cachetadas para que entendiera ese imbécil. Pasaron unos cincos minutos, para serenarse esta Anna y volver a decirle este Horo-horo, así que empezó.

-Mira elegí a este…-

-No oigo…, no oigo… tengo orejas de pescado-vio como este Horo-horo, se agachaba y se ponía en cuclillas y se tapa las orejas para no oír lo que iba a decir este Anna esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso, su paciencia se fue al diablo y exploto.

-Escucha Horokeu me he armado de valor, yo no soy de esas chicas que persigue a los chicos para hablarles porque es arre vez ellos me persiguen a mi, pero como ustedes pidieron que les hablara sobre mi elección- le contaba esta Anna se estaba exaltando - ahora escucha y entiende- hizo una pausa- he venido hasta aquí para decirte algo y te lo diré, trate de ser gentil contigo de verdad, y ya me harte de tanta vueltas al asunto yo no soy cobarde, soy muy directa pero contigo…tu no me lo estas haciendo fácil , durante las semanas anteriores me arme de valor para estar enfrente de ti y decirte que… –vio que todavía tenia tapadas sus oídos -¡ah quita tus manos de ahí!-esta Anna hizo que este Horo-horo dejara de taparse sus oídos -bien escucha-al ver que ya nada le impedía.

-No, soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado-repetía fuertemente este Horo-horo.

-¡Que infantil eres!, - le grito a todo pulmón y lo patio- ¡¿como es posible que te halla elegido?-se reclamaba.

-¿Que?-escucho eso este Horo-horo fuerte y claro, se paro rápidamente.

-¡Por dios!, de los cuatros escogí al mas inepto y sin chiste, tengo un grave problema con mis gustos, creo que me quede traumada de mi ultimo noviazgo-se seguía hablando sin oír a este Horo.

-¿Me elegiste?-

-El amor es una tontería, ¿como me pude enamorar de este cretino?-seguía con su platica consigo misma.

-Anna, Anna… ¡ANNA!-le grito y la tomo por los hombros la sacudió como ella le hizo la ultima vez cuando la invito a la exposición de patinetas.

-¿Que?-pregunto irritada la chica.

-No me haces caso por eso te hice eso, ahora dime me elegiste-la estaba viendo fijamente a los ojos.

-Si-contesto ya rendida al hecho que su corazón eligió a este Horo-horo.

-No me lo creo, ¡ESTO DEBE SER UN SUEÑO!- decía este, se sentó a la orilla de la rampa donde se deslizan las patinetas, esta Anna lo imito, prosiguió hablando el chico-pero tenias buenos prospectos como este Hao, Ren y este Yoh que van con tu personalidad, son perfectos para ti-se pasa las manos atrás de la nuca –te fijaste en… ¿mi?, que soy un bruto, que se altera de cualquier cosa, y el mas estúpido… aun así te fijaste en mi- se volteo al ver a su acompañante.

-Oye-le llamo la atención- no te desprecies se que ellos son perfectos a comparación tuya, que cualquier chica quieren estar, que me darían cualquier cosa sin problema y …-

-Eso no me ayuda Anna-la interrumpió.

-Todavía no termino de hablar Horo-horo, si, tal vez hubiera escogido a esos que tu llamas perfectos pero yo no quiero a alguien que sea así – le hablaba tranquilamente se quedo en silencio brevemente para tener el valor de decir lo siguiente- ¡tu me gustas!, me gusta tu imperfección, me gusta como eres como me sacas de quicio, me gusta cuando dices tus estupideces sin sentido, eres locamente encantador, he tenidos novios como Yoh, Ren y Hao casi siempre han terminado mal, ahora quiero algo diferente te quiero a ti.-

-¿Cuánto novios has tenidos?-pregunto algo fuera de lugar y que cortaba el ambiente hecho por esa confesión por parte de Anna.

-Eso no importa- le contesto-yo te quiero a ti, yo te elegí, te quiero a mi lado, me harás la vida mas vibrante por tus locuras, por tu carácter explosivo-

-Dale con tu explosivo-replicaba este chico.

-Ves eres tan estúpido que me haces reír internamente.-

-Anna, me vas hacer llorar-decía dramáticamente este Horo-horo-pero como te fijaste en mi, ¿Qué te gusto de mi?, dime…, dime… estas enamorada de mi-

-¡No te emociones!, aparte nunca dije que estoy enamorada de ti-le indico la chica.

-Pues tu sonrojo no ayuda mucho que digamos- noto como ese leve tono carmesí en su mejilla se veía adorable la chica.

-¡Arg!- refunfuñaba la chica- bueno te diré fue en estas semanas pasadas, en una fiesta que le realizaron a esta Kanna- paro un poco Anna, claro que no le iba a comentar a este Horo-horo que tipo de fiesta era y tampoco le iba a contar que fueron aun sitio donde había stripper, hombres guapos con el mejores cuerpo en el mundo de diferentes nacionalidades y que se puso a platicar con un hombre extraño, mejor decidió no recalcar en ese asunto pues no sabría como reaccionaria al oír todo eso, así que prefirió decir que fue en un fiesta y guarda todo sobre esa noche como un secreto, le siguió explicando-cuando oí que esta Damuko platicaba con tu hermana sobre ti, ahí analice algo que me paso en ese fin de semana en Okinawa, y me di cuenta que estaba celosa de Damuko cuando te hablaba y siguió celosa de ella-

-pero ella y yo somos amigos-

-¿si?-había escuchado bien son amigos.

-Si, ella siempre me ha venido a visitar no se como supo donde vivo…-se decía este azulito.

-De seguro robo la información del programa ahí vienen sus direcciones-

-¿y tu como sabes eso?-

-Pues le fui a pedir ayuda a este Manta para saber la dirección de este Yoh y Hao, tanto como de este Ren-se miro las manos entretenidamente.

-No se lo preguntaste a esta Jun-le dijo extrañado pues seria más fácil ir con la hermana de este chino por la dirección que ir con ese productor.

-Si lo hice, pero Jun lo mantuvo en secreto pues se lo pidió este Ren – respondió sin problema alguno y le dijo con cizaña a su acompañante- como tu Horo-horo-

-Toc…toc…-tosió este por ese recordatorio por parte de la chica-Pero volviendo con Damuko yo he notado que ella siente algo por mi, pero le aclare algunas cosas como que yo solamente le podía ofrecerle mi amistad; a si que ya no estés celosa de ella-le pedía cariñosamente a la chica - ¿que te gusto de mi?-cambio volvió a preguntar el chico.

-Pues fuiste el menos interesado en mi, te sentía un poco mas autentico, no lo se ¡el amor se da y ya!- argumentaba, Anna estaba algo estresada pues no le podía decir lo que tanto había pensado durante semanas se le hacia complicar explicárselo, pero recordó algo con su ultima convivencia con este Horo y vuelve a detallar lo que mas le gusto de él-bueno me gusto como tratas a tu hermana se ve que haría cualquier cosa por ella para que este bien y eso me dio a entender que tu seria así con tu pareja que haría cualquier cosa para hacerla feliz-el viento refrescaba un poco a los chicos y le ayudaba a esta Anna a pensar con claridad –todos los días me sorprendo con el hecho que me halla enamorado de ti, te puedo decir con mucha facilidad lo que mas detesto de ti, que eres un cabeza hueca, histérico, me haces rabiar mas que este Hao, a veces me sacas de mis casilla con cada estupidez, y tu maldito timidez cuando se trata de tus sentimiento… -

-¡Ya entendí!-

-Eres tan difícil de tratar, eres un bastardo… a veces sentía que te odiaba-exhibía esta Anna -pero como dicen por ahí del odio al amor solo hay un paso y creo que yo di ese paso-

-yo a cambio no pensé que me fijaría en ti eres muy especial en tu carácter, la verdad yo no tenia interés por ti al principio solo iba porque me obligaban, pero al final …me enamore de ti-

-¿Porque no lo dijiste antes?-quería saber su respuesta de ese chico lo miraban detenidamente.

-Pues no me animaba a decírtelo preferir guárdamelo, aparte la televisión me intimido-argumentaba y luego siguió explicando como se enamoro de ella - sabes me fui dando cuenta de este sentimiento de atracción que tengo hacia a ti, cuando realmente me empezabas a gustar, fue cuando saliste con este Yoh, mis celos se incrementaba con Hao y con Ren explote cuando vi que te beso, ¡quería matar a esos tres!- después de ese despertar de celos de nueva cuenta cuando, se tranquilizo y prosiguió platicando- quería saber algo, quería saber si sentías interés en mi y así que cuando conocimos a esta Damuko idee un plan.-

-¿Que tiene que ver Damuko en esto?-

-Pues la trataba muy bien para provocarte, para saber si te interesaba pero creo que si funciono, al principio dudaba que había funcionado pues no me decías nada- le explicaba con tanto descaro-ahora que me dijiste que estas celosa de ella estoy feliz de hacer eso, jajá- se reía el joven.

-¡Que buen plan!-con mucho sarcasmo dijo, se levanto pues ya se habían cansado de estar tanto tiempo sentada, miro inquisidora mente a este Horo que todavía no paraba de reír, pero sintió que Anna se le quedaba mirando.

-¡Tranquila Anna!- dijo al terminar de reír, se paro para estar a la altura de ella y para logar retirarse de la orilla, con miedo en su voz-¡recuerda que estamos en un sitio muy alto!-

-Cierto esta muy alto- le hecho un vistazo a la altura- te salvaste por esta vez.-la rubia pego levemente en al pecho del chico -mejor hay que bajar de aquí- ordeno al final.

-si-contesto con nerviosismo e hizo una nota mental- _no provocarla, si no soy hombre muerto_- se bajaron de la rampa por las escaleras, lo bueno es que nadie era tan valiente en utilizar esa rampa, los chicos pudieron hablar sin ninguna interrupción ajena, se fueron ahora a la gradas de ese sitio para seguir platicando.

En china, en una casa del estilo imperial, es donde vivía la familia Tao, en el patio trasero donde tomaba el aire fresco nuestro guapo, fuerte y adorado por varia chicas estaba nuestro querido Ren junto a su hermana todavía no terminaban de platicar, ahí estaba sentado disfrutando de su bebida que les trajeron sus sirvientes, viendo como empezaba anochecer, una persona interrumpió su paz y silencio que reinaba.

-¡Hermano!, no me has terminado de contar –denunciaba Jun al ver como se retiraba de ahí, paso a su lado, para entrar a la casa.

-Eligio a ese imbécil esta Anna-habló, la china volteo a ver a Ren.

-¿Quién imbécil?-

-Horo-horo- dijo el nombre con pesadez, ya se imaginaba el rostro de su hermana de seguro estaba impactada, así que se dedico a verla y si estaba en lo cierto vio que tenia la boca abierta-hermana cierra la boca se te meterán las moscas-

-No lo creo- estaba incrédula estaba Jun por la decisión de su amiga.

-Estoy destrozado pero feliz por ella-se expreso este , tenia días sintiéndose así, quería platicar con alguien por eso Ren le sugirió a su padre que si podía pasar las vacaciones con él, este joven Tao no era de pasar tiempo familiar cosa que se le hizo extraño a su progenitor pero su sorpresa fue que le dijo que iba a llamar esta Jun para que también estuviera con ellos, eso lo pasmo pero le hizo recordar cuando sus hijos eran pequeño siempre se apoyaba y estaban juntos, pero el divorcio arruinó esa faceta que tienen los hermanos, le parecía bien que viniera Jun.

-¡Ya veo!-con sutileza dijo su hermana.

-Estoy tratando de superarlo para cuando la vea…-le costaba un poco hablar sobre ella, estaba todavía afligido, había pasado poco tiempo era considerable que el estuviera así, termino de decir su propósito-… quiero verla ya sin este sentimiento de perdida-

-Por eso estas...-le sonreía amorosamente Jun- ...raro-

-No estoy de raro, solo pensativo y triste-corrigió el chico –estoy tratando de superarlo-

-Ren-

-¿Qué hermana?-

-Sabes que te quiero mucho-le comentaba, algo que era un hecho, se acerco a su hermanito y le dio un abrazo, para darle a entender que siempre lo apoyara, Ren le correspondió el abrazo lo necesitaba aunque no lo quisiera admitir -_así que elegiste a Horo-horo-_pensaba esta Jun que veía el cielo a la vez que todavía estaba abrazada a su hermano.

-¡Anna me quiere!, ¡aunque me lo digas! ¡no me lo creo!-vociferaba a todo pulmón, no se lo creía- ¡esto debe ser un sueño!, ¡Qué alguien me pellizque!-pedía el chico, sintió un dolor infernal pues alguien le cumplió la petición fue esta Anna-¡auch! ¡eso dolió!, ¡esto no es un sueño!-

-No es un sueño, ¡por dios! Hazme un favor deja de estar gritando como loco-decía Anna un poco avergonzada pues todas las personas de lugar los miraban.

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpaba Horo-horo, pues estaba feliz quería que todo el mundo lo supiera pero mejor se debería de tranquilizar- es que no me lo creo Anna- se dirigía a ella.

-Ni yo-le contestaba, ella también estaba impactada por sus sentimientos hacia el, nunca pensó que el primero en salir con ella se terminaría enamorando de él.

-¿Y ahora que?-

-No lo sé- dijo Anna - eres un idiota- hablo en forma juguetona para provocarlo.

-Tu una gruñona-le respondió de igual modo.

-Estúpido- se quedo enfrente de él, Anna le llegaba por los hombros a este Horo-horo.

-Celosa- se le quedo viendo se cruzo de brazos el joven Usui, con una sonrisa de lado.

-Tarado-imito a este y se cruzo de brazos.

-¡Hermosa!- grito el chico.

-Eres lindo debo de admitir-hablaba Anna, como si no fuera la gran cosa -entonces vienes al concierto conmigo-

-Si, será nuestra primera cita como novios-vio como ella posaba sus manos en su pecho, sentía que se derretiría con ese contacto.

-No, todavía ni me preguntas si quiero ser tu novia-le explicaba la rubia vio la cara de desconcierto de Horo, luego le dijo -¿Qué? , ¿pensabas que yo te lo pediría que fueras mi novio?- se paso una mano en su hermoso rubio cabello- yo solamente te confesé mis sentimiento, te toca a ti peguntarme si quiero ser tu pareja-

-¡Ah!, no hay problema-alcanzaba a comprender Horo, así que le tomo una mano de esa chica, le hablo muy serio -¿Anna Kyouyama quieres ser mi novia?-

-Mmm…-retiro su mano de las de Horo, para llevárselas a su mentón pasaron unos segundos, quería hacer sufrir al chico lo estaba logrando – ¿por que no? te daré una oportunidad-le contesto burlonamente, luego observo como este joven volteaba a todos los lados como buscando algo -horo-horo ¿Qué pasa?-

-No sientes que nos observan-

-Ahora que lo estoy pensando me he sentido así cuando fui a pedirle ayuda a este Manta-comentaba pensativamente –creo que todavía estamos un poco afectados por la persecución que nos hacían-

-espero que no hayan mandado a sus camarógrafos a grabarte, jajá- decía muy cómicamente el chico de azul.

-que locuras dices Horo-horo-Anna intuía que tal vez era cierto lo que decía este Horo, pero ella rezaba que no fuera cierto, -¡ay el amor es algo complicado y confuso!-se quejaba la chica.

-si, te enamoras de la persona menos pensada- concordaba el chico-¿como funcionara esto?-vio que esta Anna no le entendía sobre que hablaba- tu y yo, no tenemos nada en común eso es algo malo encontrar de nosotros-explicaba el usui, la joven Kyouyama arrugo un poco el rostro no le gustaba que él tuviera dudas sobre la relación. -¿funcionara?-se preguntaba Horo-horo.

-claro que funcionara, haremos que funcione- hablo claramente y segura de sus palabra y siguió diciendo con esa actitud-mira tal vez no tengamos nada en común pero eso yo no lo veo como algo malo, siento que es algo bueno no nos aburriremos entre nosotros- poso una mano en la mejilla masculina de es chico para pasarle seguridad- tendremos discusiones como cualquier pareja lo tiene, te quiero conocer mas Horo-horo, ¿y tu?-el chico acaricio la mano de la chica que estaba en su mejilla.

-Claro que te quiero conocer mas Anna-cerro los ojos tratando de sentir la deliciosa contacto que tenia, piel con piel.-me gusta la idea-

-Me alegra que te guste- se sentía halagada al ver como Horo-horo cerraba sus ojos como signo de que disfrutaba la caricia que le hacia-Nuestras diferencia siempre las tendremos y las tenemos que superar, tal ves no seremos de esas parejas que tienen que tener los mismos gustos-

-¿Cómo llamaríamos nuestro romance?-cuestiono con lentitud pues estaba mas entretenido en la mano de ella.

-Los signos opuestos se atraen y eso es un hecho, pues tu eres muy pero muy diferente a mi tipo de hombre y a mi persona-abrió los ojos este Horo al oír eso.

-Y tu a mi—hablo afectuosamente el chico, retiro la mano de ella de su rostro, Anna vio que algo todavía le preocupaba.

-¿Qué te agobia?-

-Es que tal si esto no dura por nuestras diferencias de carácter, ¿que haremos? ¿Qué hare yo?-exaltado confeso.

-No seas pesimista, esto durara lo que deba que durar, y te diré que si rompemos mañana, o la semana que viene o en dos meses pues así son las cosas, por eso hay que disfrutar estos momento que tenemos juntos sin saber lo que pase en el fututo-le tomo las manos al chico -estas tranquilo ya-vio que Horo bajo la cabeza sabia que todavía no se convencía tenia que pensar en algo para quitarles esa angustia.

-Todavía yo…-estaba por decirle algo, pero Anna levanto el rostro y lo beso en su labios, fue suavemente, sin prisas, tenían tiempo de sobra, la chica quería saborear la boca del chico que eligió como su pareja, era el primer beso que se daban pero al tener el contacto de boca a boca tenia que admitir que sabia muy bien, el chico tardo en reaccionar pero le correspondió el beso algo torpe al inicio, Anna paso los brazos atrás de la nuca del chico como apoyo, se puso de puntitas para estar un poco mas a la altura del chico, Horo-horo con algo de lentitud la abrazo por la cintura, no había notado que la chica había cerrado lo ojos parecía muy concentrada en el beso, así que imito disfruto el paladar de la chica. Pero lo que todo empieza debe de terminar por el maldito oxigeno podrían haber seguido.

-Deja de preocuparte Horo-horo, no me hagas enojarme-le susurro todavía cerca de eso labios tan deliciosos, lo mas sabrosos que ha probado sin ofender a sus anteriores besos que le han dado, pero le gustaría seguir pegada a ellos _-¡por dios porque horo-horo no me beso antes! ¿porque no se atrevió?, será un misterio, Así hubiera sido fácil decidir-_pensaba la señorita Kyouyama.

-Esta bien… que buen beso…vaya…-trataba de decir algo coherente pero nada, su mente estaba en el beso, sus labios ardían y deseaban seguir con el beso-mmmm…-aclaraba su boca, evitaba mirar los labios porque si los veía se lanzaba a ellos, veía a los lados, se regañaba mentalmente- _¡porque no la bese antes!, pues porque los otros ya lo habían hecho y tal vez por el hecho no soy un bueno besando, ¡ fue fabuloso!_- eso pensaba él , la chica le encanto el beso, ya con la cabeza mas clara-te quiero Anna, me gusta, eres sexy, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijo, tienes un cuerpo que me hace decir ¡oh dios mío santo!... –se detuvo se estaba dando cuenta de las cosas que le decía, no lo culpen pues el beso le alboroto las hormonas pero bien gacho, esta enamorado, pensaba de seguro ella estaba molesta así que la vio no se notaba molesta creo que al contrario se sentía elogiada por esos comentarios y mas por la persona que se lo decía, ya con una prudencia dijo el chico- gracias por elegirme, tratare con todo mi corazón amarte y no te defraudarte-

-Me alegra oírlo-Anna volvía a la ataque para volver saborear eso labios que la cautivaron, estaban acercando de nueva cuenta sus rostro pero alguien los obstaculiza con su acción.

-¡Ah Hermano! –saludaba su pequeña hermana que tanto amaba pero ahora la quería ahorcar por estar cortando sus inspiración para el beso, Pilika vio lo tan cerca que se encontraba, Anna de puntilla con los brazos alrededor del cuello de su hermano, la cercanía de sus rostros, -siento interrumpir-se disculpaba la chica peli azul.

-¡Somos novios!-anunciaba Anna, al ver como llegaba esta Damuko, la joven rubia se separo de su novio lo tomo de mano.

-Vaya Horo-horo felicidades-decía sinceramente la chica para este su amigo, fingió una sonrisa a la hora de dirigirse a la rubia que al final logro quedarse con ese hombre - y a ti Anna-

-Gracias Damuko-agradecía este Horo-horo quería darle un abrazo a su amiga pero alguien le impedía, así que decidió no abrazarla con el motivo de no provocar a su novia, se sentía raro ya tenia novia hasta lo grito-¡TENGO NOVIA!- Pilika se asusto por ese grito que demostraba la felicidad de su hermano le pareció bien que se expresara, vio como Anna se quedaba enfrente de Damuko.

-Damuko-las miradas de esas mujeres daba mucho miedo, parecía que se querían matar, Horo-horo ignoraba a esas chicas, seguía en su mundo de felicidad, Pilika vigilaba a esta Anna y a Damuko.

-Cuídalo porque si no yo…-

-Guarda tus amenazas-le advertía Anna.

-¡Ya chicas!-ya despertando de su mundo, se fijo como estaban de cerca Anna de Damuko, no se había dando cuenta cuando su novia lo había dejo de agarrar la mano, fue con ella.

-Déjalas Horo-horo- le hablaba su hermana-que se pelen por ti-

-Pilika que cosas dices- la regañaba a su pariente, así que pensó algo para aligera el ambiente entre ellas opto en decir-chicas vámonos a la casa-

-Si-contestaron al mismo tiempo, sin mirar al chico en ningún momento.

-Anna ven- trato de moverla y lo logro se la llevo lejos de esta Damuko-Este fin semana será eterno-murmuro Horo-horo.

-¡Va estar divertido!-exclamaba Pilika que seguía a esa pareja, la nieta de la señora Goldva también los seguía, le hecha unas mirada a esta Anna.

Regresaron a la casa de la familia Usui en todo el camino se fueron tomados de los novios, Horo vio como su novia veía con ojos amenazantes a esta Damuko esta chica de igual modo le regresaba esa mirada, Pilika sacaba varias fotos de su hermano junto con su novia, el propósito de las fotos era para subirlo en su Facebook, su my space, su hi5, para tenerlo como recuerdo y para su twitter, pero también le mando estas imágenes a su otra amiga esta Jun poniendo como mensaje "¡mi hermano le gano al tuyo jajá, lero lero!" se burlaba se ella, dejaron a esta Damuko a su hotel de ahí se fuero a la casa.

Al llegar al hogar el hermano mayor de Pilika le conto sobre el inicio de relación con esta Anna a su papá, el jefe de familia los felicito, les pregunto "¿para cuando la boda?" este horo grito abochornado por esa pregunta tan repentina por parte de ese señor que llama papá, pero no terminaba el momento vergonzoso de este Horo-horo pues su progenitor le susurro "espero mis nietos muy pronto" esto alcanzo oír esta Anna que la hizo sonrojar y su hijo mayor solo grito a todo pulmón "¡YA CALLATE, PAPÁ!"oyó como se reía su padre, no solamente él si no que también se carcajeaba su hermana así termino esa noche de jueves tranquilamente con burlas y felicitaciones a la recién pareja.

Las vacaciones continuaron su curso, Horo-horo y Anna cada día no paraban de pasar un tiempo a solas platicando, jugueteando en el x-box del chico que le enseño a esta Anna a jugar el video juego favorito de su novio que era King of fighters la chica aprendió rápido y no tardo en ganarle a su maestro, salían a practicar un poco de skateboarding o solamente veía tele, se la pasaban bien siempre en cuando este Horo-horo no dijera una estupideces. Anna a veces salía con esta Pilika para ir de compras, ir al cine o solo platicar con ella cosas de chicas.

El chico Usui aprovechaba ese tiempo cuando su novia estaba con su hermana para estudiar con el objetivo de estar al marguen de sus clases que perdió mientras estaba en Hokkaido esos pasados dos meses, ese suceso no se le pasaba a esta Anna veía como su novio se concentraba cuando se ponía a estudiar hasta le parecía mas guapo al ver como se centraba en sus trabajos escolares. Fueron al concierto que se ganaron, se la pasaron increíble, fue un espectáculo de primera, con una buena organización, buena música, lo disfrutaron mucho se compraron recuerdos como playera del grupo que se presento.

Se terminaron las vacaciones y se regresaron a la universidad cada quien a la suya, ahí empezaba el verdadero reto de cómo sobrellevar su relación pero sabría que lo lograrían si lo dos daban su mayor esfuerzo y todo su cariño para lograr.

Continuara…

* * *

Si lo se debería de poner el final completo pero la verdad no podrían disfrutar bien la lectura y del final por eso decidí dividirlo son en este capitulo 36 paginas.

En esta parte del final quería reflejar ciertas inseguridades que hay cuando inicias una relación, las dudas y mas cuando hay muchas diferencia de personalidades, espero que no le hayan disgustado quien gano, es que yo tengo la idea que personas de distintas personalidad se pueden atraer mucho como un iman y que al principio no se llevan por eso este resultado, ¿Qué les pareció?

Subiré mañana el final…final al regresar de la escuela pues ya entre.

Si encontraron una incoherencia o error ortográficos de ante mano una disculpa.

Nos vemos, espero sus comentarios. XOXO…

"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living ... in this world and that makes!" by DjPuMa13g.


	11. Chapter 11

Ya solo le faltaban horas para la realización de su boda, lo había planeado muy bien, ya había enviado las invitaciones, ya tenía su padrino, tenían el salón donde seria la boda, hace unas horas atrás tuvieron una cena con sus amigos, sus conocidos, sus familiares y claro con su novia.

Al platicar con sus amigos les había dicho que no tuvo su fiesta de soltero y como conoce a su padrino y a su nuevo amigo Hao que últimamente surgió la amistad entre ellos pues como siempre visitaba a este Yoh era cuestión de tiempo que se hiciera amigo de su hermano, el mayor de los gemelos Asakura conocía uno buen sitio para celebrar su ultima fiesta sacado su pequeña libreta telefónica si esa la que querían vender esa vez para la recolecta de dinero con el objetivo de ir a Okinawa, llamo al sitio parara hacer su reservación lo curioso es que ahí trabajo un tiempo este Hao cuando tenia 19 años ese fue su mejor trabajo.

Ahí estaba Peyote con sus amigos en la entrada de ese table dance había muchos hombres babeando por cada mujer que salía hacer su espectáculo en el tubo, los que estaban acompañándolo era este Kalim, Hao, Turbine su padrino de boda, Yoh que fue a vigilar a su hermano y con la intención de echarle un vistazo al lugar, Ren que se lo llevaron a la fuerza, a este Silver que también se lo trajeron por orden de la señora Goldva para que se destresara, Chocolove junto con este Lyzerg fueron los primeros al subir a la camioneta cuando oyeron decir "table dance", estaba el enano de Manta, estaba Blocken con una pequeña cámara con el pensamiento de grabar la despedida de soltero de este Peyote pero tenia otras intenciones ocultas, Big Billy estaba también y claro este Horo-horo que le dijo a esta Anna que irían al cine con los ellos le mintió, deseaba que se lo haya creído pero como la conoce bien, ella es muy inteligente, ya tenían como seis meses de relación desde que le pidió ser su novia y estaba feliz, pero eso no le quita que le halla dicho una falacia para ir al table dance con sus amigos.

-¡chicos no hay que entrar!- decía un no muy convencido con la idea de ingresar al establecimiento.

-¡vamos Peyote! – hablaba emocionado el norteamericano, veía como este Peyote examinaba el sito, si tenía su letrero con letras negras con luces de neón y con una imagen provocadora pero discreta— ¡es tú despedida de soltero!-

-¡pero esta Kanna!-le recordaba el mexicano.

-Vamos, esta Kanna no se enterara, todos guardaremos el secreto-hablo este Turbine a su compadre para convencerlo, todos los hombres que se encontraban ahí afirmaron.

-Mira si esta Anna se entera que vine aquí, me mata-comentaba este Horo-horo al músico tratando de aliviarlo.

-Eso es cierto, ¡y estará soltera nuevamente! Al descubrir que le mentiste-con una sonrisa ya se imaginaba que a esta Anna no le agradaría al enterarse que su novio le mintió para poder ir a estos sitios de tentación para los hombre, pues este Hao escucho lo que le había dicho Horo a su novia para poder salir con ellos.

-Hao-lo regaño este Horo-horo al ver que este hombre todavía tenia intenciones con su novia y pensó-_se que no debí mentirle, pero esta Anna se hubiera puesto muy violenta al decirle la verdad, la ultima vez me dio una cachetada por darle un beso a esta Damuko -_ poso su mano en su mejilla derecha- ¡aun siento el dolor!- grito el chico y empezó a llorar este, todos veía como estaba este joven Usui- ¡ya se la recompensare con algo!- cambio rápidamente su actitud a una alegre, los hombres de ahí se quedaron sorprendido como cambiaba de apariencia, pensaba que era bipolar este Horo-horo.

-Basta de bla… bla… bla… y entremos-sentenciaba este Chocolove ya quería ver esas hermosuras, ya no aguantaba mas se echo a correr para entrar.

-¡Yo apoyo a Chocolove!- decía el ingles.- ¡espérame!- le grito al ver como iba corriendo como lunático pervertido.

-Ya adentro del sitio era muy oscuro no se podía ver nada en la recepción un tipo delgado acompañado de dos grandotes lo escoltaba, tenían agarrados a este Choco y al guapo ingles por tratar de entrar sin reservas lo bueno que ya estaban sus amigos para ayudarlos, el hombre delgado les pidió el nombre del quien realizo la reservación.

-Asakura, Hao- decía este chico de cabello castaño a ese empleado.

-Señor Asakura, entre por favor- lo invito a pasar, el que los atendió llama con la mano a una joven mujer de cabello negro muy largo para que los escoltara a su sitio reservado.- ¡por aquí, si son muy amables en seguirme!-decía la bella chica con una voz sensual.

-Si-decían todos los hombres.

-¡Oye ayúdanos!-gritaba desesperados al ver como sus acompañantes se iban con esa preciosura de mujer, el que voltio fue este Ren con mucha molestia se notaba su rostro.

-¡Arg!, esta bien-el chino se regreso a la entrada por ellos y le dijo a ese par de hombres grandotes-ellos vienen con nosotros-los soltaron de inmediato, Chocolove abrazo a este chinito en forma de agradecimiento.

-¡Gracias, Ren!- agradecía el ingles, mientras seguía los pasos de ese chino que trataba de soltarse de ese moreno.

-¡Te quiero!-decía el moreno todavía abrazado de él como un moco niño que agarra a su oso favorito.

-¡Quítate!- le exigía este Ren, esos tres que estaban atrasados fueron rápidamente para llegar al lado de sus compañeros, ese sitio era muy elegante y excitante había una iluminación muy tenue que le daba un ambiente tranquilo, había mesas pequeñas para lo que venían solos, habían asientos de piel, un bar para la gente común.

El lugar de la reservación de este Hao era en el sitio vip, se preguntara como podía pagar eso pues, el chico Asakura le pido prestado dinero a la señor a Goldva que con mucha disposición les presto, el sitio vip, tenia una mesa en forma de pasadera, un tubo, unas luces que tenia esa mesa, tenían meseras muy bonitas a disposición a ellos durante toda la noche, bebidas de la mejor calidad, su mini bar para ellos solos y un barman, habían sillones en forma de media luna alrededor de donde esta el tubo.

-ahora si, ¡hay que disfrutar tu ultima noche de soltero, Peyote!-decía este Kalim con mucha enjundia, ya empezaba el show para ellos, primero fue un hermosa brasileña con unas pierna espectacular, se quedaron anonadados, después de ella siguieron otras cinco más, algunos ya no ponían atención al espectáculo solo bebían y hacían brindis por este Ramiro.

-¡Por Ramiro que comienza una nueva etapa junto con esta Kanna!- hablo este Turbine con un nudo en la garganta-…sinf… mi muchacho se va a casar…sinf, un consejo Peyote atiéndela bien en la cama jejeje, has esos movimiento como el salto del tigre-

-Si, Turbine- estaba abochornado este mexicano al oír a su amigo.

-gracias por invitarnos a todos nosotros Peyote a tu boda- agradecía este Yoh al momento que alzaba su bebida.

-No tienes que agradecer me caes muy bien., digo todos me caen muy bien-

-Gracias Peyote- decía este Hao, que le daba unos codazos al mexicano.

-Peyote…hip…pareces que no te…hip…hip…diviertes- le hablaba un borracho Manta, no era de esos tipos que les gusta beber mucho alcohol pero esa noche quería olvidarse de ser responsable y divertirse como nunca-…dime el…hip ¿porque?-

-No me parece justo que yo venga a este sitio para festejar mi fiesta de soltero, mientras que Kanna no realizo nada-comentaba Peyote que se sentía culpable en estar en ese sitio, no era por eso lo que lo tenia así, si no el hecho que le prohibió a esta Kanna tener su fiesta de soltera eso lo hacia sentir culpable ¿por que lo negó? se preguntaba ese mexicano.

-Jajá…-vio que este Manta que se reía a todo lo que daba, sentía que se burlaba de él, paro de reír ese enano-… ¡por dios Peyote!, ¡tú diviértete! No te preocupes de Kanna pues ella también se ha divertido…hip…hip-

-¿Cómo es eso?-cuestiono Peyote a ese enano que sentía que sabia algo, tenia ese presentimiento.

-Es…un secreto …shhhhh…-se tapo la boca con su mano libre pues la otra mano sostenía una botella de vino-

-Anda cuéntamelo Manta-pedía Peyote-¿o que no somos amigos?-

-Ok…hip…hip esta Kanna…hip tuvo su fiesta…hip…hip… de soltera-le conto Manta, no pudo guardar muy bien el secreto, no solamente le dijo eso sino que también le comento a donde fueron y de quien fue la idea, esa información que contenía este Manta se lo platico esta Jeanne el día después de la fiesta.

-¡QUE KANNA ESTUVO EN UN SITIO DE STRIPPERS! VIO A OTROS HOMBRES- vocifero enojado, el que se estaba sintiéndose culpable en estar ahí, que trataba de no disfrutar por su novia, no estaba enojado por el hecho que su novia le halla mentido sino estaba celoso pues otros hombre vieron a su mujer, Peyote confía ciegamente en ella, él no confiaba en los hombres que se le acercaban a su novia, así que estaba celoso y entonces tomo una decisión que esa noche disfrutaría como hizo esta Kanna que se deleito viendo a otros hombres –bien traigan a la mejor de su mujeres- exigió este Peyote- nada más voy a ver el espectáculo, disfrutar mi último día, -vio que la mejor mujer que tenían era de cabello castaño con unas curva ¡que hay mamá!, bailaba muy bien, sonreía coquetamente a este, el mexicano le dio un billete, la chica le coqueteaba el no se daba cuenta pues sus pensamientos estaban con cierta persona_- Kanna…, Kanna…, como te amo condenada, ninguna mujer se compara contigo, eres la dueña de mi corazón-_sonreía tontamente el mexicano al darse cuenta lo tan enamorado que estaba de esa mujer que lo desobedeció en realizar su fiesta de soltera, era muy atrevida al realizarlo a sus espalda eso le encantaba de ella, por esa mujer va ser su esposa el día de mañana.

-¡uf!- decía hechizado este Chocolove a esa hermosa morena que bailara ahora- ¿quieres ser la madre de mis hijos?-la chica le regalo una hermosa sonrisa a nuestro moreno, este le dio dinero-para tus estudios-le dijo.

-Horo-horo me alegro por ti y Anna-le iba hacer compañía se localizaba en el bar muy alejado de donde estaba el tubo donde ejercían el espectáculo las chicas.

-Ren, gracias-agradecía este Horo por parte de ese chino pensó que lo quería golpear.

-Ahora solamente cuídala, tarado-le ordeno con una sincera sonrisa, el joven Tao al momento de recibir le invitación para la boda de este Peyote dudo en ir pues no se sentía capaz de ver a esta Anna con Horo-horo, pero la insistencia de Jun lo obligo a ir, al momento que la vio se dio cuenta que ya no sentía esa necesidad de estar con ella, de abrazarla y darle besos intensos, ahora que ya había superado ese bache y le podría ofrecer su amistad sincera a esa chica.

-Claro que lo hare-la respuesta de Horo-horo lo saco de su análisis y recordó a que venia.

-Horo-horo no has visto ningún espectáculo de las chicas-exponía con malicia este Ren,

-No me interesa solo viene por curiosidad pues nunca he estado en estos sitio-hablaba con sinceridad este Horo.

-Ya veo-la voz de galán de este Hao retumbo en los oídos de este Horo-horo, este Asakura escucho a la perfección lo que dijo este Usui-que te parece un privado –

-Un privado ¿Qué es eso, Hao?-cuestiono intrigado este joven azulito.

-¿No sabes de verdad, horo-horo?- Ren vio que el chico negaba con la cabeza era increíble que un chavo de su edad no supiera eso, era un sacrilegio.

-Mira es así, ven conmigo-lo levanto este Hao para guiarlo aun cuarto que se encontraba por ahí, Ren los siguió a ese par.-Metete a esta habitación-le ordeno Hao.

-No creo-dudaba este Horo para hacerle caso.

-Vamos-lo empujo este Hao, el chico se tropezó con algo y se cayo, escucho que cerraron la puerta tras de el, se paro rápidamente para tocar como loco.

-Oigan abran, abran, ¡ABRAN! ¡esto me trae recuerdos muy malos!-se decía esto ultimo al recordar su experiencia cuando lo encerraron así allá en Okinawa.-no hay luz en esta habitación- reclamaba este azulito, entonces se iluminó la habitación y sonaba una música egipcia, con la luz pudo ver que había un sillón ahí donde se había tropezado, se abrió una puerta que salía una bella mujer con una piel bronceada, unas cadera, piernas bien bronceadas y torneadas…para no hacer el cuento mas largo tiene un cuerpo de infarto,- ¡ah!-reprimió un grito de la impresión este Horo.

-Tu solamente goza mi pitufo- hablo este Hao que estaba atrás de la puerta sosteniendo para que no dejar salir al chico-así vemos si le eres muy fiel a esta Anna-

-¡Esto es una locura!-este Ren ayudaba a este Hao -deja de molestar a este Horo-horo en estos dos días en que nos hemos reencontrados has estado molestado al azulito-

-¡¿Chicos que hacen? –se acerco a el gemelo de Hao.

-Nada, Yoh-contesto este Ren.

-¡Déjenme salir!-gritaba impacientemente el chico, tocaba con la manos en forma de puños y luego pateaba la puerta.

-¡Vengan todos!-les ordenaba este Hao a lo hombres que estaban aquí, todos le hicieron caso y fueron con él, este Asakura sostenía una cuerda entre sus manos.

-Eres muy hermosa-decía este Silver a una mesera.

-¡Silver ven tu también!-llamaba al que faltaba.

-Luego me das tu número telefónico…-

-¡Ven ya tarado!- le gritaba este Kalima a su amigo.

-Ya voy- se quedo al lado de este Kalim-aquí estoy-decía con mala gana.

-¿Qué quieres Hao?, no ves que estamos ocupados-comentaba este Lyzerg.

-Si…hip…hip…no deja beber tranquilo-replicaba este Manta-ME CAES MUY MAL…hip… HAO…HIP…hip-intentaba lanzarse a golpes a este Hao.

-Que alguien detenga al enano-pedía el Asakura, vio que Yoh dejaba a una mesera con la que se estaba abrazando para ir a tranquilizar a este Manta.

-¡Vaya este Manta!, -exclamaba Blocken que graba toda la acción.

-Ahora tú no te emborrachaste, Kalim-decía asombrado este Big Billy.

-Pues cuando se trata de mujeres, les ponga mucha atención y más cuando me bailan jajá-tenia una mirada pervertida ese norteamericano.

-¡Chicos miren esto!-jalo la cuera que estaba conectada a la cortina que ocultaba una ventana donde se ponía a ver esa misma mujer que estaba con este Horo-horo.

-¿Quieres que veamos como llora este Horo-horo y como patea la puerta?-decía este Chocolove,- se ve muy mal ese chico-

-Genial – decía sarcásticamente, pues no pasaba lo que pensaba, que era que este Horo-horo estaría disfrutando del baile erótico de la chica.

-¿Qué le pasa a este Horo? ¿Por qué desperdicia a esa mujer que tiene un cuerpo mmm… delicioso?-vociferaba este Turbine.

-¡Yo la quiero!-decía este Chocolove-

-¡No, es para mi!-hablaba este Kalim.

-¡Yo también quiero jugar!-se mentía este Yoh dejando a este Manta, había empezado una disputa por ese privado, Ren movía la cabeza de forma desaprobando la actitud de esos hombres, Silver se fue de ahí y volvió con la mesera hermosa, Lyzerg y Peyote se cargaron a Manta para dejarlo en el sillón pues ya se había dormido, Big Billy fue al bar por una bebida.

-Creo que no va a pasara nada…-no pudo terminara pues al ver a la ventana noto como la chica tomo de las manos de este Horo para levantarlo del suelo pues se había rendido de tanto protesta, lo dejo en el sillón la chica empezó a bailarle sensualmente, le pegaba el cuerpo volaba cada prenda.

Horo tenía la cara roja como un tomate, seguía cada movimiento de la chica.

-Lo siento chica, ¡pero yo ya tengo novia!-le decía a la mujer cada vez que se le pegaba el cuerpo, cerraba los ojos para recordar a su bella mujer y novia que tiene un cuerpo exquisito que hace que sus hormonas se les alborote, pensaba_- Anna se lleva de calle a esta mujer, pues ella tiene un cuerpo exquisito, tiene esa curvas, esos ojos, su cabello, las piernas y su cintura, sobre todo sabe bailar muy pero muy bien_- recordó cada detalle de su novia, se sintió afortunado de tener ese cuerpo a su lado.

-Tubo…, tubo…, tubo…-afueran decían los que se queda al ver como se contoneaba la chica, los chicos pudieron ver como abría los ojos este Horo-horo y observaba a la mujer, también eran testigos de cómo este azulito le empezó a mover los labios pues no podían oír que decían por el vidrio que era muy grueso.

-Sabes tengo una novia se llama Anna- le contaba este Horo, la chica seguía bailando pues era su trabajo-es muy sexy y vamos a cumplir seis meses de novios, en este tiempo de nuestro relación han sido fantástico, estoy frenético por ella, haría cualquier cosa por Anna…-se le sentó en sus pierna pero a este Horo-horo no le dio importancia y le siguió platicando-haría cualquier cosa… si me dice que fumara lo haría, mataría por ella, es muy celosa jajá- se reía, la mujer lo veía con desconcierto se levanto de las piernas del chico ya había terminado la música y el tiempo para el privado-¡ya termino!- vio como movía la cabeza afirmativamente esa bailarina, se acerco a ella y le extendió la mano para despedirse- gracias por el baile, eres muy buena en eso- salió de la habitación los que presenciaron esa escena se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado.

La visita termino ya era hora que se fueran y como ráfaga pues faltaba como tres horas para la boda, Peyote fue a su casa junto con este Turbine y Big Billy; Hao, Ren, Horo-horo, Yoh, Manta, Chocolove, Lyzerg y Silver, este último los llevo a la casa de Manta ahí ellos se habían quedado de acuerdo para vestirse e irse juntos a la boda de este Peyote.

El mexicano como un rayo se fue a bañar a cambiar, este Turbine y Big Billy hicieron lo mismo desayunaron, su padrino de boda se llevo el anillo de boda se dirigieron al hotel donde se llevaría acabo en 15 minutos la boda, en ese pequeño jardín adornado con una corona de flores rosas, una alfombra donde caminaría la novia, había sillas blancas, un poco retirado de ahí había una cabaña donde seria la fiesta después de la celebración de la boda ahí seria la recepción.

Los invitados estaban llegando, se estaban acomodándose, Horo-horo se había ido rápidamente para pasar por Anna y Pilika, Ren fue por su hermana, Hao e Yoh trataban de no dormirse en las sillas estaban acompañados de esta Marion quien recientemente llego, Silver estaba con su jefa Goldva, Manta el fue un milagro pues logro recuperarse un poco para la boda, Lyzerg y Chocolove estaban tomando un poco de agua pues tenia la boca muy reseca.

Llegaron todos de la producción del programa, los familiares de Ramiro, también llegaron los músicos los amigos de Peyote.

-Hoy es el día Peyote-le acomodaba la corbata este Turbine, estaba este Peyote al frente del padre Luchist.

-Si-contestaba el, vio que ya estaban todos lo invitados, ya era cuestión de unos minutos para ver a su mujer en su vestido de novia.

-Bien suerte-le deseaba este Turbine.

-Espera…, mejor no me caso-empezaba retractarse el mexicano.

-Tranquilo estas nervioso- le decía y vio como caminaba de su lugar- ¡no te escapes!-

-¿por que?-

-Esta Kanna hizo algo para que no te escaparas-

-¿Que hizo?-

-Le pidió a los guardias de seguridad que cuidaran las entradas por si te escapabas y que mas mmm… - se dio unos leves golpes en su frente paro de hacerlo-así y electrifico la cerca también, ¡esa Kanna es precavida!-

-Si…-trago en seco.

En el pasillo iba caminado un grupo de chicas que llevaban a la futura esposa de Peyote, se sentía la emoción, le acomodaron el velo, le dieron el ramo de flores a esta Kanna.

- que Bien te ves hermosa Kanna-

-Gracias Matilda-volteo a su amiga pellirroja.

-Snif… Kanna, oh mi pequeña amiga…snif…Kanna-lloraba esa pequeña francesa estaba muy sensible.

-Si Jeanne-con ternura hablo con ternura la futura mujer de Ramiro.

-No puedo creer…sinf…que te…snif…cases-decían entre sollozos, se limpiaba las lagrimas que le brotaban.

-Lo sé-decía esta Kanna, pensaba que su amiga estaba feliz por ella.

-Y antes que…sinf… ¡YO!…sinf… eso no es justo…la vida es injusta yo que son tan hermosa y agradable…snif y no pesco pareja-se tambaleó esta Kanna al oír el motivo del llanto de su amiga - estoy destinada…a estar sola…sinf -decía dramáticamente Jeanne.

-No estás sola-le hablaba una peli rosa. - tienes a Manta-

-Ahhh….snif… ¡que desgracia!-

-Creo que eso no ayudo Tamao-le comentaba esta Matilda a su amiga.

-Jajá eso parece-se reía nerviosamente esta peli rosa, Tamao, Matilda y Jeanne se veía muy elegantes para la boda, estaban muy atractivas.

-¡Genial una boda!-gritaba este Horo, con emoción, el chico se veía muy bien con su traje de color negro, su corbata roja y sin su banda en la cabeza- Snif…snif-

-¿Hermano porque lloras?-preguntaba la joven Usui.

-Siempre lloro en las bodas-le respondía con un nudo en la garganta, se mordía la mano para aguantar las lagrimas.

-¡Miren es Jun!-saludaba esta Anna al ver a su amiga que se sentaba a lado de Pilika

-Chicas-también saludaba la china, Jun se veía muy bien con ese vestido color verde con una rajada en el vestido que hacia ver un poco de pierna con su cabello alzado hacía ver su cuello muy sensual, tenia unos tacones no tan altos.

-¿Como te va en la empresa de tu papá, Jun?-preguntaba Pilika, esta traía un vestido de tipo globo de un color azul metálico, enseñaba pierna, unos tacones altos y ligeramente pintada, creo que esta noche salía para conocer un hombre.

-Perfecto-

-No puedo creer que te has graduado Jun-decía asombrada esta Anna, esta bella chica trae un vestido corto color rojo tipo straples, llevaba un collar de oro, se pinto levemente, trae zapatos de tacón altos.

-Si con esas calificaciones-expresaba este Ren, que traía un traje de color blanco con una camisa negra sin corbata, y peinado como siempre.

-¡Que suerte tengo!-vociferaba esta Jun.-Trajiste a tu novio, Anna-le hecho unos ojos con mucha picardía.

-Si-no les hizo casos a esa mirada que le echaba.

-¿Por qué llora?- le preguntaba intrigada, pero se hizo una idea - ¡lo golpeaste Anna!-

-Claro que no- se defendía por esa absurda idea de esta Jun, bueno le ha dado unas cachetadas un par de veces pero el no llora cuando le hace eso y con vergüenza le dijo el motivo de esa actitud de su novio- este llora por la boda-

-Es algo lindo que Kanna nos invitara-expresaba esta Pilika.

-Anna te ves hermosa como siempre-la halago este Ren, Horo paro de llorar para ver al chino con la intención de intimidarlo.

-Tu igual de galán-Anna le respondió del mismo modo, eso no lo esperaba Horo.

-Toc…toc- tosió por la impresión.

-¿Algún problema azulito?-le cuestiono divertido este Ren al ver como se ponía Horo-horo.

-No, claro que no-trato de disimular sus celos.

-¿Celoso?-le susurro fuertemente para que lo oyera ese hijo de papá pitufo.

-¡No, estoy celoso de ti!-se exalto este Horo, se levanto de su asiento ese efecto hizo que fuera el centro de atención de todos los presentes.

-Solo te diré que no es mi tipo bajarle la novia a un amigo-le explico Ren.

-¿Soy tu amigo?-

-Si-se lanzo a darle un fuerte abrazo al chino, era un motivo de celebrar que este Ren lo considerará así - ¡deja de abrazarme! -trato de quitárselo de encima.

-Pero yo si soy de esos ¡escuchaste Horito!-le avisaba Hao que estaba atrás sentado junto con una rubia amiga de él y acompañado de este Yoh.

-Hao-menciono el nombre de que se hizo presente ahora, a Horo le pareció de mal gusto que el si quisiera bajarle a esta Anna.

-Anna, ¿por que elegiste a este idiota?, ¿por que?-le replicaba este Hao desde su asiento.

-Pensé que este Yoh te explico-le contestaba sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-Si-le afirmo que su hermano lo hizo pero lo quería escuchar de la boca de ella.

-Pues entiéndelo-le exigió Anna, estaba enojada con él por lo sucedido con este Horo-horo cuando se lastimo el brazo.

-¡No quiero entender!-protestaba.

-¡Hola, Anna!-

-Hola Yoh-a él si se volteo a saludarlo.

-Anna, ¿como te va con Horo-horo?-le pregunto este Yoh con una sonrisa sincera.

-Ahí vamos-

-Traje a esta Marion, ¿la recuerdan?-decía el menor de los Asakuras al momento que señalaba a la chica rubia que traía un vestido gris cortito.

-Si… es su amiga-decía esta Anna- ¿o no?-

-Estas en lo correcto Anna- le afirmaba esta Marion a la chica de enfrente que tenia.-Encantada de verlos de nuevo-

-Igual-decían este Ren.

-El sentimiento es mutuo-Jun decía.

-Hao deja de ser dramático-le pedía a su amigo que estaba llorando de rabia y haciendo pucheros.

-Pero Marion…snif…no ves que estoy destrozado-le comentaba este que se limpiaba con la manga de su smoking negro y que trae su cabello recogido en una coleta.

-Lo se, pero ten dignidad-le comentaba Marion, ella no estaba en contra de expresar su tristeza.

-Esta bien-cambio de actitud, se arreglo su traje y luego con ojos amenazantes le dijo a este Horo-horo - escucha azulito solo esperare a que hagas algo muy estúpido porque se que lo harás, esperare el día en que Anna se harte de ti-

-Hao deja a la joven pareja-le ordenaba su amiga, y se dirigió a este Horo -no le hagas caso, todavía no lo supera-

-Hermano-decía de forma decepciónate Yoh al ver la actitud de Hao.

La boda ya iban a comenzar pasaron las damas de honor, con la música que las acompañaba, las tres amigas de esta Kanna era sus damas de honor tenían un vestido de color dorado con una bonita caída, cambiaban la música para anunciar la entrada de la Novia.

Peyote esperaba a su esposa y la vio llevaba un hermoso vestido de novia tenia su velo que ocultaba la belleza de su mujer, caminaba lentamente llego al lado de este Ramiro, él le levanto el velo y sus miradas se cruzaron, de ahí empezaron a caminar el ultimo tramo que lo separaban del quien los casaría.

-Bienvenidos hermanos a esta ceremonia que dará la unión a estas dos personas…-los susurros de la pareja que tenia de enfrente ese reverendo lo interrumpió.

-Peyote pensé que aclararnos que traerías un smoking y no tu traje de charro-le recordaba que le dijo que pusieran el traje que le eligió con mucho espero.

-Es que me gusta más este, me siento incomodo con el smoking-se defendía este Peyote.

-Pero…-quería replicarle pero recapacito pues su novio le cumplió cada capricho para la boda y acepto -ok cásate con eso-aparte se veía muy apuesto con su traje de charro se veía masculino.

-Gracias Kanna-le susurro Peyote.

-Puedo continuar con su casamiento ¿o quieren seguir platicando?-les preguntaba al ver que terminaron de dialogar.

-¡Que fiesta de soltero, Peyote!-comentaba un poco fuerte este Kalim a este Silver que estaba sentado con él, este le codeaba para que bajar un poco su voz pues estaba seguro que alcanzo a oír esta Kanna.

-Kalim, cállate-le exigía este Silver.

-¡Que mujeres!-estaban en su mundo, cada vez que recordaba las chicas su cuerpo se extasiaba.- ¡ay que ir otra vez, Turbine!-pedía en voz alta.- ¡¿Qué te parece Peyote?-

-¿De que esta hablando Peyote?-le pregunto esta Kanna claramente, el padre Luchist se detuvo el proceso de unión.

-De nada mi vida, continúe padre-le rogaba Peyote.

-¿Que no lo recuerdas el sitio de table dance?-le preguntaba Kalim

-¡No!-como quería matar a ese hombre- padre por favor continué… ¡por favor!-ya le exigía.

-¡fuiste a ese sitio!-estaba enojada esta Kanna como es posible no lo comprendía.

-¡Claro que sí!-ya se empezaba a exaltarse este Peyote y la discusión empezó- ¡como tu a ese de strippers!-

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes? Yo no hice eso-mentía esta Kanna, lloraba como tratando de convencerlo así.

-Por favor, Kanna- se cruzo de brazo Peyote y la miro fijamente, Kanna dejo de actuar su llorar.

-¡¿quien te dijo?-pregunto enojada, para poder con quien desquitarse.

-¡Manta!-dijo el nombre, el enano sintió las miradas de sus amigas y de las demás chicas.

-¡Manta!-lo regaño esta Jeanne fue hasta él para comenzarle de dar de manotazos.

-¡No me acuerdo!-se trataba de cubrir con sus brazos pero los golpes certeros de su amiga le daba con mucha fuerza- ¡Jeanne eso duele!-

-Claro que no se acuerdo después de esa cinco botellas de ron nadie recuerda-lo defendió este Peyote.

- ¿Quien fue contigo?-esperaba esa pregunta este Peyote por parte de ella.

- Te diré si tu me dices ¿quien te acompaño?- esta Kanna se asombro de lo astuto que es este.

- De acuerdo, fui con la señora Goldva, Jeanne, Matilda, Pilika, Jun, Tamao, Damuko y esta Anna- dijo los nombre, este Horo-horo estaba impactado al oír el nombre de su novia.-ahora te toca-

- Fui con Kalim, Silver, Turbine, Big Billy, Blocken, Ren, Hao, Yoh, Horo-horo, Chocolove, Manta y Lyzerg-termino de decir.

- ¡Horo-horo!-lo llamo severamente su novia.

- Anna, tú…–el también le hablo de igual modo.- ¿Cómo pudiste?-

- Todavía no éramos novios, aparte ¿te gusto la película?-pregunto con ironía.-luego hablaremos Horo-horo- vio que estaba de acuerdo él.

- Peyote como pudiste…

- Como pudiste tu-le ataco y empezó a reír –jajá oye Kanna porque no lo olvidamos, ya lo hicimos para que enojarse por eso ahora, fue mi culpa por negarte tu fiesta de soltera.-

- Esta estamos empatados, yo no debería haberme puesto en esa actitud, confió en ti y estoy seguramente nada mas viste-le hablaba con una sonrisa- padre ya casémonos ahora.-

- Sí, continué padre Luchist-apoyaba a su Kanna.

- Bien-estaba viendo a ese par no había duda de ellos era el uno para el otro- bien traigan los anillos y digan sus votos que escribieron-

- Yo Ramiro Díaz mejor conocido por algunos como Peyote y para mis enemigos como el Tecolote, te diré Kanna Bismarch. que te elegí como mi única amada, mi único amor, la dueña de mis quincenas, la chica que me roba el sueño, te prometo que te amare por siempre y hacerte feliz hasta mi muerte como también en el otro mundo-y le coloco el anillo donde debía y beso su mano-tu me haces ser la mejor persona y Te serio este mexicano.

- Sabes Peyote, cuando te conocí era un tipo caótico, descerebrado, con un problema de controlar tu ira, descarado y coqueto; aún lo eres, tu eres mi todo, cuando les dije a mis amigos que eras mi novio, al principio todos me decían ¿Por qué? y yo siempre contestaba pues así es el amor uno se enamora de quien menos se espera, te amo y siempre seré tu compañera- agarro el anillo que le daba esta Matilda y le coloco donde estaría para todo tiempo durante la vida de este Peyote.-siempre te apoyare en tus locuras y a veces te daré de zapes cuando lo merezcas, Te amo Ramiro Díaz, y estoy segura que me harás la mujer más feliz del mundo.-

- ¡LINDAS PALABRAS KANNA!- gritaba feliz este Peyote, lloraba este pobre hombre de emoción.

- Con los poderes que me confieren los grandes espíritus los declaro marido y mujer, ya puede besar a la novia-se besaron los chicos, los invitados los felicitaron y toda la cosa.

De del hotel después de la ceremonia se fueron a la pequeña cabaña donde se realizaría la recepción empezaban a servir el banquete las mesas estaban ordenada así: en la mesa principal estaban los novios, en las mesa del uno al tres puro pariente del novio, del cuatro al seis parientes de la novia, en la mesa siete estaba Silver con la señora Goldva que traía a Damuko, estaba Tamao , Matilda, Manta, Kalim y Chorme, en la mesa ocho estaba Big, Turbine, Hang, Ren , Jeanne, Pilika, Marco y Blocken; en la mesa nueve se localizaba Hao, Marion, Yoh, Horo, Anna, Jun, Chocolove y Lyzerg.

Todos platicaban muy a gusto y la comida estaba deliciosa, Anna todavía no regañaba a este Horo, empezaba el reventó la música el mero mole o sea la hora de la pachanga.

- Que hermosa boda-expresaba esta Jun a esta Anna, en la mesa estaban conversando sobre sus planes a futuro y que la joven Kyouyama solo le faltaba un año para terminar su licenciatura.

Ese chico azul que ha estado deambulando por la zona de entrada de esa cabaña-salón, después de comer decidió dejar a su novia con Jun pues de seguro tenían muchas cosas que contarse, bueno la verdad no quería estar enfrente de esa rubia que de seguro ya tenia unas cuantas cosas que decirle respecto que fue a un table dance pero daba gracias a los grandes espíritus que estaba esa china entreteniéndola.

- ¡Yoh! -presto atención a su llamado por parte de ese muchacho, este Yoh se veía gallardo con ese traje gris con una camisa blanca y con una corbata negra.

- ¡Ven acompáñame, Horo! –le comento ese Asakura a ese chico, este siguió a ese joven castaños vio que se iban afuera de ese salón, respiro el aire fresco de ese sitio, noto que ya era de noche se veían muchas estrellas brillando. Dejo de ver el cielo y fijo la mirada en su acompañante que se había ido a unos de esa bancas de cementos con sus respectivas mesas para realizar un picnic, ese sitio era tan pacifico, estaba también Hao que estaba sentado en una banca y que traía una botella, Ren que tenia los ojos cerrado como tratando de asimilar el ambiente y al ultimo Yoh que se sentó arriba de la mesa.

- chicos-saludos a su antiguos rivales y se sentó en esa banca que estaba a lado de este Hao- y bien, ¿para que me trajiste aquí Yoh? –

-¿Cómo te sientes?-el le contesto con otra pregunta.

- Un poco inflado de la panza por la comida…pero ahí voy-se sobaba se estomago este Horo-horo.

- Jajá-se rio este Yoh por ese comentario tan fuera de lugar.

- Que estúpido-susurraba este Ren que abrió los ojos para ver al ese azulito.

- No entenderé en que se fijo ella en ti-hablo este Hao le bebió un poco al vino que se robo de la mesa.

- Yo todavía no me la creo…- decía –pero cada día ella me lo recuerda…-suspiro el chico Usui.

- Escucha Horo-horo, cuídala bien si no te golpeamos nosotros tres-amenazo este Hao con todo la verdad, los otros dos dolo asintieron.

- Tratara bien, no te mal pases con ella…- explicaba Ren -se un caballero-

- Hazla feliz, -

- Si-afirmaba este Horo con mucha firmeza, vio que ya se iban retirando los chicos pero detuvo a uno de ellos -¡Yoh espera!-

- Si-se detuvo el chico para verlo.

-Tu estabas enamorado de Anna-se acordó de esa declaración que dijo en el programa ese era un motivo por la que dudaba entablar una relación con Anna, pues este Yoh a pesar que no tiene años en conocerse el sentía que si, este Horo-horo lo estimaba mucho y admiraba su forma de ser, por eso cuando recibió la invitación a la boda sabría que también se vería con Yoh y fue los anteriores dos días la primera vez después del programa que se veían, aunque no pudo hablar seriamente con él durante ese tiempo pues estaban todos enajenados con la boda de Peyote así que hoy aprovecharía en hablar sobre ese tema que todavía el no cierra.

- Claro y todavía lo estoy- vio este Yoh como Horo hizo un gesto de dolor al saber esa verdad, así que le explico lo siguiente -pero como dije un enamorado hace cualquier cosa para que su ser amado sea feliz, y si Anna es feliz contigo, yo seré feliz-

- Yoh, me sentiría bien si me das un golpe-pedía este Horo.

- Pero, ¿Por qué?- pregunto sorprendido de lo que ese chico quería de él- Horo-horo así son las cosas del amor uno lo gana y otro lo pierde, no es tu culpa de que Anna se fijo en ti ni de ella, aquí no hay culpable, así que quita esa cara de angustia y disfruta de este momento-

- Yoh, me siento mal por ustedes- decía este Horo-horo.

- No deberías, nosotros lo superaremos, pero a final el destino nos tiene algo preparado-explicaba este Yoh- estoy seguro de eso, aparte seremos amigos-

- ¿Destino?-

- Si, el destino nos dio la dicha de conocerla y de conocernos todos para hacernos amigos-

- Cierto-eso era verdad, sin el programa no hubiera conocido a cada loco que están presente en este lugar.

- Solo hazme un favor sean felices-le tendió la mano a este Horo-horo, este se levanto de su asiento y le estrecho la mano, era como un pacto de caballeros-Estaremos en contacto-

- Claro, somos amigos- indico este Horo-horo, se soltaron de las mano, volvieron a la fiesta, el Horokeu abrazo a este Yoh y grito- ¡ahora me dieron ganas de bailar!-

¡- igual a mi!-imito la actitud de su amigo, Horo-horo le dijo a este Yoh que lo acompañara a ir por su novia, al entrar vio que ella estaba sola pues Jun fue a bailar con este Silver pues ya habían abierto la pista los novios después de su baile.

- Anna ¿Cómo te parece la fiesta?-le preguntaba este Yoh al momento que llego a la mesa.

- Bien no me quejo, Yoh –Horo-horo le ofreció la mano para levantarla de la mesa -¿de que hablaron?-le cuestiono al estar de pie y aprovechando de que ese Asakura estaba invitando a una chica a la pista de baile, ella vio cuando salieron de la cabaña a pesar que no tardaron mucho pero le preocupo que le hicieran algo o digieran algo que lo pusiera en duda sobre su lazo de amor que ya han determinado.

- De nada-le contesto le dio un beso en la frente -vamos a bailar-la jalo para darle rumbo a la pista de baile.

- Estas raro-le comento divertida pues veía que estaba algo distinto como más seguro eso noto y por la forma de tomar su mano con mucha firmeza; pareciera que sus dudas y ansiedad se hubiera desvanecidos, eso le gustaba y recordó- pero Horo-horo a ti ni siquiera te gusta bailar, siempre soy yo la que te traigo arrastrando-

- Eso es verdad- recordaba que una vez Anna quería ir a bailar pero él se rehusaba no le gustaba, no era muy bueno moverse con la música- pero hoy quiero probar, me dieron ganas-

- Si es así el caso…- estaban en el centro de la pista, se coloco enfrente de él- voy aprovechar este momento-la música sonaba haciendo vibrar el sitio, Yoh había invitado a bailara a esta Damuko, todo el ambiente era de felicidad.

- Hao-

- ¿quieres Marion?-estaba sentado en otra mesa que no era la suya quería alejarse de esa pareja no lo hacia sentirse bien.

- No me gusta verte así-tomo asiento a lado de su amigo -cuéntame que tienes-

- Es que nunca conoceré a alguien que me ame y que me corresponda-decía con mucho dolor el chico.-ya estoy harto de relaciones superficiales…-reposa su frente en la orilla de la mesa para quedarse así un tiempo tratando de estar un poco sereno.

- Hao-coloca esta Marion su mano con mucha gentileza en la cabeza de su amigo tratando de darle calma -te quiero decir algo-

- Pues habla-le ordeno sin verla.

-Tu me gustas-le confeso la chica como balbuceando.

- Lo sé, siempre me lo dices, déjate de bromas quieres-Marion siempre bromeaba con eso desde que lo conocía a este Hao, se entendía muy bien en cualquier aspecto.

- Es la verdad, siempre me has gustado-le dio seriedad a sus palabras.

- ¿Eh?-Hao levanto su cara no paraba de verla, estaba incrédulo, ya sentado correctamente no la deja de observarla.

- Si, pero como vi que siempre había muchas chicas atrás de ti creí que era mas conveniente que me verías como una amiga, opte por serlo- empezó esta Marion, Hao desvió su mirada un segundo vio como las manos de su amiga jugueteaba nerviosamente, por ese jugueteó noto que estaba hablando con la verdad y regreso a mirarla- estaba triste mí corazón al verte con cada chica con quien salías,…uf…y era la única forma de estar contigo-

- Marion…-quería decirle algo que la confortara pero solamente le salió su nombre.

- Te amo Hao, más que a nadie- con eso termino su confesión de amor durante todo ese momento tenia la vista fija de él para así se diera cuenta que no era una broma, ya no resistió mas y aparta su ojos de él.

- Yo no sabia de eso…, sabes que soy muy bueno respecto a la mujeres-comentaba-las conozco muy bien-

- Soy muy buena actriz ocultando mis sentimientos ¿verdad?-agarro la botella de Hao aun tenia, aun tenia algo contenido así que se refresco la garganta, el silencio era algo raro entre ellos, porque siempre platicaban, Marion rompió con ese silencio - Yoh me decía que te confesara mi amor por ti, pero no tenia valor-

- Yoh, ¿lo sabia?-vio que movía la cabeza asertivamente -sabes que tu eres mi mejor amiga y que te quiero…-no podía seguir hablando pues tenia en su boca la mano de su amiga que se lo impedía.

- Hao si me dieras la oportunidad de ser ese alguien que te ame como nunca en tu vida-propuso la chica.

- Marion…yo-

- Esta bien te daré el tiempo para que lo pienses…- se disponía a levantarse pero alguien la detuvo.

- Me gustaría aceptar esa propuesta- le decía él con mucha agrado con la propuesta de su amiga- solo con una condición-

- ¿Cuál?-

- Que si no funciona lo nuestro… volvamos a ser los mejores amigos que hemos sido, pues si ya no tengo tu amistad y si esto no funciona me pondría muy triste-entrelazo sus manos con la de ella -hay que tener en claro que es algo arriesgado para nuestra amistad y no deseo perderla-

- Nunca la perderás- acaricio la mejilla de Hao con su mano suelta- solo te pido una oportunidad.-

- Pues la tienes-le regalo beso en el cachete de su amiga- sana este corazón que necesita con mucha urgencia que alguien lo trate como se debe-

- Con mucho gusto-Marion acerco sus labio a este Hao, el la recibió con mucho gusto.

- ¡Por fin, le dijiste!, me alegro por ustedes-decía el que fue testigo del primer beso de esa pareja.

- ¿Porque no me dijiste Yoh?-

- Pues me lo dio a guardar su secreto-se defendía- aparte no me iba a interponer en ese asunto que no me concierne-

En otra mesa se encontraba una joven asistente de producción un poco afligida pues nadie la quería se sentía sola pensaba que ella no encontraría el amor, ya estaba dudando de encontrar a ese chico que la haga vibrar, que la trate como su princesa, que le haga sentir cosa en su interior como nunca, la boda la deprimió como nunca.

- Jeanne, ¿que tienes?-pregunta este Manta que regresaba para darle un trago a su bebida pues ha estado bailando con esta Tamao hasta ahora lo dejo para que se refrescaba.

- Nada –Manta no se lo creyó conocía a su amiga algo tenia.

- Anda dime… soy tu amigo-le recordaba en tono amoroso.

- ¡Ay Manta!, nunca conoceré el amor-

- Pero me tienes a mi yo te quiero mucho, Jeanne-

- Lo sé, Manta, no es que te desprecie pero quiero un amor que me haga sentir mariposas en mi estomago-decía - y no se si lo encontrare-

- Lo encontraras-se acerco un joven muy apuesto.

- Ren-lo dos nombraron al chico

- ¿quieres bailar conmigo señorita Jeanne?-la invito.

- Claro, ¿Por qué no?- se levanto se alejo de este Manta que los veía desde su lugar, Jeanne y Ren se movían lento al bailar, el chino danzaba con mucha agilidad y cautela.

- Bailas bien-

- Claro soy un Tao-decía con arrogancia el chico.-No deberías ponerse así-se refería al momento cuando hablaba con este Manta.

- ¿Por que lo dices? -

- Pues no te veías atractiva cuando decías eso-

- ¡Ya basta Ren!-lo golpeo levemente en el pecho.

- Vi la entrega de los galardones para tv japonés- comentaba este.

- Ajá-

- Tu parte para buscar hombre, me encanto, me divertir-mostro sus bellos dientes al recordar ese instante este Ren.

- Que bueno que te divertiste, ¿que soy tu payaso?-disimulo enojo al decir eso Jeanne.

- Si-contesto divertido.

- Eres un cretino-

- Tu señorita eres muy desesperada…-respondió el, cuando la vio ahí sentada hablando con ese enano se sitio atraído tenia mucha curiosidad en entablar una conversación con esa chica –pero…sabes… me gustaría salir contigo-

- ¿Por qué?, será porque Anna ya no esta disponible, ¡no soy plato de segunda mesa!-replicaba la chica y lo empujo levemente al chino.

- Lo se, no te veo como su reemplazo, tu me das mucha curiosidad- alzo la manos en forma de rendición-¿te gustaría salir conmigo?-

- Claro-no tardo en pensarlo la chica en la respuesta.

- ¡Que chida, boda, Damuko!-

- Ni lo digas, Yoh-

- ¿Estas triste?-se atrevió a preguntar sabia la respuesta de antemano.

- Si-

- Deberías estar contento por ellos-decía el joven Asakura.

- ¿Por que?-no sabia lo que quería decir con eso Yoh, el no esta destrozado por que Anna eligió a este Horo-horo.

- Pues si tanto te gustaba de verías estar contento por él pues encontró su felicidad-

- Se dice fácil-contesto débilmente Damuko.

- Pero no lo es-él más que nadie sabía que ese proceso podía tardar un tiempo.

- ¿Yoh tu estas triste?-esta cuestión las saco de su ensoñación.

- Si, pero así es la vida que le vamos hacer-

- Pues intentar buscar nuestra felicidad por nosotros mismos- ella si sabia que era lo que tenían que hacer de hoy en adelante.

- ¿Aunque sea con otra pareja?-quería saber eso, que tal si pretendía hacer que rompieran este Horo-horo con esta Anna como imitando a una villana de telenovela que hace sufrir a la pobre chicas enamorar.

- Si-eso acabo con todas las dudas.

- ¡Chocolove, Lyzerg dejen de beber!-dijo este Silver al ver el estado de esos dos, ya se habían tomado tres botella de vinos, veía como estaban abrazados de los costados como sosteniéndose del uno al otro para que no se cayeran. Este Chocolove subió al escenario como podía pues el alcohol le impedían hacer algunos movimiento, con la ayuda de Lyzerg logro subir, el Dj detuvo la música pensó que iba a dar un discurso pues vio que tomo el micrófono, se encendieron la luces, esas luces le dieron en la cara de este Chocolove.

-Quítenme las luces…hip…siento que me voy al otro mundo…hip…bien así esta bien…hip-les dijo pues ya no tenia el problema de las luces- voy a … hip…decir…hip…hip… un chiste… para mis amigos …que decidieron…hip…hip casarse -anunciaba este Chocolove que habían tomado el escenario donde estaba el dj y la banda de músico de este Peyote, al ver que nadie respondió agarro el micrófono y le dio unos golpecitos pensó que no estaba prendido- esta hip…esta prendida esta cochinada …de …hip…micrófono… hip…¡HOLA!- le grito al micrófono hizo un efecto de sonido que molesto a los invitados, vio que estaba prendido- disculpen…hip…público querido…hip…hip… me subí…hip…con el motivo de…contar un chiste…¿quieren que lo cuente?...hip-espero la respuesta.

- ¡No!-decían Anna-pero de todos modos lo contaras-

-Claro que si jajá, ¡mi güerita hermosa!-dijo este Chocolove le regalo besos a esta Anna, Horo-horo detuvo a su novia antes que vaya a matar a ese moreno.-Hacia va el chiste…hip…hip…

**Este es un matrimonio y el hombre le dice a la mujer:  
Mi amor, ¿crees tú en el amor a primera vista?  
Y ella dice: Claro que sí mi cielo, porque si te hubiese visto más de una vez, no estaría casada contigo,** jajá **– **Chocolove se empieza a reír, algunos de los invitados también.

- Jajá-se le botaba las lágrimas de tanta risa.

- ¿Pilika le entendiste?-le pregunta esa Jun a su amiga que estaba a su lado bailando con este Kalim.

- Claro, ¿ustedes no?-les regreso con una pregunta a sus amigos, se fueron a sentar todos a sus respectivas mesas pues ya tocaba el postre.

- Mi hermana y sus gustos-refunfuñaba este Horo, ya sentado junto a sus acompañantes de mesa.

- ¡Chocolove otro chiste!-aclamaba esta joven Usui desde su asiento.

- Este es dedicado a la hermana de Horo-horo…hip…hip que esta muy buena…hip hermosa…- le echo una mirada- aquí va…hip…hip ¿Cómo va el chiste?...hip…hip…ya me acuerdo va así…**Una vez le dice una mujer a su marido:  
Mi amor, hoy día estamos de aniversario de matrimonio, por qué no matamos un pollo.  
Y él le contesta:  
¡Que culpa tiene el pollo! ¡Por qué no matamos a tu hermano que fue el que nos presentó!- **esta Pilika y Chocolove fueron los que se reían con muchas ganas, todos veían como ese par solamente entendían esos chistes**.**

- ¡Maldito Chocolove!-susurraba este Horo.

- Tranquilo horo-horo-le pedía esta Anna.

- ¡Que aburrida boda!-decía este Chocolove al ver a su publico.

- ¿Unas palabras para los novios?-le pedía este Blocken que graba los deseos que les deseaban los invitados a los recién casados, grabo la boda y la fiesta, el ridículo de Chocolove, Peyote le pidió de favor que hiciera eso a este Blocken pues ya no le alcanzaba para el camarógrafo de la boda y como sabe la afición de este no dudo en pedírselo.

- ¡Ya tenga hijos!-decía Horo-horo

- cuídense entre ustedes-hablo esta Anna.

- Kanna no dejes que Peyote no se le olvide tomar su medicina para el control de su ira-le recordó esta Matilda.

- Chicos los amos... y cuando tenga su primer hijo… póngale mi nombre…CHOCOLOVE… es nombre de campeón- hizo una pauso y le pidió a este Blocken que se acercara mas, enfoco el rostro de ese moreno y dijo este Chocolove-hip…hip…hip… PEYOTE TE DEJE UN REGALO QUE TE AYUDARA EN LA NOCHE DE BODA-le guiño el ojo-…hip…CANIJO…HIP HIJO DE…hip…OYE NO TE…hip...NO…hip… te vayas…Blocken… -le grito pues vio a como se iba con otras personas y dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

- ¡Suerte! La necesitaras Kanna con ese hombre que te casaste-le decía esta Jeanne.

- ¡Felicidades!- hablo este Ren alzando su vaso, se alejo de esa pareja que estaba en ese bar donde estaban platicando.

- ¡Mendiga Kanna! ¡muchas felicidades! – le decía esta la señora Goldva.

- Felicidades.- dijeron al mismo Silver y Jun, así siguió por un largo tiempo este Blocken grabando cada felicitación, cada palabra de aliento para esa pareja, juntaron algunas mesas ciertas personas con el motivo para conversar entre ellos estaban como este Hao junto con Marion, este Yoh que trae a este Manta, Damuko que ya no le echaba miradas asesinas a esta Anna, eso noto la joven rubia y luego sintió el brazo de su novio cubriendo sus hombros dándole un poco de su calor corporal mientras eso hacia Horo-horo, este platicaba con Ren, Jun estaba encantada con la compañía de este Silver que no le paraba de platicar cosa sobre él, Jeanne, Matilda y Tamao trataban de sacar recetas de bellezas y de amor a la señora Goldva, ella les decía cada receta con mucho gusto a las chicas que apuntaban con mucho detalle, Pilika, Lyzerg, Chocolove, Kalim, Chorme, Marco, Big Billy, Hang y Turbine se estaban contando unos buenos chistes para que este el moreno aprendiera como se cuentan, también hablaban de futbol.

-Chicos, ¿Cómo se la pasan?-se acerco una persona a saludarlos.

- Kanna- gritaron todos.

- Me alegra de ver a todos juntos-decía la señora de Peyote.-venia a despedirme de ustedes-

- Ya se van tan rápido-le hablaba esta Tamao.

- Si…la verdad es que este Peyote creo que esta pasado de copa y quiero llevármelo antes que haga un ridículo…- decía el porque de su despedida pero el sonido del micrófono sonó y todos observaron el escenario, Kanna se esperaba eso de Peyote en ese estado que estaba, ya estaba arriba del escenario y se decía - debí irme sin despedirme -

- Quiero una cumbia…hip…hip- pedía este Peyote- ahora…hip…- vio que los chicos no empezaban a tocar- TOQUEN…HIP- vio que no le hacían caso-…AHORA… ¿a no?…-harto de que no le hicieran caso este Peyote le quito la guitarra al músico y empezó a tocarlo y a cantar-…hip… Amor, amor, amor, Amor, amor, amor… hip… hip… Quiero que me vuelvan a mirar tus ojos…hip…

-Creo que ya es demasiado tarde Kanna-

- Si, eso parece Anna,-

-Hip…¿cual es la siguiente estrofa?...hip ya recuerdo…hip, Amor, amor, amor, Amor, amor, amor,…hip….Quiero volver a besar tus labios rojos, Como no acordarme de ti…hip…hip-cantaba con mucho sentimiento, parecía un perro aullándole a la luna.-De que manera olvidarte…hip,…hip…hip, Si todo me recuerda a ti…hip…En todas partes estas tu,…hip…hip…Si en rosa estas tú, Si en cada respirar estas tu…hip…hip …Como te voy a olvidar, …hip ¡Como te voy a olvidar!-esta ultima frase la grito con mucho esmero, a este Peyote le gustaba esa canción que le pertenece a Los Ángeles Azules, siempre la cantaba en la regadera, Kanna subió rápidamente y le quito le micrófono- KANNA, DEJAME CANTAR…HIP…ESTA…CANCION…TE LA DEDICO… AMOR… HIP… AMOR-

-Gracias, pero no te voy devolver el micrófono- le dijo vio como hacia berrinche su novio, ella se dedico a decir unas palabras a sus invitados- gracias por venir a nuestra boda, pero ahora nos retiramos mi novio y yo ustedes gocen de la fiesta-

-SI QUE LA GOCEN, PUES YO LA PAGUE Y RENTE EL SALON… ¡IDIOTAS!-decía este Peyote.- GRACIAS POR VENIR- todos aplaudieron a los novios por que se debía de hacer, se bajaron del escenario esa pareja.

En la mesa donde se encontraba nuestro querido grupo de producción y amigos de los novios, empezaba una conversación entre Horo-horo y Hao.

-Haber Horo-horo-

-¿Si, Hao?-

-Ya…tu y Anna…han…ya sabes-decía este Hao un poco intrigado en la respuesta.

-La verdad…-fue interrumpido por su novia.

-Eso no te incumbe. Hao- le dijo con seriedad.-son nuestros asuntos-

-¡Tranquila, Anna!, ya veo quien lleva los pantalones en esta relación- hablaba burlonamente Hao, Marion le dio un codazo como castigo a el no le importo.

-Eso no me molesta-decía este Horo-horo-me gusta que se así-

-¿te divertiste en la película?-decía sarcasmo esta Anna, al recordar la mentira de su novio.- ¡te gustaron la chicas del table dance!-empezaba la platica Anna estaba disgustada, todos de esa mesa estaban a la expectativa de ellos.

-Mmm…-trago en seco este Horo-horo pero tenia algo a su favor-y tu con los strippers-

-Eso es otra cosa, todavía no eras novio-se defendía ella.

-¿Ah si?-se acordó este.

-Te diré Horo-horo, si me vas a decir una mentira que sea buena…-explicaba ella, un poco mas calmada-crees que me creí que ibas al cine a las 11de la noche con toda esa bola de zánganos, ¿me crees tonta?-era cierto la cena que tuvieron la noche anterior acabo muy noche y fue a última hora que decidieron visitar a ese local esos hombres.

-No te creo tonta, es que no sabia como reaccionarias…-comentaba

-Si me hubieras dicho que ibas a ir a ese sito, no me hubiera enojado, confió en ti-

-Anna- estaba feliz de lo que oía de ella, confiaba en él.

-Estoy enojada de que me hayas mentido-y pido- no me vuelva a mentir-

-Ya no te volveré a mentir Anna-su tono de voz fue con mucho arrepentimiento y luego le dijo- y no me gustaron las mujeres, ninguna de ellas, tu siempre estas en mí mente como dice la canción de Juan Gabriel, ¡tu eres mas atractivas que ellas!- y vocifero una verdad mas clara que el agua.

Después de la platica, todas las mujeres se reunieron por el ramo de boda de la novia, estaba Pilika, Jun, Tamao, Marion, la señora Goldva que solo fue por diversión y ver la golpiza que se dan algunas mujeres por el ramo, estaba su nieta también y Anna fue arrastrada por sus amigas a ella no le encantaba ir hacer esa tontería.

Kanna lanzo el ramo a las mujeres, ellas se empezaban a forcejar, Anna se hizo un lado con esa pelea de gallinero.

- Es mío- decía esta Pilika a esta Jeanne que se rehusaba a soltarlo.

- No mío-replicaba la francesa, la discusión estaba entre esa dos chicas, Anna se estaba empezando a desesperándose de esa actitud de esas chicas así que fue a calmarlas.

- ¡Ya basta!-les rebato el ramo de las manos -todo por este estúpido ramo-

- ¡Felicidades, Anna!-decía esta Kanna al ver a la ganadora.

- ¿Que?-no entendía hasta que capto por que la felicitación- ¡genial!-dijo con sarcasmo.

- Horo-horo debería de empezar a ahorrar para tu boda-le comentaba este Manta al azulito.

- Todavía es muy pronto, ¡soy muy joven!-vociferaba con horror esa idea de casarse ahorra.

- Tranquilo, aparte quien dijo que me voy a casar contigo-le comentaba con molestia al ver la reacción de Horo-horo -todavía soy muy joven-

- ¿Entonces?-

- No es una obligación casarse cuando tienes el ramo-le explicaba Anna.

- ¡Me libre!-suspiraba este Horo-horo

- Sudabas frio, ¿verdad horo-horo?-le susurraba este Ren, el asintió.

Los días pasaban nuestra pareja se fue a realizar su visita a Ibiza al más grande sitio turístico y favorito para todo joven que disfruta de la vida nocturna, las discotecas y clubes donde se presentan los mejores Dj del momento, pero también hay para los que le gustan de playas donde pueden pasear tranquilamente en las mañanas. En los antros es donde tienen los mejores temas musicales de la rama del house, trance y techno

En el hotel donde se alojan estaban por salir Anna llevaba un short cortito que marcaba su caderas, sus piernas lucían muy apetitosas, llevaba una playera ligera de tirantes debajo de su ropa traía su traje de baño, tenia sus lentes para el sol, la chica esperaba a su novio que se le había olvidado su cartera.

- Ya llegue- decía este Horo-horo, tenia su camisa sin mangas de color azul pero que se le pegaba al cuerpo, sus bermudas de color negro y unos lentes color café que lo protegía del sol.

- Que bien, te habías tardado-

- ¡Que viaje!-exclamaba Horo-horo, iban trazando el trayecto para salir del edificio -que bueno que me tome una pequeña siesta antes de salir, ¿descánsate Anna?-

- Si-le contesto, iban caminando lento no había prisa y propuso algo -hay que ir a…-pero reconoció a alguien.

- ¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto a su novia al ver que no respondía, fijo su mirada a donde la tenia esta Anna para ver que era lo que tanto le llamaba la atención a su novia, vio que eran unos recién casados.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-les pregunto Anna a la hora de acercarse a ellos.

- Es nuestra luna de miel-contesto esta Kanna.

- ¿Y ustedes?-les pregunto a este Kalim que llevaba una cámara y estaba grabándolos como en los viejos tiempos.

- Peyote… nos contrato para que grabáramos su estancia aquí- le indico el norteamericano a la chica.

- Si-confirmo eso este Peyote con cierto nerviosismo, la chica rubia presentía que ocultaban algo pero no le dio importancia.

-¡Ohm!-exclamaba esta Anna incrédula- vámonos Horo-horo- se llevo a su novio que no alcanzo de despedirse de ellos tres.

- ¡Hola chicos!-los saludaba una persona que entraba en ese preciso momento -¡que casualidad!-se quito sus gafas de sol ese moreno.

-¡Oh no!-decía este Horo-horo al verlo.

- ¿Que haces tu aquí?-no se creía esto parecía una pesadilla, pareciera que los grandes espíritus quería que estuvieran juntos.- ¡maldita sea!-insultaba esta Anna.

-Pues decidimos tomarnos unas vacaciones-comentaba Chocolove.-aprovechando para ligar a una chica de por aquí, son muy atractivas-

- Cierto- concordaba este Horo-horo, Anna le dio un zape para que recordaba que ahí estaba su novia a su lado-¿quien más esta contigo?-le pregunto el azul.

-Este Manta y Lyzerg-

- Señorita Anna buenas tardes-saludaba el ingles que venia acompañado de Manta.

- Si, hola Lyzerg-sin mucho ánimo le correspondió.

- ¡hey chicos!-

- ¡Yoh!-gritaron al ver al dueño de la voz.

- Que pequeño es el mundo-decía ese castaño con audífonos.

- Si-le respondió este Horo.

- Anna estas muy bella-un hombre de la misma complexión de este Yoh halago a la chica.

- Hao-lo nombraba la chica rubia.

- ¿Que? -

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?-realizo la pregunta que este Horo les iba hacer -pues Yoh va a tocar en un antro de aquí-

- ¿Con que dinero…?-

- De nuestro patrocinador-le respondió este Yoh a este Manta antes que terminara de hacer la preguntaba bien.

- ¿quien es?-siguió esta Anna.

- La señora Goldva-contesto Silver que los iba escoltándolos.

- ¡Ehh!-grito este Chocolove por la emoción.

- Si, vamos a inaugurar su nuevo antro que construyo aquí-Silver les comento.

- Están invitados-les hablo este Yoh, pues necesitaban muchas personas esta noche para la inauguración.

- Anna deja de arrugar tu cara te ves mal-esa voz se le hacia conocida a esta rubia.

- ¿Jun?-vio a su amiga la china, esto parecía reunión de alumnos, solo que habían pasado como cinco días de la boda de este Peyote-¿Que haces…?-

- Viene a acompañar a Silver, me invito-comento esta Jun.

- Silver no pierdes tiempo, canijo- lo miraba con malicia este Horo-horo

- ¡Cállate!-hablo abochornado este.

-.¡Manta!-vio que una chica de la recepción iba hacia él no la podía distinguir por la distancia que los separaban, ya cuando venia mas cerca la reconoció.

- Jeanne ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que ibas a visitar a tu abuela en Francia-indico lo que ella le dijo la ultima vez que la vio -y si mi geografía no me falla, aquí no es Francia-

- Jajaja-se reía nerviosa la chica por la pequeña mentira que le dijo a su amigo de la infancia.

- Jeanne ¿Por qué estas aquí?-

- Ren-lo llamaron todos.

- ¡Oh! hola-saludo el chino esta impactado de estaban aquí su hermana y sus amigos

- ¿Que haces con Ren?-pregunto con atrevimiento esta Jun.

- Na…nada, -respondió nerviosamente.

- ¿Di la verdad, Jeanne?-le exigía el enano.

- ¡Ay Manta!, pues este Ren me invito pasar unos días con el -

- ¿Entonces ustedes son…?- Jun quería que ellos le respondiera, sin que ella tuviera que terminar la frase.

- ¡No!-rápidamente dijo Jeanne.

- Ahí vamos-a diferencia de Jeanne dijo eso Ren para dar a entender que querían establecerse como novios.

- Ren –le llamo la atención esta francesa al chico.

- Estamos saliendo-explico este Ren con el motivo de hacer sonrojar a esa chica.

- ¡Deja de decir nuestras cosa!-le pidió esta Jeanne a ese chico.

- ¡Hola, Anna!-saludo a la rubia con un beso en la mejilla, ella lo saludo de igual modo.

- Chinito, me alegra que este saliendo con alguien-le estrecho la mano.

- Te pasare lo de chinito entendido pitufo- le dijo.

- Esto es muy cómico todos nos reunimos de nuevo, ¡que suerte!-comentaba este Chocolove.

- ¡¿Suerte?, ¡¿suerte? esto parece maldición,-dijo esta Anna, no era que no les gustara verlos eso no era, se trataba que quería estar con este Horo sin ningún conocidos lo que pasaba era que por la universidad no podían verse como ella quisiera por eso decidieron irse a Ibiza ese fin de semana y se quedarían como tres semanas -¡vamos, Horo-horo!, no quiero estar aquí-lo tomo del brazo.

- Sí…-decía este chico, sintió como esta Anna lo agarraba del brazo y lo hacia caminar para irse del hotel, mientras caminaba para salir.- ¡como verán! ¡a alguien le urge salir!, ¡no me voy, me llevan!, ¡nos vemos en la noche Yoh!-antes de irse vio como este alzo su pulgar en forma afirmativa.

- Y afuera del hotel, Anna soltó a este Horo-horo, bajaron las escaleras de la entrada de esa residencia, un taxi se detuvo, el joven Usui vio a la chica que baja de ese transporte con sus maletas y como pago el taxi, tenia una melena de color azul hasta pensaba que podría ser su hermanita pero eso seria una locura, hasta que.

- ¿Hermano?-dijo la chica mientras alzaba un poco sus gafas de sol para ver si era él.

- ¿Pilika?-el la nombro, esta Anna se llevo las manos a la cabeza como símbolo consternación.- ¿tú…que haces aquí?-

- Vine a pasar mis vacaciones de otoño en un lugar cálido…-explicaba la chica, era cierto ya estaban de vacaciones el mejor momento de ir a la playa y olvidarse del estudio- y pensé que mejor lugar que Ibiza el sitio turístico para los jóvenes como yo, donde hay chicos, donde hay mucha música buena, con los mejores Djs, tardeada que empiezan desde el medio día, sitios de comercio y donde hay fiestas que duran 24 hrs, ¡me alegra haber decidido en venir aquí!-decía satisfecha Pilika, empezó a caminar rápido a la recepción pero con su maleta que pesaba una tonelada tardaría.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste el dinero?-le cuestiono su hermano.

- Papá me dio este viaje por mi cumpleaños por adelantado- estaba peleando con su maleta de rueda que se rehusaba subir.

- ¡Lo sabia!, ¡como te consiente nuestro papá!-vociferaba.

- Lo sé-no le dio importancia ya después de tanta lucha logro subir esas escaleras y se despidió de su hermano y Anna-¡bueno me voy a registrar al hotel! ¡nos vemos después! ¡para que los lleve a los antros de aquí! –entro al hotel rápidamente.

- Si-hablo este Horo-horo con pesar -¡esto es una pesadilla!-

- Ni me lo digas-se fueron a ver los mejores restaurantes, fueron a cada local a ver y comprar cada recuerdo que su novio quería, este Horo cargaba como mula las compras, fueron al hotel a dejar las cosas, y de ahí se fueron a la playa.

- ¡¿Qué ve chicos?- les preguntaba a los hombres que se atrevían a ver a esta Anna pues quien no vería a semejante hermosura que traía un bikini de dos piezas de color blanco se podía ver a la perfección su bien formado cuerpo, con esa piernas, esa curvas, su cintura, su abdomen plano, ese hermoso rostro y cabello, Horo tenia derecho de defender lo que es suyo-¡dejen de verla!-grito este chico hasta que sintió unos brazos abrazándolos por de tras.

- Horo déjalos…aparte yo estoy contigo-les dijo contenta, siempre gozaba ver como su novio se ponía celoso cuando los hombre le tiraban esas miradas a su cuerpo.

- Lo sé, pero te miran con perversión ¡voy a matarlos!…-quito los brazos de esta Anna de si para ir contra esos chicos, pero ella lo freno- ¡Anna déjame!-

- ¡Ay horo-horo!-suspiro así que hizo algo para que este chico se tranquilizara- voltea-le ordeno y lo hizo.

- ¡Que!- contesto de mala gana, la chica lo tomo del rostro para besarlo como ella podía hacerlo, el chico con esa acción se alivianaban sus celos.

- ¿Ya tranquilo?-le pregunto después de separarse de sus labios, vio que afirmaba con su pulgar- ahora quiero disfrutar del sol y después hacemos lo que tu quieras-

- Si- respondió como zombi el chico.

Y así lo hicieron, Horo se entero que había un parque para la practica de skateboarding así que fue con Anna después de la playa, con disposición lo acompaño. Después de estar un rato en es parque de práctica ya estaban en su habitación en donde se alojaban, estaban descansando un poco para tener energía para esta noche de diversión.

- Creo que es hora de prepararnos para esta noche-comentaba esta Anna, que estaba recostada en un sillón de la sala, abrazada de este Horo-horo.

- Si-se levanto el chico con delicadeza- como dice una de mis canción favorita: and party and party and party... And party and party and party... -

La noche llego, estaban listos para visitar todos los antros que podían ir el día de hoy , los chicos también fueron a la inauguración del la discoteca de la señora Goldva que se hacia llamar "La Aldea Apache", al entrar vieron que habían muchas personas, el sitio estaba muy luminoso con luces de neón había una pantalla grande donde pasaban las imágenes que pondría el dj para cada tema musical, había un escenario grande donde esta Yoh con sus audífonos de color naranjas se veía como se divertía cuando mezclaba, le ponía atención a su torna mesa y a su laptop también, al público no paraba de saltar este Asakura estaba poniendo el ambiente como se debe, a la hora de mezclar tarareaba la canción que estaba a en ese momento, la luces cambiaba de diferentes color. El sonido retumbaba en cada rincón de ese club nocturno, el publico no para de saltar, de bailar de corear cada rola que pichaba el Dj, del techo salía espuma, fue espectacular. Esas vacaciones se las pasaron de antro en antro escuchando música dormían de día y de noche salían a divertirse.

En un estudio de televisión se encontraba empezando un programa que era un especial para ese reallyti de amor que se llamo ¿Quién será tu pareja?, estaba siendo realizado en el mismo estudio donde se produjo, solo que esta vez este Manta no era el productor, eran otros. Las luces del estudio se prendieron, el público comenzó aplaudir al escuchar la entrada de la canción, un joven conductor de piel morena de baja estatura y peinado con un afro no era nuestro amigo Chocolove, si no de su rival este Opacho que seria el anfitrión de ese programa.

- Bienvenido al programa del reencuentro del reality ¿Quién será tu pareja?-decía con una voz de galán este Opacho que se veía muy bien con ese traje café y corbata de color rojo oscuro.-es un honor estar con ustedes esta noche- hizo una pausa el chico-Aquí verán que ha pasado con los participante y con quien se quedo Anna al final-se fue a sentar en esa silla que tenia ese escritorio que lo acompañaba cinco sillones para los invitados- entrevistare también a los que hicieron posible este programa, invitare a este Chocolove que pase primero- los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, nuestro negrito sandia estaba tan lindo y guapo, se acerco a este Opacho dudo en darle la mano pero al final se la dio, el chico africano lo invito que se sentara.-Chocolove amigo-

- Opacho, tu vas a ser el anfitrión-hablaba con desgano este Choco cuando le dijeron sobre este especial no sabia que este Opacho lo conduciría.

- Si-

- ¡Arg! ¡que bueno!-decía con una forzada sonrisa.

- ¿Como te ha ido después del programa?-

- No me quejo, gane el premio como mejor conductor del año hace un año ¿te acuerdas?-le indico con una voz de burla que Opacho entendió muy bien continuo explicando- he estado haciendo mis show en distintos centros nocturnos, ahorita tengo una propuesta para conducir un programa de tv.-

- ¿Y en el amor como te va?-quería sacarle la sopa pues había rumores que estaba saliendo con una chica muy bella.

- ¡¿Ah?-eso no se lo esperaba este moreno –no se de que estas hablando-

- Si sabes-le incitaba que dijera el nombre de la chica.

- Es un secreto y no hablare del asunto- se cruzo de brazo este Chocolove.

- Si así te vas a poner, bueno mejor recibamos a este Lyzerg-salió el ingles con una ropa casual, saludo al público y a Opacho, abrazo a su amigo Chocolove, se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Puedo contar un chiste?-le susurro este Chocolove al africano.

- De poder puedes-decía él.

- Bueno…-ya iba a empezar.

- ¡Pero no! , no tenemos suficiente tiempo, cuéntanos Lyzerg ¿como te ha ido?-

- Hola Opacho, pues muy bien-se limito a contestar el chico.

- Tengo entendido que te pidieron hacer una novela-decía los últimos chismes-¿eso es cierto?-

- Si-

- ¿Lo aceptaras?-

- Lo estoy pensando-

- Mmm…- se quedo pensativo este Opacho- bueno chicos que les parece si llamamos a los productores-se paro de su asiento- estoy hablando de Manta, Jeanne, Tamao y Matilda, vengan- salieron al escenario esas cuatros personas se saludaron a eso dos, Lyzerg y Chocolove como caballeros que son le cedieron sus asientos a las damas, Manta alcanzo lugar, el ingles y el moreno se pelaron por el ultimo pero al final gano el ingles.- chicos es un honor conocerlos-hablo el conductor.

- Igual- decía este Manta.

- Digo lo mismo-respondía esta Tamao.

- Como surgió la idea de ser este reallyti-pregunto el chico- ¿quien me contesta?-

- Pues fue en discusión-empezaba Manta.

- Si, estábamos hartos de los mismos programas-le continuaba Jeanne.

- Pero hicieron uno igual-comentaba Opacho.

- Pero es diferente es más…-se tronaba los dedos esta Jeanne para recordar los adjetivos para describir el programa- divertido y dinámico-

- Si-apoyaron a este Jeanne sus amigos.

- Y muy caro tengo entendido-indico este Opacho al averiguar cuanto costo al realizarlo.

- Jajaja-se reía este Manta al recordar todavía la deuda que ya faltaba poco por terminar de pagar.

- Bueno nos vamos a los comerciales- anunciaba Opacho, se fueron a la publicidad que patrocinaba este reencuentro en la tele para los fan, se terminaron los comerciales rápidamente.

- Ahora llamemos a nuestros jóvenes Ren, Yoh y Hao-Opacho estaba solo ahora pues ya se había terminado la entrevista con los de producción ahora tocaba con los participantes -¡chicos se ven estupendos!-les pido este, fueron y tomaron asiento.

- Opacho, me das tú autógrafo para mi papá-pedía este Yoh, le extendió un cuaderno para la firma.

- Claro-se lo firmo rápidamente.- ¿Que han hecho cuenten?-

- Pues te diere, que yo ya estoy sacando mi disco de electrónica junto con mi hermano Hao como mi agente-explicaba este Yoh- he estado en Ibiza en los mejores antros y todo gracias a la señora Goldva que nos a apoyado-

- Yo manejando su carrera y tengo planes de sacar un sello discográfico-comentaba rápidamente- y es todo chaparro-

- ¿Y tu Ren?-a diferencia de este Manta no le molestaba que le digieran así.

- Pues estoy adelantando mis materias para terminar mi carrera lo mas pronto posible, estoy haciendo una campaña para nuestros inmigrantes chinos aquí en Japón-

- Si, si- movía la mano como restándole importancia -pero nuestro público femenino le gustaría saber acerca de sus corazoncito, ¿hay alguien en sus vida?, que los haya cautivado, ya la dueña de su dinero ¿me entiende?-

- No contestare eso-decía este Hao.

-Ren te hemos visto y hay rumores que sales con la señorita Jeanne-este Opacho tenia a la mira a ese chino -¿eso es verdad?-

-Si es verdad- él no tenía pelos en lengua a la hora de hablar de Jeanne.

- ¿Ya hay es planes de boda?-seguía con su interrogatorio Opacho.

- Eso no, ¡todavía no me desgracies tan joven!-vocifero el chino, no le gustaba la palabra boda, pero cierto chica eso la ofendió mucho.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Ren?-

- ¡Oh, Jeanne! que es muy pronto en nuestra relación en pensar en el matrimonio-le explicaba a la mujer que se encontraba parada enfrente de él tapándolo de la cámara, la cara de esta Jeanne que tenia ahora le daba miedo -¿no crees?-

- Entonces ¿no te quieres casa conmigo? –esa pregunta que todo hombre debería esquivar con mucha sutileza.

- Claro que quiero… tal vez dentro de un tiempo- vio la cara de esta Jeanne que se notaba muy disgustada por sus palabras anteriores, así que dijo-pero no dudes que tengo muchas ganas de compartir mi vida contigo…pero hay que esperar un poco más- estaba sudando este Ren tenia miedo.

- Bien te perdono-dijo Jeanne con una sonrisa se retiro a las gradas donde estaban sus compañeros.

- Eres un mandilón Tao Ren-se burlaba este Asakura mayor.

- ¡Maldita mujer!-susurraba este Ren por el mal rato que lo hizo pasar.

.- ¿Hao y tu?-se dirigió al sonriente chico

- ¿Yo que?...- recordó el asunto de que hablaban- dije que no contestare eso.-

- Andas con alguien me han informado-vio que este Hao se negaba a contestar-¿Como se llama?-

- Eso es privado-dijo el chico.

- Si no lo dices tu… lo digo yo-

- ¡Yoh!-su hermano lo iba a traicionar.

-Se llama Marion nuestra amiga de la preparatoria-termino con la duda este Yoh que tenia este Opacho.

-¡Ah!- todo el publico dijo, en un tono cuando tus amigos te hacen burla cuando vez a tu novio o novia.

- No me vengas con eso de ¡ah!-dijo irritado Hao a todo el público. Después del descubrimiento del nombre de la pareja actual de Hao decidió que era tiempo de llamar a cierta chica con su pareja.

- ¡Ahora vamos a llamar a la joven pareja!-las luces se bajaron de tonalidad, salieron del centro del escenario pero solo salió esta Anna parecía molesta refunfuñaba, el joven Opacho fue a traerla.

- Genial como es posible que este aquí de nueva cuenta enfrente de las cámaras- mencionaba esta Anna vio que el conductor estaba a su lado- ¡hola!-

- ¿De mal humor?-le pregunto.

- No estoy tan feliz que parece enojo- dijo de forma muy sarcástica-¡claro que estoy enojada! ¿Qué clases de preguntas son esas?-

- ¿Por qué?-

- me obligan a venir de nueva cuenta-respondía a este Opacho, la llevo a esa especie de sala donde estaban los chicos.

- pero esta vez no tendrás que salir con alguien-le comento desde su asiento ese hombre.

- eso es algo bueno-debía de admitirlo

- ¿como te va con este Horo-horo?-empezaba el dialogo entre ellos.

- ahí vamos, cada día intento no matarlo por cada estupidez que sale de su boca-la chica estaba muy enojada.

- ¡oye Anna!-le reclamaba su novio que aparecía ahora.

- por fin sales del camerino, como odio que te tardes-le comentaba la chica.

- ¿Qué?, me pongo guapo para ti-

- Ha- soltó Anna.

- ¿o para esta Damuko?-Horo sabia que esta Anna a pesar que esta Damuko le dijo que ya no tenia intención romántica con él, todavía le daba celos al verla junto a su novio.

- ¿Que? ¡pues ve con ella!-

- Tranquila… es broma-le decía sonriendo como le encantaba hacerle bromas de esa clase.

- se llevan bien-interrumpió la platica de novios.

- se podría decir-hablo esta Anna ya un poco más relajada, este Horo se sentó a su lado.

- ¿por que este Horo-horo?-

- esa pregunta siempre me la harán –vio que afirmo el chico africano y decidió contestar –pues se dio el amor-espero que con esa respuesta fuera suficiente.

- ¿que tiene de bueno este chico?-seguía el conductor con la entrevista.

- que es diferente a todas mis parejas, es altanero, me discute mucho, es histérico y cada vez que dice algo estúpido he de admitir que me hace reír- recordó esta Anna, cada aspecto de él.- es todo lo contrario de mí-

- ¿y planean casarse?-

-¡NO!-grito este Horo.

- eso es muy pronto-dijo esta Anna.

- estamos conociéndonos todavía-explicaba este Horo tomo la mano de ella. -pero tal vez un día sorprenda a esta Anna—decía este, sintió la mirada de su novia sobre si-¡¿por que me miras así?

- Me sorprendes lo que dices-le contesto ella.

- he pensado en el matrimonio- dijo- los hombres también pensamos en casarnos algún día no es solamente de mujer pensar así- se defendió este Horo-horo.

- ¿ya conociste a los padres de Anna?-pregunto Opacho que hizo que esa pareja le pusieran atención.

- si desde hace tiempo, fuimos a cenar con ellos, su mamá es muy agradable pero su padre…-se acordó con terror que le da cada vez que veía al papá de su novia - es muy especial, me amenazo si la hago sufrir y si no cumplo sus peticiones o abuso de ella, ¡me degollara! , me disecciona y mandara mis parte a los leones allá en áfrica, ¡es muy tétrico!-

- concuerdo contigo, mi padre es muy sádico cuando se trata de mis novios-comentaba la chica -¿que le hacemos? Es mi padre y lo quiero, nadie escoge a sus padres-

- hablando de noviazgo, ¿Anna por que rompiste con ese chico que interrumpió un programa? ¿Cómo se llama? …este Nichrome-

- oye cierto, nunca me has contado eso...-decía este Horo.

- Pues me engaño…-comenzaba esta Anna, no quería terminar de decir era muy vergonzoso para ella.

- Fue con una chica- concluía este Opacho sentía que era lo mas obvio.

- Te equivocas…-vio los rostros de esos cuatros chicos que estaba a lado de ella que la veían que dijera todo el asunto, el conductor también esperaba- solo diré esto nunca tuve un novio que supiera más de moda, de maquillaje y que me diera consejos en esos aspectos.

- Era del otro lado-en baja voz decía este Hao a su hermano.

- Si-decía esta Anna alcanzo a oír a este Hao- lo sospechaba …me alegra que se definiera que es-

- ¿Es tu amigo?-

- Si, todavía lo veo me da consejos-explicaba- ya no hablare mas de él por respeto-aceptaron la decisión de Anna y volvieron al tema de los suegros.

- ¿y tu Anna conociste al padre de Horo-horo?-preguntaba Opacho.

- si, es muy agradable y un poco como decirlo exagerado, excéntrico, y loco en la buena manera lo digo, ya se donde saco lo inteligente y loco esta Pilika-respondía esta Anna - lo exaltado y cambio de humor de Horo-horo- vio a su novio que movía su cabeza para no verla se sentía ofendido al oír eso-es un tipo muy simpático cuando platicas con él-

- ¿y como fue el reencuentro?-Anna y Horo se miraron mutuamente para ver quien lo contaba pero Opacho les dijo -mejor hay que verlo-

- ¿que dices?-preguntaba este Horo pensó que había escuchado mal.

- Si, chicos cuando fuiste a pedirle ayuda a este Manta sobre las direcciones de tus ex pretendientes , la televisora se entero y ordeno grabarte cuando fuiste a ver a cada uno-explicaba este conductor

- ¿con que derecho?-pregunto enojada Anna.

- el contrato-dijo este Opacho

- ¿todavía tiene valides?-el turno de hablar fue de este Horo-horo.

- claro, todavía lo tiene dura un año- con eso se quedo con la boca abierta todos los chicos-así que hay que verlo-

- ¡oh santo cielo!-exclamaba el joven Usui.

- sabia que me estaban siguiendo ya pensaba que me estaba volviendo loca-decía esta Kyouyama.

- pero eso no es todo, también grabamos cuando fueron al concierto, a la boda de Kanna y claro su viaje a Ibiza-les daba las malas noticias a esa pareja.

- entonces ustedes nos mintieron…-reclamaba este Horo al grupo de camarógrafos y microfonistas que estaban ahí trabajando en ese especial -sobre grabar la luna de miel de esta Kanna y Peyote-esos hombre sonrieron cínicamente -¡son unos descarados!-

- lo somos y a mucha honra-decía este Blocken.

- ¡malditos hijos de su santa Madre de cada uno!-lo insultaba este Horo-horo.

- jajá-ellos se reían de él.

- ¡les voy a dar! -iba a perseguirlos pero la luces se apagaron la pantalla se prendió y el video rodo, la primera toma tenemos a esta Anna al final, ahí hay un cambio drástico de escena se puede ver a la chica platicando con Manta, el chico le entrega unas hojas donde vienen las direcciones de cada chico y sus números telefónicos también se oye la voz de Marco apurando a este Hang para que caminara rápidamente, siguieron a la rubia día y noche se turnaban los camarógrafos y microfonistas, hay un corte de escena donde se ve a esta Anna con Yoh y Ren en una cafetería estaban dialogando, los dos chicos se ven con una cara de desilusión por algo que les dijo la chica.

Hay un cambio de cuadro se puede ver a esta Kyouyama llegar a Hokkaido en compañía de esta Pilika, lo siguiente se ve a este Horo-horo con Anna en esa rampa vertical platicando el chico se ve entre impactado y feliz, luego se ve que grabaron su primer beso; el panorama es diferente se ve a la pareja divirtiéndose en el concierto.

Ahora se ve la despedida de soltero de Peyote esta parte del video se lo proporciono Blocken al programa grabo a cada mujer de ese sitio, también el privado que no tenia nada de privado ahí se veía a este Horo-horo platicando con la chica que le bailaba. Paso también cuando fue la boda de Peyote con Kanna las felicitaciones al igual que Blocken les prestaron ese video de su boda, ahí un cambio drástico de ambiente en un sitio paradisiaco en Ibiza cuando se reunieron en el hotel y de ahí cuando fueron a la playa esa pareja donde este Horo-horo estaba celoso y como Anna lo tranquilizo, cuando fueron a la inauguración del antro de la señora Goldva el espectáculo de Yoh, y grabaron cada salida que hicieron para visitar cada antro hasta ahí llegaron las grabación y la persecución de los chicos.

- Anna se veía muy sexy en ese traje de baño-fueron las primeras palabras después de ver el resumen de cada actividad que hicieron la pareja, quien lo dijo fue Hao.

- Si-afirmaron sus tres amigos.

- Oigan…¡ los estoy escuchando!- les grito este Horo-horo- dejen de hablar de ella-

- ¡Te dan celos!-lo estaba provocando este Hao.

- Claro que si-afirmo el chico.

- Para tu información seguiré hablando de ella solo para ponerte celoso-entre risa dijo el Asakura.

- ¡Así!, ¡te matare Hao!-se lanzo al hombre, como se extrañaba esas peleas en los programas y mas de cuando se trataban de ellos, no seria reunión sin pleitos.

- ¡Oh! ¡otra vez!-exclamaba este Manta desde su asiento- pensé que ya habían madurados -

- ¿siempre actúa así?-Opacho le habla a la rubia.

- No… bueno sí, pero no llega a los golpes- contesto ella.

- ¿Te gusta eso de él?-

- No pero estoy trabajando en eso para deje de ser celoso- Anna no paraba de ver como este Horo iba a empezar a golpear a este Hao – ya Horo estas en la televisión, compórtate-le ordeno, el chico obedeció a su chica y se sentó de nueva cuenta a lado de esta.

- Mandilón-susurro este Hao.

- No me importa-le respondió, se cruzo de brazo este Horo como para contenerse.

- ¡cielos!- expreso Opacho, vio que ya todos estaban sin tensión siguió con la entrevista -Dígame ¿y todavía los persiguen sus fanáticas?-

- Si y con mas ganas-hablo este Yoh por su experiencias.

- Lo bueno es que con la fama que tengo con las chicas de mi clase me dejan copiar sus exámenes jajá- decía un descarado Horo.

- O entregar trabajos atrasado-comentaba Anna al recordar como sus profesores han aceptado sus proyectos y murmuro para ella -creo que la relación que tengo con este Horo-horo me esta afectando-

- A mi aun me detienen para darles mi autógrafos y tomarme fotos con ellas- informaba este Ren.

- A mi todavía se me lanzan a besos, me quieren arrancar la ropa, me den sus números telefónicos- este Hao le fascinaba que las chicas lo quieran de esa manera, los ojos del chico fue a viajar a un sitio de las gradas donde estaba una mujer que lo miraba en forma maligna, conocía esa forma de mirarlo por parte de su novia tendría problemas después que terminara el programa- pero como sabes Opacho, tengo novia que estimo e idolatro-quería salvar su pellejo de las garras de su Marion.

- Bueno con estas ultimas palabra damos por termino al programa- empezó a despedirse de cada participante-les agradecemos a nuestro invitado por venir-decía el joven anfitrión

- ¡No había opción!-grito Hao – ¡pues nos amenazaron con demandarnos si no veníamos!-

- ¡Eso es verdad!-apoyaba este Ren a su compañero.

- Buenas noches querido público-ignoro a los invitados, la transmisión ya se había finalizado, las luces se apagaron, Opacho se fue a su camerino rápidamente, dejando a los invitados.

El público salía de ese foro que dio su ultima programa al respecto de nuestros ex participantes y producción, entre el público esta Pilika, Jun que con trabajo llego a tiempo a verlos, habían fans del programa afuera así que no podían salir caminando.

Los sacaron en esa limosina hummer a todos y en ese automóvil de la marca camaro que utilizo este Yoh en su cita con Anna, el vehículo los dejo en un sitio neutral a los que había transportado.

- Bueno ya me voy tengo cosas que hacer-decía este Hao a sus amigos, si este Asakura los consideraba así pues le aguantaron cada una de sus desplantes-Vámonos, Yoh, Marion-la chica se despidió de cada uno y se fue abrazar a su novio.

- Si-contesto su hermano- nos ponemos en contacto para volvernos a reunir-proponía este, estaban de acuerdo con esa idea, fueron los primeros en irse.

- Nosotros también nos vamos- Jeanne anuncio.

- Cierto, me gusto verlos chicos- Ren abrazo a esta Anna y a este Horo- espera Jeanne porque te adelantas- le gritaba a su pareja que ya se iba sin él

- Parece todavía sigue enojada de lo que dijiste en el programa-comentaba la chica Kyouyama.

- Eso parece, tender que en contentar, adiós- se despido, se fue corriendo para alcanzarla.

-Pilika y yo nos vamos, tenemos asuntos que hacer-Jun decía -así que los dejamos solos- se llevo a su amiga esta china la empujó, ni siquiera la dejo despedirse, la rubia veía como se iban con mucha deprisa.

- Anna-la llamo para que le prestara atención a él, y vio que lo hizo.

- ¿Qué pasa Horo?-vio que este tenia una mano en su bolsillo delantero de su pantalón.

- Te quiero dar esto-dijo este y saco de su bolsillo una cajita negra, se la entrego a esta Anna.

- Esto es…-estaba asombrada por esa cajita se le ocurría una cosa.

- No…no tranquila solo ábrelo-entendió a la perfección en que pensaba esta Anna al ver esa cajita negra.

- Son… llaves-hablo al ver en contenido, las saco de ahí.

- Si, son unas copias de mi llaves-

- ¿Que tratas de decirme con esto?-no entendía el concepto de que el le diera un juego de llaves.

- Como veras ya no tengo compañeros de cuarto pues ya se graduaron y estaré sólo…-explicaba el chico - me gustaría que vivieras conmigo ¿Qué te parece?-

- Me parece…muy pronto-

- Sabias que dirías eso así que me prepare para decirte esto-sacaba una pequeña hoja doblada-Anna llevábamos ya un año de conocernos y ya muy pronto un año de novio…por eso creí que como regalo de aniversario ya seria una buena idea en vivir juntos quiero dar el siguiente paso de nuestra relación quiero despertar contigo a mi lado, quiero hacerte tu desayuno como te gusta y quiero que tu seas…lo ultimo que vea mis ojos cuando me duerma…-estaba agitado el chico, había escrito el discurso desde hace cuatro horas y lo había terminado en el camerino por eso no salió junto a esta Anna-¿Qué opinas?-

- ¿Escribiste ese discurso para convencerme?-

- Si, porque eres una chica difícil de hacer ceder-se rascaba la cabeza este horo-horo.

- Aceptare con una condición-se cruzo de brazo la chica y entre cerro los ojos.

- ¿Cuál es?-preguntaba impaciente el chico.

- No hare limpieza y olvídate que lavare tu ropa eso lo haces tú-le decía su peticiones, en las facciones del rostros de la chica se podía deslumbrar la dicha de vivir con su ser amado.

- Eso esperaba de ti-la abrazo estaba complacido que haya aceptado.

Desde ese suceso ya había pasado otro año ya iban a celebrar su segundo aniversario de noviazgo este Horo-horo llevo a esta Anna para celebrarlo aun restaurante de comida francesa el mejor de todo Japón eso sorprendió a la mujer.

Han pasado muchas cosas durante ese tiempo, este joven Usui ya había terminado su carrera de ecología, trabaja en sus campos de planta que es el propietario no le iba mal en su trabajo, apenas empezaba a crecer pero se necesitaría un poco mas de tiempo para que logre a la máxima explotación de esos campos, Anna también se había graduado de administración de empresa junto con Pilika, con su amiga trabajan a lado de la señora Goldva ayudándola en su empresa de televisión y sus otros establecimiento, pero eso no era todo ese par de amigas ayudaban a este Horo-horo con sus plantas de cultivos, también tenían su proyecto de empezar su cadena de hoteles que empezarían en Japón y luego se extendiera a china con el apoyo de los hermanos Tao.

Pilika también trabajaba con Hao en su empresa discográfica mientras este Asakura acompañaba en cada gira que hacia este Yoh, ella se quedaba a manejar la empresa en su ausencia era de mas decir que al hermano de Hao le iba muy bien en su carrera musical. Pero volvamos a con nuestra pareja que están cenando en ese restaurante, ya iban por el postre, no habían platicado pues esta Anna estaba molesta con su novio pues durante dos semanas este Horo-horo estaba ocupado llegaba tarde al departamento eso le había disgustado a ella, tenia una intuición que este Horo le ocultaba algo o salía con alguien.

- Horo-horo por fin te veo- rompió con el silencio torturador.

- Lo siento Anna- se disculpo no se atrevió verla durante toda la cena, ni hablarle -pero he… tenido mucho trabajo espero que me entiendas-se le trababa las palabras, con valor decidió que era hora de verla y le pregunto -¿reconoces el sitio?-

- Si se me hace familiar-decía ella, su novia se veía hermoso con ese vestido blanco corto, con esas joyas que adornaba su cuello y esas zapatillas que hacían ver sus pies muy hermosos.

- ¡Claro que sí!- respondió con voz un poco subido de tono, Horo-horo se había puesto un traje negro, una camisa color vino, una corbata negro, esa noche decidió no ponerse su banda característica, se puso su mejor loción para la noche, tenia sus zapatos reluciente, se veía sumamente atractivo y galante, prosiguió hablando pero ya con un volumen de voz adecuado - aquí fue… donde cenamos la primera vez, nuestra primera cita cuando nos obligaron por ese programa ¿te acuerdas verdad?-le pregunto emocionado

- ¡ah! Ya me estoy acordando- se llevo su delicada mano a su barbilla y también dijo con mucha maldad – también me acuerdo que te quedaste dormido en la opera-

- Jajá… eso si te acuerdas-se llevo una mano atrás de su cabezo como emblema de vergüenza de esa vez cuando un actor le llamo la atención.

- Si, roncabas muy fuerte-decía con alegría, esa vez estaba enojada con él por hacerle pasar un mal rato.

- Anna hoy quiero decirte algo-observo como cambio de actitud su novio, estaba serio.

- Dilo-

- Durante este tiempo que llevamos de novios he decidido que ya no quiero ser mas tu novio…-empezaba su discurso pero su encantadora acompañante lo interrumpió.

- ¡¿Que me trajiste aquí para romper?-estaba exaltada, sabia que desde que la invito a cenar en este restaurante carísimo tenia algo entre manos ese hombre.

- Espera Anna…-trataba decirle algo importante pero esa mujer seguía diciéndole de cosas.

- ¡Eres un cretino!-dijo esto al terminar de decirle unas cuantas palabras un poco subidas de tonos que por razones obvias no les diré, pues hasta le dijo de que se iba a morir, la mujer se iba a levantar hasta que sintió las manos de ese hombre en sus hombros que la regresaba a tomar asiento de nueva cuenta.

- ¿Ya terminaste de decirme todo lo que querías?…-vio que voltio su rostro eso significaba que si, ya no tenia mas alternativa, así que el hablo para terminar con ese malentendido que se causo con su propias palabras, así decidido hablar con mucha cautela para que le pusiera atención esa mujer que tenia enfrente –Escucha Anna… ya no quiero ser tu novio…quiero ser tu esposo durante toda mi vida-la joven rubia lo volteo a ver, tenia los ojos muy abiertos, había oído bien lo que dijo ese hombre el estaba por...-Si Anna Kyouyama, me encetaría TU fueras mi esposa –hizo énfasis en la palabra tu, termino con una pregunta-¿aceptas o aceptas?-con una risita pregunto, mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de ella, sacaba de su saco una cajita de color rojo lo abrió para mostrar el hermoso anillo que le compro no era muy llamativo el diamante, pero se lo compro con todo su amor y ahorros de su vida.

- No me encantaría… -se puso seria, Horo se sintió que su corazón se quebraba se iba a levantar, pero al oír lo siguiente su corazoncito se acelero y se quedo estático en su posición- adoraría y me fascinaría ser tu esposa-

- ¿Entonces?-si este hombre todavía le faltaba aprender a poner mas atención a las palabras, hay que entenderlo estaba enamorado.

- ¡Acepto, menso!-aunque lo insulto a el no le importaba, ella había aceptado eso era lo que importaba, sus insulto era una tradición, era la forma cariñosa que esta Anna lo llamaba y cuando no lo insultaba ahí si era un problema y más cuando le llamaba por su nombre.

- ¡Que bien!-salto al oírla, la levanto de su asiento para abrazarla, darle un gran beso en su boca y en todo su rostro, el chico estaba que radiaba de júbilo, se separo levemente de ella para ponerle el anillo donde estaría por un largo tiempo, y con un fuerte grito llamo a ciertas personas -¡salgan chicos!-

- ¡Felicidades!-salieron sus amigos, que estaban en la planta arriba de ese restaurante, todos estaban bien vestidos, estaba Peyote con Kanna, Ren a su lado esta Jeanne que ya llevaba un año de esposos y ya venía su primer hijo estos no perdieron tiempo, Pilika abrazada de este Chocolove ellos llevaban un buen tiempo saliendo y todo empezó en la boda del mexicano ahí ese moreno le hecho el ojo, pues esa chica era la única persona del mundo que entendía sus chistes y por eso este moreno pensó que era la mujer de su vida, ella era la chica misteriosa que mencionaba Opacho esa vez, Horo-horo y Anna sabia de su relación se enteraron después del programa especial que organizo la televisora.

También estaba Manta con Damuko que últimamente han pasado mucho tiempo junto, Silver abrazaba a esta Jun se veían contentos, Yoh empezaba a salir con una chica de la farándula la actriz Sakura Kinomoto, Hao aun seguía siendo regañado por su amiga y novia Marion. Estaban también Matilda con sus empleados: Marco, Blocken, Big Billy, Hang, Chrome y Turbine que aun trabajaban a lado de este Manta en su nueva versión ¿Quién será mi pareja? Para celebridades, la señora Goldva no podía faltar y fue con su nuevo guardaespaldas y amigo fiestero Kalim que cambio de profesión.

No hay que olvidar a este Lyzerg que llego acompañado de Tamao, el ingles actúa en una novela como el galán también trabaja con Manta en su programa y apoyaba a este Chocolove que era el conductor estelar como en los viejos tiempos, el moreno seguía teniendo premios por su trabajo de anfitrión, Tamao estaba integrado al equipo de producción como asistente de Manta suplantando a esta Jeanne por su embarazo, el ingles y nuestra joven de cabello rosa ya no se veían como amigos estaban intentándolo como hicieron este Hao con su amiga Marion, querían ser mas que amigos. Eso ha pasado con ellos últimamente pero vamos a la celebración:

- ¡Ya era hora!, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre-le decía este Ren.

-¡Ay, Ren no sea duro con él!-le regañaba su mujer, quien sobaba su abultado vientre.-No todos son como tu a la hora de pedir matrimonio-

- Eso es verdad, pero tienes que admitir que fue espectacular-le dio un beso después de esa palabras a la futura madre, recordó como le propuso matrimonio el y ella en un paseo en globo aerostático antes que el sol saliera para anunciar que ya era otro día, llevo champagne y al ver que ya amanecía le pidió matrimonio, el globo se balanceo por como esta Jeanne se aventó a abrazarlo, salió de su recuerdo-¡felicidades, horo-horo!-

- ¿Horo-horo tu organizaste todo?-le pregunto su futura esposa, al ver como el restaurante los llevo a un salón privado que este rento, había adornos florares, mesas de comida mucha comida para su prometido, había música por parte de Yoh como regalo a los recién comprometidos, habían luces de colores, pista de baile.

- Si por eso he estado llegando tarde, pues estaba contactando a cada invitado…-ahora entendía todo no estaba viendo a otra persona, estaba haciendo todo esto para ella-disfruta de la fiesta que te organice-

- De acuerdo pero…- acepto pero luego vio como cierta persona como los hombres de producción ya estaban entrándole a la bebida- ¿tenia que invitarlos?-se refería a ellos.

- Si pues… son parte de nosotros y sin ellos no nos hubiéramos conocidos-explicaba él-son nuestros amigos, hasta lo siento como parte de mi familia, ¿no lo crees tu?-

- Si, son molestos como los primos y hermanos-decía ella, una pareja se le acercaba a ellos.

- ¡Felicidades cuñado!-decía el moreno con su sonrisa típica.

- hermano-lo abrazo a su hermano y luego a su amiga que le mostro el anillo.

- ¡Chocolove, gracias!-el moreno lo abrazo, el le correspondió-te advierto no digas un chiste-lo amenazo

- ¿Por qué?-le pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos.

- No quiero que esta Anna te mate-

- Ok-acepto la respuesta de su cuñado.

- Vamos a bailar Anna-se la llevo este Horo-horo a la pista, Yoh los vio y puso una canción tranquila de Bread que se titula "Make it with you", la joven pareja se abrazo fuertemente Anna recargo su cabeza el hombro derecho de este, Horo olía el aroma de esta mujer que emanaba su cabello, el la guiaba en el baile.-Te amo Anna-ella lo observo detenidamente.

-Solo te diré que…- lo beso como la primera vez nunca se hartaría de besar esos labios que eran de su propiedad y se separo unos centímetros -yo también te amo- siguieron bailando.

- ¡YA EMPEZO LA FIESTA!-grito eufórico este Chocolove.

Mientras la pareja bailaba, las personas platicaban y eran testigo de cómo seguían pegados ese par, aun lo seguían felicitando, entre palabras de apoyo y buenos deseos por parte de los invitados para esta Anna y Horo, siguió la celebración. La pareja sabían que esta era una nueva etapa en su vida y sabían que tendría que seguir entendiéndose, cuidándose, experimentar nuevas emociones y sobre todo amándose, en pocas palabras seguir haciendo crecer su amor como las plantas, seguirse enamorándose y superando cada reto o pela que se les puede presentarse así es el amor.

Fin.

* * *

¡Que onda mi raza! Nunca pensé terminar este fic.

Estoy entre feliz y triste pues este fic es mi bebé fue la tercera historia que hice y la primera en terminar, es mi primer final que he hecho.

Me he encariñado con este fic me divertí mucho en escribirlo, cada capitulo era un misterio para mi, le puse todo mi desempeño y amor al realizarlo espero que le haya gustado el final, luego les recompensare a los que les guste un AnnaxRen, Haox Anna, Yoh x Anna.

Déjeme contarles unas par de cosas curiosas de este fic al principio dudaba en realizar esta historia con los personajes de Shaman King, mis opciones eran Pokemon, Ranma o Naruto, pero como hice para decidir hacerlo con Yoh y compañía, simplemente por Anna, Chocolove y Manta estos tenían el carisma que quería aparte tenían una similitud con el video que era que necesitaba a una rubia y a un moreno, el productor neurótico como Manta salió por si solo, ellos encajan bien, fue un reto realizar este fic siempre me inspiraba con la canción y al ver el video ¡uf!. Este Fic me ayudo a desarrollarme en mi forma de escribir.

La canción que canta este Peyote le pertenece a los Ángeles Azules y se llama "como te voy a olvidar".

La canción the black eyed peas **Don't Phunk with my Heart** se puede interpretar de muchas manera como no fastidies mi corazón o no juegues con mi corazón por eso la cuestion del programa.

Un agradecimiento a los que leyeron esta locura de mi mente y solo pido que me diga ¿como les pareció el final?

Por mi parte es todo nos estaremos viendo por aquí pues ya tengo unas locas historias unas parodias muy graciosas que subiré muy pronto y otra de amor, pero no digo mas, aquí nos estaremos leyendo.

¡Gracias! ¡Nos vemos, esto no es un adiós es un hasta luego!

"mi doctor me receto la musica y las fiestas para seguir viviendo". by DjPuMag13


End file.
